Oh! He's My Boyfriend
by NadineYumi
Summary: Yunjae, BL, Yaoi. Saat Yunho mulai mencintai namja yang semula berpura-pura sebagai pacarnya, ia malah menerima kebohongan yang sangat menyakitkan
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**LETS PLAY THIS GAME**

Main Character: Yunjae

#O.O#

"Kim jaejoong, mana kopinya!"

Seorang wanita gendut, salah satu staff terus menerus meneriakiku sampai kopinya diantarkan ke atas mejanya

"Ini kopinya" kataku sambil menaruh gelas plastik ke atas mejanya, wanita itu langsung menyuruhku pergi

"Kim jaejoong, ini semua di fotocopy!" teriak pria kurus kali ini dari mejanya, aku berlari kemejanya, tumpukan flyer untuk iklan baju musim dingin seberat 5 kilo gram berpindah ke tanganku, aku hampir tersandung menahan keseimbangan kertas-kertas itu ke tempat fotokopi

"Kim jaejoong! Ambilkan stempelnya!"

"Iya, tunggu sebentar"

Sudah dua bulan aku memasuki kantor mewah ini, tapi aku masih belum ada kemajuan, aku memang belum menjadi karyawan tetap, jadi kerjaanku hanya disuruh-suruh oleh semua orang padahal aku ini masuk divisi perencanaan, divisi yang mempunyai peranan penting karena tugasnya adalah menentukan produk-produk baru kami yang akan dipasarkan di pusat perbelanjaan di mall-mall besar di penjuru korea

"Yup istirahat" teriak bos kami dari meja kerjanya, kami semua berhamburan keluar, sebagian dari kami langsung keluar mengambil mobilnya untuk makan diluar sedangkan sebagian lainnya termasuk diriku pergi ke kantin dikarenakan malas untuk berjalan keluar gedung

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Junsu teman baruku, ia ini bekerja di divisi marketing, mengurus pemasaran untuk produk-produk kami, ia satu-satunya orang yang mau duduk bersama denganku, memberitahuku segala isi kantor juga orang-orang didalamnya

"Lihat itu bosku hebat kan?" katanya tersenyum ketika matanya menangkap sosok beberapa orang yang baru saja memasuki kantin, semua orang disekitar kami langsung menyapa mereka dan setengah membungkuk, orang-orang tersebut adalah tiga serangkai sahabat yang juga penguasa kantor ini

Yang dimaksud junsu sebagai bosnya adalah Park Yoochun, 26 tahun, kepala divisi marketing yang terkenal sangat ramah pada bawahannya, Junsu sangat mengagumi bosnya itu, entah apa yang dilihat oleh junsu dari orang itu, padahal ia hanya terlihat sebagai pria yang hanya suka tebar pesona kepada semua orang

Mereka bertiga duduk tidak jauh dari meja kami, tidak biasanya mereka berkumpul ditempat ini, biasanya mereka akan pergi ke sebuah restoran mewah atau hotel untuk makan siang, seorang diantara mereka adalah bosku Leeteuk, ia mengeluarkan rokok birunya, diberikannya satu pada orang disebelahnya, orang itu adalah pemimpin dari semua pemimpin di kantor ini, ya dia orang yang paling sering dibicarakan oleh semua orang disini

Direktur pelaksana kami. Jung Yunho, 26 tahun, dengan bekal pendidikan dari universitas colombia ia mampu menjadi orang no.2 dibawah presiden direktur di kantor ini hanya selama 2 tahun, selain otaknya, ia juga dikarunai tubuh atletis dan juga wajah yang tampan yang membuat semua orang apalagi para wanita membicarakannya setiap ia lewat di depan mereka

Ia menerima rokok dari bos ku dan dinyalakannya, sambil mengepulkan asap rokok ke udara ia melihat ke sekeliling, mungkin untuk melihat wajah para karyawannya, sampai mata itu berhenti ke satu titik, matanya menghunus tajam kearahku, seakan waktu terhenti dan seakan semua orang disekeliling kami tidak bergerak

"Hei kau kenapa?" ujar junsu menggoyangkan lenganku, melepaskan hipnotisku dari mata elang yang dari tadi terus menatapku

"Eh..apa?"

"Kau ini kenapa?'

Aku melirik ke arah pandangan mata tadi, ia sudah berbalik arah lagi dan sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya

"Ah tidak" elakku dengan mata yang masih kearahnya

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Junsu apa kabar burung itu benar?"

"Yang mana?"

"Itu yang tentang sahabat bos tampanmu itu"

"Oh Jung Yunho?"

"Iya dia"

"Maksudmu tentang dia yang playboy itu?"

"Apa itu benar?"

"Ya, katanya bos kita itu sudah memacari hampir 10 wanita, tahun ini saja sudah tiga orang dan hubungan terlamanya hanya beberapa bulan, yang lebih keterlaluan Jung Yunho itu akan mendepak mereka begitu saja tanpa belas kasihan"

"Sungguh keterlaluan, kanapa dia begitu?"

"Entahlah, menurut bosku yang tampan Yunho itu ingin hidup single, sexy dan free, semua kekasihnya hanyalah selingan"

"Aneh sekali"

"Ya begitulah…eh tunggu memangnya sejak kapan kau tertarik padanya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin tahu tipe macam apa bos besar kita itu"

"EEeeeh kau ini ada maksud ya?"

"Jangan bercanda untuk apa aku menyukai atasan kita?"

"Baguslah karena kau tahu mereka tidak menyukai pegawai rendahan seperti kita"

Ooo

"Kim jaejoong kau dipanggil ke lantai tiga" panggil bosku Leeteuk satu jam sebelum jam pulang

"Ke..kenapa?"

"Bos kita ingin menemuimu"

"Apa salahku?"

"Dia yang akan bilang padamu"

Dengan hati yang dag dig dug aku memasuki ruangan keramat yang sangat ditakuti semua orang, dia hanya akan menyuruh masuk pegawai kecil untuk masuk kesini dengan alasan pemecatan

"Permisi" kataku sambil mengetuk pintu

"Silahkan masuk" ujarnya, ia menegakkan wajahnya ketika aku masuk, tersenyum kecil sambil menunjukkan kursi didepan mejanya

"Aku berdiri saja, terimakasih" kataku

"Apa kau yang bernama Kim JaeJoong?" tanyanya

"Iya"

"Apa kau pagawai baru disini?"

"Iya"

"Pantas, aku baru melihatmu"

Ia memandangku sebentar lalu membuka kacamatanya, berjalan menjauhi kursinya lalu duduk diatas meja tepat didepanku sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada

"Menurut hasil absensi yang kuterima, kau sudah dua kali tidak masuk kantor, apa itu benar?"

"Iya, orangtuaku sakit-sakitan, aku harus menemani mereka berobat ke rumah-sakit"

"Kau tahu apa sangsinya jika kau berbuat seperti itu dalam masa percobaanmu?"

"Aku sudah meminta izin khusus dari supervisor"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak lihat ada memo permintaan cuti darimu"

"Aku sudah mengajukannya, aku akan meminta personalia untuk mengecheknya ulang"

"Kau tahu kau bisa saja langsung dipecat dari perusahaan ini jika bertindak seperti itu?"

"Tapi aku sudah bertindak sesuai prosedur, kumohon jangan pecat aku" kataku dengan suara memelas, bagaimanapun teraniayanya diriku disini aku masih butuh uang untuk membayar semua hutang rumah sakit untuk ibuku yang dua hari lalu baru saja menjalani operasi ginjal

"Baiklah kau ikut denganku sekarang" katanya memberi perintah

"Kemana?"

"Mungkin aku bisa mentolerir absensimu jika kau bisa mengerjakan perintahku"

Ooo

30 menit kemudian Yunho membawa mobilnya meluncur ke blok pertokoan, ia mengajakku ke sebuah toko yang terkenal di pinggir jalan, sesampainya didalam seorang lelaki lentik dan gadis dengan baju bling-bling menghampiri kami, seakan sudah mengerti kedua orang itu langsung menarik tanganku dan memberiku beberapa baju baru dari rak yang terlihat sangat elegan

"Bagaimana tuan Yunho, apa yang ini bagus?" tanya pria yang jarinya melengkung sambil memperlihatkan busana yang melekat ditubuhku

"Kalian memang luar biasa, aku ingin yang itu" katanya pada blouse biru di tubuhku

Yunho segera mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya lalu menyuruhku masuk kedalam mobil lagi, aku bertanya hendak kemana kami tapi ia melarangku untuk bertanya apa-apa sampai mobilnya tiba disebuah restoran korea yang mewah

Setelah kami diantarkan menuju ruangan khusus yang telah dipesan, yunho menyuruhku menunggu didalam sedangkan ia pergi keluar sambil menenteng telepon genggamnya, aku masih penasaran tentang apa yang kami lakukan di sini

Satu menit kemudian Yunho datang dan menjelaskan sesuatu kepadaku

"Dengar Kim Jaejoong, lima menit lagi nenek dan ibuku akan datang, jadi yang harus kau lakukan adalah mendengarkan percakapan kami dan mengiyakan setiap perkataanku, apa kau mengerti?"

"Perkataan tentang apa?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti"

"Tapi…"

"Pekerjaanmu dipertaruhkan oleh pertemuan ini, kalau kau gagal dengan apa yang kuperintahkan kau boleh angkat kaki dari kantor besok" katanya tersenyum hambar

"Baiklah" jawabku dengan mulut terpout

"Kau tidak usah tegang begitu, makan dulu hidangan pembukanya"

Beberapa pelayan datang satu persatu membawakan makanan dan meletakkan semuanya ke meja, yunho tersenyum ketika melihatku terpukau dengan semua hidangan itu, Ia mengambilkan piring kecil, memasukkan sedikit kudapan kesana lalu diberikan padaku

"Makanlah, jangan sungkan"

"Terimakasih"

Dengan rasa gembira makanan tersebut langsung masuk ke perutku dengan cepat, Yunho memasukkan makanan lainnya dan diberikannya kepadaku, tanpa ba bi bu makanan itu juga langsung aku makan dengan lahapnya

"Aigyoo cucuku tercinta!"

Seorang nenek tua begitu saja masuk kedalam dan langsung memeluk yunho, ia tertegun ketika melihatku yang sedang sibuk menelan semua makanan dimulutku

_Aduh gagal sudah kesan pertamaku_

Ooo

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan kepada kami?" tanya wanita separuh baya yang sepertinya adalah ibu dari Yunho

"Halmoni, Umma, seperti biasa aku akan mengenalkan seseorang yang sangat spesial padamu" kata yunho sambil matanya melirik kearahku

"Siapa dia?" tanya neneknya ketus

"Kekasih baruku Kim Jaejoong"

Semua orang di ruangan itu selain yunho tentunya membelalakan mata, aku baru tahu ternyata dibalik rencana yunho adalah untuk ini

"A..apa? kau punya kekasih pria?" tanya halmoni dan ummanya bersamaan

"Iya dan kami sudah memutuskan akan menikah segera"

"A…apa?"

Nenek tua dihadapanku jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk padaku sambil tangan yang satunya menekan dadanya, seperti ia mau terkena serangan jantung

"Umma…umma, kau tidak apa-apa" wanita setengah baya disampingnya menenangkan nenek tua itu dengan air putih

"Yah kau Yunho-ah apa yang lakukan pada nenek, kau hampir membuatnya jatuh pingsan"

"Maafkan aku Umma, Halmoni, tapi kalian harus mengetahui siapa pasanganku"

"Baiklah ceritakan tentangnya" kata Ibunya Yunho

"Kim jejoong ceritakan tentang dirimu pada orangtuaku" Ujar yunho menjentikkan matanya padaku sambil tersenyum bak pangeran, sialan kenapa ia selalu pura-pura tersenyum seperti itu, kataku dalam hati kesal

"Aku anak tunggal, ayahku seorang pensiunan kantor pos sedangkan ibuku seorang ibu rumah tangga"

"Usiamu berapa?"

"25 tahun"

"Lalu apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku bekerja di Raisale"

"Oh jadi kau bekerja ditempat yang sama dengan anakku?"

"Iya umma, dia bekerja di divisi perencanaan" jawab yunho

"Aku masih baru, masih butuh banyak bimbingan" kataku menambahkan

Umma dan Halmoninya Yunho saling berpandangan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Yunho lalu memecah ketegangan itu dengan mempersilahkan kedua tamunya untuk mencicipi hidangan di meja, sedangkan aku seperti penjaga yang melihati para majikannya makan dengan lahap sambil bersenda gurau, dan mereka sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku

Oooo

"Terimakasih, hati-hati dijalan" aku membungkuk lama sekali saat mengantarkan mereka naik ke taksi, walaupun pinggangku sedikit sakit aku tak ingin bangun untuk melihat muka mereka yang cemberut kearahku

Didalam mobil aku mencecar banyak pertanyaan pada bosku yang keterlaluan itu

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Menurutmu?" katanya balik bertanya

"Untuk apa kau membohongi mereka dengan menggunakan diriku?"

"Orangtuaku menginginkanku segera menikah, tapi aku tak ingin menikah" terangnya

"Lalu?"

"Kalian hanya sebagai pengulur waktu. Aku menyewa banyak orang untuk berpura-pura sebagai kekasihku, setelah kukenalkan pada mereka, orangtuaku akan berhenti mengurusiku lalu aku akan berpisah dengan sewaanku, jika orangtuaku menawariku pilihan mereka lagi, aku akan menyewa orang lagi untuk sementara waktu dan akan kuputuskan lagi, begitu seterusnya sampai kau sekarang adalah orang yang kesekian belas yang sudah kuajak untuk menemui mereka"

"Kau gila"

"Begitulah, aku tidak ingin diceramahi dan dirongrong pertanyaan aneh seputar perkawinan, jadi lebih baik jika aku berpura-pura mempunyai seorang kekasih, walaupun mereka biasanya akan memaksaku juga untuk menikahi pacar sewaanku karena katanya mereka menginginkan cucu" yunho sedikit terkekeh sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Tapi kini jika aku punya kekasih pria mereka tidak akan bisa memaksaku lagi menikah dengan pria tersebut atau jika orangtuaku ingin kehilangan harga dirinya didepan para kolega mereka"

"Kenapa memilihku?"

"Karena kau berani menentangku"

"Kapan aku menentangmu?"

"Kau berani menatap mataku, itu sama saja kau tidak menghormatiku, dan biasanya orang seperti itu keras kepala dan cocok bermain dalam game ini"

"Kau memanfaatkanku"

"Lebih baik daripada kau kusuruh angkat kaki dari kantorku"

Aku menyeringai dengan perkataannya. Yunho tersenyum dan memberikan sebotol kaleng cola padaku

"Minum, kau belum minum apa-apa tadi didalam"

"Sampai kapan kita akan berpura-pura seperti ini?"

"Sampai aku bosan, sampai aku ingin mencari pacar sewaan lain untuk menggantikanmu"

"Apa! Bagaimana bisa kau berbuat seenaknya seperti itu, aku ini karyawanmu, bukan orang sewaanmu!"

"Kalau begitu besok kau tandatangi surat pengunduran dirimu"

"Kau tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu"

"Kenapa tidak bisa, kau hanya pegawai percobaan dan aku berhak memecatmu kapan saja...Lagipula ini keuntungan untukmu dikenal sebagai orang yang dekat denganku, walau aku tak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan padamu"

"Kalau begitu ijinkan aku tetap berada dikantormu sampai aku menemukan tempat baru, aku akan segera pindah"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu saat itu, saat kebebasanmu"

"Baiklah kurasa menjadi pacar bohongan lelaki terkenal sepertimu tidak terlalu buruk"

"Kau benar, sekarang kita sudah sampai" kata yunho, ia memberhentikan mobilnya di depan stasiun kereta subway

"Apa?"

"Kau naiklah kereta dari sini, urusan kita sudah selesai"

"Kau tak akan mengantarkanku sampai rumah?"

"Apa kau ini kekasihku? Kau baru kuajak kerjasama sudah tidak tahu diri ya, ini adalah pekerjaanmu, sana keluar!" katanya sembari membuka pintu untukku

"Baiklah, memang siapa yang mau diantar oleh orang picik sepertimu, dasar bajingan!"

"Oya Kim JaeJoong, mulai besok makan bersamaku dikantin"

"Tidak usah, aku makan bersama Junsu"

"Kita harus terlihat sebagai sepasang kekasih, banyak mata-mata orangtuaku dikantor"

"Asal kau harus berjanji kau tidak akan memecatku walau apapun yang terjadi sampai aku menemukan tempat kerjaan baru"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tidur nyenyak dan sampai bertemu besok, kekasihku…" kata yunho sambil memamerkan senyum liciknya, aku yang sudah kesal dengan ulahnya membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidahku sambil berlalu pergi

Oooo

FF ini dibuat sambil menunggu ff sebelah update, mohon di review apa ff ini pantas di teruskan atau tidak?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Interesting Game**

Tidak ada yang berubah di hari pertama menjadi pacar bos besar, semua masih sama memperlakukanku sebagai pembantu sampai jam makan siang tiba

Tiga serangkai hari ini juga makan dikantin, mata yunho menyudutkanku saat ia berjalan melewati kami, ia tersenyum dan aku membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil

Mencoba untuk tidak terganggu olehnya aku fokus pada makananku sampai Junsu berteriak padaku

"Jae…jae!"

"Ya ada apa?"

"Ia sepertinya memanggilmu"

"Siapa?"

"Jung Yunho, kau berteman dengannya?"

Lelaki di ujung sana melambaikan tangannya sambil menjentikkan matanya kearahku

"Oh! Aku lupa dia itu pacarku"

"Apa!" junsu kaget sekaget kagetnya, belum selesai rasa terkejutnya, kembali ia dikagetkan oleh kehadiran Yunho yang berjalan kearah kami

"Maaf, boleh kupinjam temanmu?" tanyanya pada Junsu

"Si…silahkan" jawab junsu panik

Yunho menarik tanganku menuju mejanya, ia lalu memperkenalkan aku pada teman-temannya sebagai kekasihnya, mereka juga tampak sangat terkejut dengan pengakuannya

"Sejak kapan kau suka pada lelaki, apa orientasi seksualmu sudah berubah?" tanya bos ku sambil memandang ke arahku

"Entahlah yang pasti aku jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama"

Yoochun dan Leeteuk tertawa bersama

"OUchhhhh sepertinya kami pernah mendengar kau mengucapkan itu" kata Yoochun yang langsung ditimpal oleh bos ku

"Apa kau tidak sedang bercanda?"

"Aku benar-benar berkencan dengannya" terang Yunho sambil memegang pundakku

"Kalau begitu cium dia jika kau pacarnya" kata leeteuk sambil menyenggol teman disebelahnya, mungkin ia hanya ingin mengetes kami

"Apa? Disini? Kalian tidak serius kan?" tanya yunho

"Tentu saja serius, ini untuk menunjukkan kalau kau tidak sedang bercanda dengan kita"

"Dan lagipula kita harus mengetahui apakah anak baru seperti dia itu benar-benar pasanganmu atau bukan"

"Baiklah" balas yunho

"Ka..kau tidak serius kan?" kataku berbisik padanya sambil memaksakan senyum

"Hanya ciuman, kau tak perlu malu kepada mereka" balasnya dengan pelan, kedua temannya masih memperhatikan kami

"Tapi orang-orang akan melihatnya!"

"Tutup matamu saja, biarkan aku yang bekerja"

Yunho memiringkan wajahnya, mendekatkannya padaku, aku ketakutan setengah mati dan segera menutup mataku, tangannya di pundakku kian erat lalu kecupan itu mendarat di bibirku sebentar sebelum ia melepaskannya.

Aku membuka mata saat bibir kami terlepas, kami berdua bertatapan lalu ia mendekatkan bibirnya dan menciumku lagi, tubuhku terasa lemas ketika ia memasukkan lidahnya sambil menerawangi isi mulutku yang membuatku kehilangan akal sehat …_sial ia mahir sekali! _Teriak hatiku sambil terus terbuai olehnya, saat ia melepaskanku, seluruh mata sedang kearah kami, juga Junsu dengan mulut yang terbuka.

Wajahku seketika memanas. Aku seperti tertangkap tangan sedang melakukan sebuah dosa

"Apa kalian sudah puas?" tanya Yunho enteng sambil tersenyum.

"Kau gila Yunho!" kata Yoochun dan Leeteuk bersamaan

.

Setelah selesai mempermalukan diriku di depan orang-orang, kami pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mengobrol, Yunho mengajakku ke ruangannya, disana ia tertawa dengan lepas Karena sudah berhasil membuat teman-temannya dan orang yang berkumpul di kantin terkejut.

"Kau gila ya?!" kataku

"Mereka yang memaksaku"

"Hei! dengarkan, aku memang bawahanmu tapi bukan berarti kau bisa memperlakukanku seenakmu"

"Sudahlah kau jangan merisaukan itu, itu hanya sebuah ciuman lagipula kau juga menikmatinya"

"Ap…apa!"

"Jika kau tidak suka, kenapa kau membalas ciumanku?"

"I..itu karena kau, kau yang duluan bergerak-bergerak seperti itu" kataku yang lalu membuat yunho tertawa

"Kau ini lucu sekali, apa kau pikir aku tidak pernah mencium orang?"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Aku mencoba keluar karena kesal sekali dengannya tapi tangannya menahanku

"Hei mau kemana?"

"Kembali ke kantor"

"Disini saja sampai jam istirahat berakhir"

aku menyipitkan mataku

"Kau mencurigakan sekali, apa kau mau melakukan hal aneh kepadaku huh!"

"Temani aku tidur"

"Apa! Kau sudah bosan hidup ya!"

"Aku akan tidur sebentar di sofa, kau kemarilah" ia menuntunku ke balik ruangan yang disana ada rak besar berisi kulkas dengan bermacam-macam makanan dan minuman

"Mau itu semua?" tanyanya, kepalanya ia taruh di pundakku sambil menunjuk pada cemilan didepannya

"Kau menyimpan ini semua dilemarimu?"

"Iya, aku suka lapar tiba-tiba…kau makanlah sambil menonton TV, aku tidur sebentar" katanya

Lalu ia mengambil banyak cemilan keluar dan menghidupkan TV, ia sendiri lalu berbaring begitu saja di sofa dan memejamkan matanya, aku di ruangan itu sampai jam istirahat berakhir, dan kami kembali pada rutinitas masing-masing

OoO

Ada pemandangan yang berubah drastis saat aku masuk ruangan tempatku bekerja, hampir satu jam aku menunggu untuk disuruh-suruh tapi tak ada seorangpun yang memanggilku, Aku akhirnya melapor pada atasanku

"Maaf sekarang apa tugasku?"

"Bukankah kau asisten semua orang?"

"Tapi kelihatannya tidak ada yang membutuhkanku hari ini"

"Mungkin mereka takut dengan titelmu sekarang yang menjadi pacar yunho"

"Lalu aku harus mengerjakan apa?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau ikutlah denganku ke Pierce melihat fashion show"

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tak percaya, akhirnya aku mempunyai pekerjaan penting yang selama ini aku inginkan

"Iya, ayo berangkat, kita lihat sampai dimana kemampuanmu"

.

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat pertunjukan fashion, jaket-jaket musim dingin terbaru dari para perancang dipamerkan dengan elegan disini, aku memperhatikan detail tiap desainnya dan memberikan beberapa masukan ke atasanku tentang pakaian mana yang terlihat bagus untuk dipasarkan di mall-mall kami kedepan.

Leeteuk terlihat puas dengan hasil kerjaku dan ia mentraktirku minum sebagai imbalannya, Dengan statusku sebagai pacar Yunho tidak hanya membuat orang-orang sekitar kantor merasa segan tapi juga membuatku merasa lebih dekat dengan bosku, untuk pertama kalinya kami banyak bercerita tentang satu sama lain

"Jaejoong apa kau serius berpacaran dengannya?" tanyanya mulai serius

"Iya" aku menjawab cepat, tidak ingin terlihat berbohong

"Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati dengannya"

"Iya aku tahu, dia itu seorang playboy"

"Sejujurnya ia juga pernah mengencani adikku"

Aku melihat matanya waktu ia mengatakannya, terlihat rasa kekecewaan dan sakit disana

"Oya? Aku tak tahu"

"Dan seperti gadis lainnya ia dicampakkan begitu saja padahal ia sangat mencintainya"

"Kasihan sekali"

"Aku berkali-kali menanyakan alasannya pada Yunho, tapi ia hanya bilang sudah bosan dengan adikku…huh…mudah sekali jawabannya"

"Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan"

"Kau tahu ia orang seperti apa kan? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengalami apa yang adikku alami, karena kau bawahanku, kalian selalu kuanggap sebagai bagian dari keluargaku"

Aku menghindari matanya, apa reaksinya jika tahu kami hanya pura-pura pacaran

"Yunho, ia berjanji akan berubah dan mencintaiku" kataku sedikit berbohong supaya terlihat aku benar-benar percaya pada yunho padahal aku sama sekali tidak peduli

"Hahaha benarkah?" leeteuk tertawa sinis

"Iya dan aku harus mempercayainya karena aku mencintainya" aku hampir tersedak karena mengatakannya, ini benar-benar sangat lucu

"Ok…kurasa kau orang yang keras kepala, kau mungkin tipe yang cocok untuk dia"

Aku hanya tersenyum dengan jawabannya lalu menyeruput kopiku

OooO

Esoknya aku bekerja dengan suasana baru yang lebih bersahabat, sudah tidak ada yang menyuruh-nyuruhku lagi, dan aku sudah bekerja bersama tim untuk merencanakan model baru.

Siangnya aku harus meninggalkan Junsu lagi untuk bergabung dengan geng Yunho, sedikit merasa bersalah padanya, mungkin lain kali jika aku sudah dekat dengan Yoochun akan kudekatkan ia padanya.

Leeteuk dan Yunho tidak saling berbicara satu sama lain, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi kupikir ini semua berhubungan dengan adiknya yang dicampakkan oleh Yunho, leeteuk pasti tidak merasa senang melihat kami yang terlihat mesra sedangkan adiknya pernah tersakiti olehnya, tapi apa peduliku? toh kami cuma berpura-pura.

Sebelum bell istirahat berakhir pun, aku menemani bukan pacar sungguhanku itu diruangannya, kegiatan ini akhirnya akan menjadi kegiatan rutinku setiap hari.

Beberapa jam sebelum pulang salah seorang staff memberitahukanku untuk datang ke ruangan Yunho

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan muka kesal "Aku kan harus bekerja" kataku lagi

"Kau lupa bertanya padamu tadi, apa kau pergi dengan Leeteuk kemarin?" tanyanya

"Iya, melihat peragaan busana, memangnya kenapa?"

"Jaga jarak dengannya. Aku hanya tidak suka kalau kau terlalu dekat dengannya"

"Karena ia kakak dari mantan kekasihmu?"

"Ia sudah menceritakannya padamu?"

"Apa dia juga pacar yang kau sewa?"

"Tidak, kami memang berpacaran tapi aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak ingin serius dengannya, tapi rupanya gadis itu tidak mengerti omonganku, ia bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang selalu ingin diperhatikan oleh ayahnya"

"Kau keterlaluan sekali"

"Kau terganggu dengan hal itu?"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak peduli bagaimana masa lalu dan perilakumu, aku ini mencintaimu" kataku dengan datar, yunho tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekatiku lalu ia mencium tengkuk leherku dengan lembut

"Tapi kau sepertinya menarik" bisiknya

"Kau lucu sekali, kau pasti bilang seperti itu pada semua wanita"

Yunho lagi-lagi hanya menunjukkan senyumnya, ia meraih tanganku dan diciumnya

"Jangan pernah dekat-dekat lagi dengan bos mu, aku tidak ingin orang yang sedang dekat denganku terlalu dekat dengan sahabatku" katanya sambil mendekapku

Aku menyentuh lembut rahangnya dengan jari-jariku, bulu-bulu kecil disana menggodaku untuk menyentuhnya

"Ow…Mr. Jung Yunho kau rupanya pacar yang sangat pencemburu" kataku, walaupun perutku terasa mual saat mengatakannya, kenapa aku harus mengikuti permainannya

"Iya, aku sangat pencemburu dan protektif, jadi jangan bermain api denganku" ia mendekatkan wajahnya, ia ingin menciumku tapi aku menarik sedikit wajahku

"Baiklah aku mengerti, tapi sekarang aku harus bekerja dulu kalau tidak bos ku mungkin akan menghukumku"

"Mau mampir ke tempatku malam ini?" Ajaknya menggodaku

"Aku mau tapi sayang sekali hari ini aku ada acara dengan orangtuaku"

"Acara apa?"

"Hmm acara makan malam…kau mau ikut? akan menyenangkan jika punya tamu istimewa malam ini"

"Aku tidak makan kimchi"

"Aiiiish siapa yang akan memberimu kimchi, hari ini adalah hari makan daging"

"Apa itu?"

"aetiap akhir bulan ayahku menerima gaji pensiunannya, jadi kami akan makan daging hari ini"

"Kalian hanya makan sebulan sekali?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Satu hari lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali"

"Hahaha lucu sekali hidup orang miskin"

"Hei jangan menghina keluargaku, kau jadi ikut atau tidak?"

"Baiklah aku ikut, hanya untuk melihat calon mertuaku"

"Ha…ha…ha, kau sedang melucu ya!, jam 8, aku akan sms kan alamatnya"

Aku mencium pipinya lalu mata kami bertemu, ia tersenyum begitu juga dengan diriku, aku tergoda untuk mengerjainya jadi aku mendekatkan bibirku padanya sedikit demi demi sedikit, sampai hampir menempel aku berkata

"Lebih baik kita tunda ini untuk nanti malam" kataku sebelum menarik wajahku darinya, walaupun kecewa ia tersenyum

"Tentu saja, untuk nanti malam" katanya sambil mencium pipiku

Aku berjalan keluar sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, walaupun hal itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan diriku tapi menggodanya adalah hal yang sangat lucu dan menyenangkan, aku bahkan mengatai diriku sendiri sebagai penggoda, yah…lumayan sebagai penghilang stress dikantor

"Kau kenapa senyum sendiri?" sapa Leeteuk ketika aku baru saja memasuki kantorku dilantai dua

"Ah maaf, Yunho baru saja memanggilku"

"Untuk urusan apa?"

"Apa?…eh…itu ia menanyaiku tentang pekerjaan baruku"

"Kau tahu kan kau bekerja dengan siapa disini?, berpacaran dengan Jung Yunho bukan berarti kau bisa keluar masuk kantor seenaknya, pisahkan urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan!" leeteuk berkata dengan setengah marah

"Iya maafkan aku"

"Sekarang kau lihat majalah ini dan berikan pendapatmu!" katanya sambil melemparkan majalah ke mejaku, aku berusaha tidak tertekan dan mengambil majalah fashion jepang itu dengan tenang

"Iya"

OoOoO

Tepat pukul 8 bell pintu berbunyi, aku membuka pintu dan disana yunho tersenyum dengan manisnya

"Ayah ini Jung Yunho, dia ini bos ku" kataku memperkenalkan Yunho pada mereka, Ayah dan Ibuku nampak bingung sesaat sebelum yunho memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri

"Aku adalah kekasih dari anak kalian, tolong terima aku apa adanya" ia membungkuk agak lama, kakiku mendarat di kakinya, ia kesakitan sambil pura-pura tersenyum

"Jangan hiraukan, dia memang selalu bercanda" kataku sambil mencubitnya

"Aku memang kekasihnya" katanya lagi meyakinkan

"Jae…benarkah itu?"

"Bukan, sebenarnya kami…"

"Aku mencintai anak kalian, mohon percayalah padaku" Yunho memotong perkataanku dan berusaha meyakinkan kedua orangtuaku

"Ah iya…iya kami percaya" jawab ayahku melongo

Beruntung kedua orangtuaku bukan tipe orang yang sulit untuk diyakinkan, walaupun nampak bingung dengan status yunho dirumah kami, mereka tetap hangat menyambutnya, mereka bahkan bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan candaan Yunho.

"Enak kan masakan istriku?!, coba lagi" ayahku mengambil daging yang tersisa ke piringnya, aku mempoutkan bibirku, _kenapa ayahku memberikan sisa daging terakhir itu padanya padahal aku juga ingin memakannya_, kataku dalam hati dengan kesal

"Ah terimakasih, aku sudah kenyang, untuk Jae saja" kata yunho menolak dengan halus dan diberikannya padaku, senyum mengembang diwajahnya ketika melihatku gembira dengan pemberiannya  
.

Malam itu kami semua menikmati makan malam dengan gembira. Setelah asyik berbincang dengan keluargaku, kami berdua duduk melihat lampu gedung-gedung dari beranda apartemen rumahku

"Rumahmu disebelah mana?" tanyaku padanya, dua gelas teh hangat buatan ayahku turut menemani kami

"Tidak terlihat dari sini, rumahmu pendek sekali, aku tinggal di griya tawang apartemen pencakar langit"

"Ck, kau sombong sekali, walaupun rumah kecil seperti ini tapi kami senang dapat tinggal bersama disini"

"Tapi disini tidak cocok untukku, aku bisa jatuh sakit"

"Susah kalau bicara dengan orang sombong sepertimu"

"Sebelumnya kau bekerja dimana?" tanya Yunho sambil meminum teh hangatnya

"Hmm…Bekerja di tempat seperti kantorku sekarang"

"Ooh lalu kenapa kau keluar?"

"Itu...aku hanya ingin mengundurkan diri"

Melihat gelagatku yunho semakin penasaran

"Kau punya pacar sebelumnya disana?" tanyanya

"Hmm rahasia"

"Yah jawab saja, kenapa harus rahasia"

"Bukan pacar hanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, aku menyukainya tapi kurasa ia tidak tahu aku menyukainya"

"Ia orang yang seperti apa?"

"Ah hentikan! Kenapa kau bertanya terus?"

"Hei, jawab aku!"

"Hmm…Ia seorang pria, aku menyukainya karena ia baik dan memperhatikanku, ia dulu atasanku"

"Heee…pantas kau kelihatannya mahir menggoda pria, apalagi atasanmu"

"Yah! Apa maksudmu! Aku tidak pernah menggoda siapapun kecuali dirimu, itu juga hanya main-main"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar jawabanku

"Apa kau keluar karena patah hati?"

aku terdiam

"Benarkah itu?"

"Yah! kenapa kau cerewet sekali"

"Memangnya apa yang ia lakukan sehingga kau patah hati?"

Aku terdiam sebentar, bayangan tidak menyenangkan tentang orang yang kusukai dulu itu melukai hatiku lagi

"Ia memutuskan menikah dengan seseorang"

Ada jeda setelah itu, aku melihat lurus kedepan, dimana cinta pertamaku itu melayang-layang kembali melukai hatiku, Yunho memelukku dari belakang, mengikatku dengan tangannya yang panjang

"Mau berciuman?" tanyanya menghancurkan lamunanku

"Apa?"

"Bukankah kau hutang ciuman padaku"

"Oh itu…hei bukankah itu hanya bercanda!"

"Tapi aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai lelucon"

"Kau jangan bercanda, kita ini Cuma pacar bohongan, untuk apa aku menciummu segala?!"

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menciummu"

Yunho membalikan badanku, jari-jarinya bergerak lembut diwajahku sebelum ia mulai menciumku, aku terpaku seketika lalu kuingat akan orangtuaku, aku mendorongnya menjauh

"Yah! lepaskan mereka akan melihatnya"

"Dimana kamarmu?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sudah tidak sabar. Mukaku langsung memerah

"Ja…jangan disini"

"Baiklah"

Yunho lalu pamit pulang pada orantuaku dan mengajakku ke mobilnya, masih diparkiran ia segera menciumku dengan menggebu-gebu ala france kiss, lidah kami saling berpagutan satu sama lain, lidahku ditarik dan dikendorkannya berulang-ulang membuat aku sangat menikmatinya, memang berciuman dengannya sangat enak sekali, aku sampai lupa berapa lama kami berciuman dan sudah berapa banyak kami berganti posisi

Aku disampingnya, lalu ia menarikku untuk duduk dipangkuannya, belum cukup…ia membaringkan kursinya dan aku dengan posisi duduk diatasnya ditarik oleh tangannya untuk menciumnya, ia lalu menggeser badannya keatas dan membaringkanku, kami berciuman lagi, bukan hanya bibirku, dada dan leherku pun tak luput dijamah olehnya, lidahnya membasahi kulitku membuat tubuhku merinding

Tubuhnya kian menempel dan kurasakan bagian bawah perutnya sangat keras mengetuk celanaku, aku menjepitnya dengan kedua kakiku, menahan kakinya agar tidak bergerak-gerak karena itu akan semakin merangsang diriku

"Yu—yunho-shi aku tahu kau suka menciumku, tapi aku harus masuk, mereka aku curiga aku belum kembali" kataku dengan dada yang naik turun, aku takut jika dilanjutkan kami akan bertindak lebih jauh

"Menginap saja di rumahku malam ini" ia menatapku erat seakan ingin sekali melumat habis diriku

"Aku tak bisa, orangtuaku akan marah"

Yunho memegang kedua pipiku kemudian tersenyum.

"Baiklah" katanya sebelum menciumku lagi dengan lembut, kemudian tangannya merangkulku lama sekali

"Kau tahu jae? Kau ini lucu sekali" katanya sambil mencubit gemas pipiku

"Yunho apa kau lupa? Aku ini hanya pacar sewaanmu" kataku mencoba mengingatkannya tapi ia hanya tersenyum dan memelukku lagi

OoO

**_Aww YunJae so lovey dovey..._**

_**But...**_

_**Do you think author will let them lives happy that easy?...Hell NOOO...You with sadist author ever *evil grin***_

_**Please continue reading and support me with your comments and follows. Thanks**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Back Time  
**

Sebelum masuk ke kantorku aku mengendap ke ruangan Yunho. Kulihat tanaman kecil yang kupegang sambil kuletakkan di sudut meja direktur kami itu, warnanya putih ungu pink se pinky hatiku, bunga-bunga ini juga bisa menjadi aroma terapi yang baik untuknya

Setelah menatanya dengan rapi aku lalu bergegas ke kantorku, beberapa resume artikel tentang busana musim dingin sudah menungguku, belum sempat aku membukanya, teleponku berdering

"Hai apa kabar matahari?" kata suara diujung sana, mendengar suaranya membuat pipiku memerah akibat kelakuannya kemarin malam di mobil

"Baik" jawabku

"Apa kau yang menyimpan bunga di mejaku?"

"Apa kau suka?, itu levender dan jasmine,ibuku yang menanamnya"

"Iya aku suka aromanya, tapi aku lebih suka aroma dirimu"

"Jangan coba menggodaku, ini masih pagi" kataku, lagi-lagi ia membuatku tersenyum

"Apa minggu ini kau ada acara?"

"Tidak, memangnya kau mau mengajakku kemana?, jangan-jangan kencan"

"Iya, tapi sekalian menengok nenekku di kebun"

"Kau punya kebun?"

"Iya nenek suka berkebun, aku ingin mendekatkannya padamu"

"Tapi ia kelihatannya tidak suka padaku"

"Ia akan menyukaimu"

"Baiklah...Eh sudah dulu ya, aku harus bekerja"

"Eh jae, beritahukan no telepon ayahmu"

"untuk apa?"

"Aku akan meminta ijinnya supaya kau dapat menginap ditempat kami"

"Ia tidak akan mengijinkanmu"

"Serahkan saja padaku, kau tinggal terima beres saja"

"Baiklah semoga berhasil, sudah dulu ya"

"Beri ciuman dulu untukku"

"Kau ini, Muuuach"

"Muachh, sampai ketemu nanti siang"

"Nanti siang aku akan keluar dengan temanmu, kita bertemu besok saja"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan selingkuh ya dibelakangku"

"Kau lucu sekali, baiklah, kau juga,sampai nanti"

OoO

Siangnya aku dan bosku ke sebuah galery dimana ada banyak busana yang akan dilelang, kami membuat sebuah penawaran untuk beberapa barang dan akhirnya kami bisa mendapatkannya.

Seorang model cantik untuk salah satu gaun tiba-tiba mendatangi kami dan langsung memeluk leeteuk, ia bertubuh semampai dengan kulit putih bersih dan rambutnya setengah ikal, ia sangat cantik sekali

"Oppa aku kangen sekali padamu" kata gadis itu

"Kita baru bertemu di rumah, kau jangan manja begitu, memalukan" kata bosku

"Oppa kau ini dingin sekali ya"

"Oh ya perkenalkan ini bawahan ku Kim jaejoong, Kim jaejoong ini Go Ara adikku yang manis"

"Oh apa kabar? Nama saya Kim jaejoong" aku membungkuk tapi ia malah melihatku dengan curiga

"Oppa, Apakah dia ini yang sekarang sedang dekat dengan Yunho oppa?"

"Iya"

"Benarkah Yunho oppa menyukai orang yang seperti ini?" katanya, bibirnya mencibir

"Hei jangan begitu, dia ini pacar bos kami...Oya aku harus bertemu dengan miss Jill, kalian mengobrol lah"

Setelah Leeteuk meninggalkan kami, adiknya terus menatapku dengan tatapan yang sinis, ia akhirnya tak sabar juga untuk mengeluarkan unek-uneknya

"Sayang sekali ya, dengan wajah yang tampan seperti itu pasti kau sangat digilai oleh gadis-gadis tapi kau malah memilih untuk menjadi gay" katanya lalu tertawa sendiri, aku mencoba untuk bersabar tapi akhirnya aku tersulut untuk membalasnya

"Iya tapi untung sekali jika bukan karena wajahku ini aku tidak mungkin membuat bos besar Yunho menjadi tertarik denganku, hohoho" balasku

Ia mendengus kesal dan tak ingin kalah dariku

"Heh aku bertaruh ia akan mendepakmu setelah bosan tidur denganmu"

"Mungkin saja tapi sampai saat ia masih menyukai servisku, katanya diantara semua mantan pacarnya aku yang terbaik"

Wanita itu gelagapan, tak suka dengan pernyataanku ia membalasku lebih sadis

"K-kau seperti pelacur saja" katanya

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Hei ada apa ini, kutinggal sebentar kalian sudah akrab seperti ini" Leeteuk membuat kami terdiam, gadis itu terus memandangku dengan dengki

"Oppa aku akan pergi dari sini, aku tidak bergaul dengan orang-orang murahan!"

"Hei, Ara-ah jaga bicaramu!"

Gadis itu tidak menghiraukan kakaknya, ia pergi begitu dengan tergesa-gesa, Leeteuk melihatku dengan tatapan sedikit bersalah

"Ah, maafkan dia, dia memang selalu begitu,asal bersuara"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mungkin sudah membuatnya kesal"

OooO

Pertemuan dengan wanita menyebalkan itu membuatku kehilangan mood bahkan sampai keesokan harinya ketika Yunho menjemputku aku terus diam seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengambek

"Kau kenapa?, sejak aku menjemputmu wajahmu sudah ditekuk seperti itu, ada apa?"

"Ia cantik sekali" kataku kesal

"Siapa?"

"Dan ia punya lidah yang luar biasa tajam"

"Hei siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Adiknya Leeteuk, mantan kekasihmu, aku bertemu dengannya di galery, ia sangat menyebalkan"

"Tenang saja aku juga tidak menyukainya"

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukainya?, padahal ia sangat cantik sekali, kau pasti buta ya?" kataku mempoutkan bibirku

"Hei sudah jangan cemburu begitu aku sudah tidak peduli padanya"

"Siapa yang cemburu pada wanita berlidah tajam itu, menyebalkan"

Yunho tersenyum lalu menepikan mobilnya, ia meraih wajahku lalu menciumku

"Kau menggemaskan, tersenyum lah, gadis itu tak pantas untuk dicemburui, kau lebih baik darinya"

"Yah, sudah kubilang siapa yang cemburu!"

Yunho menciumku lagi, kali ini lumayan lama

"Yah hentikan, kenapa kau terus menciumku!"

"Aku akan terus menciummu sampai kau berhenti mengomel"

"Ah baiklah-baiklah, lepaskan aku"

"Begitu dong, ayo sekarang senyum"

Aku memaksakan senyumku mengembang

"Nah itu baru bagus" katanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua pipiku

"Eh ngomong-ngomong ayahku kau beri racun apa sehingga mengijinkanku menginap di rumah keluargamu?"

"Aku tanya apa kesukaannya, ia bilang Lobak merah dari Heinan, aku lalu mengirimkankannya dua box besar"

"Apa? Huh...kau ini memang licik ya"

"Begitulah, aku ini pandai mencuri hati orang, termasuk dirimu"

"Hei, jangan berbesar hati ya, aku ini Cuma ikut permainanmu"

"Baiklah-baiklah aku mengerti"

Yunho tersenyum lalu menjalankan mobilnya lagi.

Sesampainya disebuah perkebunan, Yunho langsung menemui neneknya yang sedang menanam buah-buahan, tubuh kecil wanita diujung sana berlari menyambut cucu kesayangannya

"Halmony aku rindu padamu!"

"Aigoo, cucuku yang tampan" seketika matanya memutar padaku dan ia menyipitkan matanya "Kau bawa pacar priamu?"

"Iya daripada kutinggal di apartemen nanti ada yang menculiknya"

"Kau ini, Siapa juga yang mau dengan pria berwajah seperti wanita itu?!"

"Halmony, dia itu mahal, aku tidak punya uang untuk menebusnya" canda yunho yang lalu membuatnya dipukul oleh sang nenek

"Sudah jangan bercanda, tidak lucu!"

"Hei jae kemari!"

"Anneyonghaseo, bagaimana kabar anda?" sapaku kepadanya

"Sudahlah tak usah berbasa-basi" balas neneknya mendelik

"I..ini oleh-oleh dari Seoul, ginseng merah"

"Aigyoo apa kaupikir disini tidak ada yang seperti ini? Kami bahkan menanamnya disini" kata neneknya dengan judes

"Ah maafkan aku, akan aku bawakan yang selain ini lain waktu"

"Halmony jangan galak begitu kepadanya, nanti ia kabur"

"Baguslah dari pada menjadi benalu untukmu"

"Ia bukan benaluku, Ia matahariku sekarang"

"Kau ini sudah kerasukan ya"

Yunho memeluk neneknya dan menciumnya

"Jae kau disini saja dulu membantu halmony, aku akan bertemu dengan para pekerja untuk membagikan gaji mereka"

"Baiklah"

Aku melihat Yunho meninggalkan kami, sebenarnya aku takut sekali ditinggal berdua dengan neneknya, jangan-jangan ia mau memutilasiku

"Hei jangan diam saja, kemari!" teriaknya mengagetkanku

"Ah iya"

OooO

Menanam semangka ternyata cukup berat, karena neneknya Yunho ingin membuat semangka yang berbentuk persegi, aku disuruhnya memegang cetakan persegi dari kayu sangat lama sekali sementara ia menanam tunasnya di dalamnya

Karena ukurannya yang besar aku sampai harus masuk ke dalam kubangan tanah tanpa alas kaki sambil memegang cetakan, kakiku semuanya kesemutan dan kotor

"Halmony apa yang kaulakukan!" Protes yunho yang baru datang

"Aku hanya mengajarkannya cara menanam semangka"

"Aduh halmony ini, kakinya bisa kotor, ayo jae naik!"

Yunho menarik dan membawaku ke salah satu kamar, ia mengambil air di baskom lalu kakiku dibersihkannya dengan handuk

"Kakimu kotor sekali, nanti kau ganti baju saja dengan punyaku"

"Tidak apa-apa, ternyata menanam semangka rupanya sulit juga" kataku menghibur diri

"Maafkan nenekku ya, walaupun ia mengesalkan seperti itu, hatinya sangat baik"

"iya, kau juga mengesalkan tapi kau juga tidak terlalu buruk" kataku membalasnya

"Hei kau sedang mencoba merayuku ya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya memujimu"

"Kau merayuku kan? Sini biar kuberi pelajaran"

Yunho mendorongku ke kasur, ia mengelitikiku, aku menggeliat bagai kucing

"Uh apa yang kau lakukan, ah..haha..Yunho geli, hentikan!"

Ia berhenti, saat itu mata kami bertemu, jika sudah begini ia pasti akan menciumku, aku pelan-pelan menutup mataku, dadaku naik turun, ada sentuhan halus di bibirku perlahan yang membuatku ingin membuka mulutku

Bibir kami beradu saling menyerang satu sama lain, lidah kami saling terikat, tangan kami bersatu

"Nnnngh...nnnn" aku tidak sengaja mendesah karena ia mengulum bibirku dengan kuat

"Mnnn...aahh"

Tidak ingin kalah aku juga meraih tengkuk lehernya, menghisapnya berulang-ulang sampai tanda merah jelas terukir di kulitnya

"Kau nakal ya!" Ujar Yunho sambil tangannya menjatuhkanku kembali ke kasur, ia menciumku lagi, lalu mencoba membuka kaosku, aku menhentikan tangannya

"Tuanku yang tampan, kau mau apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin memaksamu, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap untuk itu" katanya membela diri padahal tangannya masih terus bergerak

"Kau bilang tidak ingin memaksaku tapi kau terus melucuti kaosku"

"Hehehe ini tanganku yang nakal"

"Kau ini, sini" aku menarik lehernya, membuatnya menyatu dengan bibirku

Udara disini dingin sekali tapi aku merasa tubuhku kebalikannya, , Yunho terus menciumku sampai ada yang menghentikan kami

"Yunhooo!" teriak suara di luar pintu

"Yunho itu suara nenekmu" aku berusaha menurunkan kaosku, untung saja neneknya datang, coba kalau tidak takutnya akan terjadi hal-hal yang diinginkan eh tidak diinginkan maksudnya

"Yunhoooo!" teriaknya lagi dengan lantang

"Iya halmony!"

"Kau sedang apa? Kami butuh pacarmu untuk membantu kami!"

"Baiklah, tolong tunggu sebentar"

"Tidak bisa, keluarkan dia sekarang juga! Aku menunggu diluar!"

"Aish...dasar pengganggu" ucap yunho kesal sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur

"Memangnya mau ada acara apa?"

"Malam ini kami akan mengadakan pesta kebun untuk merayakan panen kebun buah kami,pamanku juga akan datang bergabung"

"Oh kalau begitu aku harus membantu nenekmu" kataku sebelum menarik kerah bajunya sedikit mendekat ke wajahku "apa kita harus lanjutkan ini nanti?" tanyaku menggodanya

"Tentu saja sayang"

Yunho memberiku kecupan sebelum melepaskanku.

OooO

Malam ini kami menyusun meja-meja di taman dengan lampu-lampu kecil mengelilingi, hidangan utama adalah kalkun panggang dari koki dirumah ini

Aku membantu para pekerja menghias buah-buahan sehingga membentuk tumpukan buah sebagai simbol panen kebun ini, bentuknya lumayan lucu, angsa raksasa yang dibentuk dari beragam buah-buahan

"Aduh kau ini tidak becus, sana biar aku yang memasangnya, kau temani cucuku saja!"

Halmony menghentikanku lalu ia sendiri mengambil pisau untuk membentuk buahnya menjadi kepala angsa, aku kan baru pertama kali, mana bisa membuat seperti itu

"Baiklah" kataku sambil pergi ke tempat Yunho di meja seberang

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku

"Sedang menyiapkan Jus buah, orang-orang menyukai jus buah buatanku"

"Sini biar kubantu"

"Baiklah ini"

Aku sangat gembira diajak ke pesta kebun malam ini, walaupun tadi siang neneknya Yunho sangat galak padaku, malam ini ia sedikit melunak dengan membiarkanku menghiasi buah-buahan hasil panennya, ia bahkan sesekali menunjukkan senyumnya kepadaku

Tak berapa lama tamu dari masyarakat sekitar berdatangan sambil diiringi musik khas daerah sini, mereka juga membawakan hasil panen kebun mereka untuk nenek yunho.

Setengah jam kemudian rombongan keluarga yang Yunho bilang sebagai pamannya tampak mulai menunjukkan batang hidung mereka, karena Yunho sibuk menyambut mereka, aku dibelakang meja menggantikan dirinya menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk jus buah

"Maaf bisa minta jusnya?" tanya seseorang di depan mejaku, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya karena aku terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan bahan-bahan itu sampai aku menegakkan kepalaku dan jariku teriris karena terkejut

"Kim Jaejoong?" tanyanya dengan kaget

Aku tak memperdulikan jariku, aku hanya ingin berlari

"Jaejoong-ah"

Aku tersipu melihatnya, tapi sedetik kemudian aku sadar jariku terasa perih

"Ah jariku!"

Aku segera berlari menuju dapur untuk membasuh tanganku, sosok itu tak mungkin hadir lagi dihidupku, aku sudah berusaha melupakannya, menghapusnya dari hidupku tapi mengapa ia ada disini?

"JaeJae!"

Dadaku terperanjat mendengar suaranya, aku berbalik, kali ini aku tak bisa berkelit

"Jae, Kau Kim Jaejoong kan?"

"Seung Hyun Sosangnim?" kata-kataku langsung bergetar

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan disini jae?'

"A...aku membantu keluarga Yunho"

"Yunho? Kau yang dibilang olehnya?"

"D-dia bicara apa?"

"Katanya ia mau memperkenalkan teman spesial prianya padaku"

"Kau teman dekatnya?"

"Aku ini sepupunya"

_**BLLLLAAAARRRRRR**_

Seperti ada petir menyambar rumah ini, katanya ia sepupunya, Yunho punya sepupu yang juga cinta pertamaku, oh tuhan, ada apa dengan cobaan ini!

"Tanganmu tidak apa-apa?"

Melihat tanganku, ia langsung mencarikan kotak P3K di sekitar dapur, setelah ia berhasil ia langsung memberikan keselamatan dini pada tanganku, Dirinya memang tidak berubah, selalu perhatian

"Ini akan baikan" katanya sambil melilitkan plester keseliling jariku

"Bagaimana kabar keluarga kecilmu?" tanyaku, yang membuatnya berhenti tersenyum

"Kami baik-baik saja" katanya sambil mencoba mengembangkan senyumnya lagi

"Oh baguslah"

"Kau, apa kau berhubungan dengan Yunho?" tanyanya balik

"Apa? Ah bukan seperti itu"

"Aku senang ada seseorang yang memperhatikanmu"

Hatiku sakit lagi mendengarnya, selama ini ia yang selalu disampingku, menjadi pendengar setiaku, mewarnai hari-hariku yang membosankan, ia selalu menjadi bayangan pangeranku, sekarang ia berkata jika ia senang dengan pengganti dirinya untukku

"Iya" kataku dengan hati terluka

"Jae!"

Suara yunho membuat kami terhenyak

"Kalian sedang apa disini? Apa kalian sudah berkenalan?...Jae dia ini sepupuku yang tinggal di dekat sini, ia ini pengantin baru"

"Ah iya selamat ya" kataku dengan setengah hati

"Iya terimakasih"

"Ayo keluar, paman dan nenek sudah menunggu kita" ajak Yunho

"Baiklah"

Seng hyun pergi terlebih dahulu, Yunho melihat tanganku

"Kenapa dengan tanganmu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ini tadi aku ceroboh saat mengiris buah, tak apa-apa, sudah kuatasi"

"Lain kali berhati-hati lah, Ayo"

"Yunho-shi, lebih baik aku pergi ke kamar saja, aku ingin beristirahat"

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Yunho mendekatkan dirinya, hendak menciumku tapi kakiku dengan refleks melangkah mundur, aku membuang mukaku

"K..kau sudah ditunggu pergilah"

"Ah baiklah, aku akan kembali sebentar lagi"

"Iya"

.

.

Dari jendela kamar aku melihat suasana hangat perayaan pesta kebun,nenek sedang sibuk mengiris kalkun sedangkan Yunho dan mantan atasanku terlihat sedang berbincang, jujur saja ada perasaan tumbuh ketika Yunho didekatku, dengan tingkahnya, kekonyolannya membuat hari-hariku terasa hidup kembali tapi...aku sadar kami bukanlah pasangan yang seperti itu, jika saatnya tiba aku mungkin akan dicampakan dan dinilai tidak lebih dari yang lainnya, aku harus bersiap dengan itu

Dilain pihak

_**Choi Seng Hyun**_ adalah sosok yang tidak akan pernah membuatku kecewa, selama mengenalnya ia pribadi yang sangat baik dan memperlakukanku dengan istimewa, ketika ia memutuskan menikah dengan wanita pilihan orangtuanya karena tuntutan usia, ia mengatakannya padaku dengan hati-hati,aku tidak menyelamatinya waktu itu, aku terus diam dan pulang begitu saja ke rumah ditengah hujan, ia datang dai belakang dan memayungiku, ia meminta maaf berkali-kali, saat itu aku sadar bahwa aku menyukainya dan ia mengetahuinya

Mataku terus mengikuti kemana sosok itu melangkah, aku tak ingin kehilangannya tapi juga tak mungkin mendekatinya, ia akan melukaiku lagi dengan kebaikannya

Kreeek

Aku segera berbalik, disana ada Yunho sedang tersenyum padaku

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku melihatmu dari sini, kau rupanya bisa bersenang-senang tanpaku ya?!" kataku berbohong, padahal aku melihat orang lain, sepupunya

"Aku tidak senang, aku terus memikirkanmu"

Yunho kian mendekat, memelukku dengan erat, tiba-tiba tanpa aku sadari aku menyender dibahunya

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm iya"

"Apa kau masih sedih dengan perkataan nenek?"

Aku menggeleng kepala

"Lalu kau kenapa?"

"Aku...aku hanya sedih karena tidak bisa menyenangkannya, maafkan aku"

Yunho mengambil bahuku, tangannya menegakkan wajahku

"Hei lihat aku, kau itu sudah berbuat yang terbaik"

"Yunho-shi"

"Iya"

"Aku sayang padamu"

"Aku juga"

Wajah kami saling mendekat, bibir kami kembali bersatu

Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku malam itu, terluka, aku sungguh terluka karena melihat cinta pertamaku kembali, dan sebagai pelampiasannya aku melakukannya dengan dia, Meskipun ia bukan pacar sungguhanku, tapi kami punya hasrat yang sama, saling menguntungkan sama lain, ia selalu horny dan aku harus disayangi.

Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang melampaui batas terjadi pada kami tapi aku terlampau sedih untuk berdiri, yang kuinginkan Yunho memelukku malam ini, menciumku, melenyapkan semua rasa sakit itu, memberi cintanya untukku.

Aku tak peduli bagaimana ia akan memperlakukanku, aku sudah kehilangan akal, bahkan ketika ia menyingkapkan baju kami, aku hanya terpaku dalam diam

Tanpa terasa udara dingin merayap kesekujur tubuhku yang sudah tak berkain. Mulutku penuh dengan erangan yang bersahut-sahutan, kakiku melebar dengan sendirinya, dan bibirnya terus menyapu seluruh bagian tubuhku sampai tidak tersisa

_Apa yang kulakukan? Padahal aku ingin dirinya yang menyentuhku, bukan dia, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan, ia sudah meninggalkanku, aku sangat terluka_

Yunho membalikkan badanku, jari-jarinya mulai beraksi

"Ah! Ah!"

Aku menjerit dengan semua tusukan itu, rasanya seperti jarum suntik yang ditanam didalam tubuh walau begitu aku tak bisa menghentikannya

"AAAAAArrrrrrghhh...aarhh!...ah!"

Juniornya masuk dengan tergesa-gesa, ia menggoyangkannya maju mundur secara bertubi-tubi, kakiku kelu, seluruh sarafku tegang dan mataku basah karena lelah

Yunho menghentak dengan cepat, memaksa dirinya mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya, jari-jarinya menyusup masuk pada jari-jariku, kami berpegangan, ia terus bergerak dan aku memanggil namanya berkali kali sampai cairannya meleleh didalam tubuhku.

Tubuhnya yang hangat lalu menjepit tubuhku, merengkuhku dalam pelukannya...

Biarkan aku merasa dicintai malam ini, walaupun tidak denganmu.

OoO

FYI: Choi Seng Hyun aka TOP(Bigbang)


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Shadow of my first love

Udara pagi yang dingin membuat mataku terbuka, kugeser tubuhku untuk menempel padanya, ini lebih hangat, aku melihat wajahnya sambil jari-jariku merayapi dada bidang absnya, ku ikuti jalur garis yang membentuk badannya dari training gym yang berulang-ulang itu, pelan-pelan ia terbangun karena sentuhanku

"Hmm…Kau sudah bangun?" ia menyapaku, wajahnya memancarkan rasa nyaman di pagi hari, aku mencium pipinya

"Iya, bagaimana tidurmu? Kau seperti kerbau, tidurmu lama sekali"

Yunho tertawa kecil, ia mengambil pundakku dan mencium keningku

"Aku senang kau disampingku"

"Yunho-shi apa kau selalu seperti ini dengan pacar sewaanmu?" jariku bermain-main di permukaan tubuhnya, Yunho sedikit mengangkat pundakku

"Sepertinya ada yang cemburu?"

"Bukan itu, apa kau selalu tidur dengan semua pacar pura-puramu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tidur dengan yang menarik perhatianku saja"

"Kau bayar berapa mereka sampai mau melakukan hal ini?" aku terus menatapi garis di tubuhnya, sepertinya aku juga tidak berbeda dengan pacarnya terdahulu, mengecewakan.

Yunho tertawa kecil lagi lalu ia memelukku

"Kau jangan khawatir, kau akan kubayar dengan cinta"

"Tapi cinta tidak bisa membeli makanan"

"Kau ini lucu sekali, itulah yang kusuka dari dirimu"

Yunho menaikkan badannya keatasku

"Jae, kau jangan takut aku tidak akan kemana-mana" katanya sambil menatapku lalu ia langsung menciumku, hangat sekali, bibir kami saling berpagutan saling memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil di pagi hari

"Yunhoooooooo!" Teriak suara dari balik pintu menghentikan permainan kami berdua, Yunho terperanjat kesal

"Iya!"

"Keluarkan pria itu sekarang! Suruh ia masak!" kata suara dibalik pintu

"Suruh saja pembantu"

"Tidak bisa, ia harus memasak! Cepat keluarkan dia!"

"Aduh halmony ini menggangu saja, ini kan masih pagi!"

Aku mencium pipinya dan segera bangkit

"Tak apa, lagipula hari sudah siang, kau mandilah…oya tadi pembantu mengantarkan sandwich untuk sarapan" kataku sambil menyibakkan selimut dan mendekatkan sarapan ke atas meja dekat kasur yunho, aku mencium pipinya lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi

"Aku pergi dulu ya sayang" kataku sambil mengelus pipinya

"Iya, buatkan masakan yang enak ya…Cinta" balas Yunho yang langsung membuat senyumku mengembang

"Baiklah"

Aku beranjak dan membuka pintu, Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya sambil melihatku pergi

"Ah aku malas sekali, aku akan tidur lagi" kata yunho sambil menaikkan selimutnya dan membiarkanku pergi.

OoO

Neneknya Yunho seperti ingin mengerjaiku, Ia tidak senang ketika aku baru keluar kamar, ia langsung menarik tanganku ke dalam dapur, disana sudah ada bahan-bahan masakan harus ku olah menjadi sebuah hidangan

"Sana masak yang enak" katanya lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku

Aku mengocok telur, memasaknya setengah matang dalam wajan, lalu kumasukkan nasi ke atas telurnya dan menutupnya dengan bagian telur lainnya, dengan hati-hati kubelokkan agar tidak hancur

"Hi JaeJae" sapa seseorang mengagetkanku dari belakang, tak perlu untuk menengok ke belakang karena aku hapal sekali dengan suaranya yang memanggilku seperti itu

"Soesangnim? Kau belum pulang?" tanyaku sambil terus memasak

"Apa aku tak boleh menginap di rumah nenekku?"

"Ah bukan itu, kupikir kau sudah meninggalkan rumah tadi malam"

"Aku sering menginap disini, Aku dan Yunho adalah cucu kesayangannya, ngomong-ngomong kau sedang masak apa?"

"Memasak Omelet, Halmony menyuruhku memasak untuk makan siang"

Seung hyun soesangnim tertawa

"Ia hanya mengerjaimu, kami punya koki disini, mereka memasak di dapur rumah sana" katanya sambil menunjukkan rumah kecil disamping rumah ini

"Oh, kupikir ia benar-benar menyuruhku"

"Mungkin ia hanya ingin memisahkanmu dari cucunya tersayang, ia memang begitu jika ada seseorang yang dekat dengan kami, apalagi sampai dibawa menginap kesini"

"Kau sudah sarapan?" katanya lagi

Aku menggeleng pelan, ia menarikku ke meja makan, membuatkan sandwich yang ia susun sendiri lalu diberikannya padaku

"Ini makanlah" katanya sambil meletakkan roti lapis daging asap buatannya ke depan mejaku

"Terimakasih"

"Mau Jus, kopi?"

"Teh saja"

"Baiklah"

Ia pergi sebentar ke dapur dan datang lagi membawakan teko kaca berisi lemon tea

"Yunho belum bangun?"

"Sudah tapi tadi ia tidur lagi"

Aku jadi merasa tidak enak terhadapnya saat ia melihat kearah kemejaku dan sepertinya ia menduga sesuatu

"Yunho, kemarin ia tidak kembali ke taman…apa kalian punya hubungan yang seperti itu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba

"Apa? Eh…tidak juga, kami hanya teman dekat"

"Begitu ya…kami semua membicarakan tentangmu ditaman, Yunho merasa bangga memilikimu…aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusan kalian tapi Yunho selalu membawa teman-teman wanitanya dulu kesini, oleh sebab itu kami semua meragukan kata-katanya yang ia bilang kau adalah teman istimewanya"

"Apa mereka menginap juga disini?...mantan kekasihnya Yunho"

"Tidak, mereka menginap di hotel dekat rumah, halmony melarangnya, aku juga heran halmony membiarkanmu, kurasa ia menyukaimu"

"Nenek menyukaiku? hahaha tidak mungkin"

"Ayo jalan-jalan denganku"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan masakannya?" kataku sambil melirik ke arah dapur

"Sudah kubilang ia hanya mengerjaimu, ayo aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling"

Ia menarik tanganku keluar rumah, aku menunggunya sebentar sebelum ia kembali dengan mobil kecil seperti mobil golf keluar dari bagasi

Walaupun aku ragu akhirnya aku terbujuk ajakannya juga.

OoO

"Lihat disana ada perkebunan Apel milik kami" katanya menunjukkan bagian tiap-tiap kebun yang sudah dipagari

"Semuanya ada 10 hektar, kau bisa menanam apa saja disini, nenek pemiliknya, Yunho dan aku yang mengontrolnya, kami memasarkannya ke supermarket di penjuru Korea.

"Oh begitu ya, pengusaha seperti kalian rupanya banyak pekerjaan sampingan"

"Iya begitulah, aku ingin mengajakmu dari dulu kesini, tapi aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan, kau selalu bekerja paruh waktu pada saat weekend…dimana tempatnya dulu?"

"Deni's restoran"

"Oya itu Deni's, kau tidak bekerja lagi disana?"

"Aku mengundurkan diri, sekarang aku bekerja di satu tempat saja, lagipula aku harus sering berada di rumah merawat ibuku yang baru sembuh"

"Iya aku juga rindu keluargamu, kalau ada waktu aku akan main untuk menyapa orangtuamu"

Aku terdiam, aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengijinkannya, untuk apa? Apa untuk terus membuatku selalu teringat kepadanya?

"Istri barumu…kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya?" tanyaku melupakan pernyataannya tadi. Ia sedikit terdiam tapi akhirnya menjawab juga

"Ia dirumah, tidak suka suasana perkebunan"

"Oooh"

"Kau… kenapa kau mengganti no teleponmu? Aku menghubungimu tapi selalu tidak bisa"

"Ah itu, karena telepon yang kupunya sudah ketinggalan jaman dan kupikir aku harus menggantinya dengan model baru" jawabku beralasan, setelah ia memutuskan untuk menikah aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi maka kuganti saja teleponku beserta nomornya

"Oh begitu, kalau aku tahu kau bekerja di kantor Yunho, aku mungkin sudah menemukanmu"

Aku tersenyum kecil, bagaimana ia bisa begitu, sesudah memutuskan menikah dengan orang lain bagaimana mungkin ia masih ingin mencariku, ia jelas-jelas tahu bagaimana perasaanku.

"Kita masih berteman kan?" tanyanya, aku tersenyum dengan berat

"Tentu saja, kau ini teman terbaikku" kataku sambil menepuk pundaknya

"Terimakasih, oya boleh kucatat no barumu?"

"Kau tanya Yunho saja kalau kau berani"

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanya padanya"

"Kau serius? Dia mungkin akan membunuhmu"

"Tentu saja aku bercanda, dia itu sungguh mengerikan, kau harus berhati-hati padanya, jika malam tanduknya suka keluar tiba-tiba" katanya dengan muka yang menakut nakutiku, aku tersedak, ia tertawa dan kami lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

Soesangnim turun dan berjalan ke kebun cabe, aku mengikutinya dari belakang, ia memeriksa sebentar tanaman cabenya, aku tak sadar ketika sebongkah tanah yang padat ia lemparkan ke bajuku, ia tertawa melihat reaksiku yang terkejut

"Kau suka itu jae? Kau kan sering menumpahkan kopi ke kemejaku dulu"

"Yah Seung Hyun-shi! Kau keterlaluan!"

Aku mengambil segenggam tanah juga dan kulemparkan padanya, ia berusaha menghindar sambil berusaha menyerangku balik, akhirnya kami main lempar-lemparan tanah, wajah dan pakaian kami semua kotor, lalu kami mengakhirinya dengan tertawa…Ah sungguh menyenangkan aku rindu saat-saat tertawa bersamanya seperti ini

OoO

"Bagaimana ini? kalau halmony tahu kita bisa dibunuhnya" kataku dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah

"Tidak, ia hanya akan membunuhmu"

"Yah! Kau ini! Kau juga harus ikut mati denganku"

"Hahaha betul juga kenapa kita tidak kabur saja ya?"

Mobil kami berhenti tepat didepan rumah, nenek dan yunho berbalik untuk melihat kami yang baru datang, aku tahu nenek tidak begitu senang denganku dan aku terbiasa dengan muka juteknya tapi Yunho, aku baru melihatnya tidak bersahabat kali ini

"Kalian dari mana saja?" tanyanya sambil melirik kearah kami bergantian

"Tadi aku mengajaknya berkeliling, kami terjatuh di kebun cabe" jawab soesangnim sebelum membiarkanku menjawabnya

"Kukira kau membantu halmony memasak?" tanya yunho melirik padaku

"Maaf, aku..."

"Aku yang memaksanya untuk ikut, jangan marah padanya" bela soesangnim lagi

"Baiklah, ayo jae kau mandi dulu"

Yunho menarik tanganku ke dalam kamar lalu memasukkanku ke kamar mandi. Ia membuka bajuku dengan wajah masih setengah marah

"Hei kau marah ya padaku?" tanyaku sambil mengalungkan lenganku ke lehernya, tapi ia kemudian menurunkannya

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak suka kau terlalu akrab dengannya, kalian kan baru kenal, apa kau selalu seperti itu pada siapa saja yang kaukenal?" tanyanya sinis, aku ingin membalasnya tapi aku menghidarinya, orang sepertinya tidak akan mau untuk mengalah, maka kurayu saja

Aku memeluknya erat

"Aku lebih menyukaimu" kataku meyakinkannya, entah apa yang hendak kuyakinkan disini, yunho terlihat cemburu, tapi sepertinya ia akan semburu pada semua kekasih sementaranya

"Baiklah, kau mandilah, aku akan menunggumu di meja makan"

"Kau tidak ikut mandi denganku?" aku mencoba menggodanya, dia membalikkan badan, menciumku lalu mengangkat kedua kakiku ke atas pinggangnya, ia memangkuku dan menyudutkanku ke kaca sambil membuka keran, air mengalir turun membasahi dua insan yang sedang asyik berciman dengan berapi-api

Aku membuka bajunya, kami lalu berciuman lagi, tubuhku dibaliknya, ia menciumi leherku dari belakang dengan laparnya, tanganku menahan pada kaca, mulutku mengepulkan asap dan rintihan saat tangannya menggenggam juniorku, mengocoknya sampai mengeluarkan cairan

"Aaah" aku merintih lemas

"Kau kelihatannya menikmati sekali" kata yunho sambil menciumi leherku

"Kau mau kubantu?"

"Tentu saja, makanlah punyaku"

Ia menurunkan celana basah beserta boxernya, aku sudah terlanjur basah, ku ikuti saja permainannya

Ia merintih saat juniornya di mulutku, tangannya disela-sela rambutku, menjambak lalu menggoyangkannya maju mundur berkali-kali, ia menahan teriakannya sampai di tenggorokan, lalu mulutku basah oleh cairannya

Kami berpelukan, Yunho membasahi tubuhku dengan shower, menyabuniku lalu membersihkan tubuhku, sepertinya ia sudah tidak marah lagi

"Kau sudah bersih" katanya sambil menghandukiku

"Iya terimakasih"

"Aku akan menunggumu diluar, pilih saja baju di dalam lemari"

"Baiklah"

Yunho menciumku lalu keluar kamar mandi, setelah bayangannya pergi, aku tiba-tiba menjatuhkan diri, bibir ini tak henti mengutuki diriku sendiri, kenapa aku bisa seperti ini?.

OoO

Aku pergi ke luar dalam keadaan bersih, begitu juga Soesangnim yang sudah membersihkan dirinya, bau parfumnya masih kuingat jelas

"Bagaimana mandimu?" tanya soesangnim sambil membukakan kursi untukku, beruntung Yunho sedang sibuk menyiapkan piring untukku, kalau tidak ia mungkin akan marah lagi

"Lumayan segar"

"Aku minta maaf sudah membuat kalian salah paham" katanya pelan sambil melirik ke arah Yunho yang mulai berjalan kearah kami

"Tidak apa, lagipula kami tidak seperti itu" kataku mencoba meyakinkannya, ia tersenyum dan duduk tegak ketika yunho datang

"Makanlah, kau pasti akan menyukainya, masakan suami istri Jinhe sangat enak sekali" kata Yunho yang baru saja datang

Yunho menaruh piring dengan sapi panggang dan kentang yang masih mengepul dari dalam aluminium foil

"Terimakasih"

"Kau tidak mengambilkannya untukku?" tanya Soesangnim pada yunho

"Kenapa aku harus mengambilkannya untukmu? Ambillah sendiri! Kau punya kaki"

"Oh kau kasar sekali padaku"

Soesangnim menepuk pundaknya dengan keras sebelum bangkit dan menuju meja parasmanan

"Kau mau berkeliling?" ajak yunho padaku

"Soesangnim sudah menunjukkannya padaku"

"Soesangnim? Kau memanggilnya apa?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis

"Ah itu, karena usianya diatasku jadi aku memanggilnya soesangnim"

"Oya?" katanya sambil mencibir

"Kau jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, soesangnim itu bukan sebutan yang istimewa, apa kau mau kupanggil Oppa?!...yunho oppa?!"

"Ah kau ini ada-ada saja, sana makan!"

Pria yang kami ributkan kembali ke meja, Yunho duduk dekat sekali denganku, ia sesekali mengambil bahuku dan meremasnya, aku menggeser sedikit badanku, tapi ia meraih bahuku lagi

"Kau kenapa sih?" bisikku padanya, ia tersenyum pada sepupunya seakan ingin menunjukkan aku ini miliknya

"Yunho apa kalian ini berhubungan?" tanya Seung Hyun soesangnim sambil tersenyum melihat gelagatnya

"Kenapa kau bertanya, bukankah itu sudah jelas!" jawab yunho

"Maksudku hubungan yang lebih serius"

"Iya kami serius!" kata yunho lagi meyakinkan

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu apalagi, bukankah nenek ingin kau segera menikah"

"Yah mungkin saja, kalau Umma dan Appa bisa menyetujuinya"

"Kalau begitu kuucapkan selamat, kudoakan kalian segera menyusulku" katanya tersenyum lebar kepadaku, aku membalas senyumannya dengan terpaksa, apa maksudnya ia memancing Yunho seperti itu?, apa ia benar-benar tulus mengatakannya atau ia malah bermaksud sebaliknya.

OoO

"Halmony. Kami pulang dulu"

"Aigooo cucuku tersayang jangan tinggalkan nenek"

Neneknya terus memeluknya sampai yunho harus melepaskannya dan memegang pundakku

"Aku pasti akan kembali lagi, mungkin nanti membawa kabar gembira untukmu"

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang kau mau serius dengan pria berwajah seperti wanita itu!?"

"Siapa tahu halmony, kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya"

Kata yunho sambil mengedipkan matanya kearahku, entahlah aku harus bahagia dengan itu atau harus tertawa, leluconnya sungguh luar biasa buruk

"Kau gila, kau selalu mengatakannya juga waktu kau membawa mantan pacarmu dulu"

"Yang ini berbeda halmony"

"Nah itu juga, kau pernah bilang begitu!"

Aku merasa saat yunho memberitahukan tentang itu, mungkin ia berkata sesungguhnya dan mungkin saja ia benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku, tapi mendengar neneknya dan hyung yang kebal dengan omongannya, kurasa aku hanya berangan-angan, tidak mungkin ia akan benar mencintaiku.

"Sampai bertemu lagi" kataku pada neneknya sambil setengah membungkuk

"Hei! Aku akan mencarimu kalau kau mengecewakan cucuku" ancamnya dengan muka sungguh-sungguh

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa" kataku sambil menegakkan badan, Seung hyun Soesangnim kemudian datang menghampiri dan memeluk yunho

"Hati-hati di jalan" ujarnya

"Iya kau juga, salam untuk istrimu" balas Yunho

Ia lalu kearahku, kami bersalaman, itu pun langsung kulepas karena tatapan Yunho membuatku kikuk

"Sampai jumpa Seung Hyun-shi"

"Sampai jumpa lagi"

Mobil kami mulai melaju, walaupun sudah kuputuskan tidak akan melihat cinta pertamaku lagi itu tapi mataku terus melirik ke kaca spion melihat pantulan dirinya yang sedang tersenyum kearahku.

OoO


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 05**

**It started with lies**

Sudah satu bulan lebih hubungan ini berjalan dan tidak sedikit pun kurasakan cacat dari sosok Jung Yunho, hanya sikap memonopoli diriku yang terlalu berlebihan membuatku merasa risih tapi aku tidak terlalu merisaukannya.

Semakin lama mengenal Atasanku Yunho semakin aku tahu sifat dan kepribadiannya, ia bisa menjadi tipe yang sangat serius dan gila kerja di kantor tapi jika sudah di dekatku sifat aslinya baru ia tunjukkan, terkadang ia manja dan seperti anak kecil, terkadang ia juga bisa menjelma sebagai sosok yang sangat pengertian, sangat menyayangiku dan kedua orangtuaku.

Semua hutang biaya rumah sakit pada saat ibuku menjalani operasi beberapa bulan lalu ia tanggung beserta seluruh biaya rawat jalannya, ini membuat orangtuaku semakin mengakui Yunho sebagai kekasihku, mereka bahkan tidak pernah protes atau mengeluh jika aku pergi bersama dengannya bahkan jika aku menginap sekalipun di apartemen mewah miliknya.

Aku tahu kenapa banyak wanita yang terluka setelah diputuskan olehnya, bukan karena ia menyia-nyiakan mereka begitu saja tapi karena sifat dan perhatiannya selama bersama mereka membuat mereka tidak bisa menerima perpisahan itu.

Seperti halnya ia yang selalu memanjakanku.

"Hei matahariku, bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini?" Tanya Yunho, ia memang akan selalu meneleponku sebelum rutinitas kerja kami dimulai

"Aku merindukanmu, kau sendiri?"

"Aku sedang sakit sekarang, aku ingin dirawat olehmu"

Aku tersenyum, masih pagi ia sudah membuatku berbunga-bunga seperti ini

"Aku akan merawatmu nanti, sayang"

"Oh baiklah, rasanya aku mulai baikan sekarang jika kau panggil aku lagi dengan sayang"

"Kau ini, seharusnya kau lebih serius kalau tidak semua pegawaimu akan lari"

"Tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin dirimu"

"Oh itu leeteuk sudah datang!, aku harus menutup teleponnya" kataku yang melihat atasanku baru masuk dan hendak menuju ruangannya

"Tunggu!. Ngomong-ngomong hari ini kau memakai baju apa?" tanyanya

Aduh gawat, aku bertemu dengannya di lift pagi tadi, ia terus melihat ke tubuh bagian atasku dengan tatapan tidak senang, ia pasti memperhatikan kaos yang kupakai, memang aku memakai kaos biasa tapi mungkin ia terganggu dengan potongan v neck yang agak terbuka di bagian dadaku

"Aku hanya memakai kaos hitam biasa, memangnya kenapa?" jawabku

"Apa kau tidak punya baju lain? Baju itu terlalu ketat dan memperlihatkan dadamu, aku tidak suka itu"

"Ini hanya kaos biasa, di kantorku semua memakai baju yang modis, apa kau mau aku memakai kemeja dan jas seperti orang kantoran lainnya?, aku pasti akan ditertawai"

"Tapi itu menjadikanmu sebagai pusat perhatian, aku tidak suka itu"

"Kenapa tidak suka bukankah bagus kekasihmu jadi pusat perhatian?, lagipula Leeteuk juga menyukai bajuku"

"Apa?! Yah! Cepat ganti bajumu sekarang juga"

"Aissh kau ini kenapa sih, aku harus bekerja, sudah dulu ya nanti kutelepon kembali, dah…"

Telepon dengan cepat kututup, Yunho kekasihku itu sangat protektif sekali jika sudah menyangkut tentang diriku, kadang perhatiannya terlalu berlebihan sampai menjadikan gerak-gerikku semakin tidak leluasa di kantor, apalagi ia sampai mencurigai sahabatnya sendiri Leeteuk yang ia kira diam-diam menyukaiku. Ia bahkan beberapa kali memboikot acara training kami yang diadakan diluar kota.

Leeteuk juga bukannya tidak senang menghadapi tekanan atasannya yang berlebihan itu, tapi untuk melawannya ia masih kalah level jika sudah menyangkut otoritas.

Siangnya pada jam makan siang, ia kembali meneleponku, katanya aku harus menunggunya di luar, lalu ia tiba-tiba datang dengan mobilnya dan langsung menyuruhku masuk kedalam.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Mencari baju baru untukmu"

"Ah yunho, kau ini terlalu berlebihan"

"Benarkah, aku yang berlebihan atau kau yang sekarang semakin ingin terlihat berlebihan?"

"Aduh memang susah bicara dengan orang sepertimu"

.

Setelah sampai di butik langganannya ia langsung memilihkanku beberapa kemeja putih bergaris-garis, ia memakaikan sendiri kemeja itu ke tubuhku di ruang ganti, tingkahnya yang seperti itu membuatku semakin gemas padanya

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja" kataku sambil mengalungkan lenganku ke lehernya

"Memang, aku tak ingin mereka punya pikiran kotor padamu" katanya sambil mengancingkan kemejaku tapi aku menahan tangannya, kutempelkan pada wajahku lalu aku menciumnya

"Mungkin pikiranmu saja yang kotor"

Ia tertawa kecil

"Mungkin saja, kau milikku sekarang dan aku tak ingin ada yang melihatmu dengan lapar selain diriku"

Aku mempoutkan bibir lalu mendekapnya

"Kalau kau terus begini, aku bisa terus jatuh ke pelukanmu, dan itu berarti aku akan jatuh cinta padamu, gawat sekali"

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah itu bagus/"

Aku menggeleng kepalaku

"Tapi kau jadi harus menikahiku"

"Itu juga bagus, kita pasti menjadi keluarga bahagia dan punya anak yang lucu-lucu"

"Hmm…Aku akan sakit hati kalau kau hanya bercanda"

"Apa menurutmu aku bercanda? kau tidak percaya denganku?"

"Tidak"

"Baiklah, itu tidak masalah, kau tetap akan jadi milikku"

Ia menarik wajahku sedikit demi sedikit, tangannya mendekap punggungku erat lalu bibirnya mulai bergerak membasahi bibirku, aku tak bisa berpikir jika sudah begini, aku hanya akan membiarkannya melumat habis bibirku seperti yang ia biasa lakukan

Aku tahu ini tdak benar, tapi aku terlalu malas untuk berkonfrontasi dengan pikiranku yang naif, dan berteman dengan setan adalah hobiku sekarang karena itu menyenangkan.

"Nnnhh…Yunho, mereka akan datang"

Aku mengerang sedikit sambil mencoba mendorongnya tapi ia mendorongku balik ke dinding yang sempit lalu melumat bibirku lagi, aku mendekapnya sambil menekankan bibirku, jari-jari kami saling menyatu sama lain.

Tok tok tok

"Maaf apa bajunya sudah cocok?" kata suara dibalik sana. Aku segera mendorongnya, nafas kami tersenggal-senggal lalu kami berdua tersenyum

"Ayo kita sarapan, kau pasti sudah lapar" katanya sambil menghapus sisa air liur di bibirku

"Iya, kau membuatku lapar"

Kami berdua seakan kembali menjadi remaja, melakukan hal yang menyenangkan berdua. Mencoba makanan di semua restoran, berjalan-jalan di pasar Myeondong, bermain softball, lalu malamnya kami akhiri dengan ciuman hangat, kadang lebih hangat di balik selimutnya.

Entah apa ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan kekasih sewaan sebelumnya seperti denganku tapi jika iya, aku juga pasti akan merasa sedih seperti mereka yang tiba-tiba diputuskan setelah mendapatkan segudang perhatian yang luar biasa darinya.

"Kau mau yang mana?" tanyanya padaku sambil melihat perhiasan mahal dari balik kaca.

Setelah pulang dari kantor tidak sengaja kami melewati toko perhiasan yang sangat terkenal di jalan Gangnam. aku hanya melihat toko itu sekilas tapi yunho langsung menghentikan mobilnya dan membawaku kesana, lalu disinilah aku melihat berbagai perhiasan yang berkilauan

"K…kau serius?" tanyaku sambil melihat harganya yang selangit

"Tentu saja, pilih saja"

"Aku mau yang ini" kataku sambil menunjuk sebuah kalung berlapis platina

"Bisa kau buat dua seperti yang ini?" kata yunho pada seorang pelayan toko

"Iya tentu saja, akan kami buatkan"

"Apa ada pesanan khusus untuk liontin tertentu?"

"Iya ada, kau mau liontin yang seperti apa?"

"Aku ingin liontin dengan huruf YJ, buatkan dua buah"

"Hmmm…Yunho jaejoong?" kataku pura-pura bodoh

"Iya Yunho Jaejoong, nama kita berdua" balas yunho sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah, prosesnya tiga hari, kami akan mengantarkannya ke kantor anda" kata pelayan toko itu lagi sambil menyerahkan bonnya

Aku sangat penasaran dengan harganya, ketika kulihat aku mungkin bisa jatuh pingsan karena itu sama dengan gajiku selama beberapa tahun.

.

"Apa kau selalu membuat kalung dengan pasanganmu sebelumnya?" protesku tiba-tiba sebelum ia menurunkanku di rumah

"Tidak, aku hanya membelikan beberapa barang yang mereka mau"

"Apa kau akan membelikanku rumah juga jika kuminta?"

"Iya"

"Ah itu tidak benar, kau seharusnya tidak memanjakan kekasihmu, mereka akan selalu tergantung padamu"

"Aku ingin kau selalu bergantung padaku"

"Kau ini tidak benar"

"Apanya tidak benar? Apa salahnya memanjakan orang yang dekat dengan kita"

"Tapi aku akan punya hutang kepadamu"

"Hutangmu itu hanya harus selalu setia disisiku dan menyayangiku, tidak terlalu berat bukan?"

Aku tersenyum dengan kalimatnya yang membuat mukaku merah

"Sama sekali tidak berat"

"Mau menginap di tempatku malam ini?'

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah menginap beberapa hari ditempatmu, orangtuaku akan marah kali ini"

"Baiklah kalau besok bagaimana?"

"Akan aku usahakan"

"Kau lebih baik tinggal saja denganku, aku akan menjaga dirimu dengan baik"

"Yah bagaimana itu mungkin, tubuhku bisa hancur olehmu, dasar mesum!"

"Tapi aku jadi sulit tidur jika kau tidak disampingku"

"Kau ini! Dasar manja!" kataku sambil mengacak rambutnya

Hari-hari bersamanya seakan menjadi rutinitas yang tak pernah habis dan membosankan, aku selalu menanti hari esok untuk dapat berjumpa dengannya dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, semuanya terasa menyenangkan.

Selama dengannya pula aku merasakan banyak hal, kadang kelakuannya membuatku jengkel, kadang ingin tertawa, atau aku bisa tersenyum sendiri, semuanya terasa berwarna. Lebih berwarna daripada bunga sakura yang hanya bisa kulihat di musim semi.

Mungkin pernyataan cintaku dan cintanya hanyalah ukiran di mulut kami saja, tapi apa yang kurasakan padanya mungkin juga benar adanya, walaupun aku tidak tahu dengan perasaannya tapi kuharap ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Semua ini membuatku takut jika kami tidak bisa bersama lagi, jika ia menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, mungkin aku tidak bisa mencegahnya.

Ya, jika itu terjadi aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkannya, lagipula ini juga adalah salahku…Aku yang sudah membuat diriku sendiri terperangkap dalam genggamannya, membiarkannya meniduriku berkali-kali walaupun aku tahu masa depan di depan kami tidak bergaransi tapi aku tetap kembali ke tempatnya, bercinta sampai pagi dengannya, menggenggam tangannya erat-erat dan membisikinya 'aku mencintaimu' ketika ia tidur, aku ingin selalu kembali ke pelukannya.

OoO

Hari ini hujan mengguyur kota Seoul dengan deras, aku berkutat dengan komputerku sambil ditemani kopi dan mie cup seharian ini karena malas kemana-mana, Yunho yang beberapa kali meneleponku meminta untuk ke ruangannya pun tidak kugubris, aku tahu ia hanya ingin bermesraan denganku, apalagi saat hujan seperti ini, lebih baik jika aku melakukan hal yang berguna saja tapi suara telepon membuyarkan konsentrasiku

"Kim Jaejoong! Telepon untukmu disaluran dua!"

"Baiklah"

Aku menghela napas, apa yang Yunho inginkan lagi sekarang dariku, pikirku sambil mengangkat telepon dengan malas

"Halo?"

"JaeJae?"

Suara diujung sana membuatku terlonjak, ini tidak mungkin bagaimana bisa ia menelepon kesini…

"Soesangnim?"

"Apa kabarmu?"

"B..baik, kau sendiri?"

"Lumayan"

"Ada apa meneleponku?"

"Kau ada waktu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu di tempat biasa"

"Aku tak bisa, ada banyak pekerjaan"

"Apa karena Yunho?"

"Ah bukan itu, hari ini aku memang sibuk sekali"

"Aku akan menunggumu pukul 8 di tempat biasa"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa janji"

"Tak apa, aku tetap akan menunggumu"

"Emm, baiklah akan aku usahakan"

"Terimakasih selamat bekerja kembali"

"Iya"

Tanganku bergetar saat menutup telepon darinya….tidak mungkin, kenapa aku harus bertemu lagi dengannya, cinta pertamaku, apa yang harus kukatakan pada Yunho?...Ah semuanya membuat kepalaku sakit sekali, aku lebih baik menghindarinya dan bekerja saja disini sampai larut malam

Tapi aku malah terdampar disini, di restoran bersama Yunho, kami berbincang cukup lama ketika kusadari jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 9, Soesangnim pasti sudah pulang, pikirku tanpa melepaskan pembicaraan dengan Yunho

"Kau mau ke tempatku malam ini?" tanyanya ketika kami telah dimobil selesai makan malam

"Aku lebih baik pulang, hari ini aku lelah sekali"

Yunho telihat kecewa tapi ia bisa mengerti keadaanku

"Baiklah" katanya

Yunho mengantarkanku sampai depan apartemen rumahku, seperti biasa kami berciuman lama sebelum ia melepasku pergi

"Sampai bertemu besok di kantor" kata yunho

"Iya, sampai bertemu besok, mimpi indah sayang"

"Kau juga, cintaku" ujar yunho lalu ia menjalankan mobilnya

Aku sekilas melihat jam tanganku, sudah pukul 10, tidak mungkin ia masih menungguku, pikirku mengenai soesangnim…walaupun begitu tiba-tiba kakiku berbalik dan aku mencari taksi.

OoO

Kafe ini…

Kafe dimana kami selalu berbincang menghabiskan waktu bersama, menikmati semua kue dan roti yang baru dijual sambil berdiskusi tentang pekerjaan dan kehidupan sehari-hari kami.

Di kafe ini banyak kenangan yang sulit untuk begitu saja dilupakan.

Aku berjalan ke ujung dalam kafe, dekorasinya masih sama, susunan mejanya pun belum berubah, padahal sudah setahun yang lalu terakhir kali aku mengunjungi tempat ini bersama dengannya. Di meja biasa kami selalu duduk, ia masih ada disana, tersenyum saat melihatku

"Soesangnim apa kabar?"

"Baik"

"Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Aku menunggumu"

"Maafkan aku terlambat, tadi aku bersama Yunho dulu"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau duduklah!"

"Iya"

"Aku memesan _Mountblanc_ kesukaanmu" katanya sambil mendekatkan kue perancis favoritku itu

"Terima kasih"

Seunghyun Hyung menatap sekilas pada kalung baru dengan liontin pesanan Yunho dileherku, ia lalu tersenyum

"Bagaimana kabar sepupuku?"

"Ia baik"

"Pasti menyenangkan punya kekasih yang selalu ceria sepertimu"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil

"Ada apa kau kau tiba-tiba kemari?"

"Aku hanya butuh teman mengobrol"

"Oh, memangnya ada masalah apa?"

"Aku tidak pulang ke rumah…Aku bertengkar dengan istriku"

"Kau tidak seharusnya membicarakan tentang istrimu denganku"

"Maafkan aku, ini memang bukan topik yang menarik tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbicara dengan siapa lagi, aku sudah lelah menyimpan semuanya…maafkan aku"

Raut mukanya terlihat sangat sedih, lingkaran hitam dimatanya menunjukkan rasa lelah pada wajahnya, aku jadi tidak tega untuk mengacuhkannya begitu saja

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu apa-apa, aku mungkin hanya bisa mendengarkanmu"

"Bukankah kau selalu menjadi pendengarku yang baik?"

"Iya juga"

"Itu saja sudah cukup, Terima kasih" Ia tersenyum lalu mulai bercerita tentang keadaan rumah tangganya yang sedang berada di ujung tanduk

Pernikahan soesangnim memang tidak didasari atas nama cinta tapi soesangnim dengan sepenuh hati menerima dan berusaha menjaga kelangsungan rumah tangganya dengan wanita yang sudah dijodohkan dengannya itu. Tapi itu pun tidak bisa bertahan lama.

Satu bulan setelah pernikahan mereka, Soenghyun Soesangnim memergoki istrinya sedang berjalan dengan orang lain, setelah dikonfermasi istrinya menyangkal mentah-mentah tentang perselingkuhannya, saat itu Soesangnim memaafkannya tapi tidak beberapa lama setelah itu ia kembali menemukan istrinya kembali bermain dibelakangnya. Akhirnya untuk menguatkan bukti ia menyewa seorang detektif profesional untuk meyakinkan keraguannya, alhasil ia bertemu dengan kenyataan pahit.

.

Pelayan datang untuk menambahkan kopi ke gelas kami lagi. Ini sudah yang ketiga kali ia bolak-balik ke meja ini.

Berbicara dengannya membuat jam dinding bergerak dengan cepat dan tanpa kusadari hari sudah menjelang tengah malam, aku buru-buru pamit pulang lalu ia mengantarkanku pulang

Kupikir aku sudah melalukan hal yang baik dengan menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik… Tapi ini sama sekali tidak baik.

Kupikir pertemuan malam itu adalah pertemuan yang terakhir kalinya dengan soesangnim, tapi setelah itu kami tidak berhenti untuk bertemu kembali, masih di toko bakery langganan kami, hampir setiap hari pada jam yang sama setelah Yunho mengantarkanku pulang, hampir setiap malam pula aku harus berbohong pada Yunho yang meneleponku sebelum tidur bahwa aku sudah di atas kasur dan akan segera tidur padahal aku sedang memegang teleponku di toilet di kafe.

OoO

"Kau tidak bisa menginap lagi ditempatku?" tanyanya dengan muka kecewa, beberapa hari ini aku lebih sering menemani soesangnim di kafe daripada dirinya, aku pun harus menyiapkan berbagai alasanagar aku bisa berkelit dari ajakannya untuk menginap ditempatnya

"Tidak bisa aku harus pulang kerumah"

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminta ijin pada orangtuamu"

"Jangan, mereka tidak akan mengijinkanmu"

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba"

"Aku tidak bisa Yunho-shi, aku harus bekerja besok, Leeteuk memberiku banyak pekerjaan untuk akhir tahun ini"

"Tapi aku akan susah tidur kalau tidak ada kau disampingku"

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja"

"Tapi sabtu ini kau bisa menginap kan?"

"Ayahku ingin mengajak kami ke suatu tempat"

"Oh, kalian mau kemana? Apa dia tidak mengajak calon menantunya juga?"

"Kau ini lucu sekali, aku akan meneleponmu nanti"

Ia tidak bisa menahan kekecewaannya dengan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Ya sudah, mungkin aku akan susah tidur lagi" katanya dengan muka lucu

_"Jae…kau jahat sekali, kau tidak seharusnya berbohong padanya_" kata hatiku berteriak kencang

Ah bagaimana ini, aku tidak seharusnya berbohong padanya tapi Soesangnim juga sekarang sedang menderita, sebagai temannya yang baik aku harus menemaninya untuk membuatnya kembali bangkit dan ceria.

OoO

Sebenarnya aku dan orangtuaku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, hanya aku yang akan pergi ke suatu tempat dengan Seung hyun soesangnim yang mengajakku untuk bermain ski di gunung tempat biasa kami biasa bermain ski.

Karena aku punya hobi yang sama dengannya akhirnya aku lebih memilih untuk ikut main ski dengannya daripada bergumul didalam selimut dengan makhluk super mesum itu.

Tapi walaupun begitu aku tetap rindu senyumnya, kehangatan tubuhnya saat mendekapku, sentuhan-sentuhan kecil darinya yang dapat membuat tubuhku merasa nyaman.

Ya sudah, urusan dengan Yunho bisa kuselesaikan nanti, sekarang aku ingin bersenang-senang dulu.

.

Weekend ini Honam Ski sangat ramai dipenuhi pengunjung, Soesangnim sudah mempersiapkan semua peralatan ski untuk kami berdua, kami melewati tumpukan salju, saling berkejaran satu sama lain, aku mendahuluinya tapi dengan mudah ia bisa menyusulku, saat sampai bawah ia mencegatku dan kami terjatuh bersamaan, ia menertawaiku lalu melemparkan bola-bola salju ke bajuku, aku pun tak mau kalah dengan membalasnya.

Ah...sungguh menyenangkan dapat bermain seperti ini dengannya…dan waktupun berlalu.

karena aku kalah bermain aku harus mentraktirnya makan malam hari ini.

OoO

Aku sangat merasa bersalah pada Yunho karena aku tidak sempat membalas semua sms darinya, siang tadi pun telepon sengaja kumatikan karena aku tak mau Yunho semakin penasaran denganku

Aku berkali-kali meneleponnya setelah aku sampai ke rumah, itu pun hampir tengah malam, namun baru telepon yang keempat kalinya ia akhirnya mau mengangkatnya

"Yunho-shi…halo?"

"Kau darimana saja?, kau janji untuk meneleponku tapi sepertinya kau lupa" katanya dengan nada terdengar marah, bagaimana tidak marah aku janji untuk meneleponnya dua jam sekali, tapi apa daya, ingatanku sungguh buruk jika sedang bersama dengan Seung Hyun Soesangnim

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku mengantar Umma dan Appa ke pasar, kami baru pulang, maafkan aku"

"Hmmm baiklah, kau bisa kesini besok?"

"Iya aku akan ke tempatmu besok"

"Baiklah aku tunggu" katanya lalu langsung menutup teleponnya. Kelihatannya ia marah tapi sudahlah besok juga tinggal kurayu saja dan kujatuhkan ia ke kasur, ia pasti akan baik lagi padaku.

OoO

**Karena satu dan lain hal FF sebelah _Started To Hates You_ akan HIATUS untuk sementara waktu.**

**Thanks atas semua support dan motivasinya...keep reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

**Love, betrayal****, and Truth **

**(Yunho POV)**

Pipipipipipi

Bunyi alarm membangunkanku dari tidur panjang, aku bangkit untuk menenangkan rasa pusing di kepalaku, kulihat kesamping wanita itu masih tergolek pulas tanpa sehelai benangpun, ia memang pemalas, tak pernah bangun sebelumku, bahkan suara alarm tidak bisa mengganggunya, akhirnya kupaksa untuk menyeret tubuhku ke kamar mandi saja, membasuh kepalaku dengan air dingin agar semua kesadaran kembali padaku.

Setelah selesai mandi aku masuk lagi ke dalam kamar dan wanita itu masih juga belum bangun, aku mengambil air minum sambil melihat schedule kantorku, hari ini ada beberapa meeting dengan pemilik vendor untuk produk baju musim gugur.

"Soe-ree-Ah!" panggilku sambil menggoyangkan lengannya

"Hmmm" ia terbangun sedikit, melihatku sedikit linglung namun akhirnya ia tersenyum

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur?, aku harus bekerja hari ini"

"Aaah tidak usah masuk kantor, kita bersenang-senang saja lagi" katanya sambil berusaha memelukku tapi aku menepis tangannya

"Aku harus ke kantor, cepat mandi dan berpakaianlah"

"Hmmm…aku masih ingin disini, kau pergilah"

Ia membalikkan badan, mengambil guling dalam dekapannya, aku mendengus kesal lalu kukeluarkan semua uangku dari dompet

"Soe-ree-Ah itu semua uangmu dan kita putus"

Ia terbangun dengan muka kaget, mencoba untuk bermuka mengenaskan tapi aku tidak akan terpengaruh.

"Kau tak suka aku lagi? Apa aku mengecewakanmu?" katanya mulai terisak supaya aku mengasihaninya

"Aku bosan denganmu, pergilah!"

"Yunho kumohon jangan putuskan aku kumohon!"

Ia mulai meraih tubuhku tapi kutepis, aku menjauh, ia kian mendekatiku dan meraih kakiku, terus memohon agar aku tidak memutuskannya tapi aku sudah seratus persen jenuh dengannya juga kelakuannya.

"Kau sudah lupa ya…kita ini tidak sungguhan berpacaran, aku hanya membayarmu untuk sementara"

"Baiklah" jawabnya sambil menangis, ia memakai bajunya lalu mengambil tasnya dengan marah, uang di kasur langsung ia sambar beserta jam tanganku yang ada di meja.

"Selamat tinggal, Kau akan menyesal sudah memutuskanku!" katanya dengan kesal lalu membanting pintu dengan keras.

Wanita itu seperti pakaian bagiku, kau membelinya dan begitu kau bosan padanya kau tinggal membuangnya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru, itulah yang kupahami beberapa tahun ini, aku mengencani banyak wanita bukan karena aku mencintai mereka tapi aku membutuhkannya sebagai barang untuk mengelabui orangtuaku yang selalu memaksaku untuk menikah.

Aku bukannya tidak ingin menikah, aku juga ingin punya seorang pendamping yang selalu menemaniku sampai hari tuaku, membesarkan anak-anak kami sampai mereka dewasa….Tapi aku punya masalah dengan kepercayaan, aku tak percaya cinta itu benar-benar ada di dunia ini, yang ada hanya uang dan uang, jika kau kaya maka semua wanita akan datang kepadamu dengan berlutut, jika kau miskin mereka akan merendahkanmu seperti pakaian yang tak berharga, dan aku tidak pernah menemukan orang yang benar-benar menyayangiku tanpa melihat uang di saku dompetku.

Tapi entah sejak kapan semua teori itu memudar sedikit demi sedikit ketika aku mengenalnya…

OoO

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh ketika aku menginjakkan kaki dikantor, itu berarti sudah satu jam aku terlambat, lift didepanku terbuka lebar dengan seseorang didalamnya menahan pintu untukku, aku masuk dan berterima kasih karena ia sudah menahan pintu untukku.

Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk, perawakannya tinggi kurus sedikit lebih pendek dariku, rambutnya lurus, hidung mancung dengan mata yang besar. Ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya aku _**terpukau**_…ia sungguh mempunyai wajah yang luar biasa cantik untuk seorang namja.

"Kau pegawai baru?" tanyaku kemudian, aku tak suka berbicara dengan orang asing tapi namja ini membuatku ingin memulai pembicaraan.

"Belum, aku baru akan mengikuti tes wawancara hari ini" katanya dengan setengah menunduk, ia menggeser poninya setengah ke samping, aneh sekali ia seorang namja tapi kenapa jari-jarinya begitu indah.

"Oh…di departemen mana?"

"Departemen Perencanaan"

"Kalau begitu kau akan diwawancarai oleh sahabatku"

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihatku, kelihatannya ia tertarik dengan pernyataanku

"Benarkah? A…apa yang harus kulakukan agar membuatnya terkesan denganku?" tanyanya sambil menyatukan kepalan tangannya, memohon padaku

"Komohon, beri tahu aku, aku ingin sekali diterima di kantor ini"

"Emm tanyakan saja apakah ia suka bermain golf di kwonloon setiap akhir pekan dengan Jung Yunho"

"Baiklah…Jung Yunho…apakah anda suka bermain golf setiap akhir pekan dengan Jung Yunho?…" katanya mencoba mengingat kata-kataku

"Terimakasih banyak sudah memberitahuku" katanya lagi dengan berkaca-kaca

"Iya sama-sama, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi"

"Iya…oh siapa namamu, aku akan mentraktirmu kalau aku diterima kerja"

"Itu…kau harus mencarinya sendiri" kataku lalu pintu terbuka dan ia membungkuk untuk melangkah pergi, ia berbalik sebentar untuk melambaikan tangannya padaku sebelum melangkah pergi lagi, entah apa yang terjadi denganku kenapa rasanya aku ingin menahannya sebentar saja lagi.

Setelah pertemuan itu kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi, aku tahu ia akhirnya diterima oleh Leeteuk tapi ia tak pernah benar-benar mencariku, mungkin ia tahu aku adalah direktur disini dan ia tak punya keberanian untuk menyapaku lagi.

oOoOo

Tugas dikantor hari ini menumpuk seperti sampah, membuat kepalaku pusing apalagi ditambah dengan telepon dari ibuku yang tanpa angin dan hujan lagi-lagi membahas tentang hal itu.

"Yunho kami punya seseorang yang mungkin cocok denganmu, apa kau ada waktu sebentar mengunjungi kami malam ini?" Tanya ibuku yang sudah menyengajakan diri meneleponku

"Sayang sekali tidak bisa, aku ada kencan"

"Dengan Siapa? Bukankah kau baru saja berpisah dengan pacarmu yang model itu, kau sudah mempunyai pacar baru?"

"Tentu saja, aku ini terkenal dan aku bisa mendapatkan penggantinya dengan cepat"

"Yunho kau ini sudah hampir berumur 30 tahun, sampai kapan kau mau berhubungan main-main seperti itu lagi?, setidaknya kau harus serius dengan salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku serius kali ini dan akan aku perkenalkan pada kalian dalam waktu dekat"

"Kau ini, baiklah aku tunggu kabar darimu"

"Iya umma"

Aku menghela nafas panjang, ummaku selalu ribut dengan hal ini, kenapa mereka tidak bisa membiarkanku sendiri, aku jadi harus mencari seseorang lagi untuk menjadi pacarku karena aku baru saja memutuskan pacarku yang mengaku-ngaku hamil beberapa hari kemarin. Bayangan kejadian beberapa hari kemarin terlintas lagi di kepalaku.

"Yunho aku hamil" kata wanita itu tiba-tiba, padahal aku baru memacarinya selama satu bulan dan kini ia tiba-tiba memberitahuku bahwa ia sedang hamil anakku.

"Kau perlu berapa?" kataku enteng mencoba tidak terbawa emosi

"Apa maksudmu? aku ini sedang hamil dan itu berarti kau harus menikah denganku, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu"

Aku membuka rokok mild dan kuhisap pelan-pelan, melihat wajahnya membuatku ingin tertawa tapi aku hanya tersenyum sinis, aku tahu bagaimana mengatasi orang sepertinya.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan orang-orang sepertimu?" tanyaku

"Yunho…ini adalah anakmu"

"Oya? Lalu bagaimana dengan pacarmu?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai pacar selain dirimu"

Kukepulkan asap rokok keatas, tersenyum

"Min-ah, kalau kau perlu uang kau tinggal bilang padaku, tak perlu pura-pura beralasan seperti itu"

"A—aku tidak berbohong, ini benar-benar anakmu "

"Pakailah cek ini, pakai untuk kebutuhanmu juga pacarmu dan jangan menggangguku lagi"

"Yunho…"

"Kau pikir aku ini bodoh?. Aku ini selalu berhati-hati dengan orang-orang seperti kalian, karena itu aku tak pernah bercinta dengan meninggalkan bekas, aku tak akan membiarkan orang-orang yang menyukai uang seperti kalian mengelabuiku dengan alasan seperti itu agar aku menikahi kalian"

Ia terdiam tapi aku belum selesai dengannya

"Kau boleh ambil semua uang itu atau kau mau aku panggilkan pengacara?"

"Aku..aku akan mengambil uangnya, kau benar ini bukan anakku, maafkan aku" katanya tanpa melihat kearahku

Hal seperti ini sering terjadi, beragam alasan dibuat agar aku kembali pada mereka atau menikahi mereka, aku hanya bisa berhati-hati agar aku tidak terjerumus atau tertipu dengan orang-orang seperti mereka.

.

"Kau kenapa kusut sekali?" Yoochun dan Leeteuk berkunjung ke ruanganku sebelum istirahat makan siang

"Biasa, orangtuaku ingin menjodohkanku dengan seseorang"

"Sudahlah jangan risaukan hal itu, malam ini bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang di klub?, kau juga bisa mencari mangsa baru disana" kata yoochun menghiburku

"Entahlah, aku tidak sedang ingin pergi kesana, lain kali saja"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan siang dulu? Perutku sudah berbunyi" Ajak leeteuk pada kami

"Kita makan disini saja" jawabku

"Hwoahh…yunho kau tumben sekali"

"Iya, aku bosan dengan masakan di luar, sekali-kali aku ingin menikmati masakan kantin"

"Wah itu suatu kemajuan, baiklah kalau begitu kali ini aku akan mentraktirmu" kata yoochun sambil merangkul leherku

.  
Aku jarang sekali pergi ke kantin jika tidak dipaksa olah mereka, tapi hari ini rasanya aku ingin suasana yang berbeda, Yoochun dan Leeteuk memilih meja diujung ruangan yang kosong, para bawahan kami membungkukkan kepala mereka sedikit ketika kami berjalan melewati mereka

Tanpa sengaja aku melihatya, sudah dua bulan sejak pertama kami bertemu dan aku masih ingat mata besar itu, kami bertatapan sebentar sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke teman dihadapannya.

Di tempatku Leeteuk dan Yoochun asyik bercakap satu sama lain membahas rencana drifting kami di gunung weekend ini tapi aku tidak bisa fokus, mataku terus mengarah ke meja di seberang sana dimana mata besar itu berada, gayung bersambut, ia pun menatapku, aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku tapi nampaknya tidak berhasil, ia seperti boomerang, semakin jauh kau melepasnya semakin cepat ia akan berbalik padamu dan aku semakin terbius oleh matanya.

Pertemuan di kantin itu membuatku semakin sulit melupakan pandangannya, aku tertarik untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat, dengan jabatan yang kupegang aku bisa mendapat keuntungan, aku mencari titik kelemahannya dan kebetulan absensinya tidak baik, ini bisa kujadikan senjata agar ia mau menurutiku, lalu permainan itu pun akhirnya dimulai.

OoO

Hari pertama kami masih sama-sama kaku, aku masih bersikap sombong dan dingin, aku ingin selalu mengerjainya karena ia akan bermuka memelas jika sudah kukerjai, kadang aku tertawa tanpa kusadari karena ia terlihat begitu lucu dengan mata bulatnya saat tertindas tapi perlahan rasa itu mulai tumbuh diantara pertemuan intens kami.

Semakin hari ia semakin menemukan kepercayaan dirinya untuk mengemukakan pendapat baik di kantor ataupun denganku, mungkin ini juga faktor karena ia menjadi kekasihku yang juga berdampak baik di tempatnya bekerja.

Aku sendiri heran kenapa aku sampai mau mengunjungi keluarganya dan mengajaknya ke tempat nenekku, mengenalkannya pada anggota keluarga kami, mungkin aku sudah benar-benar ingin serius dengannya

Dengan berjalannya waktu hubungan kami semakin dekat dan aku sedikit terkejut dengan sisi lain yang ia tunjukkan ketika ia sudah merasa dekat denganku, ia bersikap lebih berani dan Slutty…ia tak akan malu lagi untuk lebih berani dalam hal bercinta denganku, walaupun demikian aku semakin tertarik olehnya, bahkan aku mulai bersikap lebih protektif pada setiap orang yang mencoba mendekatinya.

Ia mempunyai kepribadian yang semakin hari membuatku tertarik kepadanya, ia seperti magnet yang sulit untuk kulepaskan. Kadang ia juga seperti gelas kaca yang rapuh yang siap untuk pecah kapanpun dan aku ingin sekali menjadi pelindungnya.

Mungkin terlalu dini jika aku bilang aku mencintainya tapi yang pasti aku tak ingin kehilangannya, aku ingin ia selalu disisiku, memberiku senyumnya dan menyinariku setiap hari.

Tanpa terasa satu bulan telah kami lalui.

OoO

Banyak hal yang kami lakukan berdua setelah pulang kantor, seperti hari ini, aku membawanya ke daerah pegunungan untuk memperlihatkannya pemandangan Seoul dari atas bukit, Aku, Yoochun dan Leeteuk sering balapan mobil ke daerah pegunungan seperti ini dan menemukan view bagus untuk melihat kota dari atas bukit.

"Whoaah indah sekali" ia terlihat gembira saat melihat lampu kota yang berkilauan pada malam hari

"Lihat itu rumahku disana, dimana rumahmu?"

"Hmmm didaerah sana mungkin" tunjuknya ragu-ragu pada sebuah perumahan

"Jika pakai kaca pembesar mungkin rumahmu akan kelihatan"

"Yah kau ini! Apa ingin kupukul"

Aku tertawa kecil, wajahnya yang lucu jika kesal selalu membuatku ingin mencubitnya, aku tak tahan ingin memeluknya juga

"Apa kau kedinginan?" tanyaku sambil melingkarkan tangan pada dadanya

"Tidak, kau yang kelihatannya merinding dari tadi, bilang saja kau ingin kuhangatkan"

"Iya aku alergi jauh-jauh darimu"

"Kau benar-benar cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya"

"Iya aku mencari kesempatan untuk mencumbumu malam ini"

"Kau ini ya!" ia langsung mendaratkan lututnya ke dadaku dengan cepat

"Aw!"

"Maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja"

"Sakit sekali, kau terlalu keras memukulku"

"Maafkan aku yunho…Dimana sakitnya?"

"Disini?" kataku cemberut sambil memegang dadaku

"Baiklah sini aku obati"

Jae memegang dadaku dan mengusap-usapnya, dalam hatiku aku ingin sekali tertawa tapi melihat wajahnya yang serius aku jadi ingin terus mengerjainya

"Kau harus memijitnya lebih keras"

"Iya!…kau ini benar-benar manja ya"

"Iya dan kau ini cerewet seperti ummaku""

"Yah kau ini!"

"Disini juga" kataku sambil menunjuk pada bibirku

"Ini!" katanya sambil menekankan jarinya pada bibirku, ia tertawa dan aku mencoba menciumnya dengan cepat, ia terdiam lalu menutup matanya

Suasana beralih dengan cepat ke atas tikar disamping mobil kami, udara dingin merayap ke sekujur tubuh kami yang sudah setangah telanjang menjadikan kami kian menempel satu sama lain untuk memperoleh kehangatan.

Aku menciumnya tanpa ampun, lidah kami saling bertabrakan, saling menghisap kuat-kuat.

"Nnngg…yunho…bagaimana kalau ada yang lewat?"

"Tidak ada, aku tahu tempat ini"

"Tapi bagaimana bila…?"

"Sssttt, jangan pikirkan itu, lebih baik kau fokus padaku ok!"

"Iya"

.

"Aaah…ahh Yunho…yunho!"

Desahannya selalu membuatku gembira, semua ototku seakan bergerak hanya untuknya, aku ingin meraihnya

Pantatku kian bergerak naik turun memasukkan juniorku dan mengeluarkannya lagi dari tubuh indahnya, wajahnya memerah dan tangannya kian mengencangkan ikatannya di punggungku, ia berusaha mengatur nafas agar mengikuti ritmeku

Suara tikar yang bergesek-gesek saling berkejar-kejaran dengan suara-suara kecil dari mulut indahnya, beberapa kali pula aku menghentikan peluhannya dengan ciuman sebagai tempat mengalihkan perhatian pada rasa sakitnya.

"Yu..yunho cepat…Aah!..lebih cepat!"

Jari kami mengikat satu sama lain saat aku mulai menggenjot tubuhku dengan cepat berulang-ulang, ia merintih dan aku mempercepat gerakanku lalu tubuh kami berdua terangkat sejenak sebelum kami mencapai puncak bersama-sama, aku memeluknya lalu cairan dari juniorku meleleh didalamnya. Ia tersenyum dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, meraih kepalaku lalu kami berciuman.

Berbeda dengan pacar sewaanku sebelumnya yang kutiduri karena aku hanya ingin memuaskan nafsuku tapi bercinta dengannya bisa sangat membuatku terasa nyaman. Aku bisa tertidur sampai siang jika ia menginap ditempatku, suara alat masak yang saling beradu setiap aku membuka mataku di pagi hari dan aroma lezat membuatku ingin selalu terbangun dan mendekap tubuh sang koki yang menyiapkan makanan untukku.

Ia akan tersenyum dan mengecup keningku lalu kami sarapan bersama dan berbincang dengan hangat mengawali hari kami.

Tapi tidak semua hubungan berjalan dengan indah, akhir–akhir ini hubungan kami sedikit terganggu, jae kelihatan menghindariku, entah apa yang terjadi tapi aku takut sekali.

"Maaf malam ini juga aku tak bisa menginap di tempatmu" katanya setelah beberapa hari yang lalu ia juga menolak untuk menginap ditempatku

"Kenapa tidak bisa lagi?"

"Aku tidak enak pada orangtuaku"

"Apa kau marah padaku?'

"Apa? Ah tentu saja tidak, aku hanya tidak bisa menginap saja, itu saja, lagipula besok kita akan bertemu dikantor"

"Baiklah, tapi sabtu ini bisa menginap ditempatku?"

"Itu juga tidak bisa, orangtuaku ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat"

"Ia tak mengajak calon menantunya?"

"Ah kau ini…nanti aku akan menghubungimu"

Jae menyilangkan jari tengah ke ibu jarinya

"Aku janji, aku akan meneleponmu tiap dua jam sekali" katanya lagi mencoba meyakinkanku

"Baiklah"

Sebenarnya aku sangat sedih tidak bisa memeluknya ketika aku tidur, entah sejak kapan kehadirannya sangat mempengaruhi tidurku, aku tak bisa tertidur dengan lelap lagi sebelum mencumbunya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Hari sabtunya ia kembali membuat ulah, ia tidak kunjung meneleponku, seharian aku marah-marah di arena golf karena merasa kesal selalu menunggu teleponnya, jika aku menelepon nada yang terdengar selalu terdengar sama, HPnya tidak aktif. Yoochun dan Leeteuk yang bermain bersamaku berusaha menenangkanku tapi aku terlanjur kesal dan akhirnya marah-marah ketika malamnya jae meneleponku untuk meminta maaf.

.

Esoknya setelah aku marah di telepon Jaejoong datang ketempatku, ia terus meminta maaf dan meyakinkanku bahwa ia benar-benar menyesal telah lupa untuk menghubungiku.

"Yunho maafkan aku"

Namja cantik itu memohon dengan muka sedih yang ingin sekali kucium karena aku tak tahan melihatnya bersedih seperti itu.

"Jika ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, lebih baik kau bilang saja, jangan mengacuhkanku"

"Tidak Yunho, aku bukannya mengacuhkanmu, tapi teleponku ternyata kehabisan baterai dan aku lupa tidak menghubungimu dari telepon umum, kumohon maafkan aku" katanya lagi dengan setengah menangis, aku mengangkat wajahnya, ada bening-bening kristal yang siap jatuh dari matanya, aku semakin tidak tega untuk membuatnya semakin sedih.

"Baiklah kau akan kumaafkan, tapi jangan membuatku khawatir lagi"

"Baiklah"

Ia langsung memelukku dengan erat lalu menciumku dengan penuh nafsu, ia bahkan mengangkat kaosnya sendiri dan menuntunku ke dalam kamar tidur. Entah apa yang terjadi dengannya tapi ia sepertinya bukan jae yang kukenal lagi.

OooO

Kekhawatiranku memancingku untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, lalu aku memanggil Kim Junsu sahabatnya ke ruanganku.

"Maaf aku memanggilmu, Kim Junsu, ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu"

"Iya, silahkan"

"Tentang sahabatmu…apa akhir-akhir ini ia bercerita tentang hubungan kami?"

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kelihatannya ia menjauhiku, aku penasaran jika ia punya masalah denganku"

"Aku tidak merasa demikian, mungkin ia hanya penasaran tentang seperti apa hubungan kalian"

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, Jae kelihatannya sangat menyayangimu dan berbagai rumor diuar yang bilang kau hanya mempermainkan pacar-pacarmu sebelumnya mungkin sedikit banyak juga mempengaruhinya"

"Iya mungkin juga"

"Ia sepertinya menginginkan hubungan yang lebih serius denganmu, maksudku bukan hanya sebagai seorang kekasih"l.

"Iya, sepertinya begitu"

"Saranku akan lebih baik jika kau bisa meyakinkannya kalau kau serius dengannya, ia pun pasti tidak akan resah dan ragu dengan hubungan kalian lagi.

Ah mungkin apa kata Junsu memang benar, jae mungkin memikirkan tentang hubungan ini, dengan berbagai rumor diluar tentangku dan kontrak yang kubuat untuknya mungkin membuatnya terganggu. seolah-olah aku hanya bermain-main dengannya.

Setiap malam hal ini menjadi pikiranku, aku selalu menanyai perasaanku tentang namja cantik itu, apakah aku sudah siap memberikan sepenuh hatiku untuknya? Apakah aku sudah siap untuk melangkah lebih jauh dengannya?

Dan akhirnya aku membuat suatu keputusan, aku akan sepenuhnya serius terhadap hubungan ini, aku harus membuatnya lebih yakin bahwa aku sangat sayang padanya dan ingin memilikinya seutuhnya

_Mengikatnya dalam suatu hubungan** pernikahan.**_

Pertama-tama hal yang harus aku lakukan adalah meyakinkan kedua orangtuaku, aku ingin menghadap mereka dengan jae tapi lagi-lagi ia ada keperluan dengan orangtuanya minggu ini, jadinya aku akan pergi sendiri pada mereka.

Splaaaaaash

Air dingin itu melayang ke mukaku, Ummaku berteriak kecil pada ayahku yang baru saja menyiramku

"Apa kau sudah gila! Kau ingin mempermainkan kami!" Teriak ayahku

"Aku tidak ingin mempermainkan kalian, kali ini aku ingin serius dengan seseorang, aku mohon berilah aku kesempatan agar kalian bisa mengenalnya"

"Kau sudah gila! Kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu untuk menikah dengan seorang namja!" kata ayahku sambil menggebrak meja

"Iya aku memang gila, tapi aku tak bisa menahan perasaan ini…aku benar-benar terikat dengannya dan aku ingin ia mempercayaiku bahwa aku benar-benar tulus mencintainya"

"Kami tak akan merestui hubungan kalian sampai kapan pun!"

"Maafkan aku Appa aku akan terus memperjuangkan hubungan ini"

"Teruskan saja, kami tidak peduli lagi denganmu!"

"Yobo, jangan begitu beri kesempatan pada anak kita" kata ummaku sambil mengelap air di wajahku

"Sudah kau jangan ikut-ikutan!" Teriaknya pada ibuku

"Kau juga Yunho! memangnya kau tahu apa tentang namja itu, kau bahkan belum mengenalnya lama"

"Aku percaya padanya, aku tidak ingin kalian mempercayainya, aku hanya ingin kalian percaya dengan pilihanku, aku sungguh-sungguh"

"Keluar kau dari rumah ini dan jangan kembali sebelum kau memutuskannya!"

Perlakuan ayahku membuatku sangat down, aku mengelilingi kota dengan hati terluka, sampai kapanpun aku tahu keluargaku tak akan menerima jaejoong tapi perasaanku lebih terluka jika aku sampai melepaskannya, ia sudah seperti matahari bagiku yang menyinari dan membuatku tumbuh setiap harinya.

Dengan lunglai aku memasuki toko perhiasan, cincin yang kupesan sudah bisa kuambil hari ini, tadinya aku berniat melamarnya hari ini di sebuah restoran ketika kami makan malam tapi jae berhalangan hadir jadi aku akan datang langsung saja dan menunggunya pulang.

Hal ini akan mengobati rasa sakit hati akibat perlakuan ayahku, aku ingin sekali memakaikan cincin ini lalu melihanya tersenyum kepadaku.

Tanpa sadar senyumku terus mengembang sampai aku tiba di depan apartemen Jaejoong, Rumahnya terletak di lantai lima menghadap ke jalan raya jadi aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, lampu rumahnya menyala. Jadi kupikir ia sudah tiba di rumah, langsung kutelepon dirinya

"Hei" jawabnya setelah beberapa lama

"Kau dimana? Sudah pulang?"

"Belum, kami belum pulang"

Aku langsung melihat rumahnya lagi untuk memastikan mataku, aku tak salah lihat rumahnya menyala

"Kau masih dengan orangtuamu?" tanyaku menyelidiki

"Iya tentu saja, kami semua masih di rumah nenekku" jawabnya

"Apa di rumahmu tidak ada siapa-siapa?"

"Tidak ada"

"Jadi kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Sebentar lagi"

"Oh"

"Aku akan meneleponku jika aku sudah sampai, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah"

Aku menutup telepon dan tubuhku semakin berat, jaejoong…ia berbohong padaku. Karena aku penasaran aku tidak segera pulang, aku masih ingin disini dan melihat jika jaejoong benar-benar pulang seperti apa katanya dengan mataku sendiri. Mobilku kuparkirkan beberapa meter dari apartemennya berada, dari sini aku masih bisa melihat jika ia menampakkan diri. Kuputar lagu untuk menemaniku, _sampai_…

Aku terperanjat ketika aku melihat sebuah mobil yang tidak asing bagiku melintas, aku melihat dengan dekat untuk melihat langsung sedang apa yang ia lakukan disini, hatiku kian berdetak kencang, seakan mau keluar ketika aku melihat jaejoong keluar dari sebuah mobil dan mobil itu adalah mobil sepupuku Senghyun.

Sepupuku keluar sebentar untuk mengantarkannya sampai depan pintu apartemen, ia melambaikan tangan padanya sambil melemparkan senyum sebelum membawa pergi mobilnya.

_Kini aku baru menyadari betapa menyakitkannya ketika patah hati._

OoO

**_Banyak yang nanya kenapa kategorinya bukan angst padahal storynya jelas-jelas ngarah ke sana, author jawab ya...ini karena author ngga suka yang angst-angst, semuanya bakal author kategoriin komedi supaya lebih terang en ngga keliatan gelap walau aslinya ni cerita...Meeh, Hueeek...TT... Hahaha...(lebai bgt ini authornya)_**

**_Ya sudah tetep ceria walaupun heartbroken dengan ni FF. Pada komen yaaaa biar author cepet dapet inspirasi._**

**_Notes:_**

**_Untuk STHY juga masih hiatus TT... doakan author biar bisa nulis lagi, ceritanya sudah dibuat tapi author tidak menyukainya, mungkin author harus bertapa dulu buat cari inspirasi, tapi kalo bertapa ngga nerusin ff yg my boyfriendnya dong...huhuhu *lagi2 error ni author* ya sudah lebih baik sudahi saja cuap-cuap yg ngga jelas ini_**

**_Keep Reading my Fic Minna san..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 07**

**Hurt**

Pukul setengah sebelas aku tiba di rumah, hari ini aku dan soesangnim pergi barbeque bersama teman-teman kantorku yang lama, Aku pun harus berbohong lagi pada yunho bahwa aku dan keluargaku sedang mengunjungi rumah nenekku, diriku pun heran kenapa bisa-bisanya aku terus melakukan kebohongan pada yunho.

Umma membukakan pintu dengan mata yang hampir terpejam

"Kau baru jalan dengan kekasihmu?"

"Iya umma" jawabku cepat sambil berlalu ke kamar, aku ingin segera menelepon yunho, ia pasti sudah khawatir denganku

Kutekan beberapa kali nomornya tapi ia tidak mengangkatnya, kutelepon lagi berulang ulang tetap tidak ada yang mengangkat, aku mencoba mengirim sms dan menanyakan dimana dia sekarang tapi sampai mataku hendak terpejam pun ia tidak membalasnya.

Semalaman aku tidur dengan resah karena memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan yunho, apa ia marah padaku karena telat meneleponnya atau karena minimnya pertemuan kami belakangan ini, bagaimana pun jika harus ada yang disalahkan orang itu adalah aku karena aku berulang-ulang menelantarkannya.

Pikiranku terbawa sampai kekantor, karena semalam aku tidak bisa tidur paginya ketika di kantor aku sangat mengantuk, jika biasanya beberapa menit sebelum jam kantor dimulai yunho akan menghubungiku dan menyapaku dengan sapaan romantis tapi hari ini teleponku menganggur sampai jam makan siang berbunyi, karena merasa penasaran aku segera ke ruangannya.

"Ada apa?"

Yunho langsung melihatku ketika aku masuk, mukanya nampak lain dari biasanya, ia sama sekali tidak ramah padaku

"Kau tidak keluar makan?"

"Tidak, aku malas pergi keluar"

"Aku meneleponmu semalam tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat, aku penasaran jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu"

"Bagaimana kabar nenekmu?" tanyanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya

"Ia sehat, katanya ia ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Benarkah?" tanyanya balik dengan bibir mencibir

"Iya tentu saja"

Yunho membuka makanan yang dipesannya, tanpa menawariku ia melahap makanannya di depanku

"Jae sebelum kau bekerja disini kau bekerja di mana?" tanyanya sambil makan tanpa berpaling ke arahku

"Di perusahaan yang sama seperti ini" jawabku pelan, sedikit takut dengan pertanyaannya

"Apa di SFI?"

Aku terkejut dengan pertanyaannya, apakah ia sudah tahu tentang senghyung soesangnim?

"Iya" jawabku pelan

"Berarti kau sudah mengenal Senghyung jauh sebelum bertemu dengannya di tempat nenekku?"

"I..iya" jawabku ketakutan

"Apa dia cinta pertamamu?" tanyanya, ia masih dengan santai melahap makanannya, aku terdiam dengan pertanyaannya, sepertinya yunho sedang membongkar kebohonganku satu persatu dan aku tak sanggup untuk melihat wajahnya

"Jawab saja jae"

"Iya"

Seketika tangannya berhenti bergerak mendengar jawabanku, ia menyampingkan sumpitnya lalu menatapku dengan serius

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau kau mengenalnya, apalagi dia orang yang pernah dekat denganmu?"

"Karena aku pikir itu tidak penting untuk dibicarakan"

"Oh jadi kau menganggapku tidak penting ya?"

"Bukan begitu Yunho-shi aku hanya tidak ingin mengungkit hal itu, ia sudah menjadi masa lalu untukku"

Yunho berdiri lalu dengan wajah tidak ramah itu ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya

"Jae sudah berapa kali kau membohongiku?"

"Apa?"

"Selama ini aku percaya semua kata-katamu, kenapa kau malah mengecewakanku"

"Kau salah yunho, aku tidak bermaksud demikian aku hanya takut kau salah paham dengan hubungan kami, makanya aku takut untuk berterus terang"

"Karena kau tidak menganggapku penting, jika aku berarti bagimu kau tidak akan menyembunyikan hal yang penting ini dari diriku"

"Tapi ia hanya sahabatku, kami tak punya hubungan lebih dari itu"

"Kalau kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman kenapa kau tidak berterus terang saja padaku, huh? Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku?!"

"Tidak, tolong jangan salah paham"

"Ia sepupuku jae! Kau pikir aku tidak ada kaitannya dengannya!, kau tidur di tempat nenekku dan kau bertemu dengannya, kalian berbincang dan tertawa dengan riang dibelakangku, sementara aku seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa, dan sekarang disaat aku sangat mempercayaimu kau membohongiku dengan berbagai acara dengan keluargamu padahal kau sedang dengannya!...kau pikir bagaimana aku menyikapinya?"

"Maafkan aku, kupikir dengan membantu mengatasi masalah rumah tangganya hubungan pertemanan kami akan semakin baik"

Aku mencoba memeluknya tapi ia menepis tanganku

"Sudahlah jangan mencoba merayuku, kau kembali saja kekantormu" perintahnya

"Tapi kita belum selesai, kau mau memaafkanku kan?...jika kau marah, marah saja padaku sekarang sampai kau puas tapi kumohon maafkan kesalahanku"

"Iya aku akan memafkanmu, sekarang kembalilah ke tempatmu" katanya berusaha menurunkan suara amarahnya, aku tak ingin semakin memperburuk keadaan, lebih baik jika aku menuruti apa katanya saja, dan jika keadaan sudah mencair aku akan bicara dengannya lagi

"Terimakasih, aku akan meneleponmu nanti" kataku sambil menggeser pintu dan beranjak keluar

.

Sepulang kantor aku menunggunya di depan kantor, kucoba berkali-kali menghubungi ponselnya tapi ia tak juga mengangkatnya, lalu aku pergi keruangannya, sekretarisnya memberitahukanku bahwa yunho sudah pulang duluan.

Aku sedikit kecewa ia mendiamkanku. Yunho pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk memaafkanku, mudah-mudahan besok ia sudah tidak marah lagi dan kami bisa bicara dengan baik.

O0O

"Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya soesangnim malamnya ditelepon

"Iya, ia marah karena aku tidak memberitahukan tentang hubungan pertemanan kita"

"Lalu?"

"Aku tak tahu, ia kelihatannya marah sekali, teleponku berkali-kali tidak diangkat, aku takut sekali kalau ia marah dan memutuskanku, bagaimana ini soesangnim?"

"Kau tenang saja ya nanti aku akan bicara padanya"

"Iya, terimakasih"

"Apa kau akan sedih kalau berpisah dengan Yunho?...maksudku kau tahu Yunho itu orang seperti apa kan?"

"Aku sangat menyayanginya, aku tak peduli ia seperti apa dulu karena saat ini ia sangat baik padaku dan keluargaku...kurasa aku sudah membuatnya marah padaku"

"Yunho pasti bisa memaafkanmu"

"Semoga saja"

"Hei jangan khawatir aku akan membantumu, malam ini aku akan datang ke apartemennya"

"Terimakasih…apa lebih baik aku ikut?"

"Tidak usah, jika kita datang bersama ia akan salah paham"

"Baiklah"

Kurasa aku harus mempercayai soesangnim dan membiarkan dia menjeaskan semua pada sepupunya tersebut, jika permasalahannya sudah beres aku bisa bertemu dengan Yunho lagi tanpa melihat muka marahnya.

OoO

Besoknya pagi-pagi buta aku menyiapkan bekal makan siang sebagai permintaan maaf dari diriku, aku membuat dua buah udah besar serta sayur mayur segar, tapi belum sempat aku menghadiahinya hasil masakanku aku sudah dikejutkan oleh meja kerjaku yang kosong melompong.

"Leetuk-shi dimana komputerku?" tanyaku pada atasanku, ia menatapku dengan wajah yang tidak semangat, sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu

"Jae aku sudah berusaha untuk mempertahankanmu tapi ini semua adalah keputusan dari Yunho, aku tidak bisa mencegahnya"

"B..bagaimana bisa, aku sudah bekerja keras selama dua bulan ini, kenapa aku dipecat sekarang?"

"Lebih baik kau tanyakan langsung pada yunho"

Aku segera berlari ke tempatnya, tidak mungkin ia sampai setega ini memecatku dari kantor karena urusan pribadi, dengan nafas masih tersenggal-senggal aku menemukannya sedang duduk memperhatikan kertas di mejanya dengan serius.

"Yunho kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini, kau bilang akan memaafkanku"

"Apa kau sudah menemukan pekerjaan baru?"

"Apa? Sejak kapan kau berniat memecatku?"

"Bukankah kau dulu bilang padaku ingin mencari pekerjaan baru?"

"Tapi itu kan dulu, aku pikir kontrak itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi"

"Kini berlaku lagi"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?, Apa Soesangnim sudah bertemu denganmu?"

"Ya, dia datang ke tempatku tadi malam, ia banyak bicara tentang kalian"

"Kau percaya padaku sekarang kan?"

"Iya aku percaya tapi itu semua sudah terlambat dan itu tidak akan merubah apa-apa sekarang"

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau masih marah padaku karena aku berbohong padamu?...aku minta maaf ok, aku tidak pernah bermaksud membohongimu, kumohon berilah aku kesempatan satu kali lagi, aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi"

"Kau sudah kuberi kesempatan dan kau menyia-nyiakannya"

"Tapi kau berjanji akan memaafkanku bukan?, kumohon jangan keluarkan aku dari pekerjaan ini, aku sungguh membutuhkannya"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu jae, tapi aku tidak bisa mempertahankanmu disini…carilah pekerjaan lain, dengan kemampuanmu memikat hati banyak orang kau bisa dengan mudah mencari pekerjaan di manapun"

"Yunho kenapa kau bicara begitu, aku masih ingin disini karena ada dirimu juga sahabatku Kim Junsu, kau tidak boleh seperti ini"

"Apa kau sudah selesai?, aku masih ada janji meeting diluar"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini yunho?"

"Jae aku ini seorang pebisnis, jika aku mempertahankan karyawan yang mengkhianatiku aku pasti juga akan membiarkan kantor ini runtuh sebentar lagi"

"Tapi aku tidak mengkhianatimu, aku hanya berbohong padamu…aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu" kataku dengan lemas, semua tenagaku sudah tersedot dengan kenyataan pahit ini

"Aku juga, tapi sekarang berbeda"

"Maafkan aku kumohon, aku masih ingin bekerja untuk membantu orangtuaku, kau boleh benci padaku tapi kumohon jangan memecatku…kumohon…mungkin aku memang keterlaluan padamu tapi hari-hariku bersamamu itu semua adalah kenyataan, apa kau ingin melupakan telepon pagi kita? Apa kau akan melupakan kenangan indah kita semua demi balas dendam kepadaku?...kumohon berbaik hatilah padaku"

"Kau pandai menarik hati orang ya jae"

"A..apa?"

"Bereskan semua barang-barangmu hari ini, dan maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu pulang karena aku harus pergi ke luar kota"

Aku melihat wajahnya yang dingin saat ia mengambil jasnya lalu membawa tas kerjanya keluar, tidak ada sedikitpun rasa belas kasihan terhadapku, ia menganggapku sebagai pengkhianat sekarang dan aku harus menerima itu semua dengan berat hati.

OoO

Beginilah hidup kadang kau diatas kadang kau akan langsung terjelembab ke bawah, mata-mata penuh iba terus mengarah padaku yang berjalan dari ruanganku sambil menenteng kardus isi peralatan pribadiku menuruni eskalator, walau aku ingin sekali menangis tapi melihat sahabatku Kim Junsu yang terus bermuka sedih membuatku harus terlihat tegar dihadapannya.

Ia mencegatku di lobi depan kantor, ia kelihatannya sangat shock mendengar kabar pemecatan diriku

"Apa yang terjadi jae? Kau hanya bercanda kan?"

Aku menggeleng kepalaku dengan pelan

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kalian bertengkar separah itu sampai ia memecatmu?"

"Iya. Kau bertahanlah terus disini lagipula bukankah kau sedang mengejar bosmu, kudoakan kau mendapatkannya, aku sudah mengobrol dengan Yoochun agar ia menjagamu untukku"

"Kau menyebalkan jae, kau tidak boleh meninggalkan kantor ini" katanya sedih

"Hei aku ini hanya keluar bukannya mati, kita bisa bertemu diluar"

"Baiklah, hubungi aku kapan pun kau membutuhkanku"

"Tentu saja, kau ini kan sahabatku yang paling baik" aku memeluknya, mencoba tidak membuatnya sedih lagi.

Aku melihat kantorku untuk yang terakhir kali, berharap yunho pun akan mengantarkan kepergianku sampai pintu depan tapi tampaknya hal itu mustahil, aku sudah melukainya dan ia tidak bisa melupakannya, ini sudah menjadi resiko hidup bagiku, ada konsekuensi dari setiap tindakan dan inilah hukuman bagiku, walau aku menyesalinya tapi kata kembali itu tidak akan berpihak lagi untukku.

Leeteuk memberikan sapu tangan kepadaku, walaupun mukanya terlihat shock atas kepergianku ia mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum didepanku, ia atasanku yang baik dan aku tak akan pernah melupakannya.

"Aku tidak menangis kok" kataku menolak uluran saputangannya

"Tentu saja, orang sepertimu mana mungkin menangis" katanya tersenyum

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah memanggilkan taksinya?" tanyaku mencoba menghindari air mataku yang ingin jatuh.

"Sudah, tapi kubilang pada supirnya agar tidak terburu-buru"

"Apa maksudmu, kau tidak bisa lama-lama mengantarku, kau harus kembali ke tempatmu"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula yunho yang menyuruhku untuk mengantarkanmu pulang, ia juga menitip pesan bahwa ia sangat menyesali kejadian ini, ia bilang padaku semoga kau mendapat tempat yang lebih baik diluar sana"

Mendengar namanya mataku langsung berkaca-kaca, ia sungguh keterlaluan, kenapa ia tidak bisa mengatakannya langsung di hadapanku.

"Apa ia tetap tidak akan memaafkanku?"

"Aku tidak tahu, baru kali ini aku melihatnya menderita, seperti dirimu ia pun tidak ingin ini terjadi tapi ia harus memilih untuk mempertahankan idealismenya"

Aku mencoba menahan isak tangisku tapi tak bisa

"Ehm..kalau begitu bisa kau jaga dia untukku?"

"Iya aku akan menjaganya dengan baik"

"Kau harus mengusir semua wanita yang mengejarnya ok"

"Baiklah"

"Dan bilang jika ia mau menerimaku kembali, beritahu padanya pintu rumahku selalu terbuka kapan saja untuknya" kataku di tengah isak tangisanku

"Baiklah"

Tak lama kemudian taksi datang tepat di depan kami, Supir taksi tersebut keluar dan membawa barang-barangku masuk kebagasi lalu menyuruhku untuk masuk ke dalam

Mobil

"Jae?" panggil leeteuk padaku sebelum aku masuk mobil

"Iya"

"Ini hadiah dari Yunho"

Ia mengambil tanganku dan meletakkan sebuah benda kecil yang melingkar diatasnya

"Ia memintaku memberikan ini padamu karena ia sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi, ia berniat untuk melamarmu tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain…katanya kau boleh menjualnya kalau kau mau"

Air mataku kian tak terbendung saat melihat cincin ditanganku, kenapa aku selama ini begitu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari betapa seriusnya yunho padaku dan betapa ia memperhatikanku selama ini tapi aku malah menyakiti dan menyia-nyiakannya.

Setelah mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada leeteuk dan sahabatku Kim Junsu aku masuk ke dalam mobil dengan perasaan sangat sedih. Mereka melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil itu membawaku pergi menjauhi tempat dimana kekasihku berada.

Selamat tinggal Semua dan kekasihku Jung Yunho.

OoO


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**HOLDING THE PASSED**

Hari-hariku menjadi suram setelah aku dipecat dari kantor, aku seperti kehilangan semangat untuk mengerjakan banyak hal, untungnya orangtuaku selalu menyemangatiku untuk tidak terlalu bersedih. Seunghyun Soesangnim juga berusaha menghiburku dengan mengajakku ke berbagai tempat menyenangkan tetapi tetap saja pikiranku selalu melayang ke tempat dimana yunho berada, aku ingin sekali melihatnya tapi semuanya terasa sangat sulit sekarang.

Sesudah pemecatanku aku berusaha menelepon yunho dan mengiriminya sms berkali-kali agar aku bisa menemuinya tapi ia selalu beralasan bahwa ia sibuk dan tidak bisa menemuiku.

.

Karena aku menganggur, soesangnim berusaha mencarikanku pekerjaan dan ia merekomendasikanku untuk bekerja di kantor temannya yang mempunyai salah satu majalah fashion terbesar di korea

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan temanku, kau akan diwawancara besok pukul 10 siang, kau baca sedikit saja majalah mereka untuk referensi" kata soesangnim saat mengantarku pulang dari berbelanja

"Iya, aku akan mempelajarinya malam ini…Terimakasih sudah mencarikanku pekerjaan"

"Sama-sama, ini juga salahku, aku yang membuat kalian bertengkar, aku tidak bisa membuatnya kembali padamu tapi setidaknya aku bisa membantu mencarikan pekerjaan baru untukmu"

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecil

"Kau tidak ingin bekerja di tempat temanku?"

"Aku hanya khawatir aku tidak akan cocok disana"

"Karena kau masih ingin bekerja dengan yunho kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, keinginan terbesarku masih ingin kembali padanya

"Sudahlah, kau lepaskan saja yunho, ia juga pasti sedang menggandeng orang lain sekarang, kau akan mudah dilupakannya seperti mantan-mantan dia sebelumnya"

Bibirku terpout mendengar kata-katanya, aku tahu ia ingin menghiburku dan cepat melupakan sepupunya itu tapi jika mendengarnya berkata demikian aku juga jadi sedih.

"Apa kau masih suka bertemu dengannya?" tanyaku mencoba menyelidiki keadaan yunho di keluarganya

"Tidak, kami jarang bertemu akhir-akhir ini, ia masih marah padaku"

"Oh"

"Hei sejak kapan kau jadi se-drop ini? Kau harus kuat dan tunjukkan bahwa kau bisa sukses tanpanya ok!" katanya sambil menepuk dahiku

"Iya, tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan jika ada kau"

"Nah begitu, kau harus bersemangat seperti biasa"

"Bagaimana kabar istrimu?"

Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum membalasku

"Kami sudah berbicara beberapa kali dan kami sepakat untuk mengajukan perceraian minggu depan"

"Itu berarti kau akan menjadi single lagi"

"Iya" ia menyenderkan kepalanya sambil melihatku "Terimakasih sudah melaluinya bersamaku"

"Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa"

Ia lalu memegang tanganku erat-erat

"Kau ada untukku saat aku memerlukan seorang teman, tapi kau jadi kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi karenaku, maafkan aku"

"Bukan salahmu, aku yang memutuskan untuk berbohong padanya, aku pantas mendapatkan ini semua" kataku sedih, aku memang pantas menerimanya tapi aku juga ingin dimaafkan dan memulai sesuatu dengan lebih baik dengannya lagi, bagaimanapun setiap orang pasti tidak luput dari kesalahan, kenapa yunho tidak bisa memahami hal itu.

Soesangnim semakin erat memegang tanganku ketika melihat wajahku yang bersedih

"Jae…untuk semua penderitaanmu aku akan menebusnya, sampai aku selesai mengurusi perceraian kami, kau bersabarlah"

Ia sedikit demi sedikit menggeser tubuhnya mendekatiku, aku terkejut saat wajahnya lebih dekat kearahku, saat bibirnya hampir menyentuhku dengan refleks wajahku seketika berpaling darinya, ia terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum.

"M..maaf" kataku terbata bata, bukankah ini yang kuinginkan sejak dulu?, aku ingin diciumnya tapi kenapa sekarang aku malah menghindarinya

"Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya kau masih mencintainya" katanya kecewa sambil kembali duduk ke bangkunya

"Maaf, ini terlalu terburu-buru" aku menundukkan kepalaku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan ia menciumku, karena itu terasa tidak benar disaat ingatanku masih penuh dengan yunho.

"Tenang saja, aku mengerti, kita bisa saling menunggu" katanya kemudian menenangkanku

"Apa kau kasihan padaku karena diputuskan yunho?" tanyaku kemudian

"Tidak, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu, hanya saja aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena aku harus berbakti pada orangtuaku…tapi ternyata itu pun tidak berhasil, sekarang aku hanya ingin menuruti kata hatiku dan bahagia"

Ia tersenyum sambil menatapku, tangannya kian memegangku erat

"Dan sekarang aku tahu bagaimana membuat diriku bahagia" katanya

"Tapi aku masih ingin kembali padanya, aku masih mencintai sepupumu"

"Aku bisa menunggu sampai kau melupakannya"

"Tapi…" aku ingin berkata sesuatu tapi ia memotong kata-kataku

"Masuklah, orangtuamu pasti sudah khawatir" katanya lalu ia membukakan pintu untukku.

"Terimakasih"

"Jangan lupa belajar untuk wawancara besok ya!" katanya berteriak sebelum aku melangkah masuk ke apartemenku.

"Roger!"

Aku dulu mencintai pria ini lalu aku terluka karena ia meninggalkanku tapi sekarang saat semuanya hendak berbalik padaku dan aku diberikan kesempatan lagi dengannya malah kini aku yang ragu dengan perasaanku terhadapnya,

Itu karena aku telah mencintai orang lain, kehilangan Yunho rasanya dua kali lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan kehilangan cinta pertamaku dan rasanya seperti jantungku dipukul bertubi-tubi ketika aku mengingatnya tapi tak bisa menemuinya.

Aku masih sangat mencintainya. Aku rindu senyum konyolnya, pelukannya, bibirnya, semua hal yang melekat padanya.

OoO

"Makanlah, hari ini adalah hari wawancaramu" kata umma bersemangat, ia menyiapkan sebuah mangkok dengan nasi masih mengepulkan asap didalamnya untukku.

Ummaku termasuk orang yang paling kecewa dengan perpisahanku dengan yunho, ia orang yang selalu mendukung hubungan kami, ia bahkan selalu berbicara kepada para tetangga betapa bangganya ia terhadap yunho yang sukses dalam berbisnis. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali agar aku bisa menikah dengan yunho agar aku bisa mendapatkan masa depan yang lebih baik dengannya tapi sayang aku tidak bisa mengabulkan impiannya lagi, mimpinya terlalu tinggi untuk pemuda miskin seperti diriku.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan aku berkemas untuk pergi tes wawancara di tempat teman soesangnim, kulihat sekilas lagi artikel-artikel yang ada di dalam majalah mereka untuk bahan pengetahuanku tentang visi perusahaan tersebut, setelah cukup menyerap segala yang kubutuhkan aku segera mencium pipi ummaku sebelum berangkat.

"Doakan aku ya umma…fighting" kataku saat keluar rumah

Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, memberi semangat padaku

"Fighting jae! Aku akan masak bulbogi kalau kau pulang" katanya berteriak padaku yang telah sampai keluar apartemen.

OoO

"Kim Jaejooong!" seorang wanita memanggil namaku lalu mengantarkanku ke tempat wawancara.

Dengan langkah percaya diri aku masuk ke ruangan yang akan mewawancaraiku, orang yang mewancaraiku ini adalah teman Seunghyun Soesangnim yang juga pemilik perusahaan ini, Usianya sekitar 30 tahunan.

Ia dengan ramah mempersilahkan diriku duduk, beberapa pertanyaan mengalir dari mulutnya sesekali diselingi beberapa candaan agar aku tidak terlalu tegang..

"Jadi kau pernah berkerja di tempat Jung Yunho juga?" tanyanya kemudian sambil memutar-mutar pulpennya.

"Iya"

"Kabarnya kalian mempunyai hubungan yang special?, lebih dari atasan dan bawahan"

Aku hanya terdiam dengan pertanyaannya, ia kelihatannya tidak puas dan semakin menyelidikiku

"Jadi benar kau berpacaran dengannya?" tanyanya lagi terus menyudutkanku, mau tidak mau aku harus menutup mulutnya juga

"Iya"

Ia berdiri, berjalan kedepanku lalu tangannya disilangkan. Matanya kini menelusuri tubuhku pelan-pelan, ia melihat dengan tatapan aneh seakan sedang menggeledah tubuhku.

"Heee seleranya ternyata tinggi juga" katanya dengan tatapan melecehkanku

"Maaf kapan aku bisa menerima kepastian tentang pekerjaan ini?"

"Ohohoho kau ini kelihatan tidak sabar untuk bekerja disini, tenang saja ditempatku ini tidak usah terlalu serius, kami menyukai kebebasan"

"Iya, tapi aku butuh kepastian untuk bekerja"

Ia memegang dagunya lalu menjawabku

"Aku menyukaimu…baiklah bekerjalah besok"

"Apa pekerjaanku?"

"Menjadi asistenku"

"Tapi aku tidak mengajukan untuk menjadi asistenmu"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi asistenku karena kau mempunyai pesona, aku menyukai sosok yang penuh percaya diri sepertimu"

Aku menelan ludah mendengar kata-katanya, aku tidak terlalu menyukainya tapi apa yang bisa kubuat, aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini untuk membiaya perawatan ibuku yang kadang penyakitnya sering kambuh.

"Baiklah" kataku dengan berat hati menerima pekerjaan ini.

OoO

Pada hari pertama masuk kerja aku langsung mendapatkan meja tepat diluar ruangannya, sekretaris yang dulu berada disini dipindahkan entah kemana, pekerjaanku menerima telepon dan mengatur jadwal meeting bosku dengan beberapa klien. Pekerjaannya sendiri tidak terlalu sulit dan aku banyak mendapatkan waktu luang. Ia bahkan sering memanggilku masuk hanya untuk berbincang tentang kehidupan sehari-harinya denganku, kondisi ini membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman tapi aku harus tetap profesional dan bekerja sesuai perintahnya.

"Besok kau ikut menemaniku meeting diluar" kata Oh ji soo bosku sambil matanya mengedip padaku sebelum ia pulang, ia selalu menawari untuk mengantarku pulang tapi aku selalu menolak dan beralasan bahwa aku akan dijemput oleh soesangnim, aku hanya tidak suka terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Baiklah" jawabku sambil memberi salam.

.

Aku sangat senang sekali menerima ajakan meeting diluar dengannya, ini pertama kali pekerjaan yang penting menurutku, menemui klien dan mempresentasikan produk kami adalah pekerjaan seperti kerjaan-kerjaanku terdahulu.

Aku dibawanya ke sebuah hotel berbintang lima yang katanya meeting akan diadakan disana, tanpa kusadari aku telah berhasil dituntunnya menuju salah satu kamar hotel, semula aku curiga karena sampai lobi hotel tidak ada satu pun klien yang kami temui.

Kecurigaanku semakin kuat saat tidak ada seorang pun yang kutemui didalam kamar setelahnya, ia berdalih bahwa kliennya akan datang beberapa saat lagi dan memintaku untuk bersantai sejenak.

"Ini minumlah" katanya sembari menyodorkan segelas wiski padaku

"Tidak, aku tidak minum" kataku menolak halus pemberiannya

"Sayang sekali, padahal rasanya sangat enak"

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan" balasku, lalu aku mencoba membuka pintu balkon untuk mencari cahaya

"Apa kau takut?"

"Apa?"

"Sendirian denganku"

"Ah tidak aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar"

"Tidak akan ada yang datang" katanya membuatku terkejut

"Apa?"

"Aku memesan kamar ini untuk kita saja" senyumnya tersungging, ia menenggak minumannya sambil melihatku dengan tatapan pemangsa yang siap menerkam buruannya

"Jadi kau berbohong hanya untuk mengajakku kemari?"

"Benar sekali"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?"

"Kau ini pura-pura bertanya ya? Kau pasti punya pengalaman seperti ini dengan bosmu sebelumnya kan?"

"Ia tidak pernah membawaku ke hotel pada jam kerja"

"Hahahha itulah bedanya anak muda dengan eksekutif berpengalaman sepertiku"

Ia melangkah mendekatiku, aku mengambil beberapa langkah mundur sampai menyentuh pagar balkon.

"Jangan mendekat, aku akan keluar" aku langsung berlari dan mengambil tasku lalu menuju pintu keluar tapi ia menahan tanganku.

"Hei tunggu!, jangan sok jual mahal denganku, orang sepertimu pasti bisa melepaskan baju dengan mudah untuk menarik perhatian bosmu"

"Apa maksudmu!"

"Aku melakukan ini juga karena aku mendengarnya…"

"Mendengar apa?" aku manarik tanganku darinya

"Kau tidak tahu?" ia berhenti sejenak untuk tertawa "Kasihan sekali. Apa kau tidak sadar hampir semua orang yang bekerja di bidang seperti kita tahu kabar burung yang memberitahukan jika kau ini lelaki gampangan untuk diajak tidur asalkan orang itu adalah atasanmu"

"Kabar burung itu tidak benar, aku hanya pacaran dengan Jung Yunho"

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau selingkuh dengan Seunghyun sepupunya di belakangnya sehingga ia memecatmu...kau hebat ya bisa menjerat dua pria sukses sekaligus"

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, biarkan aku pergi!"

"Kim Jaejoong, aib mu itu telah menyebar, tak ada tempat untukmu selain denganku!"

Ia menarik paksa tanganku ke ranjang, berusaha melepaskan bajuku tapi dengan cepat pula aku melemparkan tasku ke wajahnya lalu menendang tepat di kemaluannya. Ia tersungkur ke lantai sambil memegang adiknya.

"OW…OW" katanya meringis kesakitan

"Aku masih seorang namja, jika kau ingin berurusan denganku ingatlah untuk membawa senjata!" Kataku dengan kesal sambil bangkit dari ranjang, saat hendak memutar kenop pintu ia berteriak padaku

"Jika kau berani keluar dari kamar ini, kau akan kupecat!"

"Baguslah jadi aku tidak perlu menulis surat pengunduran diriku. selamat tinggal!"

Dengan perasaan kesal dan sedih aku berlari keluar hotel menuju stasiun kereta, tiba disana aku melambatkan langkahku, hatiku sangat terpukul oleh kejadian tadi, kepalaku sangat pusing dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan cepat didepanku karena aku tidak bisa melangkah secepat mereka, pikiranku beku dengan semua yang telah terjadi, orang-orang kian memperhatikanku dan otakku kian tidak bisa berpikir, semua membuat perutku terasa mulas, seketika itu aku langsung mencari toilet dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutku.

OoO

"Kau kenapa?" Senghyun melihatku dengan khawatir

Setelah pulang dari melamun lama di stasiun kereta, aku lalu menghabiskan waktu di kedai pinggir jalan dengan memesan banyak botol soju, aku ingin mabuk sampai pagi, seunghyun sendiri langsung datang setelah ia meneleponnya ketika aku tengah minum.

"Aku mengundurkan diri"

"Ada apa jae, apa ia melakukan hal buruk kepadamu?"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya" kataku sambil menyambar soju di depanku

"Katakan padaku, apa yang ia perbuat terhadapmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya ia hanya mempercayai rumor itu"

"Rumor apa?"

Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirku, perutku semakin mual saja, aku langsung keluar untuk memuntahkannya lalu setelah selesai dengan sempoyongan aku kembali ke meja, soesangnim membantuku duduk.

"Katanya semua orang berbisik bahwa aku bawahan yang gampangan, aku merayu semua bosku" kataku kemudian sambil menenggak soju lagi, ia mengambil gelasku dan menjauhinya dariku

"Sial! Aku akan membalasnya!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kumohon jangan membuat keributan lagi karenaku, aku sudah lelah" kataku sambil menahan kepalaku yang sudah mau pecah, perutku pun seperti ingin meledak, aku mencoba meraih gelasku tapi ia kian menjauhinya.

"Jangan minum lagi, kau sudah cukup sekarat"

"Ah ini tidak akan berhasil soesangnim, semua tempat pasti akan menganggapku seperti itu"

"Aku akan berusaha mencarikanmu tempat lain"

"Tidak usah, aku tidak mau bekerja ditempat seperti itu lagi, mereka tetap akan memandangku dengan rendah"

Seorang pelayan memberiku sebotol soju besar pesananku, dengan cepat aku langsung menenggaknya ke tenggorokanku

"Jaejae! Hentikan!"

Ia mengambil botol ditanganku lalu ia berteriak kepada pelayan agar membereskan semua botol dan gelas dimejaku.

"Soe..sangnim hik…apa yun..o ak..an menerimaku kembali?" tanyaku tidak jelas karena mabuk

"Jaejae kau kenapa begini?"

"Ak..u sangat kacau sekali..hik"

"Kau harus tenangkan dirimu, kita akan memikirkan jalan keluarnya"

"Tidak bisa, aku ingin kembali pada yunho, kau harus membawaku kembali padanya! Kembalikan ia padaku…huhuhu…"

Aku menangis sambil memeluknya, tangannya membelai rambutku dengan lembut, aku benar-benar sudah hancur tanpanya.

Ia terus memberikan bahunya untukku menangis sampai aku akhirnya setengah pingsan, walau mataku tertutup aku bisa mendengar ia berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon

Tak berapa lama kemudian samar-samar aku mendengar suara junsu, ia datang untuk memberi bantuan pada seunghyun soesangnim

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya suara junsu yang baru saja datang

"Ia mabuk, apa kau bisa mengantarkannya pulang?, aku masih harus ke tempat lain"

"Tentu saja, tapi aku akan membawanya ke rumahku saja, ibunya bisa sakit jantung jika melihat anaknya seperti ini"

"Terimakasih, jaga dia untukku"

"Baiklah"jawab junsu kemudian, tak lama kemudian ketika aku memaksakan untuk membuka mataku Senghyun Soesangnim sudah menghilang dari mataku, yang ada hanya junsu yang sibuk membereskan jaketku lalu menggotongku keluar

"Aduh jae, kau kacau sekali" omel junsu sambil berusaha menangkap tubuhku yang sempoyongan

Dengan mata yang setengah terbuka aku masih bisa melihat taksi, jalanan lalu kasur yang empuk tempat tubuhku mendarat, kaosku terlepas dari tubuhku lalu aku sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa lagi yang terjadi sampai aku bangun di pagi hari.

OoO

Ketika aku bangun di pagi harinya kepalaku berdenyut-denyut dengan kencang, bukan hanya itu perutku pun mengalami gejala yang sangat aneh sehingga aku harus terpaksa bangkit dan mencari toilet untuk mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutku, ketika aku berjalan keluar nampak junsu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang ditelepon.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi, maafkan aku" kata junsu pada seseorang di teleponnya

"Jae sedang sakit, aku harus menjaganya disini" katanya kemudian, wajahnya setengah berbalik dan ia melihatku

"Sudah dulu ya, nanti aku hubungi lagi" katanya lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Jae kau sudah sadar?"

"Iya sudah lumayan, kau ada acara keluar?"

"Iya Yoochun mengajakku untuk menemaninya drifting bersama teman-temannya"

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu dengan kondisi seperti ini"

"Ayolah junsu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Kau sakit dan mukamu pucat…kurasa kita lebih baik pergi ke dokter saja"

"Tidak usah, kau harus menemani Yoochun, pergilah"

"Tidak mau, aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu"

"Ah kau ini keras kepala sekali"

"Ayo sarapan dulu jae, ini tehnya"

Ia menyajikan teh hangat dan roti sandwich isi daging asap untukku, tidak berapa lama berselang saat kami tengah asik menyantap makanan kami bel rumah junsu berbunyi, sahabatku segera membuka pintu dan menyapa tamunya, ternyata yang datang adalah yoochun

"Hi, bagaimana kabarmu? Kata junsu kau sedang sakit" tanyanya menyapaku

"Ah tidak, ia hanya membesar-besarkan saja, aku tidak apa-apa"

"Ia sedang sakit, apa kau tidak bisa melihat mukanya?!" protes junsu pada bosnya tersebut

"Tak usah didengarkan, Ia memang selalu berlebihan, kalau kau mau mengajaknya pergi keluar aku tidak keberatan, sebentar lagi juga aku akan pulang"

"Tidak bisa, aku harus menjagamu jae!" sekarang ia mengomel padaku

"Kalau begitu kau ikut saja supaya ia tidak khawatir lagi padamu" ajak yoochun padaku

"Tidak usah, terimakasih, aku akan pulang saja"

"Ayolah, kalau kau tidak ikut junsu juga tidak mau ikut"

Yoochun melihat kearah junsu yang dibalas anggukan olehnya

"Baiklah"

.

Sebenarnya aku malas untuk pergi dengan kondisi seperti ini tapi junsu sangat keras kepala, ia tak akan ikut jika melihat kondisiku seperti itu dan aku tak bisa membiarkannya menjadi baby sisterku saat ia sedang dalam masa pendekatan dengan bosnya.

Setelah memaksakan diri untuk ikut, yoochun mengajak kami naik ke atas bukit sampai dipersimpangan jalan ada dua mobil yang sudah menunggunya, pikiranku sontak tergerak melihat salah satu mobil yang tidak asing itu.

Yoochun mengajak kami keluar untuk menyapa mereka, salah satu pemilik mobil tersebut adalah Leeteuk mantan bosku, begitu melihatku ia langsung menghampiri dan menggoyang-goyangkan bahuku

"Apa kabarmu jae?" tanyanya bersemangat

"Lumayan, kau?"

"Biasa, kantor sepi tanpa dirimu"

Aku lalu melihat pria satunya lagi yang sedang berdiri disebelah mobilnya yang tidak jauh dari kami berdiri, ia sendiri sedang memperhatikan kami…aku langsung menundukkan kepala padanya dan ia menunduk untuk membalasku. Rasanya jantungku berdegup dua kali lebih kencang melihat senyum itu kembali.

"Yunnie bisakah jae ikut kau?!, mobilku penuh" teriak yoochun padanya yang masih enggan untuk mendekat ke arah kami. Ia cukup lama berpikir lalu kemudian ia menjawab sahabatnya

"Baiklah"

OoO

Setelah kami semua masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengencangkan ikatan sabuk pengaman masing-masing, tanpa ada aba-aba mobil-mobil langsung melaju dengan kencang, mobil Yoochun berada di paling depan sedangkan kami menyusul dibelakangnya, Leeteuk di posisi ketiga

Dengan cepat mobil didepanku berbelok dalam posisi lurus, yunho pun lalu menggeser rem tangan dengan cepat dan mobil kami berputar dengan kecepatan yang masih tinggi, ban mobilnya nyaris menyentuh bibir tebing jurang sebelum yunho menggeser rem tangannya kembali sambil menggas pedal mobilnya, dengan cepat ia memutar kemudi untuk mengembalikan mobilnya ke posisi semula lalu menggasnya lagi untuk menyusul temannya didepan

"YUHUUUU!" teriaknya dengan lantang setelah berhasil menyelesaikan difting di belokan tebing yang curam

Ia begitu menikmati olahraga itu sayangnya aku tidak menikmatinya, malahan perutku semakin mual dan aku segera membuka jendela lalu memuntahkannya keluar, yunho langsung menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya ketika melihatku

"Apa terlalu cepat? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Um…maafkan aku, aku baik-baik saja, lanjutkan saja"

Yunho semakin melambatkan mobilnya lalu mobil leeteuk dibelakang kami menyusul dengan mudah.

"Kau akan ketinggalan"

"Tidak apa, aku tak enak jika membuatmu sakit"

"Maafkan aku" kataku tidak enak sudah menggangu acara balapannya

"Lebih baik kita pulang duluan saja, mereka masih lama mendaki gunung"

Ia kemudian memutar mobilnya, yang membuatku terpukul adalah yunho menghindari untuk menatap mataku saat berbicara, matanya terus menatap lurus ke jalanan seakan aku tidak ada disampingnya.

Mobil terus melaju dengan dua orang bisu didalamnya, sampai di kaki gunung akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suara padaku walau matanya tidak pernah melihatku.

"Kau mau kuantar kemana?" tanyanya

Aku kecewa dengan pertanyaan dan sikap dinginnya, aku menghela nafas untuk menguatkan diri

"Aku masih ingin jalan-jalan" jawabku mencoba menebalkan rasa kemaluanku, harusnya aku langsung keluar dari mobil itu jika diacuhkan seperti itu tapi disudut lain hatiku yang berdenyut kesakitan ini aku masih ingin melihatnya, tak peduli ia akan melihat jijik padaku.

"Kau mau kuantar pulang ke rumahmu?" tanyanya lagi, wajahnya masih menatap lurus kedepan

"Aku masih ingin disini denganmu"

Yunho kehilangan kata-kata dan mobil terus melaju, setengah jam kemudian dia berhenti di toko untuk membelikanku minuman berenergi

"Minumlah, setelah itu aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

"Terimakasih"

Ia menunggu sampai minumanku habis lalu ia menjalankan mobilnya lagi kearah kota

"Aku ingin ke rumahmu" kataku kemudian

"Aku tidak bisa, aku ada janji" jawabnya singkat tanpa memalingkan wajahnya, ia memang terlatih untuk bersikap dingin seperti itu, bahkan ia tak akan mengetahui jika mataku sudah berkaca-kaca seperti ini.

"Sebentar saja" kataku sambil menelan ludah, jika ia terbiasa bersikap dingin maka aku akan membiasakan diriku untuk merendahkan diriku dihadapannya. Aku akan terus memohon sampai ia lelah denganku.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanyanya mulai kesal

Aku memegang botol minuman dengan keras, mencoba untuk tidak terluka dengan nada bicaranya yang ketus

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu sebentar saja"

"Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat" jawabnya ketus

"Sebentar saja" kataku bersikeras, aku tak peduli lagi jika tanganku kini sudah basah

"Kuantar saja kau pulang"

Mobilnya melaju kearah rumahku, saat itu aku semakin ketakutan waktu akan memisahkan kami. Aku memberanikan diri memegang tangannya yang sedang mengemudi.

"Kembalilah padaku yunho…aku ingin kita kembali bersama-sama lagi"

Yunho sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan sikapku, bahkan ia tidak melepaskan tanganku yang menguncinya di kemudi. Kelihatannya ia sedang mendengarkan radio yang tidak ia suka dan ia tak harus memberikan perhatian pada musiknya.

"Maafkanlah aku…aku sangat mencintaimu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakanmu…kumohon kembalilah padaku" kataku melanjutkan, aku tidak peduli walaupun ia tidak mendengarkanku dan hanya tertarik dengan jalanan di depannya, aku akan terus berkicau sampai ia mendengarkanku.

"Aku akan memperbaiki diriku…kumohon…aku akan terus melayanimu"

Aku menggigit bibir, air mata telah jatuh, menunggu agar ia terusik setidaknya untuk melihatku tapi ia tetap bersikap dingin sampai akhirnya mobilnya membawa kami sampai ke tujuan, tiba di depan apartemen kumuhku, tapi aku tidak beranjak dari tempat dudukku karena aku masih ingin bersamanya, tak peduli apa katanya nanti.

Karena aku tidak juga turun akhirnya Yunho mencoba berbicara denganku

"Dulu aku sangat mencintaimu jae, kau orang pertama yang bisa mengambil hatiku"

"Ayahku bahkan mengusirku pergi dari rumah ketika aku memberitahukannya hendak melamarmu"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu jae…tapi kita tidak akan bisa bersama lagi, karena kau orang pertama yang kucintai dan yang pertama kali membuatku terluka, aku tidak ingin terluka lagi"

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu terluka lagi, aku janji"

"Aku tidak bisa untuk mencintai siapa-siapa dulu untuk saat ini"

"Aku akan menunggumu…aku akan menunggu sampai kau bisa mencintaiku kembali"

"Aku tidak ingin kembali padamu"

Dadaku langsung tersentak mendengar pengakuannya, kenapa ia tidak bisa menerimaku kembali? Apa aku tidak cukup untuk mendapat pengampunan darinya, aku juga sudah cukup menderita.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanyaku sedih

"Jika kau masih mempunyai harga diri, kuharap kau menyimpannya untuk cintamu mendatang"

"Aku tidak punya apa-apa, bahkan harga diriku akan kugadaikan untuk mendapatkanmu kembali"

"Jae. Aku benar-benar harus pergi"

Aku memegang dadaku yang kesakitan

"Um…baiklah"

Aku membuka pintu dengan berat hati, rasanya kakiku sangat berat untuk melangkah, setiap langkahnya seperti dipenuhi serpihan kaca yang tidak ingin aku injak, rasanya sakit sekali.

Aku tahu ia tidak akan menerimaku kembali tapi harapan sekecil apapun selalu kubiarkan bersinar di hatiku tapi sekarang aku tidak tahu jika aku masih perlu menyimpannya lagi jika ia akan terus memadamkannya lagi…rasanya aku ingin mati saja.

Aku berbalik untuk melihat kearahnya, wajahnya masih terkunci lurus kedepan, tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan padaku ia menggas mobilnya dengan cepat meninggalkan diriku yang tengah berurai air mata.

oOo

_*Brave yourself its gonna be long chapter, better go rather complain reading my friend...*_

**Happy New Year...Wish the good things in the new becoming year**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 09**

**Be strong, Mommy**

Riiiing Riiiing

Dengan lemas aku mengangkat telepon di kasurku, ruangan kamarku tampak seperti malam karena tirai jendela tidak aku buka sejak kemarin.

"Hai jae, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya suara diseberang sana

"Baik soesangnim"

"Kau sibuk akhir-akhir ini?"

"Tidak aku hanya malas keluar, lebih baik aku menemani umma di rumah"

"Jae, Aku akan pergi sebentar ke Canada dengan istriku, orangtua kami meminta kami untuk berlibur ke tempat mereka disana dan kami tidak bisa menolaknya"

"Iya tidak apa-apa"

"Jaga kesehatanmu ok"

"Baiklah soesangnim"

Telepon kututup lalu aku mencoba untuk tidur lagi karena perutku sakit sekali. Setelah pertemuan terakhir dengan yunho, aku mendadak kehilangan semangat hidup lagi, aku paham perasaaannya dan mencoba menerima dengan lapang dada tapi hatiku sangat kesakitan, rasanya sulit untuk mengembangkan senyum dan merasa bahagia lagi.

"Kau panas sayang"

Sejak kemarin setiap sepuluh menit sekali ibuku selalu datang ke kamar dan memegang dahiku, aku yang akhir-akhir ini lebih menghabiskan waktu di kamar untuk mencari pekerjaan dari internet menjadikan kesehatanku kian memburuk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa umma"

"Ayo pergi ke dokter"

"Aku tidak mau, ini hanya panas biasa, nanti juga sembuh"

"Kali ini kami memaksa, ayahmu sudah menyiapkan mobil untuk kita, ayo kita pergi"

"Tapi umma"

"Sudah, ayo jalan"

Ia mengambil jaketku dan memaksaku berdiri lalu menuntunku masuk ke mobil ayahku

.

Di rumah sakit dokter memeriksa tubuhku sampai beberapa kali karena ia kebingungan dengan kondisiku, semula aku berpikir mungkin aku terkena penyakit aneh yang baru muncul dan tidak diketahui gejalanya tapi kemudian setelah kami menunggu sampai sore barulah dokter memanggil kami masuk untuk mendengar penjelasannya..

"Maaf menunggu lama, kami harus memastikan kondisi tubuhmu" kata dokter

"Anak saya tidak sakit parah kan dok?" tanya umma padanya, ia memang selalu ketakutan jika aku menuruni penyakitnya yang mematikan itu.

"Sama sekali bukan, kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Ummaku langsung bernafas lega setelah mendengar pengakuan dokter tapi kelihatannya kelegaannya belum akan berakhir

"Lalu kenapa ia terlihat tidak sehat dok?" Tanya ibuku lagi

"Itu karena ia mengalami gejala yang lain"

"Apa itu dok?"

"Anak anda beberapa hari ini mengalami sakit ringan karena perutnya mulai bereaksi"

Kami saling berpandangan tidak mengerti sebelum dokter melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil tersenyum

"Itu karena pembentukan sel janin di tubuh anak anda yang sedang berkembang tapi tidak dibarengi dengan nutrisi yang baik"

"M..maksudnya?"

"Sesudah berapa kali kami check dan ternyata…" ia melihat kearahku dan tersenyum

"Selamat Kim jaejoong anda sedang mengandung"

**BLAAAAAARR**

Seperti petir di siang bolong, batinku langsung terguncang dengan pernyataan tersebut

"Mengandung?'

"Iya, kau tidak sadar telah mengandung janin yang sudah sebulan lebih berada di perutmu"

Aku menggigit bibirku memandang umma yang hanya tersenyum kecil dengan pernyataan dokter tersebut. Bagaimana bisa aku mengandung di luar ikatan pernikahan,_ anak dari jung Yunho_.

OoO

Tidak ada yang bersuara sedikitpun didalam mobil, aku tidak berani melihat muka kedua orangtuaku yang kelihatannya kecewa dengan diriku, aku sama sekali tidak menggira hubungan main-main yang kulakukan dengan yunho membuahkan seorang anak, apalagi kini kami telah berpisah dan hidup masing-masing.

Orangtuaku selalu mengingatkanku agar tidak terlalu terjerumus dan bisa menjaga hubungan ini, walaupun mereka tidak keberatan aku selalu menginap di rumah yunho tapi jika aku sampai hamil, mereka pun pasti akan kecewa besar terhadap anak yang selalu mereka anggap baik itu.

"Mau kemana kita appa?"

Aku bertanya pada ayahku yang memberhentikan mobilnya di depan supermarket

"Kami ingin membeli susu untukmu, dokter bilang janin di tubuhmu harus banyak mendapatkan gizi"

Pelan-pelan tangisku meleleh, aku tidak menyangka mereka sangat perhatian pada bayiku, dalam diam tanpa amarah atau berusaha menghakimiku mereka orang pertama yang memikirkan tentang bayi ini.

"Terimakasih" jawabku dengan kepala tertunduk malu.

OoO

Hari-hariku berlanjut dengan seseorang di dalam perutku, Umma dan Appa makin getol mengingatkanku untuk selalu menjaga kondisi tubuhku, pagi hari setelah bangun aku langsung memakai kaos olahraga dan berlari mengitari taman, ini kulakukan agar kandunganku selalu sehat.

Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami sehari-hari aku bekerja di restoran dekat rumah sebagai pelayan, walaupun gajinya pas-pasan setidaknya bisa membiayai makan sehari-hari dan membeli susu untuk kehamilanku.

"Jae apa kau sudah memberitahukan yunho soal hal ini?" Tanya umma disela makan malam kami

"Belum"

"Kau seharusnya memberitahunya, ia masih mempunyai kewajiban untuk bertanggung jawab atas anak di dalam perutmu"

"Aku tidak tahu umma, aku takut dia tidak akan mengakuinya…kau tahu sendiri keluarganya"

"Kau belum mencoba, bagaimanapun ia akan meringankan bebanmu walaupun nanti kalian tidak akan bersama lagi"

"Baiklah"

.

Atas saran ibuku akhirnya aku pergi menemui Yunho dikantornya, setelah mengiriminya pesan dan dua jam menunggu di luar gedung dengan tangan yang sudah menggigil kedinginan akhirnya kami bertemu.

"Hei!" aku melambaikan tangan saat bertatapan muka dengannya, ia tidak membalas ataupun tersenyum padaku.

"Kau ingin bicara apa jae?" tanyanya seperti terburu-buru

"Ada yang harus kusampaikan"

Ia melihat jam di tangannya sebelum menjawabku

"Baiklah, 30 menit, aku masih ada acara diluar"

"Iya"

OoO

Kami diam mematung, mendiami satu sama lain di kursi kami masing-masing selama sepuluh menit berselang setelah pengakuan dari mulutku yang membuatnya tercengang dan tidak mampu untuk berkata-kata, percakapan dari meja sebelah kami bahkan terdengar lebih keras

Yunho memutar-mutar sendoknya di gelas untuk mengalihkan perhatian, ia kelihatan masih belum bisa mencerna semua penjelasanku tentang gejala penyakitku, percakapan dokter, lalu kenyataan tentang anak di dalam perutku, saat aku mengungkapkannya mukanya mengkerut kaget lalu ia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi sampai saat ini

"Bagaimana kabar mantan bosmu Oh Jihoo?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang bayinya

"Aku tidak tahu kabarnya, aku sudah keluar dari kantornya"

"Aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah seminar, katanya dia membawamu ke hotel"

Bibir kanannya sedikit naik keatas, matanya langsung menjurus ke mataku seakan hendak mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya

"Oh itu…dia bilang akan ada pertemuan dengan klien tapi ternyata ia berbohong, ia menjebakku tapi aku berhasil kabur"

"Benarkah?"

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan pertanyaanmu dengan anak ini?"

"Simple saja, aku harus tahu siapa ayah anak itu"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menuduhku berbohong bahwa ini adalah anakmu?"

"Kau yakin aku adalah pemilik anak itu?"

Tanganku mencengkeram erat gelas hangat di depanku, aku yakin ia akan mempertanyakan hal ini

"Aku dulu memang sering berbohong padamu tapi bukan berarti semua yang kuucapkan adalah kebohongan!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya dia anakku jika ibunya saja sering pergi ke hotel dengan pria lain"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang ia menjebakku tapi aku berhasil meloloskan diri! Lagipula janin ini telah tumbuh bahkan ketika aku bekerja di kantor yang baru"

"Siapa tahu kau melakukannya dengan orang lain juga ketika masih berhubungan denganku"

Aku berusaha mengatur amarahku yang sudah meluap, jelas ia tidak ingin percaya ini adalah anaknya dan mencurigaiku berhubungan dengan orang lain, mungkin ia mencurigai sepupunya.

"Terserah apa kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi ini anakmu dan kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya" kataku berapi-api

"Baiklah…baiklah…kau harus tenang, aku tanya hal ini karena aku banyak menerima pengakuan yang sama dari beberapa mantan pacarku"

"Oh…jadi kau ingin menyombongkan diri karena telah berhasil menanamkan banyak janin di sana sini, begitu?"

"Mereka semua berbohong, tidak satu pun anak mereka adalah hasil dari hubungan denganku…Aku selalu melakukan hubungan dengan hati-hati"

"Tapi sayangnya kau tidak hati-hati denganku"

"Lalu apa jaminannya kau tidak membohongiku kali ini?!"

Aku hanya ingin mengelus dadaku, menertawai diriku sendiri, untuk apa aku menyusahkan diri dihadapannya, jika ia tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku maka selamanya ia akan sulit mempercayai bahwa anak ini adalah anaknya.

"Sudahlah yunho, kau tidak perlu banyak beralasan, jika kau ingin bertanggung jawab atas anak ini kau tidak akan berpikir dua kali tentang siapa ayahnya, tapi jika kau hanya selalu mencari alasan atas pertanyaanmu dan selalu menghiraukan penjelasanku maka sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan pernah percaya ini anakmu"

Yunho memutar sendok kecilnya lagi, lalu ia berkata.

"Aku tidak bisa bertanggung jawab atasnya"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata demikian, ternyata hatimu tidak sebagus penampilanmu"

"Jika kau ingin menghinaku silahkan saja tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengarkanmu, aku harus pergi"

Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompet ke atas meja, mengucapkan selamat tinggal lalu mengambil jaketnya, hendak melangkah pergi tapi kemudian aku menahannya.

"Tunggu!"

Aku membuatnya berhenti melangkah disamping kursiku

"Apa kau akan membiarkan jika aku menggugurkan anak ini?" tanyaku mencoba mengetesnya, ia diam sebentar sebelum menjawab

"Terserah dirimu, kau yang mengandungnya" katanya dengan dingin sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkanku.

OoO

Aku meniup tanganku yang kedinginan, angin malam yang berhembus merayap ke balik jaketku semakin mengikatkan syal di leherku, bulan berbayang di pantulan sungai yang jernih, lampu di gedung-gedung yang tinggi dengan sinar yang berwarna-warni membuat mataku terhipnotis kesana, aku belum mau pulang setidaknya tidak dengan mataku yang sembab ini.

Tidak pernah aku merasa sesendiri ini dalam hidupku, sepi dan hanya ditemani bulan sebagai penerangku, aku terhanyut dalam buaian riak air yang menghipnotis lamunanku.

Aku mengelus badan yang masih rata ini, rasanya sangat lembut dan menghangati relung hatiku tapi kemudian ada sejurus pertanyaan yang menggantung disana…Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan anak ini?.

Satu pertanyaan tersebut membuat pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain dibelakangnya, menjadikan keraguan akan kehadirannya, bukan karena aku tidak mencintainya, cinta kami cukup besar untuk diberikan pada seorang bayi yang butuh kasih saying ini, tapi apakah itu cukup untuk membuatnya hidup bahagia?.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat otakku pusing itu kian menjeratku sampai di rumah, ibuku semakin khawatir melihat kondisiku yang muram ketika aku pulang, ia tidak bertanya apa-apa selain menghangatkan badanku lalu menyuapiku makan, belum cukup rasa khawatirnya, malammya ia memutuskan untuk tidur disebelahku.

Dengan lembut tangan setengah abad itu mengusap pelan rambutku dengan penuh kesabaran, memintaku untuk tidur tapi mataku tidak ingin berhenti menatap mata indahnya, orang yang telah memberi nafas pada hidupku, alangkah bangganya jika aku bisa sepertinya, memberi kehidupan untuk orang lain.

"Umma aku sudah bicara dengan yunho" kataku pelan

"Lalu bagaimana pendapatnya?"

Aku mencoba mengganti perasaan sedihku dengan tersenyum

"Ia tidak percaya ini anaknya"

"Kau tidak menyuruhnya untuk melakukan tes DNA?"

"Tidak perlu umma, aku tidak perlu memohonnya untuk melakukan itu, aku masih punya harga diri"

Ia semakin mengusap rambutku, bisa kulihat bening-bening kristal dimatanya

"Jae sayangku, kau harus tegar, kita bisa melaluinya"

"Umma…Aku akan menggugurkannya"

Tangannya berhenti di rambutku, kecewa tersirat di wajahnya

"Apa?!"

"Umma maaf, aku sangat mencintainya tapi untuk membesarkannya dengan kondisi kita saat ini rasanya sangat sulit…ia tidak akan mempunyai orangtua lengkap dan aku bahkan tidak punya pekerjaan yang baik, aku tidak akan bisa membahagiakannya"

"Jae, kau tidak bisa setega itu dengan bayimu, ini darah dagingmu sendiri, kau harus merawatnya"

"Aku tidak bisa umma, kupikir aku bisa melakukannya sendiri tapi ternyata aku sangat ketakutan, aku tidak sanggup melakukannya"

"Kami akan membantumu"

"Umma…bagaimana aku bisa membebankan kalian untuk anak ini, sekarang saja kita kesulitan menutupi hutang-hutang kita"

"Itu tidak penting…berapapun banyaknya uang dan hutang yang harus kita tanggung itu semua tidak lebih berharga dibandingkan sebuah kehidupan seorang manusia.

"Tapi umma, Yunho juga tidak menginginkannya jadi buat apa aku mempertahankan anaknya lagipula aku ingin bekerja untuk membantu kalian bukan menambah beban"

"Dengarkan aku jae…kau selalu bertanya padaku hadiah apa yang kuinginkan di setiap hari ulang tahunku, lalu aku akan menjawabnya dengan permintaan yang aneh-aneh dan kau dan appamu selalu mengabulkannya untukku…tapi untuk permohonan ulang tahunku tahun ini bisakah kau mengabulkannya?. Dan aku berjanji kau tidak perlu menanyakan lagi hadiah apa yang kuingini lagi di tahun-tahun berikutnya"

"Aku tidak yakin bisa mengabulkannya"

"Kau bisa sayang karena kau selalu berusaha membahagiakanku dan kau bisa melakukannya sekali lagi untukku sebelum aku mati"

"Umma, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu"

"Permintaanku hanya satu, aku ingin kau melahirkannya, mungkin aku akan mati jika kau tidak mengabulkannya"

"Umma jangan begitu…"

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan melahirkan cucuku sebelum aku mati...janji padaku?"

Matanya mengunciku, aku tidak bisa berpaling dan menghindar, menolak permintaannya pun bukan solusi untuk membuatnya bahagia

"Baiklah, aku berjanji"

Ia mengikat kelingkingku dengan kelingkingnya, ia tersenyum lalu memelukku dengan erat

OoO


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**With Love and Enemy**

"Jaejoong hari ini kau lembur ya" ujar manager restoran di tempat aku bekerja

"Aku tidak bisa, hari ini aku ada janji"

"Kau harus bisa, kita tidak punya pegawai lagi" sahutnya memaksa

"Baiklah"

Aku mengelus badan yang usianya sudah empat bulan di dalam perutku, sejauh ini perkembangannya sangat baik walaupun harus maraton mengikutiku bekerja dari hari ke hari, aku sebenarnya merasa kasihan dengan janin didalam perutku tapi ini terpaksa kulakukan demi menabung untuk biaya persalinan rumah sakit.

Malam ini tamu di restoran sungguh banyak, aku sangat kerepotan menangani banyak meja sedangkan pegawai yang bekerja hanya tiga orang, setiap sepuluh menit sekali aku mengelap keringatku sebelum masuk ke ruang dapur untuk membawa pesanan ke beberapa meja, kadang setelahnya aku langsung mampir ke toilet untuk muntah.

Kakiku tidak berhenti mondar-mandir ke dapur lalu ke meja pesanan orang-orang, begitu terus selama beberapa jam, sementara itu dari luar restoran aku melihat seseorang yang kukenal melambaikan tangannya kearahku, aku tersenyum membalas lambaian tangannya sebentar sebelum aku mengerjakan tugas lain didapur.

Satu jam kemudian aku segera keluar dan menemui orang yang tadi melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Maaf menunggu lama, aku terpaksa harus kerja lembur"

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kutraktir kau minum" katanya seraya mengalungkan lengannya ke leherku

OoO

"Ahh segar sekali"

Junsu menenggak soju putih dari gelasnya dengan satu tenggakan, aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat mukanya mulai memerah akibat efek minuman keras tersebut. Aku sendiri hanya bisa memesan teh hangat karena kondisi tubuhku saat ini.

"Jae kau keren sekali bisa bekerja dalam kondisi badanmu seperti itu" kata junsu melihat perutku yang sedikit buncit, untung saja orang restoran tidak ada yang memperhatikan bentuk tubuhku yang sedikit berubah, kalau tidak, mungkin mereka sudah memecatku.

"Iya ini karena terpaksa, aku membutuhkan banyak uang"

"Kapan kau akan berhenti kerja?"

"Bulan depan, aku masih ingin bekerja tapi orangtuaku melarang, lagipula perutku sudah mulai membesar, aku tidak akan bisa menyembunyikannya lagi."

"Wah beberapa bulan lagi aku akan dipanggil paman, aku penasaran bagaimana rupa anakmu nanti, pasti tampan seperti Appanya"

"Hmm" Aku tersenyum mendengar kata Appa dari mulutnya. Junsu sudah mengetahui cerita yang kusampaikan perihal ayah dari anak di dalam perutku.

"Hahaha aku salah bicara ya, maaf ya" katanya lagi berusaha meralat perkataannya sebelumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, eh ngomong-ngomong _makhluk itu_ bagaimana kabarnya, apa ia sudah punya pacar baru?

"Haa kau ternyata penasaran juga rupanya"

"Sedikit"

"Aku jarang melihatnya dikantor, menurut gosip yang beredar dia sekarang sedang berhubungan dengan seorang artis terkenal, tapi Yoochunnie tidak mengetahui hal itu"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi beritanya akan muncul di tivi"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak masalah bagiku, sekarang pikiranku hanya ingin membesarkan anak ini, tidak ingin memikirkan hal lain"

"Baguslah, aku senang kau tidak down dengan semua masalah ini"

"Iya, aku tidak boleh terlalu sedih dengan cerita masa laluku, _makhluk itu_ tidak pantas untuk dipikirkan"

Junsu mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi

"Bersulang untuk Kim Jaejoong yang mandiri!"

"Cheers" aku menabrakan gelasku dengannya lalu kami menenggak minuman kami masing-masing.

"Jae ini" katanya kemudian mengeluarkan amplop cokelat dari sakunya

"Apa ini?"

Lembaran uang yang masih wangi terlihat dari dalam amplop itu ketika aku membukanya

"Tidak banyak. Itu hasil bonus tahun baru dariku, Yoochun juga memberi sedikit bagiannya, ia merasa ia masih ada ikatan dengan anakmu" ujarnya, perhatian mereka membuat diriku terharu sekaligus merasa miris, bahkan orang yang tidak punya hubungan darah langsung dengan anak ini masih sangat memperdulikannya.

"Terimakasih kalian baik sekali padaku"

"Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan padaku ok!"

"Aku tidak bisa membalas kebaikan kalian berdua"

"Besarkan saja anakmu dengan sehat, itu sudah cukup, lagipula kami ini pamannya"

"Iya, terimakasih banyak"

"Oya ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar _Soesangnim-mu_?, apa ia sudah bercerai dengan istrinya?"

"Belum, aku memintanya tidak meninggalkannya"

"Kenapa?, padahal ia kan mengincar dirimu juga, jika ia sudah bercerai kau bisa langsung menikah dengannya"

"Istrinya sedang hamil"

"Apa?"

.

Ingatanku kembali ke waktu beberapa bulan lalu setelah yunho menolak anak ini mentah-mentah. Senghyun kembali ke Korea tiga hari kemudian, ia sedikit muram ketika bertemu denganku, setelah ia bercerita barulah aku tahu alasannya berwajah muram

"Istriku ternyata sedang hamil, ia mengatakannya dalam perjalanan kami keluar negeri" katanya pelan, ia pasti tidak akan menyangka menemukan kondisi seperti ini disaat sedang ingin berpisah dengan istrinya

"Oh selamat kalau begitu" kataku mencoba menghiburnya tapi ia sama sekali tidak terlihat terhibur.

"Aku tetap akan bercerai dengannya dan memulai hidup baru denganmu" ujarnya lagi

"Kau tidak bisa begitu, bagaimana kau bisa meninggalkan buah hatimu, apa kau makhluk yang kejam?"

"Jae aku bahkan tidak yakin dengan anak itu"

"Kau tetap tidak bisa meninggalkan istrimu yang sedang hamil, kau tidak bisa setega itu pada mereka, kau harus bertanggung jawab"

"Aku ingin sekali bertanggung jawab tapi aku ragu"

"Apa yang kau ragukan? Jika istrimu hamil dan berkata ia anakmu kau harus mempercayainya, kalau perlu lakukan tes untuk lebih meyakinkan dirimu"

"Walaupun bagitu akan sulit untuk bisa mencintai istriku kembali"

"Kalau begitu bertahanlah demi anakmu, cintai istrimu karena ia yang akan melahirkannya, buat hubungan rumah tangga kalian kembali seperti semula"

"Tapi aku menginginkan dirimu"

"Aku tidak bisa menerima pria yang meninggalkan istrinya yang sedang hamil...karena aku sendiri juga sedang hamil"

"Apa?..apa itu anak yunho?" tanyanya dengan muka kaget

"Iya dan ia tidak ingin bertanggung jawab karena ia tidak mempercayai ini darah dagingnya, sekarang kau tahu kenapa aku melarangmu meninggalkan istrimu kan? Karena aku tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup ditelantarkan ketika mengandung seperti itu dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain menderita demi diriku"

"Jae kita harus bicara pada yunho, kita harus membuatnya percaya bahwa ini anaknya"

"Tidak perlu aku sudah memutuskan untuk merawatnya sendirian"

"Tapi itu anak yunho, keponakanku"

"Ia tidak akan menjadi anak yunho atau keponakanmu, ia hanya akan menjadi anakku"

"Maafkan aku, ini semua kesalahanku"

"Bukan salah siapa-siapa, mungkin kami memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama, aku memang harus menjadi single parent, dan kau harus menjadi seorang ayah...kita harus menerima semua takdir itu"

"Tapi apa kita akan menjalani takdir itu dengan baik?"

"Seunghyun-shi jika kau melihat anakmu lahir kau pasti akan mencintainya, percayalah padaku, kau akan menjadi ayah yang luar biasa"

"Terimakasih atas motivasinya, kau juga akan menjadi orangtua yang luar biasa bagi keponakanku"

"Iya, aku akan berusaha"

OoO

Junsu menggoyang-goyangkan gelas kosong ditangannya, ia menepuk punggungku dengan setengah mabuk

"Menyedihkan sekali, kau jadi kehilangan kesempatan memberi ayah untuk anakmu"

"Aku akan bertahan sendirian Junsu, masih ada orangtuaku"

"Bersulang lagi untukmu"

"Ah sudahlah kau dari tadi bersulang terus, ayo kita pulang"

"Aaah jae ayo minum lagi"

Aku mengangkat lengannya lalu menariknya ke bahuku. Ketika kami keluar tenda disana sudah ada mobil soesangnim menunggu

"Soesangnim?"

"Biar kuantar kalian pulang, junsu kelihatan mabuk"

"Kau antar saja jaejong pulang, aku akan menelepon bosku" ujar junsu

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo masuk jae"

"Iya, junsu sampai bertemu lagi!" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan pada junsu yang sedang duduk di pinggir jalan

"Hati-hati di jalan!" katanya

OoO

Sepanjang perjalanan seperti biasa Soesangnim akan menanyakan tentang pekerjaanku hari ini lalu ia akan cerita kondisi di kantornya, di tengah perjalanan ia tiba-tiba mengumumkan sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut.

"Jae besok kami akan pindah ke Canada" ia melambatkan speed mobilnya sambil sesekali tersenyum kearahku, melihat raut wajahnya yang kelihatan sedih aku merasa harus bersikap lebih tegar darinya

"Secepat itu kah?"

"Iya. Jika disini keadaannya cukup sulit dan kami selalu bertengkar tapi jika kami tinggal disana kami akan mencoba untuk mengenal satu sama lain lagi dari awal dengan lingkungan yang baru"

"Baiklah" balasku dengan mencoba tersenyum, sebenarnya aku sangat sedih mendengarnya, selain Junsu ia adalah sahabat terbaikku, selama ini soesangnim selalu mengantarkanku pulang dari restoran semalam apapun, ia juga yang menemaniku check ke dokter, setengah waktu luangnya akan diberikan padaku lalu setengahnya lagi untuk istrinya, kadang ia berkata bahwa ia sedang mempunyai dua istri.

"Nanti aku tidak bisa menjemputmu lagi atau mengantarmu ke dokter"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa ditinggalkan sendiri, jagalah keluargamu baik-baik"

"Aku akan banyak meneleponmu"

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, istrimu akan merasa kau selingkuh darinya"

"Aku sudah menceritakan hubungan kita dan ia bisa mengerti, ia merasa lebih kasihan padamu dibandingkan pada pernikahan kami"

"Ia sangat pengertian sekali"

"Iya, akhir-akhir ini sifatnya mulai berubah dan ia berjanji akan lebih baik jika anak ini sudah lahir, kurasa aku harus mengapresiasi niat baiknya"

"Tentu saja, setiap orang pasti mempunyai kesalahan dan orang yang bisa memaafkan dan menjadikannya lebih baik adalah orang yang sangat luar biasa, aku senang kau menjadi orang yang seperti itu"

"Aku harap kau dan Yunho juga bisa saling memaafkan dan menerima satu sama lain kembali"

"Itu….aku tidak tahu" aku mencoba menelan ludah, dulu impian itu ada dibenakku tapi kini mimpi tersebut sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas lagi dipikiranku.

"Datanglah besok ke bandara, aku ingin melihat wajahmu untuk yang terakhir kali"

"Em baiklah"

OoO

Apron segera kusingkap tatkala jam tepat menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, hari ini aku kerja lembur setengah hari karena harus pergi ke bandara untuk menemui soesangnim dan istrinya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya" kataku pada manajer dan petugas di kasir

"Ini hadiah dari kami, tadi siang kau belum makan apa-apa"

Manajer restoran memberikan satu buah roti besar untukku, memang dari tadi pagi aku belum makan apa-apa karena perutku selalu memuntahkannya lagi, manajer yang melihatku kesakitan di toilet memberiku banyak kelonggaran kerja lalu ia memberiku hadiah pada saat pulang, sebuah roti Italia yang besar

"Terima kasih" jawabku lalu setengah berlari keluar restoran mencari taksi.

Ketika kulihat telepon genggamku ternyata sudah banyak pesan dari soesangnim, ia menanyakan dimana posisiku karena ia sendiri sudah berada dibandara dengan istrinya.

"Ke bandara Incheon, tolong cepatlah!" kataku pada supir taksi yang membukakan pintu otomatisnya padaku.

"Baiklah"

Mobil lalu melaju dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, meliuk-liuk di jalanan ibukota, hanya butuh waktu setengah jam sampai kami tiba di bandara, dengan segera ongkos kulayangkan pada supir tua itu lalu lari masuk kedalam.

Dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal-senggal dan roti besar ditanganku aku berlari menaiki eskalator menuju gerbang keberangkatan, tidak jauh setelah aku sampai diatas aku melihat sosok soesangnim dan wanita muda yang cantik, ia melambaikan tangannya padaku, aku tersenyum balik tapi sekilas senyumku memudar saat melihat pria yang berdiri disampingnya melihatku dengan kaget.

"Soesangnim, baguslah kalian belum berangkat" kataku dengan perasaan tak menentu mengingat pria disamping mereka

Sepertinya seunghyun merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak kami ketahui, aku dapat melihat kegelisahan juga terpancar dari wajah mantan pacarku yang berdiri di samping mereka. Setidaknya yang membuatku lebih tenang adalah karena aku mengenakan baju yang longgar jadi ia tidak terpancing dengan perutku.

"Iya kami menunggumu" ujar soesangnim

"Ini kenalkan istriku, ia dari dulu ingin berkenalan denganmu" katanya lagi memperkenalkan istrinya yang cantik. Wanita itu tersenyum dan menjabat tanganku

"Aku istri dari senghyun-shi, Sandara"

"Aku jaejoong senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Ayo kita foto bertiga!" ia menarikku kesebelah istrinya lalu memberikan kameranya pada pria jangkung yang dari tadi mematung melihatku dengan tatapan tidak mengenakkan.

"Yunho kau fotokan kami ya!".

"Baik" ia memasang kameranya lalu memberi aba-aba pada kami, lalu lampu flash menyala dan mengabadikan wajahku, soesangnim dan istrinya yang berada ditengah kami.

Lalu kemudian seunghyun memanggilkan seorang petugas bandara di dekat kami, ia menyuruhnya untuk memotret kami berempat, mau tidak mau pria itu disudutkan untuk berfoto bersama kami, entah bagaimana soesangnim mengaturnya sehingga Yunho berdiri disampingku. Dengan canggung aku mencoba tersenyum, begitu juga dengan yunho saat lampu flash menyala

"_**Pesawat dengan nomor penerbangan X250 tujuan vancouver akan segera tinggal landas, bagi para penumpang yng masih di luar pintu gerbang silahkan bersiap untuk memasuki pesawat" **_teriak suara peringatan dari pengeras suara.

"Sepertinya kami harus segera berangkat" kata soesangnim pada kami, matanya dan mataku sama-sama memerah

"Jaga keluargamu baik-baik" kataku mencoba menahan kesedihanku

"Iya, kau juga, jaga kesehatanmu" ia memelukku dan mencoba membisikiku sesuatu

"Aku membuat yunho kemari agar kalian bisa pulang bersama, aku sudah bicara banyak dengannya, tapi aku tidak yakin jika ia mendengarkan omonganku, ia sangat keras kepala, tapi yang penting aku sudah berusaha"

"Iya"

Ia melepaskanku lalu memeluk yunho dan membisikinya sesuatu juga sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baiklah kurasa kami akan pergi sekarang…jae kami pergi ya" ia berkata padaku dan aku langsung mengangguk dengan cepat

"Yunho jangah lupa antar dia pulang ya" kata soesangnim kemudian pada pria jangkung disebelahnya yang hanya membalasnya dengan sedikit anggukan.

Mereka berdua lalu pergi masuk ke gerbang keberangkatan di depan mereka, seunghyun sesekali melambaikan tangannya padaku, bahkan setelah pemeriksaan pun ia masih melambaikan tangannya diudara, melihat itu aku menjadi sedih sekali apalagi setelah itu ia menghilang dan aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya lagi.

"_**Selamat tinggal my first love…Sahabatku" **_bisikku dalam hati sambil menahan airmata yang siap jatuh

"Apa sudah selesai menonton opera sabunnya?!" sahut seseorang di sebelahku, nadanya terdengar sinis dan menyindir.

"Aku akan pulang" aku mencoba melangkah pergi darinya tapi kemudian ia berkata

"Wah! ia kelihatan masih peduli sekali padamu...aku heran kalian masih bisa bermesraan di depan kami"

"Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak, kami hanya berteman"

"Apa kau tidak punya rasa malu datang kesini?"

"Apa?"

"Kau datang pada mereka dengan tenang seperti itu, apa kau sama sekali tidak memandang perasaan istrinya?"

"Aku hanya datang untuk mengucapkan perpisahan pada mereka, lagipula seunghyun bilang istrinya tidak keberatan dengan pertemanan kami"

"Yang benar saja, kalian semua bisa menjadi pemain drama yang hebat" katanya mencibir

"Yah! Apa kau sudah cukup berbicara! Lebih baik aku pulang daripada mendengarkan ocehanmu"

"Kau memang _**Bitch**_ bermuka tebal"

"A..ap...pa?!" aku mengatur nafasku lalu tanganku terkepal sendiri, dengan segenap kesabaranku aku mencoba membalasnya dengan bermuka besi sambil menaikkan daguku sedikit

"Ya begitulah, tapi ternyata kau juga menyukai pelacur sepertiku" kataku sambil tersenyum sinis padanya walau hati ini sudah sangat kesakitan mendengarnya.

Ia balas mencibirku, tanpa segan ia berkata

"Sebelum bertemu denganmu aku ini makhluk jahat yang selalu menyiksa perasaan orang lain…Kini setelah apa yang kaulakukan padaku aku berubah dua kali lebih jahat dari sebelumnya"

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

"Kau yang mengubahku, ini semua akibat perbuatanmu"

Aku tersenyum mencibir mendengarnya "Lalu?"

"Sampai bertemu di neraka" katanya dengan dingin lalu ia pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya mematung mendengarnya, tidak bisa membalas atau melayangkan kepalan tangan yang sudah membulat ini karena aku teringat akan janinnya, hadiah perpisahan darinya yang membuatku bisa meluluhkan semua emosiku menjadi rasa sakit yang luar biasa di relung hatiku yang masih berdetak.

OoO

Bis berhenti beberapa blok dari rumahku, aku keluar dengan sempoyongan dari dalam bis lalu duduk di taman terdekat untuk mengistirahatkan perutku yang melilit, _ah aku ternyata baru ingat aku belum makan dari tadi_, kukeluarkan roti pemberian pemilik cafe dari bungkusannya, dengan perlahan aku memakannya…rasanya hambar bercampur sedikit asin karena campuran air mata yang mulai menetes ke permukaan rotinya

_Ah seharusnya perutku membaik dengan memakan roti ini bukan bertambah sakit…_

Aku terus mencoba menghilangkan ingatan yang menyakitkan tadi sore dari pikiranku tapi ternyata sulit sekali untuk melupakannya. Dengan perasaan masih terluka aku terus memaksakan memakan roti itu sampai habis

_Ayahmu benar-benar keterlaluan…_

Kataku sambil mengelus perut yang tak kunjung berhenti menyakitiku, kubuka telepon genggam yang dari tadi tenggelam di tasku, setelah dibuka tenyata ada kiriman satu foto dan pesan dibawahnya, foto wajah kami berempat sedang tersenyum menghadap kamera, soesangnim dan istrinya terlihat tampak serasi begitu juga denganku dan yunho yang memaksakan senyum kami untuk mengembang, kami seperti dua couple yang sedang berbahagia.

_**Hi jae, ini pesanku yang terakhir sebelum pesawat take off, apa Yunho mengantarkanmu pulang? Kuharap kalian sudah berbaikan sekarang, kau hanya boleh membalasnya jika ada kabar gembira ok, c u…**_

Buliran airmata kini jatuh ke layar telepon genggamku, dengan tangan yang bergetar aku membalas pesannya, mungkin pesan ini tidak akan sampai ke tangannya karena ia sudah berada di luar negeri tapi aku tak peduli, aku hanya ingin menyenangkan dirinya dan janin ini. Lalu aku mengetik

**_Iya, ia mengantarkanku selamat sampai rumah_**

OoO


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Little Angel**

_**Lima bulan kemudian**_

Drama korea yang kutonton malam ini terasa sangat membosankan, aku beralih ke kamarku lalu kuputar saja CD klasik bethoven, dokter bilang banyak mendengarkan lagu klasik akan merangsang otak sang janin berkembang, setelah beberapa lagu diputar tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu dalam perutku seakan bergerak, semakin lama semakin menyakitkan

"Umma!...umma!" Teriakku semakin kencang

"Jae kau sudah merasakannya?"tanya ummaku dengan wajah setengah terpejam yang tiba-tiba datang dari kamarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu umma, rasanya uuh!" kataku sambil memegang perut yang rasanya sangat mulas

"Yeoboo…ayo kita bawa jae ke dokter!" ajak ummaku pada appaku

"Baiklah"

Ayahku langsung mengambil kunci mobil sedangkan ibuku sibuk memasukkan baju-bajuku dari lemari ke dalam tas besar

"Umma aku bukannya mau pergi wisata" protesku melihat semua barang bawaan umma yang banyak

"Kau butuh banyak baju"

"AAH! Umma! Perutnya bergerak lagi!"

"Tunggu sebentar…ayo aku bantu" aku di bantu berdiri oleh ummaku, sedikit demi sedikit ia memapahku menuruni apartemen sampai masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ayo jae tarik nafas…keluarkan!" Kata ummaku berulang-ulang membantu mengulur persalinan perutku yang seakan sudah ingin meledak

"Umma! Huf huf haaa..." kuikuti petunjuk ummaku sampai kami tiba di rumah sakit dan kami kembali sibuk mencari ruang persalinan sendiri karena tidak ada suster yang menjaga diluar yang biasanya membawa tandu untuk pasien

"Kesini..kesini!" Sambil menahan perutku ummaku terus menggiringku sampai ke ruang persalinan, disana seorang dokter langsung memeriksa kandunganku

"Sudah waktunya, kami akam mempersiapkan operasi sesar sebentar lagi, kau bersiaplah"

Dokter tersebut lalu pergi keluar untuk mempersiapkan segalanya, aku yang mulai ketakutan memegang tangan ibuku erat-erat

"Umma! Aku sangat takut, jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Aku akan terus disini, disampingmu"

Aku mengangguk, tak lama berselang dua orang dokter serta tiga orang suster datang ke ruangan kami, aku terpaksa harus melepaskan ikatan tangan pada ummaku sebelum mereka menidurkanku dibawah kendali obat bius.

.

.

Oek oek oek

Suara tangisaan bayi yang semula samar-samar terdengar kian kuat ditelingaku, aku mencoba membuka mataku dan kulihat didepanku kedua orangtuaku sibuk tersenyum pada benda dipangkuan ibundaku.

"Umma..."

Mereka melirik kearahku, tersenyum sambil menunjukan benda kecil yang digendong oleh ibuku

"Jae sayang...ini anakmu" kata ummaku terharu memperlihatkan bayi mungil yang baru saja berhenti menangis setelah pipinya diusap-usap

Perasaanku terharu bercampur bahagia melihat bayi merah yang sedang menguap kecil di tangan neneknya, ayahku kemudian membantuku menaikkan badanku sehingga bayi itu bisa dipindahkan ke tanganku

"Kau kecil sekali" kataku padanya dengan airmata yang menetes, ia hanya bergerak kecil di tanganku, membuatku semakin terharu.

"Hei...ini ummamu, lihat ini cincin kawin dari appamu" kataku kemudian sambil memperlihatkan cincin yang yunho hadiahkan setelah memecatku, aku memang memakainya agar benda itu menguatkanku bahwa aku dulu juga pernah dicintai sehingga dianugerahi hadiah terindah dalam hidupku, seorang bayi mungil yang sangat tampan.

"Walau appamu tak bisa melihatmu tapi ia pasti sangat bangga melihatmu sayangku" kataku lagi semakin tidak bisa membendung kesedihanku, hatiku sangat terluka jika mengingat ia akan menjadi anak yatim.

Setelah persalinanku selesai, kami membawanya pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan bahagia, besok malamnya Junsu dan kekasihnya Yoochun datang untuk menjenguk dan melihat bayiku yang baru lahir, mereka semua terpukau dengan ketampanan wajah anakku, Yoochun bahkan mengatakan kalau ia sangat mirip dengan Yunho.

"Jae kau sudah menghubungi yunho? Ia pasti akan terkejut melihat bayi ini" Ujar Junsu

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah berhubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya"

"Tapi ia sangat mirip, yunho harus tahu ini" kata junsu bersemangat

"Aku tidak perduli, ia anakku sekarang dan ia tak perlu tahu siapa ayah yang sudah menelantarkannya"

Mendengar jawabanku junsu dan yoochun nampak kecewa, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengundangnya kemari untuk menunjukkan ini anaknya setelah perlakuannya selama ini padaku, jika ia membencinku biarlah kami hidup masing-masing seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kau juga pasti bisa merawatnya dengan baik"

"Terimakasih"

.

Dengan segera anak itu mencuri seluruh perhatian kami, ia menjadi idola serta hiburan bagi kami yang lelah menjalani hari-hari kami, fikiran akan penderitaanku selama ini seakan dihapuskan oleh tubuh mungilnya yang selalu meminta belaianku, tidak ada yang kuinginkan selain melihatnya setiap saat. Penderitaan yang kurasakan sudah berubah menjadi Kebahagiaan

Tapi rasa bahagiaku pun ternyata ada batasnya, hanya enam bulan sejak tuhan mengirimkan malaikat kecil disampingku, selama enam bulan pula ia mengijinkanku tidur tenang sebelum ujian yang kemudian ia berikan lagi kepadaku.

Malam itu setelah anakku meminum susunya dan bersiap untuk tidur tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menggigil dan kepalanya panas, aku yang mendapatinya sedang merintih kesakitan seketika panik dan langsung memanggil kedua orangtuaku yang sedang terlelap

Kami membawanya dalam kegelapan malam menuju salah satu rumah sakit 24 jam, mereka menanganinya segera sampai keesokan harinya seorang dokter yang datang ke ruangan ananku dirawat memberitahukan kami

"Acute Lymphoblastic Lymphoma.."

Umma menahan tubuhku yang hampir terjatuh setelah mendengar kata-kata dari sang dokter, istilah itu hampir sama seperti penyakit yang didiagnosiskan pada ibuku

"Tapi tenang dulu, di titik ini masih memperlihatkan gejala awal, ia belum sepenuhnya terkena penyakit ini karena sel darah putih yang berhubungan dengan sumsum tulang belakangnya belum terbentuk dengan baik dalam masa pertumbuhannya, kemungkinan besar dalam beberapa tahun kedepan penyakit ini akan menyerang dirinya"

"Apa bisa disembuhkan dok?"

"Dengan terapi dan beberapa operasi mungkin kita bisa mencegah penyakitnya sedini mungkin, kalian harus bersyukur gejalanya bisa diketahui sebelum ia beranjak dewasa, kalau tidak pada fase itu kecil kemungkinan seorang anak akan selamat"

"Kumohon aku akan membayar berapapun demi kesembuhannya, tolong sembuhkan dia sekarang juga"

"Ini gejala leukemia pada bayi, dengan kondisi tubuhnya saat ini ia belum mampu menerima berbagai terapi yang akan menyakiti tubuhnya, kita harus tunggu sampai beberapa tahun lagi"

"Sampai saat itu apa ia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Ne…hanya ia kadang-kadang akan mengalami gejala yang sama seperti tiba-tiba panas, sesak nafas dan kesakitan, gejalanya tiba-tiba terjadi begitu saja, untuk persiapan dari sekarang kau harus menabung untuk biaya terapi, obat-obatan serta operasinya dan yang paling terpenting adalah persiapkan mental kalian, karena ia akan menjalani hal yang berat"

Aku terdiam atas keterangan dokter tersebut, respon yang kurasakan kini hanyalah amarah, pada penderitaan ini, pada ujian ini, jika aku bisa bertanya langsung pada pemilik dunia ini...

_Tuhan, sampai kapan kau akan uji aku? Kenapa harus anakku?_

OoO

Aku meratapi wajah kecil polos anakku yang sedang tidur dengan terlelap sambil menghisap jempolnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang telah dokter voniskan padanya, kepedihan hatiku kini tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan semua penderitaanku selama ini

_Kenapa kau juga harus menderita sayangku?_

"Jae?"

Buru-buru kusapu airmata di pipiku ketika umma mendekatiku

"Apa ia sudah tidur?" tanyanya

"Nee"

"Dia polos sekali ya..." kata ummaku sambil melihat wajah polos anakku yang sedang tertidur

"Sepertinya tuhan tidak ingin membiarkanku tidur dengan tenang, bahkan anakku pun tidak dibiarkannya hidup dengan tenang"

"Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu, semua ditakdirkan karena ada jalannya masing-masing"

"Umma, aku sangat sedih, sedih sekali, jika ia ingin menghukumku kenapa ia tidak memberiku penyakit itu…kenapa harus anakku yang menanggungnya?"

"Jae kau harus belajar bersabar dan kuat, semua butuh perjuangan dan pengorbanan"

"Tapi kenapa harus anakku?"

Umma lalu memegang tanganku erat-erat

"Walau apapun yang terjadi kami selalu bersamamu, walau rintangan sesulit apapun jangan segan untuk bersandar padaku"

"Umma..."

Malam itu umma memelukku sampai pagi, ia memang benar, seberat apapun cobaan yang diberikan tapi jika dihadapi bersama penderitaannya akan sedikit berkurang, jika aku sudah merasa tersudut dengan penderitaanku, ada tangan umma yang selalu mengembalikan kekuatanku, menenangkanku sehingga aku mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghadapi hari selanjutnya

_Tapi lagi-lagi seperti yang ibuku bilang __**'Tidak semua cerita berjalan sesuai keinginan kita'**_

Enam bulan kemudian setelah kami mengadakan pesta kecil untuk anakku yang genap berusia satu tahun tuhan kembali menguji diriku dengan memanggil ummaku untuk selamanya

Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menceritakan bagaimana ummaku meninggal karena itu sangat menyayat hatiku, seakan hidupku juga ikut mati pada saat itu, aku kehilangan arah, tidak ada lagi tempatku bersandar dan mencurahkan semua kerisauan hatiku, tidak ada belaian untuk membuatku tertidur jika aku terjaga dari tidurku.

_**Dengan semua cobaan yang kau berikan padaku, apa kau ingin aku untuk lebih bersabar lagi?**_

Umma meninggal dalam keadaan tersenyum, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan kesan menderita pada kami, dokter bilang sebenarnya umma sudah telat untuk tranfusi darah yang mengakibatkan pembengkakan pada sel darah merahnya, rupanya selama ini ia menyembunyikan kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin lemah karena tidak ingin membebaniku yang sedang tertekan memikirkan kondisi anakku, kami mencoba membawanya ke rumah sakit tapi itu semua sudah terlambat untuk ditangani, tidak ada yang bisa dokter lakukan lagi untuknya

Setelah kami memakamkan umma di tempat peristirahatannya untuk selamanya, ayahku memberikan kotak peninggalan ibuku, disana ada beberapa perhiasan miliknya serta lembaran uang, ada juga sebuah surat yang bertuliskan namaku didepannya

_Sayang, ini semua untukmu, perhiasan warisan dari nenekmu serta sedikit uang hasil tabunganku diam-diam dari gaji membersihkan rumah dikeluarga seunggi-maaf aku merahasiakannya darimu, kau tidak akan pernah mengijikanku untuk bekerja, maka disisa hidupku aku ingin meninggalkan sesuatu untukmu..._

_Jae sayang maafkan umma karena tidak ada yang bisa kuberikan selain luka dan penderitaan_

_Maafkan ummamu karena mempunyai penyakit ini-maafkan karena selalu membebanimu dan ayahmu-maafkan karena anakmu juga mempunyai masalah yang sama _

_Jangan pernah menyalahkan atau melukai dirimu sendiri, karena kau harta yang sangat berharga untuk anakmu._

_Kau harus kuat demi ayahmu, demi aku, dan demi anakmu._

_Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku sangat bahagia memilikimu._

Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi di makam mendiang ibuku tapi sepertinya aku harus mengingkarinya, aku tidak bisa melepaskannya pergi, aku sangat mencintainya. Ummaku.

Mungkin ini terakhir kali aku akan bercerita tentang kesedihanku, sudah cukup aku tertekan dengan semua cobaan ini, aku ingin menghadapi hariku dengan lebih bahagia.

OoOoO

**Dua tahun kemudian**

Aku langsung membuka apronku ketika pukul sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00 sore, ini waktunya berganti shift dan aku sudah boleh pulang

Sudah tiga tahun sejak aku bekerja disini, pemilik dan para stafnya sangat baik padaku, mereka tidak segan untuk membantuku jika aku kerepotan, bahkan ketika aku keluar karena berbadan besar mereka mengijinkanku masuk kembali setelah aku memohon untuk dipekerjakan kembali setelah melahirkan anakku.

"Kau selesai shift hari ini?" Tanya manajer sekaligus pemilik restoran, usianya sudah hampir 70 tahun tapi ia masih nampak bersemangat mengurusi kafe ini, tapi minggu depan cucunya yang baru lulus dari universitas di eropa akan menggantikannya mengelola bisnis keluarga ini

"Iya aku harus segera pulang, anakku menunggu"

"Apa kau mau membawa spagetty sisa hari ini?"

"Oh baiklah, biar kubawa, anakku sangat menyukainya"

"Baguslah daripada kita membuangnya, jangan lupa sebeum pulang kau buang sampah-sampah yang sudah menumpuk itu" katanya pada buntelan sampah di ujung restoran

"Baiklah dan terimakasih banyak atas spagettinya"

Dengan hati riang aku membawa spageti saus tuna sisa hari ini menuju rumahku, setiap hari ada saja yang bisa kubawa pulang, kadang jika beruntung aku bisa membawa udang segar pulang.

Kini aku hidup bertiga bersama anak dan ayahku setelah dua tahun lalu ibuku wafat karena penyakitnya.

"Aku pulang!"

Kataku berteriak lalu suara derap kaki dengan cepat mendekat, tanpa menungguku membuka sepatu ia langsung memelukku

"Omma! Omma!" katanya bersemangat sambil mendaratkan bibirnya di pipiku

"Hey apakabar tampan?"

"Omma…Omma…Omma" katanya terus berulang-ulang sambil mengeratkan dekapannya padaku

"Iya umma sudah disini, lihat ini umma bawa apa?" kataku sambil mengangkat barang bawaanku, ia sumringah dan langsung membawanya ke dapur

"Yaaay!"

"Bagaimana pekerjaannya?" Tanya ayahku kemudian dari balkon, ia sedang menyirami pot-pot kecil peninggalan ibuku.

"Semua berjalan dengan lancar"

"Baguslah, ia terus menerus memanggil namamu dari tadi siang, minggu ini ajaklah ia jalan-jalan…kau liburlah dulu dari pekerjaanmu"

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta libur, kebetulan beberapa hari lagi ulangtahunnya, aku ingin sekali mengajaknya ke taman hiburan"

"Apa harus kita rayakan di restoran?, ia pasti akan senang"

"Ah tidak usah Appa, terimakasih"

"Tak apa, sekali-kali aku ingin mengajaknya makan di restoran, tidak terlalu mewah, yang penting ia akan ingat kita selalu merayakannya bersama-sama"

"Iya terimakasih"

"Lihat hari ini aku menerima bonus membersihkan kebun rumahnya tuan Seunggi, pakailah untuk jalan-jalan dengan anakmu"

"Terimakasih, maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu"

"Ah kau jangan begitu, kau juga sudah banyak mennderita sejak ibumu sakit apalagi kau harus mengurus putramu seorang diri, itu pasti sangat berat untukmu, sudah sepantasnya jika kita saling membantu"

"Terimakasih Appa, aku janji akan berusaha keras agar Bin bisa sekolah dengan baik"

"Omma…aboji…ayo matan" katanya dengan lidah yang masih cadel pada kami

"Ah iya"

Walaupun dengan makanan sisa kami makan dengan gembira, Bin putraku sangat cerdas, belum genap berusia tiga tahun ia sudah bisa membaca dan menulis huruf dengan lancar, hobinya adalah menggambar, dalam setahun terakhir ini ia sudah mengkoleksi puluhan gambar yang ia lukis sendiri dari coret-coretan berupa garis-garis, berbagai binatang sampai gambar wajahku dan kakeknya yang akhir-akhir ini kelihatan lumayan mirip dengan kami.

Perkembangannya pun bisa dikatakan baik, setelah gejala awal yang ia alami anakku belum pernah mengalami gejala itu lagi sampai sekarang, walau obat yang dokter anjurkan padaku untuk diberikan pada Bin selalu ia singkirkan, jika melihatku membawa obat untuknya, ia akan langsung menangis dan lari ketakutan.

"Wah Bin badanmu naik lagi" kataku setelah mengukur tinggi badannya sebelum tidur, ini biasa kulakukan setiap malam untuk melihat pertumbuhannya

"Sudah minum susu?"

Ia mengangguk

"Sudah gosok gigi?"

Ia mengangguk

"Sudah menciumku?"

Ia langsung memeluk lalu menciumku bertubi-tubi

"Umma sayang padamu"

"Bin tayang oma"

"Jangan lupa berdoa sebelum tidur"

"Nee" balasnya padaku sebelum naik ke atas kasur

Sebelum pergi keluar kamarnya aku memandang wajah polosnya yang berusaha untuk terlelap, semakin lama semakin jelas wajah ayahnya tercetak diwajahnya, mukanya tirus seperti yunho dengan alis yang lebat, hidungnya lancip persis seperti yunho, hanya bibirnya yang seperti diriku, kecil dan tampak merah muda, melihatnya dengan waktu yang lama mau tak mau mengembalikan kenangan masa lalu saat bersama ayahnya. Ia sangat mirip sekali dengannya.

OoO

Minggu yang cerah ini aku mengajak anakku bermain keluar, ayahku meminjamkan mobil tuanya untuk kupakai seharian bersama Bin, jika biasanya akhir pekan aku membawa anakku ke taman didekat rumah maka kali ini untuk pertama kalinya aku akan mengajaknya ke taman hiburan di utara Seoul

"Omma hali ini mau temana?" tanyanya polos dari kursinya

"Ke taman hiburan sayang"

"Apa ada mobil-mobilan?"

"Iya"

"Kuda putal-putal?"

"Iya"

"Lobot?"

"Iya...sayang semua ada" kataku menjelaskan dengan sabar

"Holeee" sahutnya dengan semangat sambil loncat-loncat di atas kursinya

Saat menuju taman hiburan dengan tidak sengaja aku melewati kantorku yang dulu, setengah bangunannya nampak sedang direnovasi, kelihatannya perusahaan yunho tersebut semakin berkembang, menurut Junsu mereka sedang mengembangkan marketnya di luar negeri, makanya juga kenapa Yunho sangat sibuk melakukan perjalanan ke luar negeri, dan sangat jarang berada di kantor, aku juga sempat melihat fotonya masuk di salah satu majalah bisnis.

"Lihat, dulu umma bekerja disana" kataku bangga sambil menunjuk pada kantor didepan kami

"Uwaaah omma becal cekaliii" katanya terkagum-kagum dari balik jendela.

"Iya, appamu juga bekerja disana"

"Appa? Haraboji?" tanyanya sambil memiring-miringkan kepalanya.

"Bukan Appaku tapi ini Appamu, ayahmu"

Aku tersenyum padanya yang masih kebingungan, pikirannya yang polos tidak pernah mengenal siapa ayahnya, sejak ia berumur satu tahun kurang ia hanya mengenalku sebagai Ummanya, dan orangtuaku sebagai halmoni dan harabojinya

Kadang aku selalu berpikir jika aku tidak mengacaukan hubungan kami mungkin Moonbin akan mempunyai kehidupan yang lebih baik, ia tidak perlu memakan makanan sisa, ia tidak akan kehilangan ummanya pada siang hari, ia juga pasti menjadi anak yang serba berkecukupan dengan Yunho sebagai ayahnya...

_Ahh sebuah mimpi yang indah_

Aku sendiri menjadi penasaran bagaimana kehidupan yunho sekarang, apa ia akan terkejut melihat anaknya yang menjadi sangat mirip dengannya itu?

OoO

"Omma…Omma!"

Moonbin dengan gembira terus melambaikan tangannya padaku, ia memamerkan keceriannya setiap menaiki wahana bermain bersama anak-anak lainnya, ia menaiki komidi putar, bermain mobil listrik, kereta kecil, hampir semua wahana tidak ingin untuk ia lewati sampai aku harus menyeretnya keluar karena matahari sudah mulai bergeser

Sore harinya aku mengajaknya ke sebuah danau dimana banyak angsa putih berenang yang disukai anak-anak.

"Badus ya oma" katanya, tangannya yang mungil tidak henti menyipratkan air ke arah angsa-angsa yang sedang berkumpul itu.

"Iya, bagus sekali, sini kau kufoto dulu"

Aku mengambil fotonya dengan latar belakang kumpulan angsa-angsa putih, seorang pengunjung pun memotret kami berdua.

Ketika kami masih asyik memotret, beberapa orang petugas menghampiri pengunjung disini untuk mengusir kami dengan halus karena tempatnya akan segera ditutup.

"Maaf bisa kau tinggalkan tempat ini karena tempat ini sebentar lagi akan kami tutup"

"Kenapa?"

"Tempat ini akan dipakai untuk foto pre-wedding"

"Tapi calon pengantinnya belum datang"

"Maaf ini sudah dipesan, kau pergilah ke tempat lain"

"Ayo sayang kita main ke tempat lain saja"

"Bin mau lihat bebek" kata anakku cemberut menolak uluran tanganku

"Ayo nanti saja, kita cari makan dulu ya"

"Bebek…bebek!"

"Hei mau lihat Gundam?" ajakku padanya, ia memang sangat menyukai untuk melihat robot-robot mainan jepang tersebut

"Iya" ia mengangguk lalu mengikutiku pergi dari tempat tersebut

Tidak jauh dari tempat parkiran mobil kami rombongan untuk pemotretan pre-wedding juga telah datang, fotografer, beberapa orang yang kelihatannya seperti penata rias serta calon pengantinnya sendiri tengah bersiap-siap.

"Omma penantin itu apa?" tanya anakku yang melihat kearah dua orang yang sedang sibuk diriasi serta memakai gaun pengantin

"Pengantin itu dua orang yang saling mengasihi satu sama lain dan akan hidup bersama sampai tua"

"Cepeti umma dan Binnie?" tanyanya polos

"Iya seperti umma dan kau, kita akan terus saling menyayangi bukan?"

"Um…iya, Bin akan celalu tayang omma"

"Aku juga"

Aku tersenyum kecil, sebenarnya aku juga pernah memimpikan saat dimana aku difoto seperti itu bersama ayahnya, kami berjalan menuju altar lalu ia mengalungkan cincin dijari manisku, kedua orang tua kami bertepuk tangan sambil menangis terharu melihat kami

Aku menghela nafas, sungguh mimpi yang sempurna tapi apalah guna toh itu hanya mimpi, aku tidak akan pernah bisa seperti itu, mungkin nanti jika ada seseorang yang bisa mencintaiku apa adanya, mencintai keluarga serta anakku, saat itu juga aku akan mulai mencintai orang tersebut.

OoO

Seelah selesai berbelanja untuk keperluan seharu-hari, aku mengajak anakku ke toko mainan anak-anak yang sangat digemari olehnya, saat pertama-tama aku melewati toko mainan tersebut ia selalu merengek minta dibelikan mainan robot tersebut tapi aku tidak pernah membelikannya karena tidak mempunyai uang, tapi kini ia akan terdiam ketika kami melintasi toko mainan tersebut sambil memegang tanganku, ia sudah mengerti dan tak pernah rewel untuk meminta dibelikan lagi

"Kau mau mainan itu?" kataku menunjuk pada sebuah mainan robot gundam kesukaannya

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tidak, aku bica pinjam dali loohan" katanya dengan sedih, kerena kebetulan tetangga disebelah kami juga mempunya anak seumuran Bin mempunyai banyak koleksi mainan, dan ia tidak pelit untuk meinjamkannya pada anakku

"Ini akan umma belika" kataku sambil mengambilkan satu buah robot yang selalu ia pandangi dari dulu

"Ndaa omma...nda ucah" ia mendorong robot mainan di tanganku, melihatnya membuatku sedih, ia sudah mengerti jika aku selalu pulang telat untuk mencari uang lebih, kadang ia sudah mengerti jika ia menguping pembicaraanku dengan ayah tentang semua kendala keuangan kami

"Baiklah kalau kita simpan lagi saja"

Aku melihatnya mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menahan rasa sedihnya, tentu saja aku tidak setega itu, aku pura-pura membalikkannya ke tempat pajangan semula padahal aku pergi kekasir diam-diam dan membayarnya

Pulangnya sebelum Moonbin menaiki kasurnya aku menaruh robot mainan tersebut disamping bantal tidurnya dengan selembar kertas ucapan

_**Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-3**_

_**Ini hadiah dari ummamu**_

Aku yang tengah asyik melihat film di tivi terkejut saat moonbin berlari dari kamar lalu langsung mencium pipiku bertubi-tubi

"Telimakacih omma" katanya lalu ia pergi lagi ke kamarnya

OoO

**Setelah sekian lama Tuhan pun mengetukku lagi**

"Omma…uurghhh…Oma! Huhuhu...huhuhu..."

Aku langsung berlari kearah suara teriakan berasal, berlari menuju kamar anakku, disana kulihat ia sedang meringis kesakitan sambil menangis

"Omma!...huuhuhu...omma!"

"Bin kau kenapa…appa! Appa!"

"Ada apa Jae?"

Appaku yang baru datang langsung memegang kening anakku

"Binnie panas lagi, Appa cepat siapkan mobil!"

"Baiklah, kemasi barang anakmu"

"Iya"

Aku menggedong anakku dan mengelus-elus punggungnya, tanggannya melingkar di leherku dan kakinya melingkari pinggangku, ikatannya semakin kuat tatkala ia kembali merasakan rasa sakitnya

"Uhmm…urgghh...omma tatit...taaatit" jeritnya terus-menerus membuat hatiku tidak bisa bernafas

"Tenang ya sayang…sebentar lagi kita ke rumah sakit"

OoO

**Karena banyaknya pertanyaan soal kenapa jae POV lebih banyak ditampilkan, author akan coba menjawabnya **

**Karena keseluruhan Fic ini berasal dari sudut pandang Jaejoong, jadi Yunho POV hanya muncul sesekali untuk melengkapi cerita, dan author bukan tipe yang suka membolak-balikkan POV di satu cerita karena akan membuat ceritanya tidak fokus  
**

**Beberapa Review chapter kemarin...  
**

**Yunho kejam sekali! Keroyok yunpa!, jahat!, Dsar Yunho babo!, pengen ane rajam si jung itu *asah samurai*, dibakar aja!, nyebelin banget sih!, asdfghjkl...**

**Terimakasih atas semua sumpah serapahnya untuk Yunho, emang tu orang minta digampar! XD**

**Notes: Fic Started To Hates You will be UPDATE tomorrow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**When the Moon Meet the Sun **

**(revisi)**

Dengan segera Moonbin ditangani oleh dokter yang kami temui, anakku tak berhenti berteriak saat dokter mulai menyuntikkan sesuatu ketubuhnya, aku tak tahan lagi saat ia kesakitan dan beberapa orang suster memegang tubuhnya yang bergetar, saat itu aku memilih mengasingkan diri di luar ruangan dari pada harus menderita melihat anakku seperti itu.

"Tuan Kim?"

"Iya dok? Bagaimana dengan kondisinya?" tanyaku setelah anakku terlelap

"Kami akan mengoperasi radang di tenggorokannya, ternyata ia juga mempunyai masalah serius pada pernafasannya"

"Apa?!"

"Setelah selesai dioperasi baru kita akan beritahu untuk kemotherapy untuk leukimianya, kita akan coba menanganinya satu persatu"

"Baiklah"

Aku mencoba menerima semua kenyataan dengan pasrah, dibalik tubuh sehat anakku ternyata ia juga mempunyai penyakit komplikasi yang semakin mengkhawatirkanku.

.

"Hasil operasinya berjalan sukses" kata dokter memberitahu kesuksesan operasi pertama anakku

"Ia akan dirawat dulu selama beberapa hari untuk tes selanjutnya, tapi untuk saat ini kau tak perlu khawatir" kata dokter lagi

"Apa ia akan sembuh total?"

"Belum, anakmu masih harus menjalani beberapa kemoterapy, kita akan menjalaninya dalam beberapa bulan kedepan, sekarang ia harus memulihkan kondisi tubuh akibat operasi di paru-parunya"

"Dok jika dibutuhkan aku bersedia mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakang milikku"

"Sebaiknya jangan, kau akan punya masalah serius jika mendonorkan milikmu, aku takut ini akan berefek kematian untukmu karena dulu kami pernah memeriksa dirimu untuk donor ibumu, kau tidak diposisi tepat untuk memberikan milikmu, aku tidak ingin pengorbanan untuk anakmu menjadi sia-sia"

"Tapi bagaimana lagi aku harus menyembuhkannya, aku tak ingin ia menderita lagi"

"Kami akan membantu untuk mencarikan donor yang sehat untuknya tapi untuk mendapatkan donor yang tepat tidak semudah itu, akan membutuhkan waktu lama bahkan sampai bertahun-tahun"

Aku tertahan menutup mulutku, kini hatiku sangat tidak bisa tenang dengan pernyataan dokter tadi, bagaimana aku bisa hidup dengan tenang selama bertahun-tahun dengan kondisi anakku seperti itu.

"Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, dengan kondisi kedokteran sekarang ini, seorang anak yang terkena leukimia dapat sembuh total tanpa bantuan donor sekalipun, hanya saja efek kemoteraphi yang kami khawatirkan, efeknya bisa bermacam-macam salah satunya kelumpuhan.

"Apa!"

"Jika kemoterapinya berhasil ditahap pertama, ada kemungkinan besar Bin akan bisa sembuh total, ini bergantung dari faktur tubuh anak anda sendiri dan lingkungan pendukung yang baik...untuk saat ini kondisi masih sangat baik, untuk selanjutnya akan kami lakukan tes dan kumohon kau bekerjasama membantu menjaga lingkungan yang baik untuk anakmu, untuk detailnya kami akan memberikan buku panduan untuk anda agar menjaga anak anda selalu waspada dari ancaman penyakit"

"Baiklah" aku menjawab dengan lemas, yang pasti dokter mengatakan untuk mendukung semua itu diperlukan dukungan finansial yang tidak sedikit, lalu aku bertanya pada diri sendiri, dengan kondisiku sekarang bagaimana aku bisa mensupport anakku.

Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya dan akan mencari jalan keluarnya nantim tapi hal itu ternyata tidak dapat aku kesampingkan begitu saja

"Ini semua tagihannya" Ujar suster memberikan semua rincian atas biaya rumah sakit yang harus dibayar untuk perawatan Moonbin

Biaya operasi dan pemulihan paru-parunya, rawat inap seminggu penuh di ruangan khusus, obat-obatan, serum antibodi, biaya kemoterapi untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, dll. Aku dan ayahku saling memandang satu sama lain melihat nilai nominal yang tertera, totalnya kurang lebih hampir 100 juta, dengan asuransi dan surat keterangan tidak mampu, rumah sakit memberi pengurangan 10 persen, tapi tetap saja sisanya masih membuat kami jatuh lemas.

Bagian administrasi bilang jika aku tidak melunasinya, anakku tidak akan mendapat proses kemoterapi dan ia tidak akan diiijinkan pulang jika jae tidak bisa melunasi setengahnya

OoO

Aku menyodorkan perhiasan milikku yang tersisa setelah sebelumnya perhiasan milik ibuku sudah habis kugadaikan untuk membayar hutang rentenir yang dulu kami pinjam untuk biaya perawatan ibuku tapi itu pun masih sangat jauh untuk melunasi biaya rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya tapi aku akan membantumu sebisa mungkin" kata Junsu melihat perhiasan didepannya

"Aku akan sangat malu sekali jika kau tidak menerimanya, setidaknya simpanlah sampai aku memiliki uang untuk menebusnya"

"Tapi ini bukankah sangat berharga bagimu. Bukankah ini perhiasan dari yunho?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk sebuah kalung dengan liontin YJ"

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu kau harus menyimpannya"

"Kau simpan saja"

"Jae aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusanmu tapi menurutku akan lebih baik jika Yunho mengetahui tentang kondisi anaknya"

"Iya...tapi ia tidak menganggapnya sebagai anaknya"

"Baiklah. Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa banyak membantumu, Ibuku juga sedang sakit di desa"

Junsu memberikanku sedikit sisa uang tabungannya, tapi setelah mendengarnya aku tidak tega untuk mengambilnya

"Kalau begitu kau simpan saja untuk jaga-jaga biaya ibumu"

"Kau ambil saja, yoochun akan membantuku, kau ambil saja ini"

"Ah tidak usah kau simpan saja"

Aku memaksanya untuk mengambil lagi semua uangnya, dalam kondisi seperti ini mana mungkin aku memberikan beban pada sahabatku yang sudah sangat baik padaku.

OoOoOoO

Jae melamun di halte bus yang sepi dan dingin seperti kulkas, orang-orang enggan untuk bepergian dalam cuaca bersalju seperti ini, berbeda dengan jae yang masih sibuk kesana-kemari memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa mendapatkan uang untuk biaya rumah sakit anaknya secepat mungkin

Ia pergi mencari pinjaman ke bank, tapi bank menolaknya karena jae pernah tersangkut kredit macet, ia lalu memohon ke semua tetangga dekatnya tapi merekapun tidak bisa banyak membantu, Ia lelah kemudian terduduk di bangku halte bus sambil memikirkan cara lain.

Tiba-tiba dalam lamunannya sekelebat nama itu muncul di otaknya, satu-satunya orang yang mempunyai uang sebanyak itu adalah orang itu.

**-When the Moon meet the Sun-**

Jae berdiri didepan sebuah apartemen mewah dengan menggigil kedinginan, ia tidak bisa masuk jika tidak mempunyai kode akses masuk atau kecuali sang pemilik rumah membukakan pintunya dari dalam

"Yunho-shi" sapa jae di telepon, ia bersyukur Yunho masih mamakai nomor itu

"Kau? Jae?" tanya suara di ujung sana

"Iya, aku sedang didepan apartemenmu. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Baiklah, kau masuklah, diluar salju lebat sekali"

"Terimakasih"

.

Yunho membukakan pintu, jae tersenyum sambil melambaikan sedikit tangannya

"Hai"

"Masuklah" ajak Yunho sambil membukakan pintu lebar-lebar untuknya

"Apa aku menggangumu?" tanya jae sambil melihat kedalam, tidak lucu jika ia masuk kemudian ada seorang wanita di dalam.

"Tidak, aku sedang libur hari ini, silahkan" balas Yunho mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk.

Jae masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dahulu ia kenal, wangi ruangannya sama sekali tidak berubah, Yunho menyukai bunga lavender. Piano klasik yang biasa yunho mainkan untuknya masih ada disudut ruang tamu dekat jendela, sofa putih tempat mereka biasa bercinta juga masih ada ditengah-tengah ruangan, letaknya sama sekali tidak berubah, semua seperti dejavu bagi jaejoong.

"Mau teh hangat?" sahut Yunho menawarkan minum

"Terimakasih"

Jae memperhatikan Yunho yang berjalan ke dapur mengambil minuman untuknya, pria yang dulu pernah dicintainya itu terlihat sama sekali tidak menua, bahkan Yunho tampak lebih muda dan modis dengan potongan rambut terbarunya yang seperti tidak beraturan tapi membentuk

"Ini, minumlah" kata Yunho sambil menyodorkan minuman ke hadapan jae "Bagaimana diluar?" tanyanya

"Dingin sekali" jawab jae, tangannya yang sudah menggigil kedinginan langsung menyambar gelas porselen dihadapannya, diangkat lalu ditiupnya air hangat yang mengepul dari dalam gelas itu oleh bibir merahnya, tanpa ia sadari pria dihadapannya pun sedang mengikuti gerakan bibirnya

"Ada apa jae? Setelah sekian lama, kau pasti memerlukan sesuatu" tanya Yunho. Ia tidak ingin semakin memperhatikan bibir mantan kekasihnya yang semerah cerri itu yang dulu sangat ia sukai.

"Iya, anak kita...uum maksudku anakku" jae langsung meralat kata-katanya setelah melihat ketidaknyamanan pada wajah Yunho

"Anakku dirawat di rumah sakit, kami membutuhkan banyak uang"

"Berapa?"

"Sekitar 100 juta"

Yunho terdiam lalu menarik nafasnya.

"Jae aku tidak ingin menghina dirimu, tapi setelah sekian lama kita tidak berhubungan lalu kau datang tiba-tiba padaku hanya untuk meminjam uang, apa kau pikir aku ini berguna karena uangku?"

"Bukan begitu...ini karena aku tidak tahu harus mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu darimana lagi"

"Tumben, kupikir kau bisa mendapatkan lelaki kaya dengan mudah untuk mensupportmu"

Kata-kata Yunho bagai belati yang menusuk hatinya, ia tidak menyangka Yunho masih senang untuk menyakitinya dengan alasan seperti itu

"Umm apa kau bisa meminjamkan uangmu padaku?"

"Lalu bagaimana kau akan menggantinya?"

"Aku akan menyicilnya setiap bulan"

"Lihat dirimu jae, tiga tahun aku melepaskanmu dan kau sudah mengemis seperti ini, kau seharusnya lari dengan sepupuku dan hidup bahagia dengannya—oh aku lupa, seunghyun yang kau cintai itu sudah meninggalkanmu"

Jae menangkap kata –kata puas disana, seakan Yunho merasa menang bahwa namja cantik itu sudah dilupakan oleh semua orang

"Kumohon, aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau meminjamkan uangnya padaku"

Jae menahan segala kemarahannya di ubun-ubun, ia tidak bisa menggertak atau membalas pria itu sekarang karena ia sedang butuh bantuannya

"Melakukan apapun?..memangnya kau bisa melakukan apa?" Yunho semakin menantangnya, perpisahan mereka selama ini tidak menyurutkan rasa dendamnya sama sekali pada jae.

"Aku bisa melakukan ini"

Jae menggigit bibir bawahnya, dengan tangan yang gemetaran ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja sampai Yunho bisa melihat kaos dalam putih milik jae

"Wah...kau mau melakukan apapun demi uang ya?"

"Terserah kau mau bicara apa, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan uang itu untuk anakku"

"Murahan sekali! Anakmu pasti kecewa jika tahu kau mengemis dengan cara seperti ini"

Tangan jae bergetar, ia ingin marah tapi ia tidak bisa, dengan terpaksa ia mengganti rasa amarahnya dengan memberanikan diri untuk mengambil inisiatif pada pria didepannya

Namja cantik itu mendorong tubuh Yunho ke atas kasur, lalu ia sendiri duduk diatasnya, tangannya mulai melepaskan kemeja beserta kaos dalam yang masih membalut tubuhnya ke sembarangan tempat, Yunho berusaha bangkit tapi jae mendorongnya lagi dan mulai menciuminya , jae merasakan bibir Yunho mendorong paksa bibirnya, lalu yunho pun mendorongnya kebelakang

"Cukup! aku tidak suka dengan aksi murahanmu, apa kau pikir aku mau denganmu?!"

Yunho menyunggingkan senyumnya sebelum menyerang jae dengan kata-katanya lagi

"Aku bahkan pemilih untuk seorang pelacur sekalipun!"

Yunho mendorong jae lagi sampai ia terjatuh dari ranjang, jae merasakan tangannya kesakitan, tapi ia berusaha bangkit dengan tenang

"Apa kau akan memberikan uangnya sekarang?"

"Yang benar saja!"

Yunho berusaha bangkit dari ranjang dan bergegas pergi tapi jae langsung menahan kakinya sambil berlutut

"Yunho kumohon lakukan apa yang kau mau padaku, anggap aku pelacur, maki aku sesukamu, asal...asal berikan uang itu padaku" ujar jae memelas

Jae ingin berteriak pada hatinya sendiri kenapa ia harus merendahkan dirinya sendiri seperti ini, jika bukan karena bayangan moonbin yang meresahkan hatinya ia pasti sudah menghilang dari tempat ini

"Kau! Sangat mengginginkan uang itu?!" kata Yunho kemudian

"Iya"

"Jadi ini yang kau mau hah! Menjual dirimu!"

Jae terdiam, sedetik kemudian akal pikirannya melayang entah kemana, ia menjawab dengan pikiran dan mata yang kosong

"Iya, aku ingin menjual diriku"

Yunho menggertak giginya, rasa kesalnya semakin memuncak pada namja cantik itu

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalau kau bisa memuasiku, aku akan membayarmu mahal"

Yunho menarik paksa tangan pria dibawahnya ke permukaan kasur, dengan cepat ia mencengkeram wajah jaejoong lalu melemparkannya keatas bantal

"Dengar hanya jika aku puas, ok!"

Yunho membalikkan tubuh jae, mangikat kedua tangannya dengan kaosnya sendiri yang baru ia lepas dari tubuhnya

"AAAh!"

Jae berteriak karena tangannya terasa sakit sekali, Yunho lalu mengangkat perut jae kemudian menurunkan jelana jeans yang membalut kaki indahnya, jae menutup matanya saat jeans di kakinya serta satu-satunya kain yang menempel ditubuhnya terlepas

"AARGHHH!"

Jae meringis, Sesuatu yang tumpul memaksa masuk ke dalam lubang pantatnya, ia memendamkan wajahnya ke atas bantal berusaha menahan sakit yang bertubi-tubi, dengan cepat lubang itu dipaksa melebar oleh jari-jari yang ditusukkan ke dalam tubuhnya

Yunho lalu tiba-tiba membalikkan jae dan menciumnya dengan kasar

"Mana lidahmu!" Teriak yunho sambil mendorong wajah jae ke kasur

Jae membuka katup mulutnya yang dari tadi tertutup, yunho menelannya lalu memasukkan lidahnya yang kemudian berenang-renang didalam mulut jae berusaha membangkitkan lidah namja dihadapannya, karena jae tidak membalasnya akhirnya yunho menjadi tidak sabaran sampai menggigit bibir bawah jae

"Urghh!"

Jae merasakan bau amis di sudut bibirnya, kepalanya menjadi sangat pusing dengan bau itu, belum tuntas rasa pusing dikepalanya, yunho menarik kepalanya bangun sehingga ia terduduk, yunho menurunkan celana sampai pangkal pahanya dan didekatinya batang kemaluannya pada wajah jae

"Bukankah ini yang kau mau jae! Huh!"

Bibir jae mendekat pada kemaluan pria itu, tanpa memikirkan rasa sakitnya jae mulai mengulum penis itu maju mundur perlahan-lahan, yunho tidak puas lalu mencengkeram rambut jae dan menekan-nekankan kepalanya agar gerakan mulutnya lebih cepat

"Um..um..urmm"

Perlahan saat melakukan itu airmata jae meleleh, ia teringat akan anaknya, ia merasa bersalah padanya karena melakukan pekerjaan kotor ini

_Maafkan umma moonbin, sungguh maafkan aku_

"Ah...ah...ah..." yunho mengerang dengan sentuhan-sentuhan dari mulut jae, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan hal ini, dan rasa yang sangat memabukkan ini sulit untuk ditolaknya

Yunho kian mendorong kepala jae semakin cepat sedangkan dirinya pun melawan arah mulut jae dengan memaju-mundurkan penisnya pada mulut namja cantik itu, erangan demi erangan memenuhi ruangan, setelah sepuluh menit berselang Yunho pun mencapai puncaknya lalu cairan hangat memenuhi mulut jae

Yunho mendorong tubuh jae dengan kasar ke ranjang, lalu ia bangkit dan meraih tisu di meja dekat ranjangnya, tangan jae masih terikat dan bibirnya berdarah, ia mencoba untuk tidak panik dan mengingat anaknya yang sedang merintih kesakitan

Tak lama kemudian yunho datang lagi, jae sudah berpikiran bahwa ia akan dihabisi siang itu, dijadikan kebutuhan nafsu mantan bosnya itu, Namja berbibir merah itu sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan yunho lakukan padanya, tapi keadaan lalu terbalik saat yunho menaikkan badannya lalu melepaskan ikatannya, ia lalu membersihkan darah di bibir jae

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya pria jangkung tersebut

"Aku baik-baik saja...Yunho, kau tak ingin meneruskannya?"

"Tidak, aku sudah cukup jahat padamu"

"Lakukan saja, aku baik-baik saja"

"Aku akan memberikanmu uangnya, kau tak perlu khawatir"

Yunho lalu meninggalkan jae sebentar dan kembali lagi dengan tumpukan uang ditangannya

"Kuharap ini cukup untuk anakmu" kata yunho sambil meletakkan uangnya didepan jae, seketika tangis jae meledak tatkala melihat uang dihadapannya

"Terimakasih...sungguh terimakasih banyak" kata jae berulang-ulang sambil memeluk uangnya, Yunho tidak tahu jika uang itu berarti banyak untuk kelangsungan hidupnya.

"Pakailah bajumu! Aku akan membuatkan kopi"

"Um iya"

.

Jae berjalan menuju ruang tengah sambil merapikan pakaiannya, ia melihat Yunho sedang menuangkan sesuatu di dapur, ia ingat waktu dulu Yunho pun akan menuangkan kopi untuknya setelah mereka bercinta

"Yunho-shi...aku...aku akan pulang" ujar jae berpamitan

"Minumlah dulu, lagipula cuaca masih sangat buruk diluar" ujar Yunho seraya menaruh kopi di meja

"Um...tidak apa-apa, anakku sedang menunggu"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu salam untuk anakmu"

"Apa...apa kau mau menjenguknya?"

"Apa?"

"Ehm...Ia pasti gembira jika paman yang membantunya datang menjenguknya" ujar jae

"Aku tidak tahu, sampai kapan ia dirawat?"

"Besok"

"Baiklah, kita lihat saja nanti"

"Kami akan menunggumu" timpal jae

Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa menjawab apapun pada jae, Jae mengerti bahwa Yunho hanya berbasa-basi dan tidak sedikitpun mempunyai niat untuk pergi melihat anaknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, terimakasih atas uangnya, aku janji akan membayar secepatnya lewat Junsu...Um...baiklah...selamat tinggal"

Jae membungkuk lalu pergi keluar, setelah ia meninggalkan apartemen mewah itu, pria jangkung di yang berada didalam sedang mencerna semua kejadian yang telah berlalu pada mereka berdua, dengan kesal ia lalu memaki dirinya sendiri...

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yunho!"

OoO

**Di kantor Yunho  
**

Yoochun berjalan ke ruangan sahabatnya, ia tidak perlu menunggu instruksi dari sang sekretaris untuk bisa masuk keruangan tersebut, ia hanya perlu mengetuk pintu sebentar untuk menerima balasan dari sahabatnya yang berada didalam

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya sopan, walaupun ia mengunjungi sahabatnya tetap orang di ruangan tersebut adalah atasannya

"Iya masuk saja" sahut pria jangkung di ruangan tersebut

"Kau sibuk?" tanya yoochun berbasa-basi

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku akan mengejar penerbangan ke singapura" balas Yunho, tangannya masih sibuk mengevaluasi kertas-kertas dihadapannya

"Yunho kau harus menyempatkan waktu untuk kami, apa kau tidak rindu minum bersamaku dan Leeteuk?"

"Sorry akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk berkumpul bersama kalian, aku akan menghubungi kalian setelah pulang dari sana"

"Apa kau pergi untuk urusan bisnis?"

"Iya, ayahku membuat jadwal dengan salah seorang pengusaha yang akan menanamkan sahamnya pada perusahaan kita" balas Yunho, matanya tidak sedikitpun beranjak dari laporan kertas-kertas didepannya

"Kau perlu sedikit hiburan, kerjaanmu hanya kesana kemari mengurus perusahaan ini" ujar yoochun memberi saran

"Aku sudah bosan dengan hiburan"

"Tentu saja kau akan bosan jika selalu bergonta-ganti pasangan"

"Aku tidak seperti itu, mereka hanya menemaniku minum, kau tahu aku tidak ingin terikat dengan suatu hubungan lagi...Tumben kau bicara tentang ini, sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Kau sudah menjenguk anak jae?" tanya yoochun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian, sebenarnya ini tujuan utamanya

Pertanyaan yoochun membuat tangan Yunho berhenti bergerak, ia menanggapi pertanyaan itu dengan serius karena ia mencopot kacamatanya dan menatap fokus pria didepannya

"Belum, memangnya kenapa?"

"Anaknya masuk ke rumah sakit"

"Aku tahu"

"Lalu kenapa kau belum menjenguknya?"

"Apa aku butuh pendapatmu jika aku menjenguknya atau tidak?!" ujar Yunho ketus

"Maafkan aku, aku cuma berpikir akan lebih baik jika kau menjenguknya"

"Mungkin kau juga sudah lupa apa yang kukatakan dulu. Jae adalah masa laluku dan aku tidak ingin mengungkit hal yang berhubungan dengannya lagi, apa kau berbicara seperti itu karena ada paksaan dari Junsu?"

"Jangan membawa Junsu dalam hal ini, aku hanya mengatakan hal yang ingin kukatakan, anak itu sudah kuanggap sebagai keponakanku karena aku melihatnya sangat mirip dengan dirimu"

Yunho menghela nafas sebentar setelah mendengar ucapan yoochun, ia merasa ada yang mengganjal dalam hatinya tapi Yunho berfikir akan lebih baik jika ia membiarkannya seperti ini

"Yoochun terimakasih kau sudah mengingatkanku tapi aku harus segera bersiap-siap, kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu" ujar Yunho berusaha mengusir sahabat yang mengusik perasaannya tersebut

"Sebelum berangkat bisa kau mampir untuk menjenguknya?"

"Akan aku pikirkan"

"Terimakasih"

Yoochun terpaksa keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Yunho adalah sahabatnya tapi ia tidak bisa mempengaruhi Yunho yang sangat keras kepala dengan sikapnya, Yoochun dan Leeteuk sebenarnya sangat khawatir dengan perilaku Yunho yang selama tiga tahun ini tenggelam dengan pekerjaannya, Ia tidak pernah ingin berhubungan serius dengan seseorang lagi kecuali hanya untuk menemaninya minum sampai pagi.

OoO

**Battered Sole, Seoul**

Pukul 8 malam tepat seperti yang telah dijadwalkan Yunho tiba di sebuah restoran mewah, ia segera masuk ditemani pelayan yang menunjukkan tempat yang sudah dipesan oleh ayahnya, ketika ia mendekati meja yang dituju, ayahnya serta seorang wanita cantik bertubuh mungil telah berada disana. Mereka berdua langsung berdiri ketika melihat Yunho

"Yunho apa kabarmu?" tanya ayahnya yang langsung memeluk anaknya

"Baik Appa, kau sendiri?"

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini" balas ayahnya Yunho sambil bercanda

"Umma sehat?" Tanya Yunho. Sejak ayahnya mengusirnya dari rumah Yunho tidak pernah mengunjungi orangtuanya dirumah lagi. Ia hanya menelepon ummanya sesekali untuk menanyakan kabarnya

"Tidak. Ia selalu merindukanmu setiap hari, jika kau ada waktu, pulanglah kerumah" balas ayahnya mengingatkan

"Baiklah"

Hubungan mereka memang tidak harmonis semenjak Yunho menjalin hubungan dengan Jaejoong tapi setelah Yunho putus dari Jae mereka mulai menjalin hubungan sebagai orangtua dengan anak lagi walaupun hanya sekedar percakapan ditelepon, masih terlihat jelas jarak senggang diantara mereka

"Kenalkan ini Kim Taeyoen, kau kenal dia kan?" Ayahnya memperkenalkan sosok wanita muda cantik yang bersamanya

"Halo senang berkenalan dengan anda" Sapa wanita cantik itu dengan ramah

"Iya, sama-sama" balas Yunho

Mereka lalu duduk dan memesan makanan kesukaan mereka, sejak pertama mereka datang mata gadis itu sesekali menatap yunho dengan pandangan berarti.

"Kau kenal dengan gadis ini kan?" tanya ayahnya setelah sang pelayan membawa pesanan mereka

"Tidak Appa, aku tidak tahu" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum pada wanita muda tersebut

"Dia ini Seorang penyanyi terkenal"

"Oh" ujar Yunho pendek. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak ingin peduli siapa gadis di depannya

"Harap maklum, putraku memang dingin seperti ini tapi begini-begini juga ia banyak mendapatkan prestasi di tempat kerjanya" Terang ayahnya pada wanita muda disampingnya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa" kata taeyoen berusaha memaklumi pria jangkung yang bersikap dingin terhadapnya

"Maaf Appanim, tapi kau bilang kau akan memperkenalkan seseorang yang akan menanamkan saham di tempatku?" tanya Yunho kemudian, pertanyaan ini kemudian membuat sang ayah kebingungan

"Oh itu, aku lupa bilang ia tidak jadi datang kemari" balas ayahnya sambil memalingkan senyum, terlihat sekali kebohongan di wajahnya. Yunho menarik nafas setelah sadar ia dijebak oleh ayahnya sendiri

"Oh, aku lupa ternyata aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang lagi...lebih baik kubiarkan kalian berdua makan dengan tenang disini, ok" kata ayahnya lagi kemudian sambil bangkit dari kursinya

"Tapi Appanim!" Yunho mencoba mencegahnya tapi tentu saja tujuan ayahnya adalah untuk membiarkan mereka berdua berbincang

"Aku tinggal dulu ya"

"Baiklah, terimakasih, Hati hati di jalan" sahut wanita muda itu

Ayahnya Yunho lalu meninggalkan restoran dengan cepat. Kini yunho dan wanita muda itu hanya berdua dengan suasana kaku disekeliling mereka

"_Sial tahu seperti ini aku lebih baik pergi ke rumah sakit" _kata Yunho dalam hati _"Baru pertama bertemu lagi Appa sudah berani menipuku"_

"Maaf...tapi apa kau pernah mendengarkan laguku? Pretty pretty?" tanya wanita itu pada Yunho yang dari tadi mengumpat ayahnya dalam hati, ia mencoba mencairkan suasana yang beku diantara mereka

"Tidak". Jawab Yunho santai sambil menunjukkan senyum palsu

"Kau tidak pernah lihat iklan Samsung? Aku bintang iklannya" kata wanita itu sedikit memberitahu tanpa berusaha menyinggungnya

"Aku jarang melihat TV, aku sibuk" balas Yunho masih dingin pada gadis didepannya.

"Ah iya...memang TV bisa sangat membosankan akhir-akhir ini" balas wanita itu, ia sangat berusaha membuat pertemuan itu cair walaupun pria jangkung di depannya masih tampak acuh tak acuh.

"Maaf jika tidak ada hal yang dibicarakan kembali aku akan segera pulang" Ujar Yunho

"Apa ayahmu tidak memberitahukanmu sesuatu?" tanya gadis muda itu

"Tidak, aku hanya disuruh kemari untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan menanam saham diperusahaanku tapi ternyata aku sedang dijebak oleh ayahku sendiri" sindir Yunho pada wanita tersebut

"Maaf kalau begitu, aku tidak tahu hal itu" gadis itu berujar, menunduk malu terhadapnya.

"Ah ini bukan salahmu, santai saja, hanya saja Appaku memang seperti itu, selalu berbuat semaunya" balas Yunho menerangkan

"Itu mungkin karena ia mencintaimu"

"Iya mungkin" kata Yunho sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya, menyindir. "kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu"

"Tunggu...boleh aku menumpang padamu? Aku tadi dijemput oleh ayahmu" ujar taeyoen berharap

"Baiklah" jawab Yunho

Yunho memang memberikan tumpangan pada wanita yang baru dikenalnya, walaupun tampaknya didalam mobil ia harus mengalami suasana dingin kembali dengannya karena mereka berdua tampak sibuk memikirkan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Hmm jadi apa pekerjaanmu menyenangkan sebagai artis?" tanya Yunho untuk mencairkan suasana beku diantara mereka

"Biasa saja, menyenangkan jika dilihat dari orang awam sepertimu" jawab taeyoen, ia merasa senang Yunho memulai percakapan, ia merasa dihargai

"Baguslah" balas Yunho berbasa-basi, ia melihat jam di layar navigator mobilnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.30 malam, ia sempat berpikir apa jae sudah membawa anaknya pulang dari rumah sakit atau belum.

"Rumahmu disekitar sini kan?" tanya Yunho pada taeyoen

Yunho memutar mobilnya pada sebuah apartemen yang disebutkan oleh wanita muda tersebut.

"Iya"

"Kau tidak keberatan jika kuturunkan kau disini kan?"

"Ah sama sekali tidak"

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Yunho memberhentikan mobilnya tepat didepan apartemen wanita tersebut, Taeyoen sebenarnya masih ingin berada di mobil tersebut.

"Maaf, apa kau mau mampir untuk meminum teh?" ajak penyanyi muda itu

"Ah tidak usah, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu" balas Yunho

"Sebentar saja, tolonglah aku memaksa, sekalian ada oleh-oleh untuk orangtuamu"

Yunho tersenyum sebentar, ia sama sekali tidak ingin untuk mampir ketempatnya karena ia sedang berpikiran ingin ke tempat lain, tapi dilain pihak ia juga merasa tidak enak untuk menolak ajakan wanita tersebut.

"Baiklah, mungkin hanya sebentar saja" jawab Yunho

.

"Rumahmu bagus sekali" kata Yunho ketika masuk ke dalam apartemen mewah wanita muda tersebut.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, kau pastinya mempunyai gaji yang tinggi" ujar Yunho sambil melihat ke sekeliling

"Ah tidak begitu, rumahmu pasti lebih besar darimu"

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya

"Maaf tapi kau tidak usah memikirkan apa yang ayahku katakan padamu"

"Oh tidak"

"Ayahku ingin menjodohkan aku denganmu kan?" ujar Yunho

"Iya, begitulah, sebenarnya orangtua kita telah berteman cukup lama, Ayahmu lalu tertarik untuk mengenalkanku pada putranya, dan kupikir tidak ada salahnya mengenalmu"

"Iya tak apa-apa hanya saja..."

"Kau sudah mempunyai pasangan?" tanya taeyoen memotong kata-katanya

"Apa? Ah tidak bukan seperti itu, aku hanya tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun saat ini, aku tidak ingin kau terlalu berharap dengan pertemuan kita ini" ujar Yunho menerangkan

"Apa kau mempunyai masa lalu yang mengganggumu?...ayahmu bilang kau pernah disakiti seseorang sehingga menjadi penyendiri seperti ini"

"Begitulah, aku terlalu berharap pada seseorang dan ketika ia mengecewakanku, aku tidak dapat menerimanya"

"Pasti hal yang sangat prinsipil"

Yunho hanya tersenyum pada wanita itu

"Ini tehnya" Kata taeyoen lagi sambil menaruh teh di meja di hadapan Yunho

"Terimakasih" ujar Yunho berterimakasih atas tehnya

"Maaf aku mengganggumu dengan berbagai pertanyaan"

"Tak masalah"

"Jadi kau masih berhubungan dengannya?" tanya Taeyoen

"Tidak, kami tidak bersama lagi, aku sudah tidak mempercayainya lagi" setelah menjawab itu. Tanpa Yunho duga Rintihan jae lalu terngiang begitu saja di telinganya.

"Aku turut bersedih" Taeyoen mencoba bersimpati padanya dan Yunho berterimakasih atasnya.

"Oh ya baiklah kalau begitu, aku harus pergi sekarang, Terimakasih atas tehnya" ujar Yunho segera beranjak dari kursinya setelah matanya menangkap jam di dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam

"Tunggu! Ada oleh-oleh untuk orangtuamu, minggu kemarin aku pergi ke paris dan melihat ini, tolong sampaikan salamku untuk umma dan appamu" ujar taeyoen sambil memberikan sepasang pakaian dengan motif yang sama

"Dan ini ada CD musikku, kuharap kau menyukainya" kata wanita itu lagi memberikan dua buah CD pada Yunho

"Terimakasih, aku kemari malah dapat barang sebanyak ini" ujar Yunho yang mendapatkan banyak barang ditangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa" sahut penyanyi muda itu dengan malu-malu

"Maaf aku tidak memberimu apa-apa" kata Yunho

"Bolehkah kauberikan nomor teleponmu saja"

"Apa?"

"Maksudku kalau kau tidak keberatan" balas taeyoen dengan muka memerah

Yunho tersenyum kecil padanya "Baiklah" katanya sambil mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya lalu dikirimkan nomernya melalui saluran blutooth

"Terimakasih" sahut taeyoen membalasnya pelan, padahal sebenarnya ia sangat gembira

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" kata Yunho kemudian

"Baiklah, selamat tinggal"

Taeyoen mengucapkan selamat tinggal tapi ia berharap ia akan berjumpa dengan Yunho lagi secepatnya

OoO

Yunho sudah sangat dekat dengan rumah sakit tempat ia hendak tuju ketika teleponnya berdering dan ia melihat dilayar telepon otomatisnya ada telepon dari rumahnya

"Halo?"

"Yunnie-ah?" sapa seseorang dari sana

"Umma?" Yunho sangat bahagia mendengar suara ummanya yang jarang ia temui, walaupun akhir-akhir ini mereka sering berhubungan lewat telepon tetap saja Yunho selalu merasa telepon dari ibunya adalah momen berharga untuknya, karena ia sudah tidak ingin menginjakkan kaki dirumah lagi setelah appanya mengusirnya.

"Appamu memberitahu bahwa tadi kau bertemu dengannya"

Suaranya terhenti, kedengarannya wanita paruh baya itu terisak

"Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu" ujar wanita itu kemudian setengah menangis, ia memang belum melihat anaknya hampir 3 tahun lebih. Yunho memang menghindari pulang kerumah karena ia tidak terlalu ingin bertemu dengan appanya yang pernah mengusirnya dari rumah

"Aku juga rindu padamu"

"Apa kau mau kemari menemuiku?" tanya suara disana berharap

"Sekarang?"

"Aku merindukanmu Yunnie-ku...apa aku menggangumu?"

"Bukan itu, aku hanya hendak menjenguk seseorang"

"Bisakah kau menjenguk ummamu saja? Umma sangat ingin melihat wajahmu sekarang. Kenapa kau bertemu dengan Appamu tapi tidak denganku"

"Umma...bukan begitu, aku akan menjengukmu nanti"

"Datanglah sekarang sayang...umma sangat ingin bertemu denganmu...Umma sakit"

Mendengar ummanya seperti itu Yunho merasa kasihan, ia berpikir sebentar lalu menjawabnya

"Baiklah Umma, tunggu aku ya" sahut Yunho lalu ia segera berbalik di belokan didepannya

OoO

Setelah urusan administrasi selesai serta mendapat konfirmasi dari para dokter, jae sudah dapat membawa anaknya pulang ke rumah, tapi jae sepertinya masih ingin mengulur waktu

"Omma..." rengek moonbin pada ummanya, sejak ia bangun ia tak hentinya merengek untuk dibawa pulang, namun jae seperti belum ingin membawa anaknya keluar dari rumah sakit

"Ya sayang?"

"Bin benci dicini, Bin mau pulang" rengeknya terus-menerus

"Iya, kita sebentar lagi akan pulang ya sayang" kata jae sambil menenangkan anaknya yang terus merengek minta pulang, jae sesekali melirik ke arah jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 lebih, ia lalu melihat ke pintu masuk kamar anaknya, ia masih berharap jika Yunho akan datang menemui mereka.

**OoO**

**Ini revisi dari chapter 12 yang author hapus kemarin 4 jam setelah update, untuk yang sempat baca chapter sebelumnya yang belum dihapus pasti sudah paham perbedaan jalan ceritanya walau tidak banyak perubahan. Ini karena author tidak terlalu suka dengan jalan cerita sebelumnya pada bagian tengah...**

**Silahkan direview baik yang sudah baca versi sebelumnya maupun yang baru baca... **


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**A STRANGER NEXT TO MY SON**

Rutinitas kantor membuat Yunho kelelahan, bukan hanya fisik tapi pikirannya juga sangat kelelahan, apalagi ditambah beberapa hari ini kantornya ramai dikunjungi para wartawan yang menanyakan hubungan pria itu dengan penyanyi terkenal Taeyeon yang beberapa hari ini baru dikenalnya.

Tidak akan ada asap tanpa api, gosip itu beredar karena rupanya ada yang mengambil foto mereka disaat Yunho sedang mengantar Taeyeon ke apartemennya pada malam dimana orangtuanya mengenalkannya padanya, lalu dengan foto yang samar-samar tersebut menjadi berita yang di lebih-lebihkan oleh para wartawan infotaiment.

Yunho sedang mengompres kepalanya dengan es ketika teleponnya berbunyi

"Halo yunho-shi?" Tanya seorang wanita diseberang sana

"Iya, ini aku"

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Tidak aku tidak marah padamu, aku hanya lelah dengan semua kejaran wartawan itu"

"Maafkan, ini semua salahku"

"Kita berdua korban, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah denganku" kata yunho mencoba menjelaskan

"Apa kita perlu mengadakan konferensi pers untuk menjelaskan hubungan kita?" Tanya wanita itu

"Sebaiknya begitu, kita tunggu waktu yang tepat saja" kata Yunho

"Baiklah, aku akan bicara dengan manajerku"

"Tae?" kata Yunho lagi

"Iya?"

"Kau mau menemaniku minum?, hari ini sangat melelahkan, aku ingin minum sedikit" ajak Yunho, tentu saja ajakannya akan disambut dengan senang hati oleh wanita yang memang tertarik padanya

"Tentu saja, aku ada waktu kosong setelah pemotretan satu jam lagi"

"Apa kau tahu tempat tenang yang tidak bisa dilacak para wartawan?"

"Iya aku tahu, café sahabatku di daerah gangnam"

"Baiklah kemana aku harus menjemputmu?" tanya Yunho

"Summit tower" jawab taeyoen

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu di basement satu jam dari sekarang"

"Baiklah"

Telepon ditutup oleh Yunho, walaupun ia tahu pergi dengan gadis itu beresiko akan diikuti oleh paparazzi namun yunho juga merasa sedikit tenang ketika mengobrol dengan wanita tersebut, masih terlalu dini jika dikatakan ia menyukainya tapi Yunho tidak akan menghindar jika wanita tersebut ikut menemaninya minum.

Beberapa tahun ini ia selalu dikelilingi wanita cantik yang menemaninya minum tapi semuanya tidak ada yang bisa mengisi kekosongan hatinya yang telah terluka akibat pengkhianatan kekasih yang semula ia sangat percayai, lalu gadis itu tiba-tiba muncul, semula kehadirannya memang sangat menggangu karena campur tangan orangtuanya yang ingin menjodohkannya dengan wanita tersebut, tapi kemudian dilain pihak Yunho menyadari gadis tersebut bisa menarik perhatiannya, beberapa percakapan mereka ditelepon membuat Yunho sedikit demi sedikit bisa lebih terbuka dengan gadis itu, ia memang merindukan saat-saat dimana ia bisa mengobrol dengan dengan menyenangkan. Dimana ada orang yang dengan sabar mendengarkan keluh kesahnya seperti yang jae biasa lakukan untuknya.

.

_A nal moreunayo  
naega yeogi inneun iyuneun  
geudaende  
A' nuni siryeowa  
mareul hal su eomneyo  
honjaseo baraman bolppun_

Nyanyian yang dibawakan secara akustik oleh Taeyoen membuai telinga dan pikiran Yunho sehingga ia sampai lupa untuk menuangkan minuman ke gelasnya lagi. Orang-orang yang berada di bar bertepuk tangan setelah gadis tersebut selesai menyanyikan lagunya.

"Suaramu indah sekali" puji Yunho setelah Taeyoen kembali bergabung ke mejanya

"Kau tahu lagu itu?" Tanya gadis cantik itu

"Tidak tahu" jawab Yunho

Taeyoen sedikit tertawa dan menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya

"Itu soundtrack untuk sebuah drama"

"Aku tidak begitu mengikuti drama" kata Yunho

"Lalu hidupmu dihabiskan untuk apa?" Tanya taeyoen lagi, ia pun lalu mulai menuangkan anggur ke gelasnya dan gelas pria disampingnya

"Meratapi sisa hidupku" jawab Yunho, jawabannya membuat gadis itu tertawa kecil lagi

"Sungguh lucu, hidupmu begitu sempurna, mengapa harus diratapi?"

"Jangan menilai orang dari sampulnya" balas yunho sambil menenggak minumannya

"Jadi kau ini merasa hidupmu tidak sempurna?...ehmm…apa mungkin kesepian?" Tanya taeyoen menggodanya

"Begitulah, aku hanya pernah mencintai satu orang didalam hidupku, tapi itu pun ternyata aku dikelabui" ujar yunho sinis, senyum kecil terangkat dari bibirnya

"Bukankah lebih baik kau melupakan masa lalumu dan menata hidupmu kembali dengan orang lain?" Tanya gadis itu sambil jari-jarinya mendarat di tangan pria jangkung di hadapannya

Yunho tersenyum kecil lalu menenggakkan anggur ke mulutnya

"Mungkin saja"

OoO

"Omma kau tedang apa?" Tanya moonbin yang penasaran melihatku bermuka masam sambil memelototi TV dari tadi.

"Sudahlah acara gosip memang murahan, lebih baik kita tidur saja!" kataku sedikit kesal dan mematikan TV nya lalu aku menggendong anakku menuju kamarnya untuk menidurkannya.

Sejak beberapa hari ini acara gosip dipenuhi dengan pemberitaan tentang penyanyi Taeyoen yang dikabarkan sedang dekat dengan pengusaha muda JY, melihat foto samar-samar yang disebar luaskan aku bisa langsung mengetahui kalau foto itu adalah foto Yunho, mantan pacar serta ayah dari anakku, pemberitaan itu tidak membuatku kesal, yang membuatku kesal adalah karena foto itu diambil tepat ketika aku sedang menunggunya kalau-kalau ia ingin menjenguk anakku di rumah sakit, kini aku tahu rasanya seperti orang bodoh yang menantikannya disaat ia sedang asyik berduaan dengan wanita lain.

"Menyebalkan!" umpatku kesal kemudian di kasur, moonbin yang mendengarku mengumpat membalikkan badannya dan memegang pipiku

"Omma…malah padaku?" ia tersenyum padaku, seketika rasa kesal didadaku menjadi sirna melihat senyumannya, aku sangat bahagia dapat melihatnya tersenyum lebar kembali, kesehatannya semakin membaik setelah operasi beberapa hari kemarin.

"Tidak sayang, umma hanya kesal dengan seseorang" Kataku sambil mengelus pelan pipinya

Wajahnya yang polos selalu membuatku kembali tersenyum jika menghadapi hal yang sulit sekalipun, ia adalah oase bagi hidupku. Penerang kegelapanku, aku tidak ingin membuatnya menderita, aku hanya ingin ia tersenyum dan dapat menjalankan hidup dengan baik, aku tidak akan membiarkannya terluka seperti luka yang pernah ayahnya torehkan untukku.

Luka itu dapat ditambal tapi bekasnya akan selalu ada, apa yang Yunho pernah katakan padaku dulu tentang anak ini tidak bisa kumaafkan begitu saja, jika ia yakin anak didalam kandunganku dulu bukan anaknya maka aku akan membiarkan tetap seperti itu, aku tidak akan memohon padanya lagi agar ia mengakui anaknya, tidak juga aku ingin ia kembali ke sisiku ataupun anakku. Bagiku Yunho adalah rantai yang terputus di dalam kehidupan kami.

Kamarin saat aku menyuruh Yunho untuk menjenguk Moonbin pun tujuanku hanya ingin anakku dapat melihat sosok ayahnya walaupun aku tidak akan memberitahukan hal sebenarnya padanya bahwa ia ayahnya, tapi itu pun Yunho tidak bisa datang untuk mewujudkan harapanku sebentar saja, ia malah asyik ditempat wanita lain, lelaki itu memang sungguh keterlaluan.

OoO

"Yunho, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Yoochun sahabatnya mengetuk pintu, ia langsung beranjak ke dalam setelah Yunho menyuruhnya masuk, Yoochun menggeser gorden sedikit untuk melihat ke bawah

"Kau sudah seperti selebritis saja akhir-akhir ini" katanya pada Yunho yang melihat kerumunan orang yang sudah berkumpul dari pagi hari di depan kantor.

"Iya, sungguh melelahkan menghindari orang-orang seperti itu"

"Apa berita itu memang benar sehingga kau sangat menghindarinya?" tanya yoochun

"Itu hanya gosip kau tidak perlu mempercayainya, kami hanya berteman, jika aku menaggapi berita itu, mereka akan semakin membesarkan dan mengarang cerita yang tidak-tidak" jawab Yunho

"Oh…ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah menjenguk anaknya Jaejoong?" tanya yoochun kemudian

Yunho menaruh pulpennya dimeja lalu ia memegang kepalanya sendiri seperti teringat sesuatu

"Oh itu….Aku sampai lupa, aku pergi ke rumah ummaku dan menengoknya, setelah itu besoknya aku langsung sibuk dengan berita dan kejaran para wartawan itu"

"Kau ini…memang mudah melupakan sesuatu" ujar Yoochun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Ah sudahlah yang penting anaknya sudah pulang ke rumah" jawab Yunho santai

Yoochun tersenyum atas jawaban sahabatnya, ia memang tidak ingin mencampuri kehidupan Yunho, apa yang terjadi padanya adalah masa lalu dan urusan pribadi sahabatnya namun ia sedikit gatal juga untuk tidak mengomporinya dengan hal-hal berbau Jaejoong, mantan kekasih sahabatnya itu, apalagi jika bukan karena pengaruh kekasihnya Kim Junsu yang selalu menceritakan kesedihan sahabatnya Jaejoong dalam menghidupi putra semata wayangnya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau lupa untuk datang ke acara ini" kata Yoochun sambil menaruh undangan berwarna silver keatas meja atasannya.

"Kau…kau akan menikah?" Tanya Yunho melihat undangan itu "Dengan Junsu?" tanyanya lagi setelah melihat isi di balik undangan tersebut

"Iya"

Yunho langsung berdiri dan memeluk sahabat tercintanya

"Selamat, akhirnya kau akan menikah dan mendahului kami"

"Kau tidak marah kan?"

"Tidak, aku sangat sangat bahagia" ujar Yunho terharu

"Baiklah kalau begitu pastikan kau datang tepat waktu ok, aku tidak ingin dua orang sahabatku absen di hari pentingku"

"Baiklah aku akan datang"

OoO

Hari ini cucu sang pemilik restoran di tempat aku bekerja datang untuk memperkenalkan dirinya, kami para karyawannya berdiri berhadapan dengannya, beberapa pelayan wanita dibelakangku tampak sibuk berbisik ria mengomentari penampilan cucu pemilik restoran yang langsung menjadi pusat perhatan, bagaimana tidak semua mata memandang kearahnya. Ia berpostur tinggi kurus, rambut sedikit gondrong ala _**Taomingtse**_ dengan mantel hitam bermerk salah satu disainer ternama di eropa, dengan wajah tirus dan tampan menjadikannya sebagai pusat perhatian, ia lebih cocok menjadi seorang model daripada menangani restoran ini.

"Selamat siang semuanya" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar

"Selamat siang" jawab kami serempak, pegawai wanita saling terkikik senang dibelakangku

"Perkenalkan nama saya Shim Changmin, mulai besok saya akan mulai bekerja disini untuk belajar tentang mengelola restoran ini, untuk itu aku mohonkan kerjasama dan dukungan dari kalian semua demi kelancaran restoran ini" katanya lalu membungkuk, kami semua membalasnya dengan membungkuk balik dan menyatakan kesediaan untuk membantunya.

Hari pertama ia bekerja aku ditugaskan mendampinginya, semula ia memang menuruti apa kataku dan sangat supel tapi lama-kelamaan setelah ia semakin mahir dengan berbagai tugas di restoran ini, ia mulai bertingkah menyebalkan, dibalik wajah tampan dan manisnya ternyata ia pemuda yang sangat disiplin dan tidak mengenal belas kasihan seperti kakeknya sebelumnya, jika sebelumnya kami bisa membawa pulang bahan-bahan yang tersisa, kali ini ia akan menghitung semuanya dan sisanya harus dibuang begitu saja, ia tidak mentoleransi sedikitpun keterlambatan, barang siapa yang melakukannya akan ada pengurangan gaji.

"Maaf bolehkan saya meminta ijin untuk hari esok?, saya ingin pulang cepat karena teman saya ada yang menikah" kataku menjelaskan pada pewaris restoran ini, pemuda tampan itu sedikit melirikku lalu memalingkan wajahnya pada kertas-kertas keuangan ditangannya.

"Aturan adalah aturan kau harus menaatinya walaupun kau tidak suka" katanya tanpa melihatku

"Tapi aku berjanji akan bekerja dua kali lipat lebih cepat, asal besok kau mengijinkanku pulang satu jam lebih awal" kataku lagi, aku ingin pulang cepat untuk menyiapkan hadiah untuk Junsu

"Kurasa kau tahu apa jawabanku, sana kembali bekerja" katanya dengan ketus kepadaku . aku hanya bisa mempout bibirku dengan kecewa

.

Hari pun berputar, pesta penikahan Junsu akan diadakan enam jam lagi pada pukul 19.00, jika yang memimpin restoran ini masih kakek tua baik hati seperti dulu, aku pasti akan diijinkan bekerja setengah hari.

"Hei, kau sedang apa! Apa matamu hanya dibuat untuk melihat jam?!" kata pria jangkung berteriak sinis terhadapku yang diam-diam selalu melihat jam di dinding, aku kembali pada pekerjaanku, mencuci semua piring sisa makanan. Moonbin sekarang pasti sedang bersiap menyiapkan hadiah yang kubeli malam kemarin bersama Appa, senyumku mengembang jika memikirkan Moonbin akan meloncat kegirangan ketika melihat banyak makanan di pesta.

"Kau melamun lagi?!" Changmin sang bos muda tiba-tiba sudah dihadapanku sambil berdecak pinggang

"M…maaf, saya hanya memikirkan tentang anakku" kataku langsung meminta maaf

"Sekali lagi aku mendapatimu bekerja seperti ini, kau bisa langsung membawa tasmu dari restoran ini dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!" teriaknya

"Iya…maaf" kataku sambil menunduk serta menggigit bibir bawahku, aku mengangguk cepat sambil menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan cepat, aku tidak boleh keluar dari sini, tidak dengan kondisi anakku sekarang.

Tepat pukul 18.00, jam pekerjaanku usai, aku segera berlari menuju halte bus, 45 menit kemudian aku baru sampai rumah, disana Bin anakku langsung menyambutku gembira

"Omma! Ayo kita pelgi!" katanya berteriak kegirangan, Ia sudah memakai tuxedo kecil yang Ayahku belikan untuknya

"Wah Bin, kau tampan sekali! Anak siapa ini!"

"Omma…anak omma!" teriaknya lagi

"Cepatlah, pestanya akan dimulai sebentar lagi" ujar ayahku mengingatkan.

"Nee"

Setengah jam kemudian dengan mengebut ayahku berhasil mengantarkan kami ke depan hotel tempat diselenggarakannya acara pernikahan

"Kau mau aku jemput nanti?" Tanya ayahku

"Tidak usah, kami akan mencari taksi untuk pulang" balasku

"Baiklah"

Aku setengah berlari sambil menggandeng anakku yang memegang hadiah besar untuk pamannya Junsu. Ketika sampai di didepan ruangan pintu tempat diselenggarakannya pernikahan telah tertutup, sang petugas yang berjaga mengecek namaku lalu berbaik hati mengantarkanku ke dalam menuju meja yang yang telah disediakan untuk para undangan.

Kami melewati beberapa meja, dan petugas itu menunjukkan letak mejaku

"Meja anda dibelah sana tuan" katanya menunjuk pada meja di barisan depan, ketika aku mendekatinya seketika hatiku terguncang oleh sosok yang juga duduk di meja tersebut

"_Sial, kenapa aku sampai lupa dengan hal ini, Yunho, ia juga pasti diundang ke acara ini karena ia sahabat dari Yoochun"_ umpatku dalam hati, beberapa hari ini aku memang disibukkan oleh masalah bos baru ditempat kerjaku sehingga aku tidak memikirkan hal lain.

Pria itu berbalik dan melihat kearah kami, aku diam terpaku disebelahnya begitupun dengan dirinya yang nampak kaget dengan kedatanganku, tapi tampaknya wajahnya lebih kaget lagi saat ia melirik anak kecil disebelahku, matanya sedikit terbuka dan wajahnya sangat tegang, _Apa ia sudah menyadarinya?,_ _wajahnya yang sangat mirip dengan anak ini_.

"Maaf bisa kau tidak menghalangi kami?" ujar seorang wanita dibelakangku yang terganggu dengan posisiku, aku buru-buru duduk di meja dimana Yunho berada dengan dua kursi kosong diantara kami, setelah duduk pun matanya tidak berpindah dari tatapannya pada anakku.

"Kau datang juga?" Tanya Yunho kemudian padaku

"Apa aku tidak boleh datang ke pesta temanku?" tanyaku balik, pertanyaannya tiba-tiba membuatku kesal

"Ah…tidak, hanya saja kau datang terlambat"

"Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak datang sama sekali" kataku kemudian sedikit menyindirnya

"Aku menjenguk ummaku waktu itu" katanya memberi alasan

"Oh…baguslah" balasku dengan kesal, aku tidak ingin dan mau tahu kenapa ia tidak menjenguk moonbin, aku hanya kesal karena aku ternyata menunggunya seperti orang bodoh.

Pesta penukaran cincin baru saja dilaksanakan, pembawa acara lalu menyuruh satu-persatu sahabat dari kedua mempelai untuk mengucapkan kata sambutannya pada mempelai, aku dan Yunho pun tidak luput dari orang yang dipanggil untuk memberi pesan-pesan bagi Junsu dan Yoochun yang tampak terlihat bahagia.

"Apa dia anakmu yang sakit itu?" Tanya Yunho setelah giliran kami berpidato selesai

"Iya" jawabku tanpa melirik kearahnya, aku lebih tertarik mendengarkan sambutan Leeteuk di mimbar daripada menanggapi Yunho yang kelihatannya semakin tertarik dengan Moonbin.

"Kau tidak mengenalkan aku padanya?" tanyanya lagi

"Dia takut pada orang asing" jawabku sekenanya

Yunho lalu terdiam dengan jawabanku, satu jam kemudian setelah sambutan dari beberapa orang selesai, pembawa acara mempersilahkan para tamu untuk menikmati hidangan sambil menikmati hiburan yang disajikan

"Omma atu mau itu!" kata anakku sambil menunjuk pada barisan buffet makanan yang disediakan

"Ayo kita kesana" kataku padanya

Aku lalu mengambilkan piring kecil untuk diisi dengan berbagai puding dan kue kecil yang sangat menarik mata, anakku sangat girang melihat semua makanan mewah dihadapannya, ia mengambil dan dimasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya satu-satu

"Omma enaak" katanya dengan bibir mengembang seperti bulan sabit.

"Kau harus makan di meja, bukan disini" kataku sedikit memarahinya

"Mau ahjussi ambilkan?" Tiba-tiba pria tinggi menyebalkan itu muncul dihadapan kami dan langsung tebar pesona dengan menawarkan bantuan pada anakku

"Tid…" aku berniat menolaknya tapi moonbin mendahuluiku

"Mau!" katanya girang lalu menarik Yunho ke meja dimana kue-kue berada tanpa memperdulikanku, walaupun kesal aku akan membiarkannya sementara dimanja seperti ini oleh pria yang sebenarnya adalah ayahnya

"Jae terimakasih kau datang!" kata Junsu yang tiba-tiba datang kearahku dan langsung memelukku

"Kupikir kau tidak datang" katanya sambil mencubiti pipiku

"Maaf, aku sedikit sibuk" kataku memberi alasan pada junsu sambil mataku terus mengunci dua sosok diseberang sana, perasaan senang dan kesal muncul bersamaan ketika melihat ayah dan anak itu saling berinteraksi walaupun mereka tidak mengetahui hubungan diantara mereka

"Moonbin mana?" Tanya Junsu, aku langsung menjawabnya dengan mengarahkan kepalaku pada sosok yang tengah asyik bercengkrama sambil mencicipi makanan

"Walaupun kau memisahkannya, hubungan batin antara orangtua dan anak akan tetap ada" sahut Junsu tersenyum melihat anakku dan Yunho.

"Apa kau yang merencanakannya? Pengaturan meja itu?" tanyaku padanya, Junsu langsung memegang bibirnya dan terkikik

"Maaf, aku memang merencanakannya, konsepku adalah membuat pesta ini dikelilingi keluarga yang bahagia"

"Itu menurutmu, tapi aku tidak setuju dengan itu"

"Ah sudahlah jae, aku hanya ingin Yunho melihat Moonbin, Lihatlah, Mereka kelihatan sangat gembira" kata Junsu lagi sambil melirik pada mereka

OoO

Baru satu jam bertemu. Yunho dan Moonbin sudah terlihat sangat akrab satu sama lain, di meja mereka duduk bersebelahan, Yunho sesekali mengelus rambutnya sambil membersihkan mulutnya yang belepotan dengan remahan kue, sedangkan diriku hanya sibuk dengan makananku sendiri sambil melihat mereka bercanda gurau.

"Binnie! Jangan ganggu paman Yunho, kau mengganggunya" kataku kemudian, aku kesal karena lama-kelamaan ia semakin dekat dengan Yunho.

"Ia tidak mengganguku, kau tidak perlu khawatir" kata Yunho membalasku, tapi jawabannya semakin membuatku kegerahan

"Kurasa sudah waktunya kami untuk pulang, Ayo kita pulang Bin!" kataku sambil berdiri lalu berusaha mengeluarkan moonbin dari meja tersebut tapi ia menolak ajakanku

"Omma...bin macih pengen disini...denan ahjushi" katanya seraya menatapku dengan mata hitamnya.

"Ayo ini sudah malam, kau harus tidur cepat" kataku memaksa

"Jae, ia masih ingin disini " kata Yunho kemudian membela anakku

"Bukan urusanmu! ia anakku, lagipula ia tidak diijinkan untuk makan makanan manis sebanyak ini" kataku dengan ketus padanya

"Yunho ahjusshi…" moonbin malah merengek meminta bantuan pada Yunho, kelakuannya membuatku semakin memanas

"Maaf, kami pulang duluan, terimakasih untuk waktu itu, aku akan mengembalikannya secepatnya" kataku sambil menunduk kepadanya lalu aku menarik lengan anakku yang masih tidak melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya di kursinya

"Ayo! Kau ini nakal ya!" kataku sedikit berteriak kepadanya, mau tak mau aku menarik paksa tangannya keluar dari gedung walaupun ia merengek tidak ingin pulang. Yunho juga tiba-tiba keluar dan langsung menawariku tumpangan

"Biar kuantar" katanya padaku

"Tidak usah, kami bisa pulang sendiri" jawabku cepat

"Ayo akan lebih cepat naik mobilku, kau tunggu disini ya"

Yunho pergi untuk membawa mobilnya, tentu saja aku tidak akan menurutinya, untuk apa aku menunggunya, aku memang membiarkannya bertemu dengan anakku tapi bukan berarti aku ingin Yunho mengetahui Moonbin adalah anaknya, ia masa lalu untukku dan anak ini, maka sampai kapanpun biarlah kami hidup seperti ini dengan kehidupan kami masing-masing, ia dengan semua egonya hidup bahagia, sedangkan aku hidup bersama dengan anakku walaupun hidup kami kesusahan.

Tuhan memberikan segalanya dengan adil dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan tuhan juga memberi Yunho kesenangan lebih dengan mencuri anak ini dariku.

Moonbin menangis saat aku menggendong paksa tubuhnya ke dalam taksi, ia terus-terusan merengek sambil sesekali menyebut nama Yunho, saat itu aku sadar mungkin aku harus lebih berhati-hati dalam mempertemukan mereka, hubungan batin antara orangtua dan anak memang sangat kuat dan aku tidak ingin melepaskan kebahagiaanku satu-satunya untuk pria egois itu.

OoO


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**When He Remembered**

…

Yunho menenggak minumannya dengan cepat, pertemuannya dengan anak kecil di pesta sahabatnya beberapa jam lalu telah membuka pikirannya yang selama ini mengendap, ia memang banyak pertanyaan sejak dulu tapi ia tidak ingin mencari tahu karena ia tidak ingin terlibat lagi didalamnya tapi setelah melihat anak kecil yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengannya itu ia menjadi gelisah dan tidak bisa berpikir tenang sejak ia meninggalkan pesta pernikahan apalagi dengan gelagat jae yang sepertinya sangat ingin menjauhi anaknya darinya, ia menjadi pusing sendiri dan akhirnya ia pun terdampar di sebuah bar dengan anggur merahnya untuk mereset semua pikirannya kembali

"Yunho oppa? Kau dari mana saja?" gadis muda cantik yang baru saja datang langsung menyapanya. Ia mengambil gelas yunho untuk menjauhkannya sejenak dengan pria yang hampir mabuk itu

"Tae? Jika kau bertemu kembaranmu apa yang ada di pikiranmu?" Tanya Yunho padanya, ia sangat ingin berdiskusi tentang ini, jaejoong tidak mungkin diajak untuk berdiskusi mengingat perselisihan mereka saat ini, satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajak untuk berbicara adalah gadis muda yang belakangan dekat dengannya karena sering bertukar pikiran dengannya.

"Eem mungkin ia saudaraku yang hilang, saudara yang terpisah saat lahir atau mungkin juga ia hanya kebetulan mirip denganku…memangnya kenapa?" Tanya taeyoen penasaran

"Ah tidak…" balas Yunho sambil mengambil gelasnya lalu ia menenggak anggurnya lagi.

Ia kemudian semakin mengingat wajah kecil polos itu, ia kini bahkan sedikit menduga-duga dalam hati kecilnya

_**Ia berwajah mirip sepertiku ketika aku seumuran anak itu, mungkin saja… ah tidak…Jae pembohong…mungkin saja ia tidur dengan orang lain selain diriku, dengan saudaraku, mungkin saja ia anak orang lain…tapi, kenapa wajahnya?…ah pusing sekali…**_

"Yunho oppa kau kenapa? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya taeyoun yang khawatir dengan perilaku pria disebelahnya

"Ah, tidak, aku mungkin sedikit lelah setelah menghadiri pesta temanku" kata yunho menjelaskan

"Kau memang kelihatan lelah" ujar tae yang kemudian bangkit dan mendekati yunho, sebentar kemudian tangannya memijiti punggung lebar pria jangkung di hadapannya yang tampak semakin gusar dengan pertanyaan didalam otaknya.

OoO

"Sayang kau marah dengan umma?" Tanyaku pada bin yang sejak kepulangan kami dari pesta nampak pendiam

Ia menggeleng dari tempat tidurnya, setelah pulang balita itu langsung memasuki kamarnya dan bergegas naik ke ranjang

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau belum mencium umma?" tanyaku, seketika itu juga moonbin langsung berbalik lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di pipiku

"Malam omma" katanya dengan cepat lalu ia membalikkan badannya lagi dan menarik selimutnya

Aku paham bagaimana perasaannya, mungkin ia merasa nyaman saat bertemu dengan Yunho dan merasakan sosok ayah dalam diri yunho, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan harapannya terlalu tinggi seperti itu, pria yang ia kenal itu bukan pria yang mudah memaafkan kesalahan orang lain, apalagi ia pernah meragukan kehadiran anaknya sendiri didunia ini. Aku takut Yunho akan menyakiti perasaan anak ini seperti ia dengan mudahnya membiarkanku menggugurkan anak ini.

.

Pagi harinya aku mendapati anakku sudah bangun dan duduk manis di meja makan, ia tersenyum kecil saat aku keluar dan melihatnya, biasanya ia akan berteriak dan memelukku tapi reaksinya kali ini hanya duduk manis menungguku menuangkan susu kedalam gelasnya

"Kau sudah tidak marah dengan umma kan?" tanyaku padanya

"Tidak…aku tayang omma" katanya dengan menggemaskan padaku

"Omma juga sayang binnie" kataku sambil mengacak rambutnya yang berantakan

"Apa kakekmu sudah pergi?" tanyaku dan ia mengangguk, ayahku biasa pergi berkebun pada pagi hari jika aku libur kerja.

"Mau pergi ke taman melihat kupu-kupu?" tanyaku

"Mau" jawabnya mantap

"Ayo kalau begitu kita mandi dulu lalu sarapan diluar"

"Iya omma" katanya girang

.

Setengah jam kemudian ketika aku sedang menyiapkan baju untuk anakku tiba-tiba bel pintu berbunyi, ketika aku membuka sedikit pintu wajah yunho menyembul dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Kau sedang apa disini?!" tanyaku terkejut dengan kehadirannya

"Bolehkah aku bertemu dengan anakmu, aku janji padanya akan main ke rumahnya kemarin" kata yunho, aku berbalik sekilas melihat anakku yang masih berada di kamar, ia sedang mencoba memasukkan sendiri bajunya ke badannya.

Aku lalu menggeser rantai pengunci pintu dan pergi keluar menemuinya

"Kau tidak kuijinkan bertemu dengannya" kataku sewot, seenaknya saja dia mau datang ke rumahku hanya karena ia penasaran dengan anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengannya. Apa dia tidak ingat dengan perlakuannya terhadapku dan keluargaku?. Kataku kesal dalam hati

"Aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya, kenapa aku tidak boleh menemuinya?"

"Aku orangtuanya, aku tahu mana hal yang baik dan buruk untuknya" jawabku membalasnya

"Apa kau masih mempersoalkan tentang semua masalah kita?" tanyanya dengan muka menyebalkan

"Tentu saja, dulu kau memang orang terdekatku tapi kali ini kau tidak lebih dari orang asing di rumahku, lebih baik kau cari teman yang sebaya denganmu saja dan jangan temui anakku lagi!" kataku semakin sewot lalu aku pergi kedalam dan hendak menutup pintu

"Selamat tinggal" kataku lagi padanya sebelum membanting pintu di hadapannya, dengan kesal aku pergi ke dalam kamar untuk membantu moonbin berpakaian

"Omma..tiapa?" tanyanya padaku

"Bukan siapa-siapa hanya orang salah alamat"

"Ahjusshi…ahjussi juga janji mau main kesini" katanya polos

"Kau tidak boleh bicara dengan orang asing yang belum kau kenal ok apalagi sampai menawarinya untuk bermain ke rumah kita"

"Tapi ahjusshi baik, ahjusshi mau jadi teman bin. hehe" katanya lagi sambil tersenyum lebar

"Ah kau ini belum tahu dia, dia itu evil…kau tahu, itu makhluk jahat yang punya tanduk seperti ini di tivi" ujarku mencoba menakutinya sambil mengacungkan kedua jariku di kepala menyerupai tanduk, moonbin yang melihatku seketika mempoutkan bibirnya, kelihatan tidak setuju denganku.

_**Ting Tong Ting Tong**_

Bel berbunyi lagi, aku tidak mengindahkannya kali ini tapi lama kelamaan bel tersebut tak kunjung berhenti berbunyi, anakku terus menatap kearahku seakan memberitahukanku untuk segera membukakan pintu, dengan cepat aku melangkahkan kakiku lagi, membuka pintu dan berhadapan dengan orang yang sama sebelumnya.

"Kau mau apa lagi? Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan menemui anakku lagi!"

"Aku ingin menagih hutang padamu" katanya kali ini dengan tersenyum lebar

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang akan mengembalikan hutangmu secepatnya, sekarang mana? Aku memerlukan uangnya sekarang" ujarnya sembari menengadahkan tangannya, senyum evilnya membentuk di wajahnya

"Yah! Aku bilang secepatnya, bukan berarti besok!" balasku dengan kesal

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kalau kau tidak bisa membayarnya hari ini aku akan panggil pengacara untuk memperkarakanmu di pengadilan"

"A…apa?. Kau tidak boleh begitu terhadapku, berikan aku waktu lebih lama lagi" kataku memohon, bagaimana mungkin ia tega berkata begitu terhadapku, ia tahu kondisi keuanganku, jika aku dipenjara gara-gara hutang padanya lalu bagaimana dengan nasib anakku, melihatku di posisi ketakutan seperti ini ia malah tersenyum lebar. Dasar licik.

"Tapi tenang saja dulu, aku tidak sejahat itu, sebagai orang yang pernah mengenalmu aku akan memberikan beberapa pilihan bagimu" katanya

Aku bukannya gembira tapi merasa khawatir dengan apa yang hendak ia utarakan padaku

"Apa itu?" tanyaku gugup. Apa ia ingin memakai tubuhku atau ia ingin aku menjual diriku…atau mungkin ia ingin menjualku pada orang lain.

"Pertama…kau tidak punya hak untuk menolakku jika aku ingin berteman dengan anakmu dan aku dapat menemuinya semauku"

"Yah! Bagaimana bisa begitu"

"Kalau kau baik hati menerimaku dirumahmu aku akan berikan potongan 0,001% atas hutangmu padaku"

"0,001%?" aku sedikit berpikir berapa potongan itu jadinya tapi aku langsung membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh

"Tak usah aku tidak ingin potonganmu!" jawabku cepat, tapi rupanya Yunho punya taktik lain

"Baiklah. Dan jika setiap kali kau menolak atau mengusirku, maka kau harus membayar bunga 10% dari hutangmu"

"A…apa? Apa kau rentenir! Bagaimana bisa kau memberi bunga 10% sedangkan potonganmu saja hanya sekian nol %!"

Ia tersenyum evil dengan perkataanku, melihatnya membuatku ingin sekali mencakar wajah liciknya

"Bagaimana?…kau ingin potongan atau ingin membayar bunganya?" katanya yang sedang berada diatas langit

"K…kau sungguh…" bibirku berhenti, aku sungguh tidak bisa melawan orang ini, ia punya cara untuk melakukan hal sesuka hatinya

"AH! Baiklah, kau kuijinkan bertemu dengannya, tapi dengan satu syarat" balasku

"Apa itu syaratnya?"

.

"Ahjusshi!"

Melihatku bersama dengan Yunho, moonbin langsung berlari kearah kami dan memeluk orang disebelahku, jika selama ini Yunho tidak menyebalkan mungkin aku akan gembira dengan pemandangan di depanku.

"Hei!" Yunho memeluknya dan mengacak rambut moonbin seolah-olah ia sudah sangat dekat dengannya

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya pada anakku

"Em belum…apa ahjushi mau belmain dengan Bin?!"

"Tentu saja, bukankah paman sudah berjanji akan datang kemari?"

"Yaay! Omma ahjushi akan mengajak bin main…yaay!" katanya berteriak dengan girang

Aku menatap Yunho dengan tatapan kesal. Ia juga balas menatapku dengan pandangan kemenangannya

OoO

Ditanah hijau rindang nan sempit ia teronggok beku membisu, tak ada teman bicara atau teman pelipur lara, hanya ada burung kecil yang sesekali membersihkan rumput liar diatasnya sambil bernyanyi untuknya, percikan air dan taburan bunga diatas tubuhnya akan sedikit membantu tempat dimana ia tertidur menjadi subur dan wangi.

Setelah tiga tahun ia menghilang dari keluargaku, Yunho datang membungkukkan setengah badannya dengan lama di hadapan makam ibuku, ia menaruh seikat bunga segar disamping nisannya lalu meminta maaf sebagai syarat yang aku ajukan jika ingin menemui anakku.

"Ibumu sakit apa?" Tanya Yunho kemudian ketika kami sudah berada di mobil selesai melayat

"Kanker darah" kataku dengan berat, mataku menatap cermin mobil yang memantulkan wajah moonbin dari bangku belakang, hatiku sangat terluka dengan kenyataan bahwa ibu dan anakku harus mendapatkan penyakit yang mematikan.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak mengetahuinya sejak dulu" katanya mencoba berempati padaku, aku kemudian menatapnya dan bertanya padanya dalam hatiku

"_Apakah kau juga tahu anakmu juga mempunyai penyakit yang sama?. Apakah kau tahu bahaya apa yang akan mengancam anakmu?."_

Wajahku langsung berpaling saat yunho menyadari ada seseorang yang menatapnya lama

"Ada apa jae? Apa ada yang harus kuketahui?" tanyanya penasaran padaku

"Ah tidak, kau…aku hanya penasaran wajahmu sudah banyak berubah" kataku beralasan

"Benarkah?" tanyanya seperti tidak percaya dengan ucapanku

"Moonbin kemarin sakit apa?" Tanyanya lagi kemudian padaku

"Ooh, dia hanya sakit typhus" jawabku berbohong, jika aku bilang penyakit yang sebenarnya dan mengatakan dia adalah anaknya, yunho pasti akan merasa bersalah sepanjang hidupnya, tapi bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin yunho mengetahui keberadaan anaknya.

"Anak kecil memang rawan terkena typhus, kau harus sering memberinya vitamin dan cek kesehatannya secara berkala ke dokter" katanya memberi saran

"Iya"

_Maaf Yunho aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, aku tidak ingin kau merasa mengasihani anakmu karena penyakit ini, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu walau aku mau. Maafkan aku_

"Mau makan dimana?" Tanya Yunho membuyarkan lamunanku

"Kami biasa makan di restoran keluarga" kataku

"Baiklah"

Sesampainya di restoran kami langsung memesan makanan karena kami semua belum sarapan dari pagi, moonbin yang sejak awal gembira dengan kehadiran teman barunya terus menempel pada pria jangkung disebelahnya seperti anak yang sedang bermanja manja pada ayahnya.

"Kudengar kau bekerja di restoran?" Tanya Yunho kemudian mencairkan suasana, selain anakku yang menempel padanya, aku dan Yunho sama-sama diam membisu satu sama lain karena merasa kikuk dengan suasana kekeluargaan ini.

"Iya. Restoran italia" jawabku

"Ooh" balas yunho

"Omma cuka bawa matanan enak kalo pulang" terang moonbin dengan semangat pada yunho

"Oya? Makanan apa itu?" Tanya yunho antusias

"Spagetti! Donat! Pasta!" jawabnya girang

"Wah kedengarannya enak sekali" kata yunho tersenyum melihat anak kecil didepannya setelah itu ia melirik kearahku yang kebetulan sedang tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka berdua, seketika juga aku mengendurkan bibirku begitu juga dengan yunho dan kami lalu sama-sama kembali terdiam kaku.

"Kau masih suka menghubungi Seunghyun?" Tanya yunho beberapa menit setelahnya. Aku sepertinya harus mengutuk pelayanan di restoran ini yang lama sekali mengantarkan pesanan kami sehingga kami harus menghadapi suasana tidak menyenangkan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu kabarnya, terakhir ia hanya mengirimkan foto putri kecilnya, kurasa ia sibuk dengan keluarga kecil dan bisnisnya disana" jawabku sambil pura-pura melihat menu makanan, aku malas sekali meladeninya tentang pertanyaan seputar sepupunya padaku.

"Oooh" balasnya kikuk

"Kau sendiri? Kau tidak tahu tentangnya?" Tanyaku kemudian padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, ia hanya sesekali berkomunikasi dengan nenekku"

"Oh" kataku membalasnya juga dengan kikuk, aku bertaruh jika bukan karena moonbin ia pasti sudah bertanya tentang sepupunya dengan sinis kepadaku

Sang pelayan pun datang kemudian menaruh piring berisi makanan pesanan kami satu persatu. yunho membantu moonbin menyantap makanannya.

"_Ah rasanya bahagia sekali jika punya keluarga yang utuh seperti ini"_ pikirku dalam hati saat melihat kebersamaan mereka, tentu saja aku tidak ingin membayangkan jika yunho yang akan melengkapi hidup kami, walau aku senang dengan perhatiannya pada anakku tapi kenangan-kenangan pahit dengannya dulu selalu menghantui kepalaku sehingga aku tidak bisa begitu saja gembira dengan hal ini.

.

"Kita sampai!"

Mobil Yunho berhenti didepan sebuah lapangan bola kecil, ia mengganti bajunya dengan baju olahraga lalu mengajak Moonbin ke tengah lapangan. Dengan semangat anakku mengikuti yunho berlari kecil sambil mengoper bola dan memasukannya ke gawang kecil.

"Omma..omma!" teriak moonbin sesekali padaku yang duduk memperhatikan ayah dan anak itu dari bangku penonton, baru pertama kali ini aku melihat wajah anakku seriang ini.

Malamnya ketika ayahku pulang, kembali Yunho menyelesaikan janjinya untuk meminta maaf pada orangtuaku karena ia menghilang tiba-tiba setelah kami putus tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa pada orangtuaku, ayahku terharu melihatnya meminta maaf dan tentu saja dengan mudah ayahku memaafkannya, jika kami sudah tua mungkin kami akan bisa saling memaafkan dengan mudah seperti ayahku.

Yang pasti kita sulit mengetahui kenapa kami sulit sekali memaafkan kesalahan kami masing-masing.

Malamnya setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam aku mencoba untuk mengusir yunho karena ia sama sekali tidak terlihat ingin pulang, ia terlihat masih senang menemani moonbin menggambar.

"Bin! Ayo tidur" perintahku pada anakku, Moonbin langsung membereskan pensil warna serta buku gambarnya

"Ahjushi, omma menyuluhku tidul" katanya pada yunho

"Baiklah" kata yunho

"Becok main sini lagi ya ajussi" kata anakku lagi padanya

"Iya, aku janji"

"Celamat malam ahjushi" kata anakku padanya lalu ia mencium pria jangkung itu di pipinya seperti yang ia lakukan padaku sebelum tidur

"Ayo!" kataku kesal sambil melihat tajam ke arah Yunho

.

Setelah beres menidurkan moonbin aku ke ruang tengah lagi dan masih kudapatkan Yunho disana

"Kau sampai kapan mau berada di rumahku?" tanyaku kepadanya

"Masih ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" katanya mulai bernada serius

"Memangnya apa yang harus kita bicarakan?"

"Tentang Moonbin" jawabnya

Hatiku mulai bercampur aduk, apa ia akan bertanya apakah moonbinnie adalah anaknya?

"Memangnya kenapa dengan moonbin?" tanyaku

"Dulu kau pernah datang padaku dan bilang kau sedang mengandung anakku kan?"

"Iya" jawabku pendek, kejadian masa lalu ketika ia mengusirku dan anak yang kukandung kembali melayang dipikiranku dan itu membuatku ingin menangis dan semakin membencinya..

Yunho terdiam lama sekali sebelum ia memutuskan bicara padaku sambil mengunci mataku

"Aku…hanya ingin tahu apa Moonbin adalah anakku?"

Jantungku seakan berhenti dengan pertanyaannya, aku tidak ingin menghadapi pertanyaan ini, tidak setelah rangkaian peristiwa menyakitkan diantara kami.

"Bukan, ia bukan anakmu" jawabku sambil menelan ludah, berusaha merangkai cerita serta menahan kesedihan yang berkecamuk dihatiku

"Kau memang benar, aku memang tidak bisa dipercaya, waktu itu aku datang dan bilang bahwa ia anakmu karena aku tergoda dengan hartamu…dia bukan anakmu" kataku pilu

Yunho terdiam dengan jawabanku, sepertinya ia masih ingin mencerna semua jawabanku, aku sebenarnya tidak tega dengan raut wajahnya yang kelihatan sedih sekali tapi aku harus begini, aku harus melindungi anak itu dari orangtua egois sepertinya.

_Apa kau tahu penderitaanku menerima semua tuduhanmu? Apa kau tahu betapa malangnya nasib anak yang kau tolak mentah-mentah tanpa kau selidiki?. Dan kini setelah semua kesempatan yang ada kau melewatinya begitu saja dan kau baru bertanya setelah takdir mempertemukan kalian tanpa sengaja_

_Semuanya sudah terlambat _

"Kalau begitu siapa ayahnya?" tanyanya lagi padaku, sepertinya ia tidak mempercayai jawabanku sebelumnya

"Bukan siapa-siapa, kau tidak mengenalnya" kataku lagi yang membuatnya semakin membisu.

OoO

Praaaang

Suara piring pecah membuat kami semua terloncat di posisi kami, tidak lama kemudian aku mendengar teriakan bos muda pada pelayan yang memecahkan piring di lobi restoran, tiga menit kemudian pelayan yang juga seorang ibu setengah baya itu menangis sambil berelari ke loker

.

"Maaf bisa aku berbicara denganmu?" tanyaku halus pada bos muda restoran kami di ruangannya

"Ya. ada apa?" balasnya dengan ketus, kelihatannya ia masih terbawa emosi oleh pegawainya yang baru saja membuat hatinya tidak baik

"Aku hanya ingin kau memikirkan ulang tentang pemecatan pada nyonya minwha, dia masih punya dua orang anak yang harus ia tanggung" kataku mencoba menerangkan

"Dia bekerja tidak professional, aku harus memecatnya" balasnya

"Kurasa ia tidak sengaja dan tidak ingin memecahkan piring itu, kau bisa memotong gajinya untuk ganti rugi piring tersebut tapi kumohon jika bisa nyonya minhwa masih bisa terus bekerja disini" terangku lalu matanya yang tajam menghunus kearahku

"Apa kau mau menggantikannya?" tanyanya

"Apa?"

"Ada salah satu pegawai disini yang tidak bekerja dengan baik dan aku harus memecatnya, jika kau bersedia menggantikannya keluar maka aku tidak harus memecatnya"

"Aku tidak ingin keluar"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak usah memperdulikan wanita tua itu"

"Tapi bagaimana nasib anak yang harus ia biayai?"

"Jika aku harus kasihan pada semua orang, semua orang gelandangan di kota ini sudah pasti kenyang bisa makan makanan gratis ditempat ini" jawabnya dengan sinis padaku

"Kumohon tolong pikirkan lagi, aku juga punya seorang putra yang harsu kubesarkan, aku paham bagaimana sedihnya nyonya mmin kehilangan satu-satunya mata pencaharian bagi keluarganya"

"Terserah padamu, aku hanya ingin ketika aku keluar dari ruangan ini hanya ada salah satu diantara kalian"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, kenapa pria ini sama sekali tidak mempunyai rasa belas kasihan, apa ia tidak tahu perjuangan orang susah seperti kami?!. Dengan langkah gontai aku menuju loker dimana ibu tua Minhwa sedang menunggu nasib kelanjutan karirnya disini melalui perantaraku, dengan lemas aku meggelengkan kepalaku dan Ia kian menangis sesenggukan sambil memeluk pegawai lain yang menenangkannya.

Aku bukannya tidak ingin membantunya tapi aku juga masih harus bekerja disini demi membiayai kebutuhan anakku yang masih sakit, belum lagi hutangku pada si menyebalkan itu, aku sedih karena tidak bisa membantu ibu tua itu mencari uang untuk anaknya lagi.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian pekerjaan menjadi berat karena kami kehilangan satu orang, Changmin tidak menggantinya dengan pegawai baru, ia membiarkan kami bekerja extra demi menutupi kekurangan tenaga kerja yang biasanya dilakukan oleh nyonya min, dampaknya kami semua jadi sering kerja lembur guna menyelesaikan pekerjaan kami yang menumpuk.

Untung saja ayahku dapat mengerti dengan kondisiku, ia tidak keberatan jika aku pulang lebih malam, hanya saja moonbin anakku menjadi kehilangan waktu bersama ummanya. Yunho yang semula sudah kuberitahu tentang status moonbin yang bukan anaknya tetap mengunjungi rumah kami setelah ia pulang kerja, ia membantuku menemani moonbin sampai aku datang dan membawa moonbin tidur.

Tapi suatu hari ketika aku sedang bekerja telepon genggamku berbunyi, ayahku memberitahukanku bahwa moonbin sakit panas dan terus memanggil namaku, mendengar perkataan ayahku aku seketika panik lalu berlari menuju ruangan Changmin.

"Maaf boleh saya meminta ijin pulang lebih dulu" kataku

"Restoran kita sedang sibuk, kembalilah bekerja" balasnya seperti biasa dengan nada sinis kepadaku

"Tapi aku harus pulang, anakku sakit dan membutuhkanku"

Changmin lalu menatapku serius

"Sudah kubilang kembali bekerja! Atau kau kupecat"

Kesabaranku terhadapnya yang berhari-hari ini meletup-letup kian tak terbendung dan aku sudah tidak bisa menerima perlakuannya lagi

"Apa kau tidak punya perasaan?! Bagaimana perasaanmu jika orang yang kau kasihi dalam kondisi kesakitan dan ia membutuhkanmu tapi kau tidak bisa mendampinginya! Kalau sesuatu terjadi terhadapnya, apa kau bisa memaafkan dirimu sendiri!" kataku berapi-api, para pegawai yang lain mulai berdatangan menyaksikan keributan apa yang ditimbulkan olehku sedangkan changmin kelihatannya terkejut dengan sikapku yang melawannya.

"Aku memang pekerja rendahan seperti nyonya min dan lainnya, aku juga akan memohon demi mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk menghidupi anakku…tapi…aku tidak akan mengganti anakku hanya karena pekerjaan ini!" teriakku

"Aku keluar!" kataku lagi sembari menyosor pergi dari hadapannya yang masih terpaku dengan kata-kataku.

_Sial sial sial, orang itu sangat menyebalkan! kelakuannya persis seperti bajingan Yunho, apa mereka pikir mereka ini orang hebat sehingga dapat mengatur kita seenaknya…sial aku tidak seharusnya menangis kehilangan pekerjaan ini_

Aku mencoba membesarkan hatiku yang merasa tersakiti karena sikap bos dan juga anakku yang tiba-tiba sakit, barang-barangku semua kubawa dari dalam loker, baju seragam kukembalikan, para staf yang lain mencoba menahanku untuk keluar tapi aku sudah benar-benar berpikiran bulat, aku tidak ingin bekerja pada orang yang tidak bisa menghargai bawahannya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku segera berlari keluar dari restoran menuju halte bus, karena bus sebelumnya baru saja berangkat aku lalu mencari taksi, satu jam kemudian aku sudah berada dirumah tapi tidak kutemukan siapa pun didalam.

"Binnie!...Bin!" teriakku memanggil namanya sambil memeriksa ruangan satu-persatu, tidak ada seorangpun lalu kudengar pintu depan bergeser dan aku langsung berlari untuk melihatnya, disana ada appaku yang baru saja masuk.

"Appa! Mana bin!" tanyaku dengan cepat, appa tersenyum dan berbalik untuk melebarkan pintu untuk yunho yang menggendong anakku

"Mon.."

"Ssst…dia baru tidur" kata yunho yang menghentikan teriakanku, ia lalu membawa anakku masuk kedalam kamarnya

"Kami baru dari dokter, tadi untung yunho langsung datang begitu appa meneleponnya, kami lalu membawa moonbin ke dokter" terang ayahku

"Lalu apa kata dokter?"

"Bin hanya terkena panas biasa, kata dokter ia sakit karena merindukanmu, dokter sudah memberinya obat, kau bisa tenang sekarang" kata ayahku menenangkan

Perasaanku lega setelah mendengar penjelasan ayahku, kukira Bin akan mempunyai masalah serius dengan leukimianya

"Jae kau masih belum memberitahu yunho?" Tanya ayahku

"Tidak appa, aku sudah memutuskan tidak akan memberitahukannya"

"Baiklah, kuhormati keputusanmu, kau temani anakmu, aku akan pergi sebentar untuk membeli beberapa teh untuk kita"

"Iya appa"

Aku berdiri di pintu kamar melihat yunho menunggui anakku dengan serius, aku sekarang tidak punya pekerjaan dan harus membiayai seorang putra, belum lagi hutang-hutangku padanya, jika aku mau tenang aku bisa saja memberitahu yunho dan menyuruhnya menghidupi putranya tapi aku tidak bisa begitu, bagaimana mungkin aku menjual putraku disaat seperti ini, aku dulu pernah mengalami masa yang buruk sekali dan dapat melaluinya, dan kali ini pun aku tidak akan kalah walau harus dibayangi kemewahan harta yunho sekalipun.

_Moonbin tak akan pernah jadi milikmu, Jung Yunho._

OoO


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**Maybe this is 2****nd**** love**

Malam yang dingin di rumahku, ayahku sudah tertidur pulas dikamarnya, begitu juga dengan Moonbin yang tertidur dalam pengawasan ayahnya, Yunho tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya lalu tertidur di kasur putranya, ketika jam sudah menunjukkan lebih dari pukul 1 pagi aku berusaha membangunkannya, aku tidak ingin ia merasa bisa datang dan menginap sesuka hatinya dirumahku.

"Yunho ini" kataku sambil memberikan kopi hangat untuknya, ia yang baru selesai mencuci wajahnya duduk disofa dan meraih kopinya

"Terimakasih" katanya sambil menyeruput kopi panasnya

"Terimakasih juga sudah membantu kami" ujarku berbasa-basi

"Tidak apa-apa" jawabnya dengan santai, aku menghirup nafas lalu membuangnya sebentar sebelum mengatakan hal yang berat padanya

"Yunho…ini mungkin terdengar keterlaluan bagimu tapi aku pikir akan lebih baik jika kau tidak terlalu sering datang kesini…maksudku, kau pasti banyak pekerjaan, kau tidak harus datang setiap hari, itu pasti merepotkanmu" kataku menerangkan dengan halus, aku tidak ingin membuatnya tersinggung, bagaimanapun ia sudah berbaik hati melihat anakku dan menjaganya semalaman, tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan bisa menerima penjelasanku.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran padaku

"Aku hanya takut Moonbin terlalu bergantung padamu dan itu tidak baik, mungkin ini salahku juga karena banyak meninggalkannya tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, mulai besok aku bisa merawatnya seharian"

"Memangnya kau tidak akan bekerja lagi?" tanyanya

"Ada masalah di restoran dan mereka memecatku hari ini" balasku sambil menyembunyikan mataku, aku tidak ingin ia menertawaiku.

"Jadi karena kau punya banyak waktu untuk mengurusnya, kau tidak memerlukanku lagi, begitu?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu" balasku

"Jae, apa kau takut anakmu akan mengetahui siapa diriku?" tanyanya yang membuatku terkejut

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkan itu?"

"Kau takut ia mengetahui aku adalah ayahnya kan?" katanya

"Ha..haha…Apa? Memangnya siapa yang bilang kau ayahnya? Ayahnya bukan dirimu!" kataku mencoba menyembunyikan kegusaran dalam hatiku, apa dia sudah tahu moonbin adalah anaknya?

"Jae…aku memang jahat dan bersikap keterlaluan padamu tapi aku tidak bodoh. Aku bisa saja melakukan tes DNA terhadap anakmu tapi aku tidak perlu melakukan itu karena aku tahu ia juga adalah anakku" terang yunho dengan percaya diri

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, memangnya kau peramal!" kataku kesal

"Aku bisa merasakannya, aku merasakannya saat ia disampingku, ia adalah darah dagingku dan aku tak bisa membohongi perasaan itu"

Perkataannya membuatku tersedak dan setengah tertawa

"Lucu sekali, kau bisa tahu ia anakmu sekarang tapi kau tidak bisa merasakannya saat aku mengandungnya" kataku sinis

"Saat itu amarahku lebih besar daripada akal sehatku, aku tidak ingin berpikir apa-apa selain menyingkirkanmu, aku memang jahat dulu tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Moonbin begitu saja saat ini, setiap hari aku selalu ingin melihat senyumnya serta pertumbuhannya, aku tidak akan merasakannya jika ia bukan anakku" ujar yunho yang membuatku semakin resah

"Aku tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraanmu, lagipula ini sudah malam kau harus segera pulang" kataku mencoba mengusirnya

"Kau tetap tidak akan berterus terang bahwa ia anakku kan?"

"Ia bukan anakmu titik"

"Baiklah, lain kali kita akan coba pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan tes"

"Tes apa?"

"Tes DNA, agar kau tidak selalu sinis setiap aku mendekatinya" katanya lagi membalasku

"Jangan macam-macam dengan keluargaku atau kau mau aku melarangnya menemuimu lagi!"

"Kau tidak bisa begitu, kau masih punya hutang padaku"

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengancamku dengan uangmu, dengar Jung yunho, tunggu sampai aku berhasil melunasi semua hutangku padamu setelah itu aku tidak akan pernah membuka pintu lagi untukmu!" kataku kesal. Yunho menatapku lama dan membuang nafas.

"Baiklah lebih baik aku pulang sekarang" katanya yang memilih pergi daripada berdebat denganku

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti" balasku dengan judes.

"Malam jae, salam untuk bin" katanya sebelum keluar dari rumahku

"_Ah sungguh menyebalkan berbicara dengannya…"_ umpatku kesal padanya yang baru saja berjalan pergi menjauhi rumahku.

OoO

Setelah pembicaraan malam itu Yunho kembali datang kerumahku dengan lebih percaya diri, walaupun beberapa kali aku memperingatkannya ia tetap bersikeras merasa bahwa moonbin adalah anaknya, apalagi dengan kondisi keuanganku sekarang yang tidak mempunyai pekerjaan, ia seolah-olah datang bak pahlawan kesiangan menawari bantuan padaku dan anakku.

Ada saja kelakuannya tiap hari untuk membuatku merasa berhutang budi padanya, ia membelikanku kulkas besar, penyedot debu, kursi pijat untuk ayahku dan peralatan dapur mahal lainnya tanpa kuminta, tentu saja kebutuhan rumah tangga semua ia beli demi memperoleh simpati dariku, ia sudah membungkam mulutku dengan semua pemberiannya. Bukan hanya itu saja kesuksesannya bahkan kini Moonbin kelihatan sudah sangat menyayangi Yunho seperti ayahnya sendiri, setiap sore anakku selalu melihat kearah jam dan bertanya padaku kapan yunho akan datang.

"_Memangnya ini rumahnya!"_ umpatku kesal pada anakku setiap ia menanyakan kapan yunho pulang

.

Akhirnya tanpa terasa sudah dua minggu pula aku bersantai ria di rumah sejak aku keluar dari pekerjaanku, kegiatanku sehari-hari di rumah hanya memperhatikan Moonbin belajar dan bermain, sesekali melihat lowongan pekerjaan di koran lalu meneleponnya, sebenarnya ada beberapa panggilan wawancara untukku tapi dengan kondisi seperti ini setiap hari dengan berbagai hadiah yang datang untukku, atm yang terisi penuh setiap hari dari rekening Yunho, fasilitas mobil yang ia simpan untukku, semuanya membuatku menikmati semua fasilitas ini dan malas mencari pekerjaan.

"_Aish memangnya aku istrinya!"_

Teriakku dalam hati berulang-ulang setiap aku teringat semua pemberiannya, aku tidak ingin menerimanya tapi apa daya aku juga tidak bisa menolaknya karena aku membutuhkannya, akhirnya lagi-lagi realitas mematahkan semua semangatku dan aku semakin membenci diriku.

Namun pada suatu sore, sebelum matahari tenggelam benar seseorang datang untuk membuatku kembali bangkit dari keterpurukan.

"Selamat sore" sapa pria jangkung yang berdiri di depan rumahku dengan memaksakan senyumnya terukir

"Changmin-shi?" sapaku kaget pada mantan bosku yang tiba-tiba hadir di depan rumahku

"Bisa kita bicara?" tanyanya kikuk

"Ah tentu saja silahkan masuk" kataku yang sejenak lalu terpaku oleh kehadirannya. Aku lalu mempersilahkan dirinya masuk ke rumah kecilku. Ia masuk sambil melihat-lihat isi ruangan didalam rumah.

"Appa ini mantan atasanku" ujarku memperkenalkannya pada ayahku

"Oh apakabar?" Tanya ayahku

"Baik" jawab pria jangkung itu kikuk

Aku mempersilahkan dirinya untuk duduk sedangkan aku menyeduh teh untuknya

"Ini, silahkan diminum" kataku sambil mempersilahkan tamu minum

"Em thanks" balasnya malu-malu sambil mengambil gelas didepannya.

"Changmin-shi, bagaimana kau bisa kemari?" tanyaku

"Aku memeriksa arsipmu"

"Oh"

"Ehm, bisa kita bicara diluar?" tanyanya dengan sungkan padaku, mungkin karena ia melihat ayahku sehingga ia takut untuk berbicara disini.

"Baiklah, tapi bisakah kubawa anakku?"

"Tentu saja"

"Bin kemari dan sapa paman Changmin!" seruku berteriak kecil pada bin yang tengah asyik bermain puzzle di meja makan, anak kecil berambut merah fotocopy yunho itu seketika datang dan mendekati changmin

"Talam…atu Bin…Kim Moonbin" katanya memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangan kecilnya pada pria dihadapannya.

"A..aku changmin" balas changmin sambil membalas uluran tangan anakku, changmin membalas salam anakku dengan kikuk.

.

Kami lalu pergi ke sebuah kedai restoran outdoor dimana ada kolam cantik di pinggir kedai tersebut, moonbin antusias sekali bermain di pinggir kolam yang ada pancuran air menyembul keluar, sementara kami memperhatikannya dari meja kedai dekat kolam pancuran tersebut.

"Cobalah ini enak" kataku sambil menaruh daging asap kehadapannya, ia berusaha menolaknya tapi aku memaksanya untuk memakannya, ia pun tidak bisa menolakku

"Ouch"

Ia tersedak setelah memakan potongan daging setengah panas yang kuberikan, kelihatannya ia tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan pedas dan reaksinya sangat lucu sekali berbeda sekali dengan kesehariannya yang menakutkan.

"Minumlah ini" kataku sambil menaruh air minum dihadapannya

"Terimakasih" balasnya dan langsung menyambar minuman dihadapannya.

"Changmin-shi kau ini tidak biasa pergi ke tempat seperti ini ya?"

"Tidak, maafkan aku" jawabnya dengan kikuk yang membuatku langsung tertawa

"Hfft…"

"Kenapa, apa ada yang aneh diwajahku?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi lucu

"Bukan…hanya aneh saja, aku baru pertama melihatmu seperti ini, kupikir kau akan mengamuk dan menendang mejanya" kataku sambil menahan tawaku

"Oh…aku memang terlihat menakutkan ya?" tanyanya malu

"Sangat"

"Omma!" Moonbin berlari ke arahku lalu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, aku mencubit pipinya sebentar lalu memenuhi mulutnya dengan sayuran kol yang berisi danging cingcang, setelah ia mengunyah makanannya sedetik kemudian ia sudah berlari lagi dan bermain diseputaran air mancur.

"Anakmu lucu sekali" kata changmin yang dari tadi tidak bosan melihat anakku berlari kesana kemari

"Iya, dia menggemaskan bukan?"

"Ia pasti menjadi anak yang hebat jika sudah besar nanti" katanya

perkataannya membuatku seketika terdiam, jika sudah dewasa? Tapi ia masih sakit…aku kembali melamun tapi pikiran-pikiran sedih itu langsung kubuang seketika dan aku menggantikannya dengan pertanyaan lain padanya

"Changmin-shi sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau menyengajakan diri datang ketempatku? Apa ada masalah di restoran?" tanyaku kemudian, ia menundukkan wajahnya lalu menjawabku

"Iya. Beberapa hari ini restoran dalam keadaan kacau, 2 orang yang baru masuk tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik, banyak pegawai yang tidak masuk, belum lagi Laporan keuangan banyak terjadi kejanggalan, aku tidak bisa menghandle semuanya alhasil puncaknya kemarin aku mengamuk pada mereka semua dan menutup restoran untuk sementara waktu"

"Benarkah?"

"Sepertinya aku sudah gagal memenuhi harapan keluargaku" kata changmin sambil menatap lurus anakku tapi matanya kelihatan kosong, ia lalu meneruskan lagi.

"Mereka dari awal berpikir aku tidak akan bisa mengurus restoran itu dan sepertinya pendapat mereka benar" lanjutnya dengan sedih lalu ia menenggak minumannya lagi

"Kau tidak seperti itu, kau orang yang pintar dan hebat" kataku berusaha menaikkan semangatnya

"Tidak…aku bukan atasan yang baik juga tidak memimpin kalian dengan benar, aku terlalu keras pada kalian" ia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sejak aku kuliah mereka selalu memandangku sebelah mata dibandingkan kakak-kakakku yang bekerja keras dari awal, saudaraku semua sukses membangun usaha mereka masing-masing. Aku hanya dianggap anak manja yang disekolahkan diluar negeri lalu mereka memberikan restoran itu untuk mengetes kemampuanku, aku bersikap sangat keras pada kalian karena aku ingin berhasil tapi ternyata aku gagal, aku memang tidak berbakat seperti yang mereka pikirkan"

"Kau tidak seperti itu, kau sangat berbakat memanajemen restoran keluargamu hanya saja mungkin kau kurang bekerja dengan hati" kataku berusaha membesarkannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bekerja bukan hanya soal memajukan sebuah produk atau usaha, bekerja juga adalah bagaimana kau bisa bekerjasama dengan bawahanmu sehingga menghasilkan energi positif untuk lingkungan dan orang-orang disekitarmu, kau terlalu memaksakan diri dan tidak mempercayai kami, kau tidak mendengar penjelasan kami dan cenderung menghakimi kami, itulah sebabnya antara kau dan staffmu tidak ada saling kepercayaan, kau pun tidak bisa mengontrol mereka"

"Mungkin kau benar" balasnya pelan padaku

"Tapi kau masih muda, kau masih bisa belajar banyak dan memperbaiki bisnismu" kataku berusaha membangkitkan semangatnya, ia tersenyum setelah mendengar saranku lalu ia tiba-tiba meraih tanganku

"Jae maukah kau bekerja kembali untuk kami?" Tanya changmin yang langsung membuatku melotot

"T..tapi aku sudah mengundurkan diri"

"Kau pekerja yang baik dan kau bisa mengurus pembukuan, dibandingkan yang lain kau orang yang bisa dipercaya, kakekku menyukaimu karena kau rajin...aku salah karena banyak mengacau padamu, jika kau mau memaafkanku, maukah kau kembali dan bekerja bersamaku?"

Ia memegang tanganku dengan erat, yang membuatku kaget dan malu adalah karena orang-orang melihat ke arah kami

"Aku janji aku akan berubah" katanya lagi meyakinkanku

"Eehmm…Bagaimana ya, aku juga sudah ada panggilan wawancara dibeberapa tempat…tapi jika kau mau menaikkan gajiku mungkin aku bisa memikirkan tawaranmu kembali" balasku sedikit mengerjainya, memang ada panggilan wawancara hanya aku saja yang malas untuk memenuhi panggilan tersebut.

"Akan aku naikkan 30% bagaimana? Dan kau bisa dapat lunch gratis setiap hari" katanya yang langsung membuat mataku terbelalak

"Wah benarkah? Ehmm tapi ada satu lagi"

"Apa itu?"

"Nyonya Min, kau harus memanggilnya kembali, karena aku tidak ingin bekerja semalaman"

"Baiklah aku akan memanggil nyonya Minhwa kembali"

"Baiklah kalau begitu mulai besok aku akan bekerja bersamamu" kataku sambil menggoyangkan tangannya

"Terimakasih banyak" balasnya sambil melepaskan ikatan tangannya, ia tersenyum lalu mengambil makanan lagi kedalam mulutnya, kelihatannya ia sedikit lega atas semua beban yang dipikulnya.

"Ah kau ini ternyata manis juga kalau tersenyum" ujarku menggodanya karena wajahnya yang memerah.

OoO

Sepulangnya ke rumah, saat kami baru memasuki rumah, Yunho sudah berdiri di beranda sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya. Ia kelihatan kesal sekali saat melihatku masuk, ia pasti sudah diberitahu oleh ayahku dengan siapa dan kemana aku pergi

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanyanya sedikit melotot padaku, ia hanya mengendurkan urat keningnya saat memeluk moonbin.

"Bukan urusanmu" balasku kesal

"Ini urusanku karena kaubawa Moonbin keluar"

Ia menurunkan anakku dan melepaskannya pergi berlari ke kamarnya lalu aku langsung menyudutkan dirinya ke pintu sambil menunjuk dadanya

"Hah…kaupikir siapa dirimu berkata demikian? Apa kau suamiku? Ayah dari anakku sehingga aku harus meminta ijin padamu setiap aku pergi dengan anakku?!"

"Yah jae…kau menerima uangku dan aku juga merawat Moonbin, kau seharusnya menghormatiku"

"Apa? Jangan pikir karena aku punya hutang padamu dan kau memberiku uang lantas kau bisa seenaknya berbicara di rumahku!" seruku lagi semakin memanas

"Aku ini memikirkan nasib moonbin ditanganmu, kau bahkan tidak memiliki pekerjaan" belanya

"Sayang sekali aku sudah bekerja mulai besok, dan tenang saja, mulai minggu besok aku akan menyicil uangmu, jika sudah lunas, kuharap kau pergi selamanya dari rumah ini!" kataku berteriak padanya, aku pergi ke dapur harena kesal, membuka kulkas untuk mencari air dingin, ia mengikutiku.

"Dengarkan aku jae!" yunho menutup pintu kulkas dan menahanku disana, aku yang terlanjur jengkel dengannya menepis pundaknya

"Apa lagi!" kataku semakin kesal

"Hentikan bersikap manis pada setiap atasanmu, apa kau tidak pernah belajar dari semua pengalamanmu!"

_Sial dia menyerangku lagi dengan hal ini, ia belum menghilangkan pikiran dimana aku menggoda semua bosku demi keuntunganku, aku muak sekali dengannya_

"Beraninya kau berkata demikian padaku, memangnya apa hakmu!"

"Omma…ahjushi jangan beltengkal" seru moonbin yang menyembul sedikit dari sofa lalu ia membalikkan badannya lagi dengan kedua tangan menyilang didada dan bibir yang cemberut, ia menunjukkan muka kesal dan sedih dengan sikap kami berdua

"Ah tidak kami hanya berbincang sayang" kataku yang langsung mendekati dan memeluknya

"Ini"

Dengan muka yang masih tampak sedih Bin memberikan selembar kertas hasil coretan tangannya sendiri, ia menggambar potongan orang seperti bulatan untuk wajah dan potongan lidi untuk bagian tubuh lain, disekitarnya ada rumah dan bunga, ia menggambarkan dirinya sendiri dan disampingnya ada dua orang sedang memegang tangannya

"Bin mendambal omma dan ahjushi" katanya menerangkan, Yunho yang melihatnya menjadi terharu

"Ini omma…ahjusshi…ini bin" katanya lagi menunjuk satu persatu orang didalam gambar tersebut

"Gambarmu bagus sekali" ujar Yunho sambil membelai rambutnya, aku yang melihatnya seolah melihat sandiwara

"Ahjjushi cuka?"

"Iya, bagus sekali"

"Pulanglah aku akan menidurkan bin" kataku tiba-tiba pada yunho sambil mengambil kertas gambarnya

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menyuruhmu pergi"

"Omma…bin balu ketemu ahjushi" kata anakku

"Besok lagi ya sayang" kataku sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya, ia mengangguk lalu mencium yunho dan masuk ke kamarnya

"Apa-apaan itu?" protes yunho padaku setelah melihat anaknya pergi kekamar

"Bukankah sudah jelas, aku memintamu untuk pulang" jawabku dengan muka judes

"Apa kau tidak bisa membiarkanku melihatnya lebih lama?"

"Tidak"

"Aku ada dinas besok ke busan, aku tidak akan melihat kalian dalam beberapa hari ini" terang Yunho

"Lalu?" tanyaku dengan nada sinis, ia terdiam

"Sebenarnya aku berniat mengajak kalian makan malam diluar karena aku akan pergi besok tapi kau malah pergi dengan orang lain"

"Kau punya masalah dengan itu?" tanyaku semakin judes, yunho menatap tajam padaku hendak menyerang balik ucapanku tapi kemudian ia hanya menghela nafas dan menjawabku dengan sabar

"Aku ingin pamitan pada Bin tapi aku tidak tega melakukannya, kau katakan saja besok padanya aku pergi"

"Baiklah"

"Kalian mau oleh-oleh apa?" tanyanya kemudian

"Apa saja" balasku cepat, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan tawarannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, jaga diri kalian baik-baik" ujarnya dengan berat hati sambil meninggalkan rumah kami.

OoO

Keesokan harinya yunho meneleponku sebelum naik pesawat ke Pusan, moonbin yang baru kuberitahu bahwa ia tidak akan bertemu yunho selama seminggu nampak murung seharian, karena tidak tega melihatnya sedih aku berjanji akan selalu menelepon ayahnya guna mengetahui kabarnya demi moonbin.

Lalu aku pun kembali pada aktifitas bekerja direstoran, ketika aku kembali suasana restoran sudah nampak sedikit berbeda, dengan nyonya hwan yang kembali bekerja dan Changmin yang sudah mulai ramah pada para pegawainya menjadikan suasana keja di restoran lebih nyaman dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Hari lebih terasa cepat berlalu, semua orang bekerja dengan giat dan semangat, kami tidak pernah takut akan melakukan kesalahan lagi dan kami tidak sungkan lagi bertanya pada atasan kami soal pekerjaan dan masalah-masalah kami.

Dan Changmin pun dengan cepat menjadi sahabatku. Kami banyak berdiskusi tentang pekerjaan juga keluarga kami, diluar dugaan tentang pribadinya yang menyebalkan selama ini ternyata ia pria menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol, aku sendiri heran bagaimana dengan cepatnya aku menjadi terbiasa dengannya, bahkan tanpa segan lagi aku menceritakan tentang kelahiran anakku dan bagaimana hubungan kami dengan Yunho sekarang ini.

"Kau mau masuk kedalam?" ajakku pada changmin, pria yang lebih muda beberapa tahun dariku itu sejak hari pertama aku kembali kerja mengantarkanku pulang

"Aku takut bertemu ayahnya moonbin" katanya sungkan

"Ia sedang pergi ke busan lagipula kau tak perlu sungkan jika bertemu dengannya, ia hanya tamu biasa di rumahku, bukan bagian keluarga kami"

"Moonbin tidak mengetahuinya?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak, Yunho sudah menolaknya dulu, jadi ia tidak punya hak untuk ingin diakui sekarang" terangku padanya

"Kalau begitu aku akan mampir sebentar"

"Ayo" ajakku

Malamnya dirumah moonbin dengan hangat juga menerima changmin dengan baik, walaupun sementara, kedatangan changmin di rumah setidaknya bisa mengobati perasaan sedih anakku yang ditinggal yunho.

OoO

"Kim Jaejoong" ujar nyonya Minhwa berbisik pelan padaku yang baru selesai memeriksa laporan keuangan di ruang staff.

"Ya?"

"Kau dipanggil bos" katanya

"Baiklah" balasku sebelum meninggalkan komputer dan pergi keruangan changmin

"Permisi kau memanggilku?" tanyaku sopan pada atasanku, ia langsung berpaling padaku ketika aku masuk

"Iya, lihat ini" ia mengeluarkan sebuah novel lalu diberikannya padaku, novel itu berjudul Poor papa make a good papa

"Kau menyindirku ya karena aku miskin?" tanyaku padanya, ia memegang bibirnya dan tersenyum

"Kurasa ini bagus untukmu"

"Terimakasih banyak, aku akan membacanya" balasku

"Tunggu, malam minggu ini kau bebas?" tanyanya padaku sebelum aku keluar ruangannya, aku berbalik kearahnya dan kulihat wajahnya sedikit memerah, manis sekali.

"Aku harus pulang, kau tahu aku harus menjaga anakku kan?" jawabku

"Aku ada tiket menonton konser musik, tiga tiket jika kau ingin membawa serta anakmu juga" katanya sambil memperlihatkan tiga tiket ditangannya

"Benarkah? Tiket konser Bruno Mars!" kataku antusias sambil melihat tiga karcis ditangannya, aku memang menyukai musik dan tentu saja aku tidak akan menolak jika ada yang mengajakku kesana dengan tiket gratis

"Mau nonton bersamaku?" tanyanya lagi memastikan

"Baiklah, jemput aku ya" jawabku mantap tanpa berpikir lama. Ia tersenyum lebar sebelum meyuruhku kembali bekerja

OoO

Di sebelah kota lainnya seorang pria tampak sibuk keluar masuk ke satu toko mainan ke toko mainan lainnya, ia menenteng banyak barang saat memasuki kamar hotelnya, belum sempat ia melepaskan syal dan jaketnya ia langsung meraih ponsel dan menekan tombol 1

"Halo?" Tanya suara di ujung sana, Yunho duduk untuk melepaskan semua otot syarafnya yang seharian ini sudah ia kuras untuk bekerja.

"Jae, kalian sedang apa?" Tanya pria jangkung tersebut, ia tidak ingin berbuat apa-apa sebelum mendengar suara diujung sana

"Kami baru akan makan malam" balas jae

"Kalian makan dengan apa?"

"Hanya telur orak-arik dan bubur kentang kesukaan moonbin, kau sudah makan?" Tanya jae

"Belum aku baru saja pulang lalu tadi berbelanja sebentar, lelah sekali, aku akan memesan makan malam saja dari hotel"

"Oh" balas jae pendek

"Moonbin, apa ia menanyakanku?"

"Setiap hari, ia selalu bertanya kapan kau pulang"

"Aku akan pulang tiga hari lagi setelah pembukaan pabrik baru"

"Baiklah, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, appa menjaganya dengan baik selama aku bekerja"

"Aku ingin mendengar suaranya"

"Kau telepon satu jam lagi ok! Aku ingin Binnie menghabiskan makanannya dulu"

"Baiklah"

Sambungan telepon terputus, tidak lama kemudian teleponnya berbunyi, ia membuka teleponnya dan melihat nama gadis muda yang sudah lama ia tidak hubungi dilayar ponselnya, ia merasa bersalah saat menerimanya

"Oppa!" teriak suara dari ujung sana

"Tae?"

"Oppa coba tebak aku ada dimana?"

"Dimana?"

"Pusan!"

"Kau disini? Apa kau mengikutiku?"

"Yah kau geer sekali, aku ada pertunjukan di stadium besok sore, kau datang ya, sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol"

"Akan aku usahakan, besok aku ada meeting sampai sore" balas yunho

"Aku sudah membelikan tiket VIP untukmu, datang ya!" ujar gadis muda itu lagi bersemangat

"Baiklah"

Yunho menutup teleponnya, beberapa minggu ini ia sibuk pergi bolak-balik ke rumah jae-apartemennya sehingga ia tidak ada waktu untuk menghubungi gadis cantik yang selalu perhatian padanya itu, padahal gadis itu tidak pernah melewatkan satu haripun hanya untuk sekedar mengirimkan yunho sms menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya, Yunho merasa bersalah padanya apalagi jika ia memikirkan bagaimana jika gadis tersebut menyukainya karena fokusnya sekarang adalah merawat Moonbin.

OoO

_Ooh Moonbin kasihan sekali dirimu nak T.T...  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**Regret and Confession**

"Omma...omma ahjushi" ujar moonbin seraya menunjuk-nunjuk pada tv, aku yang baru selesai mencuci piring segera melihat apa yang ditunjukkan oleh moonbin, ternyata ia sedang menonton breaking news malam, dimana ada berita gosip tentang yunho yang tertangkap sedang kencan di pusan bersama penyanyi yang dahulu digosipkan dengannya, karena kesal aku langsung mematikan tvnya.

"Omma!" protes anakku saat tvnya mati

"Ayo kau harus segera tidur" kataku sambil menggendongnya kedalam kamar.

Aku sungguh kesal sekali dengan pemberitaan tersebut, tidak ingin terkesan cemburu tapi aku tidak suka moonbin melihat berita gosip seperti itu, apalagi melihat ayahnya dengan orang lain. Karena kesal oleh berita tadi malam, telepon dari yunho pun tidak aku angkat, berulang kali ia mengrim sms menanyakan keadaan kami tapi aku tidak membalasnya.

OoO

"Kau kenapa? Sepanjang konser kulihat kau tidak terlalu menikmatinya" ujar changmin padaku dalam perjalanan pulang setelah menonton konser bruno mars, moonbin yang sejak berada dimobil tertidur bagai kucing dipangkuanku.

"Tidak, aku hanya pusing, tadi didalam dingin sekali" kataku beralasan padanya, changmin kelihatan tidak ambil pusing dengan jawabanku dan percaya saja.

"Tidurlah cepat malam ini, besok aku ingin mengajak kalian main keluar" katanya memberitahukanku

"Kemana?" tanyaku penasaran

"Ke apartemen baruku" jawabnya

"Kenapa kau ajak kami ke rumah barumu?" tanyaku lagi

"Agar kau membantu bersih-bersih" katanya bercanda

"Yah!"

"Aku bercanda, aku ingin kau yang pertama tahu alamat apartemen baruku" balasnya dengan sedikit serius, aku yang mengerti dengan arti dibalik ucapan itu balik bertanya

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau sahabat terdekatku saat ini" balasnya, aku tak tahan juga untuk tidak menggodanya

"Hanya sahabat?" tanyaku memancing, ia lalu tersenyum padaku

"Kau ingin lebih dari itu?"

"Mungkin, tapi sepertinya para pegawai wanitamu akan memusuhiku" kataku yang lalu membuatnya tertawa

"Kita bisa atur itu"

"Iya"

Aku menggelitik hatiku sendiri, kenapa aku sampai berani berbicara seperti itu padanya, aku memang tipe orang yang tidak sulit untuk mendekati siapa saja yang kuanggap menarik, jika boleh jujur aku memang menyukainya, jika dinilai level 1-5 changmin mendapat level 5, ia pria misterius yang ternyata baik hati, perhatian dan menyayangi anakku, apalagi single parent sepertiku yang sudah lama hidup sendiri dan tidak punya seseorang yang sangat perhatian dan menyayangiku pasti akan langsung tertarik dengan pria seperti changmin.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja bayangan yunho muncul begitu saja diingatanku, dan aku menjadi sangat membencinya

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya changmin yang khawatir dengan diriku yang melamun

"Ah iya, aku hanya sedikit mengantuk" kataku berbohong, aku marah karena yunho tiba-tiba meracuni pikiranku. Aku lebih menyukai changmin, pikirku berulang-ulang untuk menghilangkan sosok yunho dari ingatanku, terlebih kasus perselingkuhannya di pusan membuatku semakin kesal padanya.

"Bersabarlah, kita akan sampai sebentar lagi" kata changmin tersenyum padaku.

"Baiklah"

.

Sesampainya dirumah aku kaget sekali karena melihat sepatu yunho di balkon depan, betul saja ketika kami masuk kedalam Yunho langsung menghadang kami dengan muka tidak menyenangkan apalagi saat ia melihat changmin yang menggendong moonbin mukanya dua kali lebih menyeramkan, dengan wajah tidak ramahnya ia langsung memindahkan moonbin kedalam pelukannya dari tangan atasanku, changmin diam saja saat yunho menarik anakku darinya.

"Darimana saja kau? Kenapa Binnie tidak memakai jaket?" Tanya yunho dengan nada marah padaku

"Aku lupa membawanya" jawabku pelan, lalu matanya mengarah pada changmin.

"Maaf, tapi lebih baik kau segera pulang, ini sudah malam" kata yunho ketus pada changmin, ia yang tidak enak dengan yunho langsung berpamitan pulang pada kami

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu...selamat malam" kata changmin setengah membungkuk dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Aku sebaiknya mengantarkanmu" balasku mengikutinya keluar rumah

"Selamat malam yunho-shi" katanya sebelum keluar

"Malam" jawab yunho dengan muka menyebalkan.

Karena perlakuan yunho yang tidak menyenangkan aku sampai harus meminta maaaf berulang kali pada changmin saat mengantarkannya ke mobil, untung saja ia dapat mengerti dan tidak mempersoalkan perlakuan yunho padanya, ketika aku kembali ke rumah yunho yang baru saja memindahkan moonbin ke kasur langsung kuseret keluar kamar.

"Apa maksudmu berkata tidak menyenangkan pada atasanku?" kataku tidak senang padanya

"Aku baru pulang dan kau langsung memarahiku karena aku mengusir bosmu?"

"Jawab saja, apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu pada temanku?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya, lagipula seharusnya kalian ada disini saat aku pulang"

"Hah kenapa kami harus menunggumu?" tanyaku balik dengan ketus.

"Kenapa kau berkata sesinis itu?, apa salahku padamu?, kemarin juga kau tidak mengangkat telepon dariku"

"Apa salahmu? Oh, aku lupa kau kan tidak punya salah, kau manusia sempurna yang tidak punya kesalahan" balasku menyindirnya.

"Sejujurnya aku kecewa sekali kau pergi dengannya saat aku ingin melihat wajah kalian, aku sudah bawa banyak oleh-oleh untuk kalian" sahut yunho sambil menunjuk pada barang-barang yang ia bawa, tapi barang bawaannya tidak serta merta membuatku senang.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu aku pergi dengan siapa yang kusuka?!"

"Kau menyukainya? Huh, yang benar saja, apa kau sedang mengincarnya karena ia atasanmu?" katanya semakin membuatku kesal

"Orang yang berotak tidak beres sepertimu selamanya akan berpikir sesuka hatimu"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak pergi berdua dengannya. Mengejarnya hanya akan membuat hatimu terluka, percayalah padaku"

"Oya...kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi dengannya dan kau bisa pergi dengan orang lain sesukamu!?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat, kau pasti tidak sadar apa salahmu" ujarku mencibirnya

"Apa ini semua karena pemberitaan itu?, berita itu hanya gosip, harusnya kau tahu itu"

"Aku tidak peduli jika gosip itu benar atau tidak, yang kupedulikan hanya sikapmu yang seolah-olah kau merasa benar diposisimu"

"Sudah kubilang itu hanya gosip, aku hanya menemuinya karena ia mengundangku ke acaranya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau banyak wartawan disana yang mengambil foto kami"

"Ya..ya terserah kau saja, aku tidak perdulikan hal itu"

"Kau perduli, makanya kau sinis terhadapku" katanya dengan percaya diri

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak, jangan berbesar hati ya, aku ini sangat membencimu" balasku padanya

"Dengarkan aku, jae...aku dan dia hanya teman"

"Pulanglah, sudah malam, moonbin bisa bangun kalau kita terus bertengkar seperti ini" kataku kemudian, aku hanya ingin mengakhiri perdebatan ini

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum aku berbicara denganmu, aku banyak berfikir ketika aku disana"

"Berfikir tentang apa?"

"Berpikir untuk mendapatkan kalian kembali"

"Huh apa maksudmu? Kau tidak akan mendapatkan kami"

"Sejujurnya aku semula berpikir untuk mengambil moonbin darimu tapi aku rasa itu sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan, oleh karena itu demi anak itu juga aku akan menyingkirkan semua rasa permusuhan diantara kita selama ini dan aku ingin kita memulainya lagi sebagai keluarga baru" aku yang mendengar pernyataannya seketika tergelak.

"Hahaha...jangan bercanda, memangnya siapa yang bermimpi untuk kembali padamu, tidak pernah sekalipun aku membayangkan tentang mimpi buruk itu"

"Sudahlah, kita harus menyingkirkan semua perselisihan kita demi moonbin, lagipula aku akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas kehidupan kalian"

"Yah Yunho-shi sebaiknya kau segera pergi ke psikiater dan memeriksakan kepalamu, sepertinya kau punya masalah sehingga kau selalu berpikir Moonbin adalah anakmu"

"Ia memang anakku, kau tidak bisa membohongiku jae" katanya bersikeras

"Menyedihkan, kau sebaiknya menikah dan punya anak sendiri daripada mengurusi anak orang lain"

"Apa katamu?. Aku masih lebih baik ingin bertanggung jawab dan menyelamatkannya daripada membiarkan anak itu dibesarkan oleh orangtua yang selalu menggoda para bosnya"

Dengan refleks seketika tanganku melayang ke pipinya

"Pergilah kau dari sini!"

"Kau tersinggung dengan ucapanku?"

"Pergi dari sini dan jangan kembali!"

Baru pertama ini aku berteriak dengan kencang dirumahku, appa yang mendengar teriakanku terbangun dan bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada kami, Kami berdua terdiam dan tidak satupun dari kami mengeluarkan kata-kata.

OoO

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya junsu yang merasa heran dengan kedatanganku dan moonbin yang tiba-tiba ke apartemen barunya yang mewah.

"Aku butuh tempat tinggal" kataku lalu aku menjelaskan duduk persoalanku dengan yunho sambil menikmati teh hangat, moonbin yang sedang melihat akuarium raksasa tidak mendengarkan perbincangan kami

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi jae?"

"Maaf menggangu kalian tapi aku sedang butuh bantuanmu, aku memerlukan tempat tinggal sementara agar kami terhindar dari yunho"

"Tapi yoochun akan memberitahukan keberadaanmu pada yunho jika melihatmu disini"

"Apa kau bisa menyarankan dimana aku bisa berlindung?"

"Kalau begitu kau pakai saja apartemenku yang dulu" katanya

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, yoochun membayar sewanya karena adikku akan kuliah beberapa bulan lagi dan akan menempati apartemen itu"

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku memakainya sebentar"

"Tapi sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi disana? Kau tahu yunho pintar dan punya mata-mata kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan, yang pasti aku sangat kesal sekali dengannya saat ini, akan lebih baik jika ia tidak melihat kami dulu"

"Hubungan rumah tangga memang rumit jae, kalian harus lebih banyak berkomunikasi satu sama lain"

"Junsu-ah, hubungan kami ini tidak sama dengan hubunganmu dengan yoochun, jadi jangan berkata seperti itu"

"Kau tidak kasihan pada anakmu?"

"Ia tidak mengerti urusan kami, biarlah kami berdua tenang dulu"

"Hmm baiklah, aku akan coba menyembunyikannya dari yoochun, kau berhati-hatilah"

"Baiklah"

Aku akhirnya memebawa moonbin pindah sementara ke apartemen lama milik junsu untuk menghindari yunho yang selalu datang kerumahku setiap hari, ayahku bahkan tidak mengetahui dimana keberadaanku.

Setiap hari aku pergi bekerja dari apartemennya junsu, sebelum pergi bekerja aku menitipkan moonbin di rumah appaku, kadang aku titipkan pada junsu yang punya banyak waktu luang dirumahnya karena ia sudah berhenti bekerja dan belum punya anak, lalu pulangnya aku langsung menjemput moonbin dan membawanya pergi bersembunyi ke apartemen junsu sebelum yunho datang ke rumahku.

Cara ini rupanya sedikit berhasil mengelabui yunho yang datang setiap malam kerumahku dan tidak menemukan kami, jika ia bertanya pada ayahkupun beliau tidak mengetahui keberadaan kami.

Yang jadi masalah adalah moonbin selalu mengeluh ingin pulang setiap aku membawanya ke apartemen lama milik junsu, belum lagi pertanyaannya seputar ahjushi kesayangannya yang tidak menemuinya, untuk mengakalinya aku cukup bilang pada moonbin bahwa yunho pergi keluar kota.

Yunhopun bukannya tidak mencari kami, ia selalu meneleponku walau tidak pernah kuangkat, ia juga mengirim sms permintaan maafnya berulang-ulang setiap harinya dan ia berjanji akan bersikap lebih baik padaku. Tapi aku tidak semudah itu kasihan padanya.

setelah semingguan penuh kami bersembunyi dari yunho akhirnya ada saatnya kami harus tertangkap, waktu itu ketika aku hendak menjemput anakku di tempat appaku yunho berada disana dan tidak kutemui anakku dan ayahku.

"Sedang apa kau berada disini?" tanyaku padanya yang sedang duduk seolah menanti kedatanganku, aku melihat ke semua ruangan dan tidak kudapati keluargaku disana, lalu aku kembali ke ruang tengah lagi.

"Dimana Binnie dan Appa?" tanyaku padanya

"Mereka ditempat aman"

"Kau bawa mereka kemana?"

"Kau tidak perlu kuatir, mereka akan kembali besok"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan yunho?"

"Aku juga ingin bertanya padamu, Kenapa kau lakukan ini jae?" tanyanya

"Ini semua karena dirimu, kau memaksaku berbuat seperti ini, keu berbuat seenakmu tanpa memikirkan perasaanku" terangku

"Aku ingin meminta maaf soal waktu itu" katanya, yunho terlihat sangat tenang kali ini, aku berpikir apa lagi akalnya kali ini.

"Aku sudah melupakannya" balasku

"Kau benar tentang psikiater" katanya lagi

"Apa?"

"Aku pergi ke spikiater dan mereka menyarankan agar aku lebih mendekatkan diri pada kalian" katanya dengan tenang sambil tersenyum kecil

"Kau lebih baik pergi ke rumah sakit jiwa dan mengurung dirimu disana" kataku yang membalasnya dengan kesal

"Jae apa kau benar-benar membenciku?"

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas, Kau pikir bagaimana aku tidak membencimu jika hobimu adalah menyakitiku"

Yunho menunduk mendengar ucapanku, terlihat ada rasa bersalah disana.

"Aku...memang keterlaluan padamu beberapa tahun ini dan aku mengaku bersalah" katanya kemudian

"Kenapa kau mengaku bersalah sekarang, apa karena aku menjauhkan moonbin darimu?"

"Iya itu salah satunya, hal yang lainnya juga adalah aku ingin mempunyai sebuah keluarga, beberapa minggu bersama kalian membuatku seperti punya kehidupan dibandingkan sebelumnya...saat di pusan aku selalu rindu ingin pulang cepat untuk melihat wajah moonbin dan dirimu, rasanya berkumpul bersama kalian membuat perasaanku menjadi tenang" akunya, tapi aku tidak tersentuh dengan pengakuannya, bisa jadi itu cuma akal liciknya, ia tidak mungkin bisa berubah baik dalam waktu sesingkat ini.

"Mungkin sudah seharusnya kau menikah dan membuat sebuah keluarga" kataku

"Iya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu, aku tidak pernah berfikir sebelumnya jika mempunyai sebuah keluarga bisa membuat hatiku lebih nyaman"

"Kalau begitu permasalahanmu bereskan, kau hanya harus menikah dan melupakan kami" seruku padanya, walaupun begitu aku berasa sedih mengucapkan kata itu untuknya.

"Apa kau ingin aku melupakan kalian?" tanyanya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, jika sudah begini perasaankupun menjadi terganggu.

"Iya. Karena aku juga ingin melanjutkan hidupku...jika kau terus bersama kami, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melanjutkan hidupku"

"Memangnya kau ingin melanjutkan hidupmu dengan siapa?" tanyanya

"Kau sudah tahu siapa orangnya" sahutku

"Dengan pemuda itu? Jae apa kau serius?"

"Dia menyayangiku dan anakku, kemarin ia mengajakku ke apartemen barunya, ia bilang jika ia ingin sekali mengajak kami untuk tinggal bersamanya"

"Jangan lakukan itu"

"Kenapa tidak, aku juga ingin mempunyai kehidupan normal, jika ada orang baik yang menyukaiku...aku mungkin bisa..." aku berhenti sejenak, kenapa aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-kata ini pada yunho, padahal aku sangat ingin membuat hatinya terluka, tapi kenapa malah perasaanku pun ikut terluka.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan moonbin?"

"Changmin menyayanginya" jawabku yang membuatnya semakin berkaca-kaca

"Jae, kau tidak berencana memisahkan aku dengan anakku kan?"

"Yunho...aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini, kenapa kita tidak mengakhirinya saja?"

"Jangan sadis begitu terhadapku, aku mengaku bersalah padamu karena dulu tidak mempercayai moonbin sebagai anakku, aku menuduhmu berbuat yang tidak-tidak dengan orang lain, aku juga sering memakimu dengan kata-kata kasar, aku benar-benar minta maaf ok" ujarnya yang membuat perasaanku semakin bercampur aduk.

"Yunho tidak semudah itu, kau pikir permintaan maafmu dengan mudah dapat menghapus semua masa-masa pahit yang kualami selama ini?"

Yunho semakin tidak bisa membendung perasaannya dan ia mulai menitikkan air mata didepanku, aku merasa sangat kasihan padanya tapi dilain sisi aku takut itu hanya tipuan semata.

"Maafkan aku...kumohon maafkan aku" katanya lagi semakin memelas

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau pulang saja...kita bicarakan lagi ini nanti"

"Aku tidak bisa pulang jae"

"Yunho..."

"Kenapa kita tidak bisa memulainya dari awal?, aku akan berusaha memperbaiki hubungan lama kita demi moonbin, aku pernah tergila-gila padamu, kita pernah saling menyukai, kita pasti bisa mengulang masa-masa indah kita"

"Kau egois sekali, kau selalu memikirkan perasaan moonbin tapi tidak perasaanku, kau egois sekali" kataku sambil melangkah pergi dengan marah ke kamarku.

.

Di dalam kamar aku juga menangis, tidak kuduga saat seperti ini akan datang dalam hidupku, aku mendengar pengakuan maaf dari orang yang pernah kucintai, aku sangat ingin memeluknya tapi luka lama yang tergores di ingatanku tidak bisa membuka penghalang yang sudah kubuat untuknya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini.

Karena sedih aku membuka hp dan melihat foto moonbin yang sedang tersenyum, bukannya gembira aku malah semakin sedih mengingat penyakit yang dideritanya, kembali pada yunho setidaknya bisa menolong moonbin dan membuat masa depannya lebih cerah, moonbin juga akan lebih senang dengan yunho sebagai appanya tapi bagaimana dengan perasaanku?, apa aku bisa menghapus semua rasa sakit yang selama ini ia berikan padaku? apakah aku bisa memaafkannya setelah melukai perasaanku yang telah ia cabik dan ia buang begitu saja seperti sampah. Apa aku harus menyelamatkan Moonbin atau menyelamatkan perasaanku?.

OoO

Suara tv yang masih terdengar ditengah malam dan suara perut yang keroncongan membuatku tidak dapat memejamkan mata, dengan perlahan aku membuka pintu kamar lalu menuju dapur untuk mencari cemilan. Saat aku melewati ruang tamu yunho sedang melihat tv sambil minum minuman kalengnya

"Jae kau belum tidur?" tanyanya ketika melihatku, kulihat tiga kaleng bir yang sudah terbuka tutupnya diatas meja, masih ada banyak kaleng dibawah karpet yang masih utuh

"Kau jangan minum disini, aku tidak ingin binnie mencium bau alkohol dirumahnya" seruku mengingatkannya

"Jae ayo kita minum"

Ia menarik tanganku untuk duduk di kursi, aku yang semula tidak bersemangat menurutinya lalu membuka satu kaleng bir.

"Kau ingat waktu kita di apartemenku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kearahku

"Aku tidak ingat" jawabku cepat

"Kau selalu membersihkan minuman dari kulkasku, kau bilang kau tidak suka jika mencium bau bir dari mulutku"

"Aku sudah lupa itu" kataku yang meminum habis isi botol ditanganku, aku lalu mengambil botol lain dan membukanya, kami berlomba minum sambil menonton acara komedi malam yang membosankan. Lama kelamaan aku tidak sadar sudah berapa banyak botol yang kuhabiskan, yunho tidak akan mudah mabuk untuk minum beberapa botol tapi aku yang jarang minum akan langsung merasa mabuk jika minum setengahnya saja sedangkan malam ini sepertinya aku sudah membuka botol ketiga

"Kau ingat jae saat pertama kita bertemu?" tanya yunho, mukanya sudah mulai memerah akibat mabuk

"Iya...kau terus memandangi wajahku" balasku sambil menyender pada kursi, kepalaku semakin pusing.

"Aku berpikir apakah dia benar-benar seorang namja? Kenapa jarinya lentik sekali?" ujar yunho setengah tertawa, aku ikut menertawainya dan membalasnya dengan setengah akal sehatku.

"Aku juga tidak suka dengan wajahku, kau tahu aku sering digoda oleh para pegawai di tempat kerjaku sebelumnya"

"Tidak.." sahut yunho

"Kalau bukan karena bantuan senghyun aku sudah mengundurkan diri karena orang selalu menggira aku ini perempuan..." kataku dengan tangan sempoyongan memegang kaleng, kepalaku sangat pusing sekali.

"Kau masih memikirkan senghyun?" tanyanya

"Tentu saja, ia cinta pertamaku...hik"

"Hei..kau tidak seharusnya berbicara tentang sepupuku disini"

"Kenapa? Apa kau cemburu?"

"Hah yang benar saja, aku lebih keren darinya"

Aku yang sudah sempoyongan serta pandanganku yang telah membayang menertawainya

"Kau percaya diri sekali" kataku menertawainya.

"Apa menurutmu aku lebih keren darinya?" tanya yunho kemudian.

"...Hmmm"

"Hei! bicara yang jujur" uajar yunho memaksa.

"Entahlah, kau tidak bisa memaksaku" kataku mempermainkannya

"Hei ayo katakan" kata yunho memaksa sambil menyenggol lenganku.

"Ah tidak mau, kau harus berusaha lebih keras" kataku terus mencandainya, ia yang telah mabuk menyimpan kalengnya dimeja lalu membaringkanku di kursi, aku yang memang sudah mabuk hanya bisa mengikutinya.

"Hei katakan siapa yang lebih keren?!" paksa yunho lagi, wajahnya sudah diatasku, hanya beberapa sentimeter dari wajahku. aku tidak sadar tersenyum padanya dan memegang wajahnya

"Matamu, matamu bagus sekali"

**OoooO**

**(NC 21)**

Jae tidak sadar saat mata itu mulai mendekat, semakin dekat ke wajahnya lalu tidak butuh waktu lama bagi dua orang yang sedang dipengaruhi alkohol itu untuk langsung bercumbu, yunho melepaskan bibirnya lalu mendaratkannya lagi di bibir merah merekah namja cantik dibawahnya.

"Ehm...hmm..hmm" suara-suara ciuman menggema keseluruh ruangan

"Yunho..."

"Ehm"

Mata mereka bertemu lalu mereka bercumbu lagi mengikuti hasrat birahi mereka yang sudah tertahan lama, waktu dan tempat seperti tidak cukup untuk meluapkan hasrat mereka yang menggebu-gebu.

Yunho mengangkat namja cantik itu dan mendudukkannya dipangkuannya tanpa melepaskan pagutannya dari bibir jaejoong, mereka lalu beraksi lagi lebih liar, tangan yunho menaikkan kaos jae kaatas ketiaknya untuk meraih nipple pink jae dengan bibirnya.

"Aaah!" erang jae

"Haa...ah!" erangan itu itu kian lama kian menguat seiring jilatan-jilatan kecil yang membasahi puting jae, lidah nakal yunho membuat tubuh namja itu bergetar. Karena suhu tubuh yang sudah memanas mereka lalu berpidah tempat ke kamar yang lebih sejuk dengan AC, baju dan celana melayang ke sembarang tempat. Mereka berdua seakan didunia mereka sendiri.

Seluruh tubuh jaejoong dijamah dan dicumbu dengan cepat, kedua nipplenya habis disedot dan dipelintir sampai memerah, letupan-letupan kecil dari mulut manis jaejoong tertutupi suara denyit kasur yang mulai bergerak bebas

Setelah melakukan foreplay yang cukup lama Yunho mulai mempersiapkan juniornya untuk memasuki daerah sensitif namja cantik dibawahnya, setelah sebelumnya tadi jari-jarinya membuat jae menjerit dan menggelinjang karena menyakiti bagian tubuh namja itu untuk pintu masuk juniornya tersayang.

"AAAHHH!" jae berteriak hebat sambil kedua tangannya mencengkeram alas kasur dengan kuat, benda yang masuk perlahan ke tubuhnya itu membuatnya menggelinjang hebat, sesekali jari-jarinya merengkuh rambut pemuda diatasnya.

"AH!..ah Yunho!" erang jae, yunho membasahi mulut jae yang kering oleh jarinya, kedua tangannya melebarkan paha jae lalu seketika pemuda itu mendorong penisnya masuk lebih dalam dengan sekuat tenaganya, jae berteriak saat yunho menemukan daerah sensitif pemuda itu.

Yunho menunggu beberapa saat sampai pemuda cantik dibawahnya melemaskan badannya untuk relax, lalu setelah siap ia menggenjot penisnya maju-mundur di lubang namja tersebut dengan ritme perlahan lalu naik perlahan, semakin cepat dan kencang.

Dengan keringat berjatuhan, tenggorokan yang berangsur kering karena terus berteriak dan tubuh yang mulai kehilangan tenaga, dua insan yang tengah dimabuk nafsu birahi itu terus memanasi ruangan dengan Ranjang bergoyang dengan cepat.

Setelah yunho marathon dengan tembakannya dan merasa tubuhnya semakin memuncak ia memeluk jae dengan erat lalu memberikan sentuhan akhir yang paling berkesan bagi mereka berdua, puncak kenikmatan, mereka berdua mencapai orgasme. Lelehanpun menyembur dalam ruangan sempit tubuh jae. yunho meraih kepala jae, menciumnya lagi sampai mereka berdua kelelahan dan malampun membawa mereka terlelap sampai pagi datang.

...

Paginya saat matahari sudah menyinari jendela kamar, jaejoong tergelitik untuk bangun karena ia sangat lapar, ia bangkit perlahan lalu mengucek matanya sebentar, matanya langsung terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ia melihat kesampingnya, Yunho sedang tidur disampingnya dengan keadaan telungkup dan telanjang.

Jaejoong langsung memegang kepalanya dan berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi malam itu, belum lagi ia menemukan jawabannya ia langsung dikejutkan lagi oleh suara anaknya dari luar pintu kamar, ia bermaksud bangkit untuk membukakan pintunya namun ia buru-buru kembali menutup wajahnya dengan selimut sambil pura-pura tertidur ketika yunho tiba-tiba bangun mendengar suara ketukan di kamar tersebut.

"Omma! Omma! Ini binnie...omma banun! Binnie kanen" teriak binnie dari luar kamar. Jae ingin menemui anaknya tapi tidak berani untuk berhadapan dengan yunnho dalam siatuasi seperti ini, ia sungguh malu sekali. Ia mendengar yunho bangit dari ranjang lalu membuka lemari pakaiannya, yunho memakai celana pendek dan kaos santai miliknya sebelum ia menuju pintu kamar.

Pintu terbuka dan anak kecil tiga tahun tersebut langsung terdiam begitu mengetahui pria lain yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ahjusshi tudah ada ditini?" tanya anak kecil itu sambil memeluk ahjushinya.

"Ahjushi ketiduran sayang, kau sudah makan?"

"Belum...lapar sekali" ujar moonbin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jae belum bangun?" sahut suara berat dari luar ruangan, jaejoong menggigit bibirnya saat mendengar suara appanya, ayahnya pasti berpikiran macam-macam dengan kondisi yunho dikamarnya.

"Belum"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku titip moonbin ya, aku mau pergi bekerja memangkas rumput di kebun tuan seunggi dulu"

"Iya abeonim...hati-hati dijalan" ujar yunho pada ayah jae.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat sarapan" sahut yunho kemudian pada anak kecil didepannya.

"Um...tapi omma?"

"Ummamu sedang tidur, ia masih kelelahan, jangan ganggu dia ya...lebih baik kita buat sarapan untuknya"

"Iya!" Ujar moonbin bersemangat, lalu mereka berdua keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar, jae yang berada didalam kamar sendirian sibuk mengutuki dirinya sendiri, ia sudah dapat mengumpulkan potongan ingatan tadi malam dari kepalanya, dan ia merasa menyesal atas apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

Ia ingin sekali menarik yunho kembali kekamarnya untuk mengulitinya.

OoO

**Busan=Pusan**

**Yup, changmin mang suka ma jae...kekeke **


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**To the Edge**

Suara bising membuat kesadaranku terbangun, ketukan pintu semakin lama semakin membuat mataku terbuka, kupegang kepalaku yang masih berputar sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, perlahan kesadaranku berkumpul, aku sadar sedang berada dikamar jae, semalam kami berdua mabuk dan percakapan kami berakhir diranjang, aku lantas tersenyum, entah karena senang dengan aksi kami semalam atau karena lega telah melepaskan hasrat bercinta yang telah lama kupendam, jujur saja sejak berpisah dengan jaejoong aku tidak bisa untuk mencumbu wanita lain walaupun aku benar-benar ingin, ia telah membuatku menjadi lelaki yang tak normal karena tubuhku hanya tertarik padanya.

"Omma!..omma ini moonbin" teriak suara moonbin dari luar sana.

Aku lalu bangkit dan mencari pakaian santai dari dalam lemari jaejoong, aku melihat jae masih terlelap dibalik selimut merahnya, ia pasti akan kaget jika bangun dan melihat keadaan dirinya yang telah diobrak abrik olehku semalam.

"Ahjushii?" anakku tertegun kaget saat melihatku dari balik pintu, ia langsung memelukku dan menanyakan ibunya, aku menjelaskan bahwa ommanya harus istirahat dan melarangnya untuk membangunkannya, setelah itu aku membawanya kedapur untuk memberi kejutan pada jae, kuharap sarapan yang kubuat akan meminimalisir kemarahannya padaku saat sadar apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya semalam.

_**Tiga hari sebelumnya**_

Aku mondar-mandir dalam ruangan kantor, setelah duduk aku langsung mencoba untuk menelepon jae lagi yang sejak beberapa hari ini tidak bisa kuhubungi, hasilnya masih tetap nihil lalu aku mengirim pesan padanya dengan bunyi yang sama setiap jamnya bahwa aku meminta maaf dan memohon padanya agar aku bisa menemuinya dan juga moonbin, tapi tetap saja pesanku tak berbalas.

Karena tidak bisa fokus bekerja aku lantas punya inisiatif untuk menelepon saudara sepupuku di kanada, entah pikiran apa yang merasukiku sehingga aku ingin menghubunginya setelah pertikaian kami selama 3 tahun ini.

"Yunho?" kekagetan terdengar dari ujung sana, tak heran jika ia merasa kaget, sejak ia pergi kesana kami tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi, aku hanya tahu kabarnya lewat nenekku.

"Seung Hyun…apa kabarmu?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit tegang

"B..baik…wow…kau meneleponku? Sungguh hal yang tidak terduga…bagaimana juga kabarmu?"

"Baik"

"Ada apa Yunho? Kau pasti meneleponku bukan karena rindu padaku kan?"

"Aku rindu padamu"

"Hahaha…Terimakasih, kata halmoni usahamu semakin membesar"

"Biasa saja"

"Ada perkembangan apa?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu"

"Soal Jaejoong?"

"Iya"

"Tanyakan saja semua padaku, aku akan berkata jujur" kata sepupuku

"Kau tahu dulu jae hamil?"

"Iya"

"Eeem….Aku hanya ingin tahu pemilik anak dalam kandungannya"

"Jika kubilang dia adalah anakmu apa kau percaya?"

Nafasku terasa lega saat mendengarnya, sejak pertama kali melihat moonbin aku tahu bahwa ia adalah anakku tapi mendengarnya dari sepupuku langsung membuatku merasa lebih yakin.

"Aku percaya" jawabku

"Baguslah"

"Satu lagi, apa pernah…maksudku kau dan jae…"

"Maksudmu kami tidur bersama?" tanyanya mengerti kemana arah pertanyaanku.

"Iya"

"Seharusnya kau menanyakan itu sejak dulu padaku agar kalian tidak terus salah paham, aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya, aku memang menyukainya juga berniat untuk menikahinya dan membesarkan anak didalam kandungannya tapi ia menolak, ia bilang waktu itu ia masih ingin berharap kembali padamu"

"Begitu ya"

"Yunho kau harus membuatnya kembali padamu, buat semua kesalahan kita dimasa lalu berharga"

"Ia membenciku sekarang"

"Ia sangat menderita karena kehilanganmu, dan kulihat kau pun demikian, mendapatkan cintanya kembali tidak mudah tapi itu pantas untuk dikejar, kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Aku sedang berusaha sekarang"

"Baguslah"

"Kau harus pulang hyung"

"Pasti setelah aku mendengar kabar bahagia darimu, jika kau menikah aku akan datang"

"Janji ya"

"Lagipula aku ingin mengenalkan berlianku pada kalian"

"Apa ia seumur dengan moonbin?"

"Siapa moonbin?"

"Anakku dengan jae"

"Iya, dia seumur dengan anakmu, bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja mereka"

"Ahaha mungkin saja"

Percakapan kami kian mengalir membahas hal lainnya, aku baru menyadari betapa aku sudah banyak menyia-nyiakan hubungan dengan orang-orang terdekatku.

OoO

Telur yang hendak kubuat setengah matang menjadi gosong, moonbin yang memang belum makan sejak pagi tidak keberatan untuk memakan dan menghabiskannya

"Nanti siang kita makan enak diluar ya" kataku padanya sambil mengelus rambutnya

"Neee…ahjushi"

"Kau panggil aku appa saja ya"

"Appa?" katanya bingung

"Iya appa, bukankah itu lebih baik?"

Ia tersenyum padaku dan mengangguk

"Neee appa"

"Anak pintar"

Ketika kami sedang asyik mengobrol jae datang dan menghampiri kami, ia mencium anaknya sambil menatap tajam mataku, kelihatannya moodnya tidak terlalu baik apalagi saat ia melihatku.

"Kau mau sarapan jae? Aku buat telur mata sapi" kataku sambil membalikkan telur yang hampir gosong dari panci

"Tidak" jawabnya dengan ketus terhadapku

"Bagaimana tidurmu?"

Jae memalingkan wajahnya dari mataku untuk berbicara dengan anaknya

"Kau kemarin tidur dimana sayang?"

"Di lumah appa" kata moonbin sambil melihat kearahku "lumah appa tinggi dan becar cekali" jawab moonbin bersemangat, jae kelihatannya tidak senang dengan kata-kata anaknya dan ia langsung menghunuskan tatapan tajamnya padaku

"Kenapa dia memanggilmu appa?" Tanya jae tidak bersahabat padaku.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya" balasku

"Yah Jung yunho…aku sudah cukup bersabar padamu tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu lagi"

"Memangnya apa salahku, aku memang ayahnya dan aku berhak dipanggil appa olehnya"

"Kau tidak berhak berbuat seenaknya pada anakku"

"Lupakanlah, aku berkata apapun kau tetap akan membenciku kan?!"

"Iya dan suruh ia memanggilmu ahjushi lagi"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Yah!" jae menghardikku

"Bin kau panggil ia ahjushi lagi ya" kata jae pada moonbin, anak kecil itu menggeleng dan menatap kearahku

"Appa" jawab bin dengan lucu

"Yah! Kubilang ahjusshi!"

"Kau jangan memaksanya, ia ingin memanggilku appa" ujarku, jae menahan amarahnya dengan mengambil air dingin dari kulkas lalu meminumnya, ia kembali lagi kearahku untuk mengusirku

"Kau lebih baik pulang sekarang, aku mau keluar sebentar lagi" katanya

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau kencan" jawabnya cepat

"Kencan? Tsk, memangnya kau masih remaja?" sindirku, ia menatapku tajam lalu membalasku.

"Jangan menghinaku aku mau kencan dengan Changmin"

"Apa dia harus kuberitahu juga tentang apa yang kita lakukan semalam?" kataku sambil menyilangkan kedua lenganku didada.

"Apa?! Sini kau!"

Ia menarik lenganku menjauh dari moonbin, ia membawaku ke ruang tamu dan membisikiku

"Dengar ya…semalam itu kita berdua sedang dipengaruhi alkohol jadi jangan coba-coba untuk mengungkitnya kembali, anggap saja itu tidak pernah terjadi"

"Kau ingin kita melupakan apa yang telah kita lakukan semalam?"

"Iya"

"Jae sebaiknya kau berhenti untuk bersikap naïf…aku masih ingat betapa tubuhmu menginginkanku"

"Apa? Yah! jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, aku sedang mabuk dan aku tak sadar berbuat seperti itu"

Aku tersenyum dan menaikkan ujung bibir kananku, aku ingin sekali ia merasa terintimidasi olehku

"Kau mungkin bisa hamil lagi olehku"

"K…kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Ia marah dan mendorongku lalu ia pergi kekamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

OoO

Pemuda itu perlahan menyeruput gelasnya dengan hati-hati, ia sesekali melirikku karena terganggu oleh tatapan mataku yang tidak lepas darinya

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanyaku dingin pada pemuda yang kata jae akan mengajaknya kencan, sungguh pemandangan yang menyedihkan pemuda itu kelihatan lebih pantas menjadi adiknya jae daripada mengejar jae yang usianya diatas pemuda tersebut, aku sama sekali tidak merasa takut tertandingi olehnya.

"Mau membeli peralatan untuk apartemen baruku" jawabnya padaku

"Oh kau punya apartemen baru ya"

"Iya"

"Aku mengijinkannya pergi asal kau harus memulangkannya sebelum pukul 3" kataku

"Baiklah" balasnya padaku, lalu jae keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian terbaiknya, aku menyipitkan mataku padanya, ia tahu aku akan terganggu oleh gayanya berpakaian dan ia sengaja untuk membuatku marah

"Wah apa kau mau pergi memancing sayang?" kataku menyindirnya, ia memakai kaos ketat tanktop berwarna biru terang.

"Aku akan pulang telat" katanya tanpa memperdulikan sindiranku.

"Ayo kita pergi" katanya lagi pada atasannya, sebelum mereka keluar ruangan aku mengambil tangannya dan menariknya kedalam pelukanku lalu sebelum ia sadar aku sudah mendaratkan bibirku di bibirnya, jae kaget, ia mencoba untuk melepaskan diri tapi aku semakin mengikatnya dalam tanganku.

"Jangan main lama-lama ya" kataku lalu berbisik padanya dengan mesra, changmin yang tidak berdiri jauh dari kami hanya melongo dengan tindakanku tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kau menyebalkan" bisik jae membalasku kemudian sebelum aku melepaskannya pergi bersama pemuda jangkung itu.

.

Siangnya aku mengajak moonbin berjalan-jalan keluar, walaupun sepi tanpa kehadiran jae yang selalu meributkan suasana kami tetap menikmati acara jalan-jalan kami, karena bosan dengan suasana kota aku mengajak anakku ke tempat nenekku didaerah pedesaan yang asri, ini juga waktu yang tepat bagiku untuk mulai mengenalkan moonbin pada keluargaku.

"Appa! Kita mau kemana?" Tanya bin saat mobilku menjauhi kota

"Ke rumah nenekku, ia juga nenek buyutmu, kau mengerti?"

Ia menggeleng kepalanya sebelum aku mengacak rambutnya yang lucu

Nenek yang sudah lama tidak kukujungi langsung memelukku begitu melihat penampakanku dari luar pagar

"Oh cucuku tersayang kauakhirnya kesini menjengukku"

"Siapa ini?" tanyanya ketika melihat pada anak kecil disampingku yang terus memegang tanganku

"Dia anakku…bin salam pada nenek buyutmu"

Moonbin perlahan maju kedepan dan memegang tangan nenekku, wanita yang sudah berumur 80 tahun tapi masih terlihat cantik itu langsung menarik tangannya kebelakang badannya

"Uri Monbin imnida" kata anakku setengah takut dengan wanita tua dihadapannya

"Anakmu dari mana?" Tanya nenekku kemudian dengan muka kaget

"Kim Jaejoong, ia pernah menginap disini waktu ada barbeque party, apa halmony sudah lupa?"

"Oh benarkah ia anak dari lelaki murahan itu!" kata nenekku sambil menatap anak kecil yang kini berlindung dibelakang kakiku ketakutan

"Halmony jangan bicara begitu didepannya"

"Sudahlah sana masuk dan makan siang"

"Baiklah"

Moonbin mengikutiku masuk kedalam, di meja makan seperti biasa para koki nenekku sudah membuatkan masakan yang super lezat, moonbin tersenyum lebar kearahku sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmati semua hidangan yang disajikan dari para koki. Aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak malu-malu menikmati semua makanan itu, ia lalu semangat memenuhi piringnya dengan berbagai makanan dan mulai mencicipinya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Lihatlah kelakuan anak yang tidak dididik seperti itu…sungguh memalukan" ujar nenekku yang tiba-tiba bergabung bersama kami dan melihat cara moonbin makan

"Halmony!" kataku sedikit berteriak padanya

"Maaf ya sayang halmony memang seperti itu" aku berusaha menenangkan anak kecil yang kini berhenti makan dan duduk manis dikursinya sambil terus menunduk

"Ummanya kemana sekarang?" Tanya nenekku dengan sengaja

"Sedang pergi"

"Dengan siapa? Kenapa bukan dengan kalian?"

"Halmony apa kau sekarang sibuk mengurus kemana orang-orang pergi?"

Ia mendengus kesal dengan jawabanku

"Oya kata orangtuamu kau akan segera menikah dengan seorang penyanyi yang katanya anak dari teman ayahmu?"

"Aku tidak akan menikah dengannya halmony" jawabku cepat

"Kenapa tidak? Kau tidak akan menikah dengan ibu anak ini kan? Jangan mempermalukan kami ok, aku menyukai namja itu tapi ia tidak pantas menjadi anggota keluarga kita apalagi setelah aku mendengar bahwa ia juga menggoda Sepupumu"

Moonbin yang mendengarkan percakapan kami semakin menundukkan kepalanya

"Halmony sudahlah hentikan, aku datang untuk mengenalkannya padamu bukan untuk menakutinya dengan perkataan kasar tentang ummanya"

"Umma dan anak pasti sama saja" sindir nenekku

"Sudahlah lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sini"

Aku membawa pergi moonbin segera dari kediaman nenekku, kupikir ia akan senang melihat anakku tapi ternyata ia sama saja dengan orangtuaku yang masih belum bisa menerima jae dikeluarga kami

"Jangan hiraukan apa kata halmony ok" kataku kemudian pada moonbin yang masih sedih dengan sikap nenekku

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku lagi

"Nee appa, aku tidak apa-apa" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar padaku

"Baiklah bagaimana kalau kita beli es krim yang enak untuk oleh-oleh ummamu?"

"Iya"

.

Setelah mampir ke toko es krim kami lantas pulang ke rumah sebelum matahari tenggelam, moonbin tertidur di mobil dengan pulas ditengah perjalanan, ketika kami sampai di depan rumah moonbin masih tertidur, kepalanya penuh dengan keringat.

"Hey bin…binnie" kataku berulang-ulang, semula aku menggira ia tertidur namun ketika aku memegang kepalanya aku menjadi panik karena kepalanya panas sekali

"Uhh…Uhh" ia menggingau seperti kesakitan

"Binnie kau panas" kataku sambil membangunkannya namun ia kelihatan sulit untuk membuka matanya, ia malah terus mengeluh kesakitan

"Appa…" katanya dengan sangat lemas sekali, aku langsung mengambil ponselku dan menelepon jae

"Jae kau sudah berada dirumah?" tanyaku dengan cepat

"Iya memangnya kenapa?"

Jaejoong yang kuberitahu langsung pergi keluar, setelah ia masuk ke dalam mobilku aku segera menggas kendaraan ini menuju rumah sakit.

"Bin…binnie, ini umma" ujar jae sambil menggendongnya

"Aku bersumpah tadi ia baik-baik saja ketika di toko es" kataku pada jae yang kelihatan sangat resah, ia tidak mendengarkanku, ia terus mendekap anaknya erat-erat.

"Jae" kataku kemudian

"Iya"

"Kau jangan khawatir ok"

Ia menghapus airmatanya dan mencoba tersenyum padaku

"Iya"

Setelah sampai dirumah sakit jae langsung berlari ke ruang pemeriksaan, kelihatannya dokter langganan jae sehingga ia bisa langsung masuk kedalam tanpa mengantri dan ia melarangku untuk masuk bersamanya, aku sedikit kesal padanya tapi aku tidak ingin berargumen dengannya disaat seperti ini, aku lebih baik memilih untuk menunggu mereka diluar, setelah kurang dari satu jam menunggu akhirnya jae keluar.

"Bagaimana hasilnya? Dokter bilang apa?"

"Ia baik-baik saja, hanya panas biasa" terang jae, namun aku bisa melihat kegelisahan dalam kata-katanya seperti ada yang ia hendak sembunyikan dariku.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku ingin bicara dengan dokternya"

"Ti..tidak bisa, dokter sedang sibuk, ia menyuruhku menyampaikannya padamu"

"Tapi aku ingin mendengar langsung diagnosa moonbin"

"Sudahlah ia tidak apa-apa"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita bawa dia pulang"

"Iya, aku akan membawanya keluar, kau tebus saja resep ini" katanya sambil memberikan selembar kertas yang berisi resep obat dari dokter.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu aku di lobby ya"

"Iya"

Aku berjalan ke apotik dan memberikan resep yang diberikan oleh dokter, tak berapa lama apoteker memanggilku untuk memberikan obatnya, karena curiga aku menanyakan keterangan satu persatu obat yang diberikan.

"Maaf, obat untuk apa ini?" tanyaku memperlihatkan botol pil terakhir yang berwarna oranye

"Obat untuk pembunuh rasa sakit"

"Anakku hanya sakit panas, untuk apa ia diberi obat seperti ini?" tanyaku mulai serius, aku sangat takut dengan kemungkinan jawaban yang akan kuterima

"Ini untuk mengatasi rasa sakit yang berlebihan akibat serangan penyakit ditubuh, biasanya ini pakai untuk orang yang punya penyakit serius seperti kanker"

"Kanker?"

Dengan langkah terburu-buru aku berbalik ke ruang pemeriksaan anakku, aku tidak menghiraukan sahutan jae yang berpapasan denganku di lobbi, aku menerobos masuk ke ruangan dimana tadi moonbin diperiksa, tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung memborbardir sejumlah pertanyaan pada sang dokter.

OoO

Dunia seakan kiamat untukku, tubuhku lemas, sulit untuk menemukan tempat kakiku berpijak, aku hilang kendali, di lorong rumah sakit aku mencoba menangis sekuat tenaga, membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding dan berteriak seperti anak kecil lalu terjatuh dilantai, aku ingin bisa melakukan sesuatu tapi perkataan dokter yang baru kuterima beberapa menit yang lalu tidak akan bisa mengubah apa pun.

Tangan hangat menyentuh pundakku namun aku segera menepisnya

"Yunho?" ujar suara lembut dari sampingku, aku tidak ingin menatapnya, aku tidak bisa menatapnya saat ini.

"Kenapa jae? Kenapa kau sembunyikan ini dariku?" tanyaku dengan pikiran kosong pada suara disampingku

"Maafkan aku" katanya, aku mendengar isak tangisannya tapi aku tidak sanggup untuk merangkulnya karena aku sendiri tidak tahu dimana diriku saat ini berada.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin membalasku jae? Sampai harus menyembunyikan hal yang sangat serius ini padaku" kataku lagi

"Kau pikir bagaimana aku bisa bilang tentang penyakit moonbin padamu…bahwa ia sakit kanker seperti neneknya? Bahwa ia harus menjalani kemoterapi dan berujung kematian...bahwa ia tidak bisa menemukan donor sumsum tulang belakang untuknya?...bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan itu semua padamu?!"

"Memikirkannya saja membuat otakku seakan mau pecah, belum lagi soal biaya pengobatannya yang harus membuatku mengemis padamu, menerima semua pelecehan darimu demi mempertahankannya lebih lama didunia ini, aku sama sekali tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya, aku ingin kau menderita saat mengetahuinya sendiri…aku ingin kau lebih menderita daripada nasib anakmu dengan menyesalinya seumur hidupmu" jae bercerita sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Kau jahat sekali…kau berbicara seakan sudah tahu nasib anakmu dipintu kematian"

"Dokter yang berbicara padaku, katanya ia harus menjalani kemoterapi secepatnya namun kata dokter efek samping kemo mungkin tidak akan bisa diterima oleh tubuh moonbin yang masih kecil, cepat atau lambat tubuhnya akan melemah dan kau bisa memikirkan sendiri kelanjutannya. Potensi hidupnya akan lebih besar jika ia menemukan donor sumsum tulang belakang…tapi aku sudah menunggu selama 2 tahun lebih dan dokter belum menemukan donor yang cocok untuknya" katanya lagi setengah menangis

"Aku akan memeriksakan diriku, jika cocok aku akan memberikannya pada bin"

"Kau tahu apa resikonya untukmu kan?"

"Iya, tapi kau tak perlu mengkuatirkan diriku, moonbin lebih berharga dari apapun didunia ini"

"Tentu saja, nyawamu tidak sebanding dengan nyawa anakku" ujar jae dingin padaku, aku menggengam tangannya, menyentuh wajahnya untuk menghapus air mata di pipinya

"Jae…aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk membuatmu kembali menyukai kehadiranku…namun disaat seperti ini kita harus bersama demi anak kita, aku akan mencari cara apapun agar ia bisa selamat…kumohon hentikanlah perang dingin ini dan bekerja samalah denganku…aku tidak peduli jika kau ingin kembali padaku atau kau lebih memilih pemuda itu…hanya saja setidaknya sampai moonbin sembuh biarkan aku hidup bersama kalian" kataku sambil terus memegangi tangannya, kupikir kata-kataku cukup ampuh karena ia kemudian menyentuh wajahku lalu menghapus airmata dipipiku dan ia mengangguk pelan.

OoO

_**Wooots…..sorry semuanya author lagi ngga mood buat nulis, jangan banyak dikritik ya kalo ceritanya ngga bagus, banyak typos or else…lagi males soale…pengen nonton adam lambert konser minggu ini juga ngga bisa…arghhh kecewa deh, author is Glambert soalnya bukan Kpopers.**_

_**Buat yang nanya chap kemarin itu emang besar kepala, author udah edit tapi ngga ke-save, mau diedit lagi dah males…**_


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**BE CLOSE NOT SO CLOSE**

"Kalian akan pindah?" Tanya ayahku dengan muka sedih padaku dan cucunya tersayang

"Iya, kupikir tinggal ditempatku bisa membantu untuk perawatan moonbin, disana ruangannya steril dari debu, bisa menjaga moonbin dari alergi, juga ada petugas apartemen dibawah, bisa membantu jika terjadi sesuatu" terang yunho menjelaskan pada ayahku. Semalam kami mengobrol dan aku setuju untuk pindah ke apartemennya demi kesehatan moonbin.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan cucuku, siapa yang akan menjaganya jika jae kerja?"

"Jae sudah mengundurkan diri hari ini, mulai besok jae akan sepenuhnya merawat moonbin di rumah" kata yunho sambil melihat kearahku

"Baiklah kalau begitu terserah kalian saja, tapi aku boleh datang menengok cucuku kan?"

"Tentu saja appa, kau kakeknya, datanglah kapan saja"

"Baiklah jaga dia baik-baik, kabari aku jika ada perkembangan"

"Iya"

Malam itu aku membawa baju-bajuku dan moonbin keluar dari rumah ayahku menuju apartemen yunho, aku sangat sedih meninggalkan ayahku seorang diri tapi aku tidak punya pilihan, mengikuti yunho adalah jalan terbaik untuk kesembuhan moonbin, yunho punya segalanya yang bisa menunjang kehidupan anak kami.

"Selamat datang dirumah baru kalian" ujar yunho sambil membukakan pintu untuk kami, moonbin yang bersemangat langsung berlari ke sofa empuk dan duduk disana.

"Ini akan jadi kamar moonbin" kata yunho membuka pintu kamar bin, anakku berteriak gembira melihat kamar barunya yang sangat nyaman, kami meninggalkannya untuk menikmati kasur barunya.

"Dan ini kamar kita" kata yunho sambil menuntunku masuk ke ruangan yang tidak asing bagiku, aku sering menginap dan tidur ditempat ini.

Kasur yang empuk di depanku mengembalikan ingatanku pada apa yang sering yunho dan aku lakukan.

"Aku ingin tidur bersama bin saja" kataku beralasan. Aku menyeret koperku keluar kamar tapi ia buru-buru menutup pintu didepanku dan menyudutkanku ke pintu.

"Apa pendapatnya kalau orangtuanya tidak satu kamar?" kata yunho padaku sambil mendekatkan wajahnya

"Memangnya aku harus tahu pendapatnya?" tanyaku judes, ia semakin merapatkan wajahnya padaku, lebih dekat dan mataku dengan refleks tertutup lalu ciuman itu pun terjadi begitu saja, dengan cepat kaki kami melangkah mundur lalu mendarat diatas kasur empuk, melanjutkan ciuman disana, tanganku dirambutnya, meremasnya dengan lembut tatkala lidahnya mendayung-dayung di mulutku..aahh rasanya enak sekali.

"Omma…Omma!"

Suara moonbin membuat yunho melepaskan pagutannya dibibirku, ia tersenyum sambil membersihkan sisa air liurnya di bibirku

"Sana anak kita memanggilmu, kita lanjutkan nanti malam"

"S…siapa yang mau melanjutkan itu denganmu!" kataku kesal sambil menutupi wajahku yang kepanasan lalu aku membuka pintu cepat-cepat menuju anakku.

.

_Dan hari-hari pun berlalu_

Aku belum pernah melihat suasana hati anakku begitu gembira seperti di rumah kami sebelumnya, disini ia seperti anak yang dimanjakan, punya segalanya juga orangtua lengkap, ia selalu berbicara banyak di meja makan tentang semangatnya untuk sekolah dan pergi bertamasya dengan kami. Meskipun kadang ia terserang penyakit panas dan nyeri ditulang sendinya tapi ia selalu tersenyum dan terlihat gembira saat menghadapi kami.

Yunho menjalani tugasnya sebagai kepala rumah tangga dengan baik, ia selalu pulang kerja sebelum makan malam agar dapat berbincang dengan kami di meja makan setelah itu ia akan mengajari moonbin bermain komputer sebelum membawanya tidur.

Sedangkan diriku sibuk dengan kegiatan baruku mengurus keperluan mereka berdua, menyiapkan makanan dan membereskan rumah, berbelanja lalu memeriksakan bin ke dokter, juga tidak ketinggalan aku juga harus melayani yunho ditempat tidur, ia tahu bagaimana merayu tubuhku untuk melangkah keatas ranjang dan menghipnotisku dengan pesonanya, walau selalu beragumen dengannya pada akhirnya aku akan berakhir dalam pelukannya dan merasakan malam-malam hangat bersamanya.

Yunho menggeser tubuhku kepelukannya sambil memegang kepalaku, aku yang setengah sadar tidak ingin terusik, tubuhku lelah sekali, yunho selalu bersemangat untuk bercinta dan membuat tubuhku remuk setelahnya.

"Jae?" katanya mesra, tanganku ingin menjangkaunya tapi karena malas aku mengeliat lembut dalam pelukannya saja

"Hmm"

"Bagaimana jika kita menikah?" ujar yunho tiba-tiba mengejutkan dengan kata-kata pernikahan

"Apa?" mataku terbuka

"Besok aku akan menemui orangtuaku, aku akan meminta ijin mereka untuk menikahimu"

"Ah kau ini sedang mengigau ya, untuk apa aku menikah denganmu?"

"Yah jae, aku ini serius, kita sudah tinggal bersama dan moonbin juga akan sekolah nanti, ia memerlukan surat keterangan orangtua untuk masuk ke SD"

"Belum lagi apa kata ayahmu jika aku tidak menikahimu tapi tinggal bersama kalian, ia nanti berpikir aku tidak serius dengan anaknya" katanya melanjutkan

"Aku belum memutuskan ingin kembali bersamamu atau tidak" balasku, meskipun sebenarnya dalam hatiku ada rasa gembira.

"Memangnya apa yang salah jika menikah denganku, aku punya uang, rumah, warisan untukmu dan keturunan kita, aku juga sukses dan tampan kau tidak akan malu membawaku pergi ke mall"

"Itulah yang kutakuti"

"Kenapa?"

"Orang sukses sepertimu pasti bisa melakukan apapun, kau bisa saja mendepakku jika melihat wanita lain" kataku sambil memeluknya, kali ini lebih erat seakan aku takut jika benar-benar ditinggalkan olehnya

"Setelah semua yang terjadi apa kau pikir aku dapat meninggalkan kalian?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya takut kecewa lagi"

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi, cukup satu kali aku menyesal dan aku tidak ingin terjadi untuk kedua kalinya, hei! aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa kau tidak ingin dinikahi olehku?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Jae jujurlah?"

"Kau membuatku sakit hati dulu, aku masih belum bisa memaafkanmu"

"Tapi kau tinggal bersama denganku sekarang dan aku memelukmu setiap hari, apa kau tidak bisa memaafkanku sedikitpun?"

"Coba saja setiap hari berbuat baik padaku, mungkin saja aku berubah pikiran" kataku sambil tersenyum didadanya

"Kau ingin mempermainkan perasaanku?"

Ia mulai menarik tanganku dan membalikkan badanku, lalu ia menciumku sambil menggelitiki tubuhku

"Yah! hentikan aku ingin tidur"

Yunho terkikik, ia semakin mengusiliku dan menciumi leherku

"Aku akan mempermainkan tubuhmu kalau begitu"

"Yah…ah! Hentikan"

Malam itu kami berdua tertawa bersama, menertawai tingkah laku kami yang seperti anak kecil, setelah lelah kami berpelukan dengan erat sambil membahas tentang anak kami, karena selalu sedih dengan kemungkinan masa depannya aku selalu menangis didadanya, jika seperti itu ia seperti biasa akan berusaha menenangkanku sampai aku tertidur.

.

.

.

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya tiba-tiba aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan changmin, maka siangnya moonbin aku titipkan ke rumah appa dan aku pergi mengunjungi kafe changmin sebentar.

"Silahkan, cicipi makanannya" katanya sambil menaruh plate besar didepanku, ia lalu membukakan tutupnya, stik daging merah padam terhidang didepanku, membuatku seketika menjadi lapar.

"Wow terimakasih, kau membuatnya untukku?"

"Iya, aku yang memasak sendiri"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, aku mengambil kursus memasak seminggu dua kali, aku juga harus paham tentang makanan…so…this it…still amateur but I hope its good" katanya malu-malu

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya"

Aku memotong daging merah menggoda itu dan memasukannya kemulutku, walau panas aku bisa merasakan lelehan keju tercampur baik dalam daging sapi lembutnya.

"Hmm lezat" kataku berusaha memuji masakannya

"Terimakasih"

Kami lalu menikmati makan siang sambil membicarakan keseharian kami, aku sekilas berusaha menangkap wajahnya saat ia menikmati makanannya, aku masih ingat kekecewaan diwajahnya saat aku mengutarakan niatku untuk mengundurkan diri dari restoran beberapa waktu lalu.

"Maaf jika aku pernah mengecewakanmu, semua terjadi begitu cepat dan aku harus memikirkan anakku" kataku ditengah suasana makan siang kami. Ia tersenyum mendengar kata-kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa, selama kau bahagia aku akan bahagia" katanya tersenyum padaku "oya bagaimana kabar anakmu?"

"Lumayan baik, bulan depan ia akan di kemo karena kami belum juga menemukan donor yang cocok untuknya"

"Yunho?"

"Tidak cocok juga, walaupun kami orangtua kandungnya tapi sumsum kami tidak cocok untuknya, dokter bilang bisa memakai milik yunho tapi tetap akan terjadi infeksi ditubuhnya dan kami menghindari itu, kami masih menunggu dari rumah sakit di luar negeri dari rekomendasi teman yunho, jika tidak ada kabar juga kami akan mulai dengan kemo saja mulai bulan depan"

"Itu pasti berat untukmu"

"Iya tapi kami akan menjalaninya bersama-sama, mudah2an saja ada keajaiban" kataku setengah menahan rasa sedihku dengan menikmati masakannya, changmin memegang tanganku untuk menguatkanku

"Jae aku akan selalu ada disini jika kau butuh bantuanku"

"Terimakasih, kau selalu banyak membantuku, aku tidak bisa memintamu apa-apa lagi, aku akan lebih berdosa padamu" kataku sambil memberikan senyum terbaikku, ia terluka tapi tetap masih bisa memikirkanku, sayang sekali pria hebat ini tidak bisa kumiliki karena aku lebih memilih untuk bersama pria yang telah meyakitiku demi membahagiakan anakku.

.

Di tempat lain pertemuan juga terjadi antara orangtua dan anak yang telah lama tidak pulang mengunjungi orangtuanya.

"Oh anakku!" wanita setengah baya yang cantik itu langsung memeluk anaknya begitu mendapati mobil anaknya berhenti didepan taman kesayangannya

"Umma" yunho membungkuk dan memeluk ibunya

"Kejutan sekali dirimu datang kesini nak"

"Bagaimana kabarmu, sudah baikan?"

"Iya, berkat dirimu…ayo masuk appamu sudah menunggu"

Ummanya membawa anaknya masuk, didalam sudah ada sang ayah yang tengah membaca koran, ia menutup korannya ketika mendengar langkah kaki masuk ke ruangan. Yunho lalu memberi salam pada ayahnya setelah itu mereka bertiga pergi ke taman untuk berbincang.

"Kata ibumu ada yang hendak kau sampaikan pada kami" kata ayahnya penasaran

"Iya…ini soal pernikahan, aku akan menikah"

Keduanya tampak tidak terkejut dan saling memandang satu sama lain

"Oh sayangku kau memberi kami kabar yang mengembirakan" kata ibunya yang langsung memberinya pelukan

"Seharusnya kau segera memberitahuku jika akan menikah dengan Taeyoen" ujar ibunya girang

Yunho langsung melepaskan pelukan ibunya setelah mendengar nama yang salah dari mulut sang bunda

"Umma apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan menikah dengan putri teman kami kan sayang…ah kau ini pintar sekali menyembunyikan sesuatu, apa kau tahu? Tae juga akan datang kesini sebentar lagi"

Mata yunho berputar, ia yakin sekali telah terjadi kesalahan disini dan ia tidak tahu harus meluruskannya dari mana

"Umma kau salah paham, aku tidak akan menikah dengan taeyoen, aku akan menikahi jaejoong, kami bahkan punya anak dan telah tinggal bersama" terang yunho, dan ia tidak menyadari jika undangan yang dibilang ibunya sudah datang dan mendengar percakapan mereka dari tadi, Yunho baru sadar setelah melihatnya dibelakang ibundanya dengan muka terkejut.

"Tae?"

"Ah maaf aku datang tiba-tiba" sahut gadis muda itu dengan wajah tegang saat mereka menyadari kehadirannya

"A..aku lupa sesuatu…mohon maaf aku pergi dulu" katanya kemudian sebelum ia membungkuk dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana.

'Tae!"

Yunho hendak mengejarnya tapi ayahnya menghentikan langkahnya

"Apa kau pikir kau hebat?"

"…"

"Kau datang kesini dan memberitahukan kami kabar yang tidak kami senangi, apa kau belum belajar dari kesalahanmu"

"Appa aku memang salah, tapi aku salah karena dulu tidak mengejar jae dan menikahinya, ia kini memeliki putra dariku dan kuharap kalian mengijinkan pernikahan demi putra kami yang sedang sakit"

"Kami tidak akan mengakuinya" jawab ayahnya tegas

"Appa!"

"Kau boleh meninggalkan rumah ini dan pergi bersama mereka tapi jangan pernah kembali lagi"

"Yoeboe.."ibunya yunho berusaha membujuk suaminya tercinta tapi tetap saja pemikiran lelaki itu tidak dapat digoyahkan.

"Jangan pernah melihat ummamu lagi, bahkan jika kami mati sekalipun kau tidak akan kuijinkan melihat jasad kami"

"Appa kau keterlaluan sekali!"

"Atau kau bisa datang dengan Taeyoen"

Yunho mengepal tangannya, ia tahu ia tidak bisa melawan appanya yang mempunyai kedudukan lebih tinggi darinya, yang bisa melakukan apa saja dengan suaranya, ia tidak memikirkan pria tua itu, ia lebih memikirkan kesehatan ibunya yang menurun akhir-akhir ini

Ia lalu melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat menuju mobilnya meninggalkan rumahnya, sang ibu berusaha mengejar anaknya namun langkahnya terhenti oleh tubuh tinggi besar suaminya.

OoO

"Aku pulang!" Yunho masuk dan langsung memeluk anaknya yang berlari kearahnya, ia lalu berjalan kearahku sambil melemparkan senyum kecil, melihat wajah tegangnya aku tahu pasti telah terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Kau dari mana?" tanyaku sambil memberinya jus dingin

"Menemui orangtuaku" jawabnya lemas

"Mereka….pasti tidak setujukan?" kataku mengira-gira mengingat raut wajahnya yang kelam

"Begitulah" jawabnya pendek sambil meminum jus pemberianku

"Oooh…sudah kuduga, orangtuamu pasti tidak akan merestui kita" kataku berusaha tersenyum dengan ironi yang ada

"Apa kau bicara soal moonbin juga?" tanyaku lagi

"Iya, mereka tetap tidak mengerti" katanya menjelaskan "Aku akan tetap berusaha, walaupun mereka tidak mengijinkannya, aku akan tetap menikahimu"

"Lupakanlah" balasku

"Apa?"

"Lagipula aku tidak ingin terlalu berkhayal untuk menjadi bagian keluargamu, aku sudah cukup senang jika moonbin senang dan hidup seperti ini"

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau mau kita terus hidup tanpa kepastian seperti ini?!" Tanya yunho dengan nada yang mulai meninggi, aku ingin menjelaskan dengan hati-hati tapi yang keluar dari mulutku malah kata-kata pembelaan untuk diriku sendiri karena penolakan orangtuanya yang membuatku sakit hati.

"Maksudku kita seperti ini saja, tidak usah terikat" kataku

"Lalu bagaimana jika mereka menyuruhku menikah dengan orang lain? Aku bisa saja meninggalkanmu karena kita tidak terikat apa-apa, kau mau seperti itu?!"

"Kalau begitu terserah dirimu, kau yang membuat keputusan, lagipula kau memang seperti itu, kau bisa datang dan pergi sesukamu, kau orang sukses sedangkan aku hanya parasit bagimu" balasku

"Apa? Apa artinya itu?...apa kau tidak ingin mempertahanku? Apa aku tidak cukup berarti bagimu yang hanya ada dalam hidupmu demi kesembuhan moonbin!"

"Memang seperti itu keadaannya, aku ingin tinggal bersamamu karena kau sendiri yang bilang kau ingin tinggal bersama kami sampai moonbin sembuh"

Yunho menghela nafasnya dan menatapku tajam, aku tidak ingat dengan apa yang barusan kuucapkan padanya, aku sendiri sakit hati dengan sikapku.

"Kau seperti tidak serius dengan hubungan kita…" katanya dengan bibir mencibir

"Entahlah aku hanya ingin memprioritaskan kesembuhan moonbin saat ini, aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lainnya"

"Yah moonbin…moonbin semua yang ada di kepalamu hanya tentang dia, tidak sedikitpun kau memikirkan perasaanku"

"Hentikanlah ia bisa mendengarnya"

"Lihat…kau hanya mengkhawatirkan anak itu, sama sekali tidak memikirkanku"

"Yunho…"

"Aku akan keluar sebentar menjernihkan pikiranku…jangan menungguku!"

Yunho lalu meraih jaketnya dan melangkah pergi keluar begitu saja tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi padaku.

Aku berdiri mematung di dapur, sakit dengan pertikaian kami, aku ingin menangis tapi aku tidak sanggup, untuk menghibur diriku aku pergi ke kamar moonbin, melihatnya dapat membuat perasaanku lebih tenang, namun anak itu sepertinya mengerti dengan yang terjadi pada orangtuanya.

"Omma appa pergi kemana?"

"Pergi keluar sebentar, kau tidurlah sayang, sudah makan obatnya?"

Ia mengangguk pelan lalu menarik selimutnya lebih atas sambil menatapku

"Apa appa dan omma malahan karena bin?" Tanya anak itu dengan muka sedih

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak, kenapa kami harus marahan karenamu"

"Omma…jangan sedih" ujarnya seraya memegang wajahku dan menyapu bulir air mata yang siap jatuh dimataku. Aku memeluknya dengan erat, semua kesedihanku berusaha kulepaskan malam itu bersamanya.

Jujur saja aku tidak kehilangan keluarga kecil ini tapi penolakan keluarga yunho terus-menerus membuatku sedikit marah pada keadaan ini. Walaupun mereka membenciku tapi aku tidak ingin anakku dibenci dan diperlakukan sama sepertiku.

OoO

Yunho memenuhi gelasnya lagi dengan bir didepannya saat seorang wanita muda mendekatinya, ia duduk didepannya lau terdiam lama sekali sebelum yunho membuka suaranya

"Kau marah padaku?" tanyanya pada gadis itu

"Sedikit"

"Maaf karena tidak berterus terang padamu sejak dulu, ini semua gara-gara orangtuaku"

"Iya, aku tahu"

"Aku menyukaimu Tae…sungguh, kau gadis periang yang bisa menghibur hatiku disaat sedih" ujar yunho padanya

"Tapi?" kata gadis itu memotongnya

Yunho tersenyum, ia mengambil daging mentah dipiring dan dimasukkannya ke pemanggangan didepannya

"Tidak ada tapi, aku memang menyukaimu" balas yunho

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bisa menikahiku?"

"Karena aku punya seseorang yang sangat kucintai yang harus kujaga, dulu aku sangat tergila-gila padanya, ia orang pertama yang dapat menaklukkan hatiku serta merenggut kebahagianku secara bersama-sama"

Taeyoen tidak enak hanya berdiam diri, ia lalu membantu membolak-balikkan dagingnya sampai matang

"Ia dulu membohongiku dan aku tidak bisa menerima itu, aku lalu membalas dendam dan membuatnya menderita, padahal ia sedang mengandung anakku tapi aku tidak mengakuinya…aku sungguh bodoh pada waktu itu" kata yunho lagi sambil sedikit teringat peristiwa dulu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengakuinya?"

"Kupikir ia bukan anakku, karena aku melihat orang yang kucintai itu bersikap _bitchy_ pada orang lain, tidak menutup kemungkinan ia juga tidur dengan orang lain"

"Lalu?"

"Tiga tahun kemudian aku berjumpa kembali dengannya dan anak kecil disampingnya"

"Ia anakmu?"

"Iya dan aku baru sadar jika selama ini aku telah bersikap arogan dan egois demi kepentinganku sendiri sampai meninggalkan orang-orang yang punya bagian dalam hidupku"

"Anak itu punya punya penyakit leukemia"

Tangan taeyoen berhenti bergerak, ia menatap wajah lelaki didepannya yang kelihatan sangat menyesali perbuatannya

"Aku meninggalkan jae yang membesarkan anak itu seorang diri, menjatuhkan harga dirinya demi menenangkan perasaanku"

"Tae…aku sangat menyesal padanya dan ingin hidup bersama dengannya sampai nafas terakhirku sambil membesarkan anak kami…"

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu sejak awal, aku pecundang dan aku tidak ingin cerita jahatku diketahui orang lain, aku benar-benar manusia rendah dan kau pantas mendapat orang yang lebih baik daripada diriku"

Taeyoen menidurkan sumpitnya di mangkuk kecil dan ia meraih tangan besar di hadapannya

"Oppa…maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf"

"Karena aku selalu menginginkanmu dan aku benar-benar menyesal mendengar ceritamu, andai aku bisa membantumu dan keluargamu"

"Itulah yang kusukai darimu, kau selalu berfikir positif tentang sesuatu…Terimakasih telah datang ke duniaku dan selalu menghiburku, kau wanita pertama yang kusukai dan aku akan selalu menganggapmu sebagai adikku"

"Iya" gadis muda itu tersenyum dan memberikan semangat positif untuk yunho

"Ayo dimakan dagingnya, nanti gosong" kata yunho padanya

"Iya…oh ya oppa ngomong-ngomong kau kelihatan sedikit tertekan?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya masalah keluarga tapi jika mengobrol denganmu masalahku akan terlupakan" kata yunho menghibur diri

"Baguslah"

OoO

Sarapan pagi telah terhidang dimeja makan, pagi ini aku memasak nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi diatasnya, tiga piring telah ditata rapi, sambil menunggu mereka aku mengeluarkan susu putih dari dalam lemari es.

"Omma.." sahut bin dari jauh, ia baru saja mandi dan mengganti bajunya, ia lalu duduk di meja makan dengan santun, tak berapa lama jantungku berdetak saat suara yang lebih berat mendekati ruang makan, semalam aku telah tidur saat ia pulang dan aku tidak berani untuk menanyakan apa-apa.

"Pagi sayang" katanya sambil mencium kepala anaknya

"Appa"

"Pagi jae" sahutnya lagi padaku, senyum kecilnya mengembang

"Pagi" balasku berusaha bersikap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada pertengkaran kami semalam

Kami bertigapun duduk dengan rapi di bangku kami masing-masing, setelah membaca doa kami mulai menyantap sarapan pagi kami masing-masing. Aku dan yunho masih kelihatan terganggu oleh masalah kemarin, kami tidak banyak berbicara, ia lebih sering mengarahkan kata-katanya pada anaknya.

"Kau pulang jam berapa semalam?" tanyaku dengan sedikit takut

"Jam 2" jawabnya

"Ooh" balasku sebentar lalu aku menikmati sarapanku lagi, aku ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi tapi aku tidak berani, mungkin ini karena kami belum saling meminta maaf atas pertikaian kami semalam.

"Aku pergi dulu jae" kata yunho kemudian setelah ia selesai makan

"Iya…hati-hati dijalan" kataku padanya

Yunho mencium anaknya sebelum pergi tapi tidak menciumku seperti biasa sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor. Ia mungkin masih terusik masalah kami semalam dan aku bisa memahaminya

Aku berusaha berfikir positif, memandang segalanya dari berbagai sudut, ia terluka begitu juga denganku, kupikir hanya tinggal bersamanya tanpa menghiraukan kehidupan kami mashing-masing akan cukup untuk kami tapi sepertinya aku merasa sedikit terganggu dengan ketegangan ini.

Setelah membereskan rumah dan moonbin terlelap dalam tidur siangnya, kini giliran diriku untuk bersantai, aku meregangkan otot-ototku sambil berbaring pada sofa malas lalu aku menyalakan TV.

Tidak ada siaran yang menarik disiang hari, aku memindahkan chanel berulang-ulang sampai dimana jariku berhenti pada sebuah berita siang dimana ada foto yunho terpampang dengan seorang gadis muda.

OoO

_**Masih pada ada yang baca fic ini ga ya? Pada nanyain kpn tamatnya ya? Udah bosen ya kepanjangan, sorry ya author ga tau kapan ficnya tamat...yang pasti diusahain update seminggu sekali plus bulan depan akan ada ff yg author translate dr fic author di aff yg berbhs inggris, ffnya lumayan populer juga lho! Kalau ngga nongol juga tagih ya biar author ga lupa...**_

_**Have nice weekend :-)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**THE SUFFERING AND THE HOPING**

Piiiiiiipiiiiii

Telepon terus berdering, bell pintu rumah tidak berhenti berbunyi…moonbin bergegas ke dapur memberitahukan perihal ayahnya yang sudah lama diluar rumah

"Omma…appa mau masuk" kata moonbin memberitahukan pada ummanya yang asyik memasak

"Biarkan…biar dia diluar terus" balas jae kesal, ia sengaja mengganti no pin pintu sehingga yunho tidak bisa masuk ke dalam dengan password sebelumnya, ia sangat kesal sekali dengan berita tadi siang, sambil menyiapkan makan malam ia terus memaki yunho.

"Appa omma tidak mau membuka pintunya" kata moonbin berbicara pada yunho di telecom

"Kalau begitu bisa kau tolong appa sayang"

"Iya appa"

"Kau ambil kursi dan tekan tombol hijau besar yang ada gagang pintu ya"

"Baik appa"

Moonbin mengambil kursi plastiknya ke dekat pintu lalu ia meraih gagang pintu dengan banyak tombol dan ia menekan tombol yang diperitahkan yunho padanya, yunho langsung masuk setelah pintunya tidak terkunci.

"Mana ummamu sayang?"

"Di dapul"

Yunho bergegas ke dapur dan mendapati jae sedang pura-pura sibuk memasak tanpa ingin melihat ke arah bunyi kaki melangkah

"Jae…" sapa yunho

"Kenapa kau mengganti password pintunya?"

Yunho mendekati jae yang berwajah masam, namja itu masih tidak memperhatikannya

"Kau marah padaku karena pemberitaan tadi siang itu ya?" tanyanya lagi tapi jae kelihatannya tidak peduli, ia diam sampai pria jangkung itu berbicara lagi

"Kau tidak seharusnya mendengarkan berita itu, mereka hanya membuang-buang waktu untuk membicarakan kebohongan" ujarnya menjelaskan "Maafkan aku ok"

Tanpa menggubris yunho yang menjelaskan pemberitaan tentang dirinya dan wanita itu jae malah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam di meja

Ia menaruh bubur kentang dan sayuran daging untuk anaknya yang sudah siap di meja makan dengan piring favoritnya, ia lalu duduk disamping anaknya dan menyuruhnya makan. Yunho juga ikut duduk disampingnya, ia melihat jae yang hanya sibuk melayani anaknya

"Jae mana makananku?" Tanya yunho protes, ia belum mendapat bagiannya.

"Aku hanya membuat untuk 2 untuk Bin dan diriku" kata jae judes sambil membuang muka

"Tapi aku lapar sekali" Yunho memajukan mulutnya manja, mencoba terlihat mengenaskan namun Jae malah balik menatap dirinya dengan tatapan marah

"Kau kan bisa makan diluar kapan saja…dengan siapa saja" sindir jae padanya

"Yah jae, apa maksudmu…aku minta maaf soal yang kemarin juga soal gosip itu tapi jangan menjahatiku dirumah sendiri" ujar yunho

Jika bukan karena anaknya, jae mungkin sudah memukul yunho karena kesal akibat pemberitaan gossip di media itu. Ia mendengus kesal dan melanjutkan memakan makanannya.

"Appa makan punya bin" kata bin dengan polos pada ayahnya,ia memindahkan piring makanannya ke depan yunho dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Binnie kau makanlah, appamu bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri" kata jae kesal sambil memandang marah ke arah yunho yang seperti sengaja ingin membuat jae marah

"Tapi appa lapal" balas binnie polos

Jae berdiri, mengembalikan piring moonbin ketempatnya lalu ia menarik tangan yunho ke kamar. Jae menutup pintu, sedikit mondar mandir dengan tangan di bibirnya lalu ia menyemprot yunho dengan kesal.

"Jelaskan dalam satu menit!" kata jae

"Apa…? Oh…aku pergi makan dengannya di kafe, kami langsung pulang setelahnya…aku bersumpah"

"Kau pikir aku bisa percaya kata-katamu?"

"Aku akan membawanya kemari dan biarkan ia yang menjelaskan semua padamu"

"Ah tidak usah, kau pikir aku mau mendengarkannya?!"

"Jae kau mencintaiku kan?"

"Apa maksudmu! jangan mengubah topik pembicaraan kita"

"Kau marah padaku karena cemburu kan?"

"S..siapa yang cemburu!"

Yunho buru-buru menggenggam tangan namja cantik itu

"Kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, aku mencintaimu" kata yunho, muka jae memerah tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikan rasa amarahnya pada pria jangkung didepannya itu, ia menepis tangan yunho dan terus memarahinya

"Jangan mendekati ku…dan jangan tidur dikamar ini sampai aku selesai marah padamu!" umpat jae kesal sambil meninggalkan kamar.

OoO

"Appa mau tidul di sini?" Tanya moonbin pada ayahnya yang sudah bersiap membawa selimut dan bantal ke sofa

"Iya sayang, malam ini appa akan tidur disini"

"Appa tidul dengan bin saja"

"Ah tidak usah kasurmu kecil appa tidak akan muat" balas yunho

"Bin tidul di bawah, appa di atas" katanya dengan muka polos

"Kau tidurlah di kamar, nanti ummamu marah, appa bisa tidur dimana saja"

Moonbin cemberut lalu ia mendekati ayahnya dan berbaring disampingnya

"Bin mau tidul dengan appa saja…hehehe" katanya dengan muka riang, yunho tidak bisa tidak menggelitiki tubuh moonbin karena gemas dengan kelakuan anaknya.

"Kau ini lucu sekali…"

Yunho lalu memeluknya dan membelai rambut anaknya dengan rasa sayang yang luar biasa

"Appa sayang padamu…sangat menyayangimu…kau tahu itu?"

"Uhmm bin juga" balas moonbin sambil memeluk ayahnya lebih erat

Yunho mencoba untuk menidurkan anaknya saat bayangan hitam datang mengagetkannya, ia menarik tubuh anak kecil disampingnya dan menggendongnya

"Hei Bin, jangan tidur disini, kau bisa masuk angin" kata jae sambil memindahkannya ke pangkuannya

"Tapi appa juga" protes bin pada ummanya, jae menghela nafas dan membalas anaknya

"Nanti biar appa tidur dikamarnya" jawab jae yang langsung membuat yunho bangkit dari sofa dengan gembira

"Yay!"

Yunho langsung mencium pipi jae lalu berlari gembira masuk ke kamar mereka. Setelah membaringkan anaknya dikamar jae kembali ke kamarnya dan melihat yunho sedang tersenyum sambil menunggunya.

"Sini jae" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk kasur disebelahnya

"_Urghh dia seakan tidak tahu kesalahan dirinya dan bersikap seakan dia tidak bersalah_!" umpat jae kesal dalam hatinya

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuhku!" kata jae kesal setelah ia membaringkan badannya lalu memiringkan badannya.

"Jae…aku tidak bersalah, kami hanya minum dan mengobrol"

"Aku tidak peduli, berkencanlah dengan siapa saja!"

"Kau cemburu padaku kan?" sahut yunho sambil mencoba membalikkan tubuh jae

"Lepaskan!"

"Menikahlah denganku"

"Setelah berita perselingkuhanmu itu kau mau aku menikah denganmu!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah selingkuh darimu kau tahu itu? Bahkan setelah kita berpisah aku tidak bisa bercinta dengan siapapun, aku selalu mencintaimu walaupun aku membencimu waktu itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu terlihat bersama wanita itu?!"

"Ia sahabatku, semula ia orang yang orangtuaku jodohkan denganku tapi kami sepakat kami lebih baik berteman saja, ia gadis yang baik, kau tidak perlu meragukannya, ia tidak akan jatuh cinta padaku jika aku sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain, dan ia tahu aku sudah menjadi milikmu" terang yunho

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Iya tapi seperti saudara"

"Kau bohong"

"Walaupun aku menyukainya aku tidak bisa bersamanya karena aku ingin bersama denganmu"

"Jadi kau memang menyukainya!"

"Apa yang harus kuperbuat agar kau percaya padaku kalau aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adikku...kau tahu hatiku berada dimana kan?"

Yunho menarik tangan jae ke dadanya agar ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya. Jae terpaku dan menatap matanya untuk waktu yang lama.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu" kata jae kemudian. Yunho langsung menyerangnya tapi jae menahan tubuhnya

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kau muncul dengan ia lagi di TV…dengan siapapun!"

"Selain dirimu?"

Jae diam seribu bahasa dengan pertanyaan yunho padanya, yunho tidak memerlukan jawaban namja cantik itu karena ia sudah mengetahuinya lewat rautan wajah jae, ia menciumnya dengan mesra berkali-kali sampai jae menginginkan lebih dari ciuman itu.

Saat yunho kembali menciumnya jae merasakan sesuatu memenuhi jari manisnya

"Menikahlah denganku" kata yunho tersenyum, jae menaikkan jarinya dan ia melihat sebuah cincin putih terpasang di sana. Spechless…

"Walaupun aku berkata tidak, kau akan tetap memaksaku kan?" kata jae sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher yunho lalu mendorongnya lebih dekat ke wajahnya.

OoO

**Dua minggu kemudian**

Hari ini kami membawa anak kami ke rumah sakit untuk kemoterapi pertamanya, aku seakan tidak mau melepaskan moonbin dari pelukanku selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit, aku berusaha menghibur anakku yang tidak tahu akan diapakan dirinya.

"Jae ayo"

Yunho mengingatku setelah kami sampai dirumah sakit, ia mengambil bin dari tanganku dan membawanya masuk melewati lorong-lorong pesakitan. Disana ternyata sudah ada changmin yang menunggu kami, ia memang berjanji akan datang dan melihat perkembangan moonbin selama menjalani kemoterapi, satu jam kemudian ayahku datang.

Kami membawanya ke kamar VIP sebelum menjalani suntikan, yunho dan changmin mengobrol sedangkan aku terus menggenggam tangan anakku dan menguatkannya.

"Omma…jangan kemana-mana" katanya lirih padaku, tangannya gemetaran, ia masih kecil tapi ia pintar, ia mengerti saat kami membawanya kesini untuk alasan kesehatannya, ia sedikit merengek saat masuk ke kamar ini tapi ia kemudian tersenyum saat semua orang berdiri disampingnya, aku, yunho, kakeknya, changmin serta Junsu dan suaminya Yoochun melihatnya dan memberikan semangat sebelum suster memberinya obat bius.

Setelah kemoterapi berlangsung kami semua memandang wajah anakku yang pucat, ia telah bangun dari pingsannya selama proses penyuntikan di tulangnya, aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku jatuh dan langsung berlindung dibelakang pundak yunho

"Omma…" ia membentangkan tangannya dan ingin memelukku

"Kami disini sayang"

Aku dan yunho langsung memeluknya, memberitahukan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Perawatan kemoterapi membutuhkan waktu dan kesabaran yang luar biasa, anakku berada di rumah sakit selama 1 bulan penuh untuk mendapatkan injeksi dan obat-obatan, lama-kelamaan kondisi tubuhnya menurun drastis karena ia terus memuntahkan obat yang harus ia makan 4 kali sehari, ia juga menjerit saat suster menyuntikkan sesuatu dipunggungnya, sungguh bukan pekerjaan yang mudah untukku yang melihatnya setiap hari setiap jam dengan penderitaan seperti itu.

"Hei sayang kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya yunho pada moonbin dipelukanku, ini kali pertamanya ia naik mobil appanya lagi setelah dokter mengijinkan dirinya untuk menjalani rawat jalan di rumah.

"Taman bermain" katanya dengan gembira

"Kita tidak boleh kesana sayang kau tidak boleh naik wahana apapun" kata yunho menjelaskan, moonbin seketika terdiam di pelukanku.

"Pantai" kata moonbin lagi

"Maaf kesana juga tidak bisa, kau bisa masuk angin" jawab yunho lagi yang membuat moonbin kecewa untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan di restoran saja" kata yunho kemudian, moonbin yang dari tadi cemberut menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Di restoran pun Moonbin tidak gembira karena ia dilarang makan makanan kesukaannya oleh ayahnya, Yunho memesan makanan khusus agar pencernaan moonbin stabil, hal yang hanya membuatnya senang adalah saat kami membawanya ke kamarnya dan membiarkannya menyentuh lego mainan kesayangannya.

"Minum obatmu dulu ya" kataku mengingatkannya sebelum pergi tidur

"Nee omma"

Dengan terpaksa anakku meminum obat yang kusiapkan untuknya walaupun satu jam setelahnya ia akan memuntahkannya kembali karena rasa mual diperutnya, kondisi yang berulang-ulang itu membuat perasaanku hancur berkeping-keping apalagi rambutnya kini sudah mulai rontok.

Kadang jika yunho pulang dan bermain bersama anaknya aku akan pergi ke pojokan kamar dan menangis keras, aku tidak tahan melihatnya menderita seperti ini.

"Hei Bin, dengar, sepertinya appa ingin memotong rambut appa" kata yunho pada binnie

"Napa appa?" Tanya anak itu heran

"Gerah sekali, apa kau juga mau dipotong rambut seperti appa? Supaya appamu ini punya teman"

Anak kecil itu tersenyum pada appanya

"Iya appa, bin juga mau lambut seperti appa"

Hatiku kemudian kembali jatuh saat melihat rambut anakku yang sudah rontok harus dipangkas habis, moonbin hanya tersenyum saat melihat rambut ayahnya juga dipangkas habis.

"Tadaaa"

Yunho dan moonbin mengagetkanku yang sedang duduk di kursi taman di luar salon, mereka berdua memamerkan kepala plontosnya padaku

"Kau harus mengambil foto kami jae…kita ini para biksu yang tampan" kata yunho gembira sambil memberikan kameranya padaku lalu ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya padaku.

"Cheeese!"

Yunho dan moonbin mengangkat tangannya yang membentuk huruf V sambil tersenyum menatap kearah kamera, dengan perasaan yang retak aku mengambil foto mereka berdua.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa ke kantor seperti itu?" tanyaku saat kami hendak tidur, malam ini mataku sembab karena terus menangis sampai yunho menghentikan tangisanku

"Mereka tidak bisa memecatku walaupun mereka benci rambutku sekarang…Dan maaf karena kau tidak bisa menjambak rambutku lagi saat kita bercinta" canda yunho sambil mendekapku

"Kau selalu berpikiran mesum seperti itu!" kataku sambil memukul dadanya dengan keras.

"Jae…kau hebat sekali, kau bisa kuat menghadapi hari-hari bersamanya, aku lebih baik sibuk bekerja agar tidak melihat dia kesakitan.

"Aku ingin mati saja"

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu?"

"Aku tidak kuat melihatnya seperti itu, ia masih tiga tahun dan harus menjalani semua penderitaan ini, sungguh tidak adil, kenapa bukan kita"

"Sebentar lagi, kau harus sabar"

"Sampai kapan? kata dokter setidaknya ia harus menjalani perawatan seperti ini sampai dua tahun, itu pun jika bin masih…masih kuat bertahan" aku langsung menutup mulutku dan bersembunyi di dada bidang yunho untuk mengeluarkan air mataku.

"Ia akan bertahan jae…ia berjanji padaku untuk mengantarkan kita menikah di amerika"

"Omma! appa!" teriak moonbin tiba-tiba mengagetkan kami.

"Moonbin!"

Kami langsung berlari ke kamarnya, ketika kami sampai ia sudah berada dilantai dengan tubuh melingkar menggeliat kesakitan, yunho memeluknya dan menenangkannya.

"Appa takit…takiit..huhu…huhuhu" rengek moonbin kesakitan

"Ssshtt kami disini sayang…kami disini" yunho mengelusnya pelan-pelan menahan tubuh anak itu yang kesakitan.

"Appa….huhuhu"

Yunho memegang tanganku yang bersiap pergi dari sana lalu ia menarikku kedalam dekapannya, kami bertiga berpelukan untuk merasakan rasa sakit kami masing-masing.

Aku tidak sakit seperti anakku tapi kurasa aku yang menangis lebih keras daripadanya.

OoO

Tiga bulan berlalu begitu cepat, rambut yunho sudah mulai menumbuh dan rambut moonbin terus dipangkas habis, berat badan anakku yang semula 22 kini tinggal 12 kilo dan berat badanku pun ikut turun karena stress memikirkannya.

Untungnya selain ayahku teman-teman kami semua juga mendukung kami, changmin selalu menyempatkan datang, Leeteuk, Junsu dan yoochun juga sering menyempatkan datang setiap akhir pekan untuk menengok anakku, juga gadis yang digosipkan dengan yunho juga datang kemari.

Akhir pekan ini taeyoen menyempatkan diri menengok moonbin, ia ingin sekali melihat bin sejak dulu tapi karena kesibukannya ia baru bisa melihat moonbin setelah tiga bulan perawatannya, kami pun menjadi lebih akrab setelah ia datang dan menjelaskan tentang hubungannya dengan yunho.

"Nuna bawa banyak mainan untukmu" kata taeyoen sambil memberikan paket mainan pada binnie

"Telimakasih nuna" balas moonbin senang, wajahnya yang pucat tidak menurunkan semangatnya untuk berbincang dengan siapapun yang menjenguknya

"Dengar…kalau kau sudah sembuh nanti nuna ajak kau naik helikopter ya"

"Wah benalkah?"

"Ummm nunna janji" gadis itu melingkarkan kelingkingnya di kelingking moonbin sambil mengucapkan janjinya

"Makanya kau harus kuat dan patuhi orangtuamu ok"

"Iya nunna"

"Terimakasih sudah menjenguk moonbin, kau pasti sibuk sekali"

"Ah tidak, oppa kau juga harus kuat ya" sahutnya padaku

"Iya"

"Oh iya aku juga punya kejutan untukmu"

"Apa itu?"

"Sebentar ya"

Gadis itu keluar sebentar lalu sepuluh menit kemudian ia datang lagi memberikan kejutan yang sama sekali diluar dugaanku.

"Surprise!" ia menuntun masuk dua wanita yang dulu pernah aku temui

"Halmonim…yunho ommonim"

Nenek dan ibu Yunho ada di depan rumah kami.

"Silahkan masuk" kataku mempersilahkan kedua wanita itu masuk ke apartemen yunho, sementara mereka duduk disofa, taeyoen membantuku menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka

"Silahkan diminum" kataku mempersilahkan mereka minum

Mereka mengambil cangkir teh dan meminumnya dengan canggung sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Kudengar anakmu belum juga sembuh?" Tanya ibu yunho

"Iya, ia sedang menjalani perawatan kemoterapi"

"Aduuh anak sekecil itu kasihan sekali" ucap nenek yunho

"Apa kalian ingin melihatnya? Aku lihat sebentar ke kamarnya"

Aku bergegas ke kamar anakku lalu menggendongnya keluar, pertama mereka kaget saat melihat anakku yang sangat kurus namun kemudian nenek yunho tidak sabaran untuk menggendong anakku yang manis.

"Agyooo, kau kurus sekali dan mukamu pucat, apa ummamu tidak memberi makan?" katanya sambil melirik kearahku

"Halmonim" ucap moonbin

Moonbin memegang pipi nenek buyutnya sambil tersenyum, nenek yunho membuang muka karena ia kelihatannya menjadi sedih.

"Sana ke nenekmu, ia ingin menggendongmu"

Moonbin terdiam sebentar menatap sosok wanita didepannya, aku buru-buru menerangkan bahwa ia adalah ibu appanya, setelah mendengar penjelasanku anakku langsung memeluk neneknya

"Halmoni" ujar moonbin pada neneknya gembira

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" Tanya ibu yunho padaku

"Masih harus melakukan beberapa kemo lagi, kami masih mencari donor sumsum untuknya" kataku mencoba untuk tegar

"Pasti berat sekali"

"Iya untung saja yunho banyak membantuku"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, kabari kami jika ada perkembangan"

"Baiklah dan Terimakasih banyak atas kedatangannya"

Taeyoen pergi keluar lebih dulu diikuti nenek yunho, ibu yunho sebelum pergi sempat mengucapkan sesuatu padaku

"Aku turut sedih untuk anak kalian…hmm jika kau butuh bantuan telepon saja aku, appanya yunho memang keras dan belum mau berhubungan dengan anaknya tapi aku akan terus membujuknya setidaknya memaksanya untuk melihat cucunya…moonbin ia sangat mirip dengan yunho dan aku menyayanginya"

Mataku langsung berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan ibunya yunho, tanpa ragu aku segera memeluknya dan berterimakasih banyak atas rasa sayangnya untuk anakku, aku berar-benar bahagia mendengarnya, seperti merasakan satu buah telur telah terpecahkan dan tinggal menunggu telur lainnya untuk menetas

OoO

**Happy weekend….buat next chapter lebih banyak siapin tisu XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

**Hopely Hope**

Udara yang panas, keringat yang bercucuran tidak membuat yunho lelah lantas ingin bangkit dari lantai yang dingin begitu saja, walaupun lututnya telah mengeras dan kakinya kesemutan ia tak juga ingin menyerah setelah setengah jam lebih ia berlutut dihadapan ayahnya yang tidak juga memalingkan wajahnya padanya.

"Kau masih bersikeras?" Tanya ayahnya sambil membuka Koran dihadapannya, sesekali ia menyeruput minumannya dari meja tapi tidak sekalipun matanya tertuju pada pemuda yang dari tadi berlutut dihadapannya.

"Iya Appa, kumohon ikutlah tes untuk menjadi donor anakku"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang aku tidak mau"

"Kumohon Appa"

"Berlututlah sampai dua jam, akan kupertimbangkan keinginanmu" ujar ayahnya sambil menutup Koran lalu ia pergi ke dalam untuk beristirahat, ibunda yunho yang melihat anaknya kesemutan langsung menyuruhnya untuk berdiri namun pemuda jangkung itu berkeras, ia masih ingin berlutut, ia harus.

_**Beberapa hari sebelumnya**_

Beberapa hari ini Jae merasa lega karena ia melihat anaknya sudah jarang muntah seperti biasanya, Jae berfikir mungkin ini adalah awal dari kesembuhan buah hatinya, ia mengutarakan kegembiraannya pada yunho bahwa anaknya berangsur pulih tapi lama kelamaan jae menemukan kejanggalan saat sakit panas anaknya tak kunjung menurun, ia lalu membawa moonbin ke dokter dan dokter memberitahukannya bahwa kondisi moonbin semakin menurun karena ternyata ia tidak memakan obat-obatannya, sungguh hancur perasaan jae terhadap anaknya, ia menatap anaknya dengan kesal setelah membawanya pulang kerumah

"Jadi selama ini kau membuangnya!" kata jae sedikit keras terhadap anaknya, moonbin menunduk mengigil dengan tatapan tajam dari ummanya. Jae menemukan beberapa pil di bawah kasur anaknya

"Mianhae Omma" ujar anaknya dengan tersedu

"Kau pikir umma senang dengan tingkah lakumu seperti itu?"

Anak kecil itu kian tertunduk dan mulai menangis, tepat saat itu yunho pulang dari kantor, anak kecil yang sedang tersudut itu langsung berlari dan memeluk ayahnya

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanya Yunho pada anaknya yang tak henti menangis didadanya

"Hiks…hiks omma…"

"Kenapa kau memarahinya jae?!"

"Lihatlah kelakuannya!" kata jae kesal sambil memperlihatkan beberapa pil ditangannya

"Ia membuang semua pil yang kuberikan untuknya, kukira ia menelannya tapi ternyata ia memuntahkan pilnya lagi tanpa sepengetahuanku" terang jae

"Hiks..hiks..appa mian!"

"Kenapa kau membuangnya sayang?"

"Bin benci obat…bin benci…" rengek binnie semakin keras

"Shhh iya sudah ayo kita kekamarmu"

"Yah Jung Yunho! Jangan manja padanya, ia bisa sakit lagi kalau kita tidak keras terhadapnya" teriak jae pada pria jangkung yang sedang menenangkan anaknya dikamar, Yunho mencium kening anak itu dan mengusap keningnya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada anaknya

"Apa kau ingin ummamu sakit?" Tanya yunho kemudian, ia tidak ingin memarahi anaknya karena itu akan membuat perasaan anaknya semakin tertekan.

"Tidak appa" ujar anak kecil yang berat badannya turun drastis itu

"Kalau kau tidak ingin membuat ummamu sakit kau harus menuruti ummamu ya"

"Nee appa"

OoO

Hari-hari dilalui dengan sabar oleh jae dalam merawat anaknya yang semakin lama semakin tidak bisa bergerak, tulang pipi diwajahnya kian menonjol bersamaan dengan lingkaran hitam dimatanya yang menebal, anak kecil malang itu mulai menghabiskan waktunya di tempat tidur dengan mainan lego kesayangannya yang terus ia peluk, yunho akan membawanya ke ruang makan dan menyuapinya seperti layaknya bayi yang tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa dan yunho harus melihat jae yang remuk redam, beberapa kali jae mengunci dirinya dikamar mandi untuk menangis.

"Jae?" Yunho baru datang dari kantor dan melihat jaejoong sedang menangis diatas bantalnya, ia membalikkan badan jae yang sedang terbaring lemas memikirkan anaknya. Pertemuan dengan ayahnya hari ini tidak membuahkan hasil, kakinya hampir mati rasa setelah bertahan selama dua jam lebih berlutut dihadapan ayahnya, namun ia tidak ingin membuat jae khawatir dan memilih tidak menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya jae, lingkaran hitam dan bening kristal dimatanya membuat yunho tidak tega padanya

"Iya tadi masih banyak kerjaan di kantor" balasnya tidak ingin membuat namja cantik itu khawatir.

"Kalau begitu biar kuhangatkan nasi untukmu"

Jae ingin bangkit namun yunho menahannya

"Aku sudah makan diluar, kau istirahatlah"

"Baiklah" namja cantik itu mulai merebahkan badannya lagi

"Jae…"

"Iya?"

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit" terang yunho hati-hati

"Kenapa?"

"Ia harus melakukan kemo lagi, tadi siang dokter meneleponku, ia harus segera masuk rumah sakit"

Jae langsung menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali sambil mengeluarkan airmata, yunho mencoba menenangkannya.

"Jae sayang"

"Tidak..tidak bisa, mereka akan menyakitinya lagi. Ia akan baik-baik saja" katanya berujar, yunho mengelus pipi jae dengan sentuhan lembut, hatinya pun retak melihat jae yang disayanginya menderita seperti ini namun ia sebagai kepala keluarga tidak dapat membiarkan kerapuhan hati jae semakin melukai anaknya.

"Kau tahu itu tidak benarkan?"

"Tidak yunho, binnnie baik-baik saja bersama kita, ia akan, ia a..akan per..gi ke am..erika bersama kita" kata jae sambil menahan sakit dan ledakan airmatanya yang keluar

Yunho tersenyum dan mendorong tubuh pemuda cantik itu dalam pelukannya, pria jangkung itu mendiaminya, menunggu jae yang mulai menangis tersedu-sedu dalam dadanya.

"Kenapa tuhan membencinya..a..apa ssalahnya" ujar jae sambil sesengukan

"Ini ujian untuk kita, kau harus tegar demi kita semua"

"A..aku tidak bisa…aku ti..tidak bisa yunho…hu.. "

Yunho mengangkat dagu namja itu yang berlinangan air mata, perlahan ia mengecup bibir manisnya perlahan-lahan, jae menyambutnya cepat, tangannya menahan wajah pria jangkung itu lalu mengecupnya dengan cepat, jae mamandangnya lagi sambil badannya mendorong pria jangkung itu jatuh dihadapannya lalu ia membuka kaos yang menutupi tubuhnya lalu menciuminya dengan bertubi-tubi, hanya ini yang bisa jae lakukan untuk memalingkan perasaan sakit hatinya terhadap penderitaan anaknya, ia senang jika yunho menindihnya dengan keras dan yunho sedikit menyakiti tubuhnya agar ia bisa fokus pada pria pujaannya itu, agar ia tidak tersiksa memikirkan nasib anaknya, tidak ada yang bisa menenangkan hati jae selain saat tubuh mereka bersatu lalu ia terkulai lemas di pelukan lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu.

OoO

Satu bulan kemudian ia menatap lirih pada sosok anak kecil pucat yang terbaring lemas di ranjangnya dengan tirai bening menghalangi jarak mereka, jae ingin menangis tapi airmatanya sudah kering, nampak kerutan pada wajahnya yang menirus.

"Apa ia sudah tidur?" Tanya yunho pada jae tiba-tiba dari belakang

Infeksi telah menyebar keseluruh syaraf moonbin, mereka tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi kecuali menunggu waktu menjemputnya, namun asa tidak pernah hilang dari mereka yang selalu berdoa demi keselamatan anaknya.

"Iya, ia tidur dengan lelap sekali" jawab jae miris

Tangan yunho merayap kebalik leher jae dan mengusapnya pelan-pelan

"Kau tidak boleh menyimpan banyak fikiran"

"Kau juga" balas jae sambil tersenyum, ia tidak tahu kenapa bibirnya tidak bisa melebar akhir-akhir ini, padahal ia punya berita bahagia yang harus ia sampaikan pada yunho, namun ia tidak bisa senang.

"Keluargaku akan datang kesini dan melakukan test sumsum tulang belakang" kata yunho mengagetkannya

"Benarkah?" ujar jae senang seakan ia menemukan secercah matahari.

"Iya termasuk ayahku…ia berjanji akan membantuku"

Jae langsung memeluk yunho dan tersenyum lebar.

"Yunho terimakasih banyak, kuharap salah satu dari mereka ada yang cocok dengan anak kita"

"Iya, oh ya kau bilang kau punya kejutan untukku, apa itu?" Tanya yunho penasaran

Jae tersenyum sambil menundukkan wajahnya, ia sedikit mengelus perutnya dan menatap yunho

"Nanti saja akan kuberitahu setelah hasil keluargamu keluar"

"Baiklah"

Secara bergantian keluarga Yunho melihat moonbin dari kaca ruangan yang memisahkan mereka dengan anak kecil yang terbaring lemas didalam dengan selang-selang di seluruh tubuhnya, sang kakek yang semula menolak untuk datang akhirnya datang karena ia ingin membayar hutang anaknya waktu itu apalagi ibunya memaksanya untuk melakukan tes ini, melihat moonbin dengan kondisi demikian membuat matanya sedikit terbuka, walau hatinya masih bersikeras tidak ingin mengakui anak itu sebagai cucunya pada akhirnya ia menjalani tes kecocokan sumsum tulang belakang juga.

.

Akhirnya hasil test untuk pencangkokan sumsum tulang sudah diketahui, setelah menemui kebuntuan dari banyak pihak tanpa diduga salah satu dari keluarga Jung mempunyai sumsum yang cocok dengan moonbin dan tanpa diduga pemilik sumsum yang cocok itu adalah sang kakek.

Yunho segera memohon pada ayahnya agar bersedia menjadi donor untuk anaknya, namun ternyata keinginannya untuk melakukan tes tidak serta merta membuatnya langsung bersedia mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya untuk cucunya.

"Ironis sekali, dari semua orang, aku adalah orang yang paling membenci keluargamu tapi ternyata hanya diriku yang bisa membantu anakmu" kata ayahnya sinis pada yunho

"Tolonglah aku sekali ini saja Appa, aku tidak bisa melihat anakku dan jae menderita lagi, tolonglah aku" ujar yunho memelas, selama ini ia terkenal sebagai anak yang mandiri dan tak segan untuk membangkang jika ia merasa tidak cocok dengan pemikiran ayahnya, namun kali ini ia bersedia untuk berbuat apa saja demi keluarga tercintanya

"Kenapa aku harus mendonorkan sumsum milikku pada anakmu? Kau tahu ini juga akan mengorbankan diriku"

"Appa jangan bicara begitu, aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau memberikannya pada binnie, kau akan baik-baik saja, kau kuat dan banyak melakukan olahraga, kau punya banyak dokter"

Sejenak ayah yunho berpaling padanya, senyum tersungging di bibir kanannya

"Kau akan melakukan apapun?" tanyanya mengetes

"Iya Appa apapun"

"Bagaimana kalau kau berbohong…karena jika kau berbohong mungkin aku akan langsung mati kecewa pada anakku sendiri"

"Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku appa, aku akan menuruti apa maumu"

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya aku yakin, walau aku harus mengorbankan hidupku aku akan menurutimu asal kau menyelematkan hidup anakku"

Pria setengah baya itu terdiam, sedikit berpikir lalu ia tersenyum pada anaknya.

.

.

Yunho berjalan lemas melalui lorong-lorong rumah sakit, seharusnya ia bisa tersenyum tapi ia tidak bisa, diujung sana jae sudah siap berlari kearahnya dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih sudah meyakinkan ayahmu" ujar jae terharu sambil memeluk pemuda jangkung itu, yunho mengelus rambutnya namun bibirnya tidak bisa tersenyum.

OoO

Setelah melalui operasi yang sangat panjang akhirnya dokter mengumumkan kabar gembira bagi jae dan Yunho juga keluarga dan para sahabat yang setia menunggu proses operasi pencangkokannya sampai berjalan selesai.

"Selamat pencangkokannya berhasil, dengan beberapi terapi ia bisa sembuh total" Ujar dokter memberitahukan yang langsung membuat semua urat ketegangan di tubuh jae dan yunho melemas, mereka berdua berpelukan lama sekali sambil menangis terharu.

"Jae kita berhasil" ujar yunho mendekap jae

"Iya...aku bahagia, bahagia sekali"

.

Yunho and Jae membawa anak mereka ke rumah untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia sembuh dari penyakitnya, tampak kebahagian memancar dari wajah mereka dan malam itu yunho tidak ingin tertidur kecuali melihati wajah mereka satu-persatu sampai ia lelah dan tertidur.

Hari-hari esok menjadi hari-hari sibuk bagi Jae dan Yunho, selain menyiapkan banyak pesta untuk teman-teman yang datang menyalami moonbin, mereka juga sibuk merenovasi apartemen mewah milik yunho, namun setelah seminggu kedepan hanya jae yang tampak semangat dengan perombakan apartemen baru mereka, Yunho mulai sibuk dengan kegiatannya di kantor dan mulai sulit untuk dihubungi, padahal jae ingin memberitahu kabar baik untuknya. Akhirnya ia menemukan waktu berdua dengan ayah anaknya itu, larut malam setelah yunho pulang dari kantor jae terbangun dan menemukan yunho sedang menatap lampu di gedung-gedung diluar apartemennya dari jendela

"Hei tampan kenapa kau melamun?" Tanya jae yang melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang pria itu, seminggu semenjak kedatangan moonbin ke rumah yunho tampak banyak merenung dan jae belum sempat mengobrol berdua dengan intens seperti ini.

"Aku hanya memikirkan tentang kalian" balas yunho

"Aku juga memikirkanmu" balas jae

"Kau pasti gembira bisa melihat moonbin tertawa dan berlari lagi dirumah, uh"

"Umm iya aku bahagia sekali apalagi jika ditambah satu" balas jae

Yunho terdiam, tangannya memegang erat tangan jae, ia sudah menduganya dari perilaku jae akhir-akhir ini yang sering mengeluh pada perutnya

"Inikah kejutan itu?" Tanya yunho menatap nanar lampu-lampu malam dari gedung diluar apartemennya

"Iya ini kejutannya, sudah tiga bulan, aku ingin memberitahunya segera setelah kita kembali kesini tapi kau selalu sibuk, maafkan aku"

"…" Yunho hanya menatap lurus jendela di depannya tanpa tersenyum

"Kau tidak senang punya anak lagi?"

"Ah tidak aku sangat senang, ia akan menemani moonbin dan dirimu jika aku tidak ada"

"Iya dan kita harus membawa mobil yang lebih besar jika hendak bertamasya"

"Iya" jawab yunho pendek

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya memangnya kenapa?"

"Sejak kita pulang kerumah kau tampak murung, apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Tidak ada" jawab yunho singkat, yunho lalu melepaskan ikatan tangan jae di pinggangnya

"Kau istirahatlah sudah malam" kata yunho lagi padanya, namun jae mendekatinya dan memeluknya lagi

"Hmm tentang pernikahan, kurasa kita bisa mengadakannya sekarang, sebelum janinnya lahir kita bisa pergi ke amerika"

"Kau masih ingin menikah denganku?" Tanya yunho kemudian, jae menahan tangannya dan menatap pria jangkung itu bingung.

"Tentu saja, kenapa kau bertanya demikian padaku, bukankah kita sudah merencanakannya?"

"Kau sudah melupakan kesalahanku selama ini?"

"Sudah, dan yang semakin aneh karena aku semakin sayang padamu" ujar jae sambil memeluknya.

"Tapi aku dulu sudah banyak menyakitimu" ingat yunho lagi padanya

"Tapi kau sekarang baik padaku dan kau sangat bertanggung jawab pada kami" kata jae lagi mencoba meyakinkannya

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau tidur" yunho melepaskan tangannya, jae menatapnya bingung

"Yunho ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Yunho?"

Jae terus mendekati dan bertanya padanya, karena kesal yunho sedikit berkata keras padanya, walau ia tidak berniat menyakiti namja cantik itu tapi ia tahu jae tertegun dengan sikapnya.

"Tidurlah, aku mau keluar sebentar" katanya sambil merebut jaket dari lemari lalu pergi keluar

OoO

Ketika yunho kembali keesokan harinya jae terus menunjukkan raut muka sedih padanya, namun yunho tidak berkata apa-apa dan kembali pada kesibukannya di kantor.

"Omma tenapa?"

"Ah tidak sayang ummamu hanya lelah"

Belum selesai ia memikirkan ada apa gerangan dengan ayah dari anaknya itu tiba-tiba berita di TV seakan menggenapkan kecemasannya, hatinya hancur saat melihat berita pertunangan Yunho dengan wanita yang juga ia kenal, seorang penyanyi, Taeyoen.

Jae hampir menjatuhkan piringnya saat mendengar pemberitaan itu, berita itu bukan gosip atau rumor seperti biasanya karena kali ini yunho hadir sendiri di TV untuk membenarkan berita tentang pertunangan itu.

"Omma apa omma tacit?" Tanya moonbin pada ummanya yang sedari siang tadi duduk di sofa lemas, tangannya tak henti membelai sang jabang bayi di perutnya.

"Umma tidak apa-apa, kau tidurlah sayang"

"Bin mau tunggu appa" balas anak kecil itu polos, mendengar kata appa membuat namja cantik itu semakin sedih

Setelah beberapa jam dilanda kecemasan akhirnya pria yang telah mengacaukan hatinya itu pulang ke rumah, moonbin yang tidak tahu apa-apa berlari dan memeluk appanya dengan erat, Yunho tampak seperti biasa sangat senang dengan sambutan dari anaknya, ia mengangkat moonbin tinggi-tinggi sebelum menciumnya namun kegembiraannya memudar saat melihat kearah jae, ia menurunkan moonbin lalu menyuruhnya masuk ke kamar.

Dirinya berlalu sebentar kekamarnya untuk berganti baju, lalu tak lama kemudian ia keluar mengambil minuman di kulkas

"Yunho tentang berita hari ini" kata jae dengan mata layu terhadapnya.

"Kau sudah melihatnya?" Tanya yunho tenang, tangannya terus memegang gelas dan matanya tidak berpaling pada wajah cantik itu

"Iya…ke..kenapa kau dan taeyoen ada di berita itu?"

Yunho terdiam ia memilih menenggak minumannya lalu membersihkannya sendiri di westafel, jae bangkit dan mengikuti yunho kedapur

"Apa berita itu benar?" Tanya jae dengan nada cemas kemudian

Yunho menghela nafas sebentar kemudian menjawabnya dengan berat

"Berita itu benar"

"A…apa?!" kekagetan suara jae tertahan antara amarah dan kesedihan

"Iya aku akan menikahi gadis itu"

"Ba…bagaimana bisa…bukankah kau dan aku yang akan menikah, kau bilang akan membawaku ke amerika untuk menikah"

"Maaf jae rencana kita harus dibatalkan"

"Kenapa?"

"Keluargaku sudah menyiapkan pesta pernikahan dan aku tidak bisa menghindar sekarang"

"Kenapa tidak bisa, bukankah dari dulu kau bisa menghindar...kenapa malah sekarang"

"Maaf tapi kali ini aku serius, aku harus menikah dengan orang lain"

**PLAAKK**

Tangan jae melayang dengan segera ke pipi pemuda jangkung itu, yunho kaget namun ia tidak bisa menegakkan kepalanya lagi

"Apa kau sedang bercanda denganku?!" Tanya jae mulai marah

"Pukullah aku jika kau merasa tenang" kata yunho tanpa melihat kearah jae yang sudah meletup-letup

**PLAAKK**

Jae melayangkan tangannya lagi kearah sebelah pipi yunho yang belum terkena tamparan.

"Berhenti bercanda denganku Jung Yunho!" ujar jae yang mulai marah sekarang

"Leluconmu sama sekali tidak lucu, apa kau sudah gila!" seru jae lagi sambil menahan sakit diperut juga dadanya

Yunho menelan ludah sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah

"Jae maafkan aku, aku harus pergi dari rumah ini"

"Apa?!"

"Aku akan pergi malam ini"

Tanpa melihat kearah jae yang gelagapan pemuda jangkung itu melangkah pergi ke kamarnya, jae mengikutinya kedalam dan langsung merebut tas ditangan yunho yang hendak dimasuki pakaiannya

"Jangan pergi! Kau pikir kau bisa pergi dari sini!"

"Jae aku akan pergi"

"KaU Tidak BiSa PERGI DAriku!" teriak jae dengan setengah menangis, moonbin yang mendengar teriakan ummanya segera datang untuk melihat orangtuanya yang sedang bertengkar

"Umma…umma"

Anak kecil itu segera memeluk ummanya, jae menatap yunho dengan perasaan hancur dan yunho tahu bahwa perasaannya lebih hancur lagi.

"K..kau mau meninggalkan anak ini juga? Binnie sudah sembuh dan kau mau membuangnya sekarang?"

"Iya aku harus pergi dan meninggalkan kalian"

"Hentikan! Hentikan!" jae berteriak dengan keras sambil menutup kupingnya dengan kedua tangannya, masalah ini telah membuat stress dirinya yang sedang mengandung dan kepalanya seakan mau pecah.

"Binnie sini peluk appamu" ujar yunho sembari menarik anaknya ke pelukannya

"Appa mencintaimu, kau harus tahu itu" katanya pada anak kecil itu yang juga mulai menangis, ia tidak paham benar apa masalah dari orangtuanya, namun ia paham kemana arah pembicaraan ayahnya padanya

"Appa mau temana?"

"Jaga ummamu dan adikmu baik-baik, jadilah anak yang berbakti" ujar yunho sambil mengusap kepala anaknya, ia menciumi kepalanya berulang-ulang lalu mendekapnya ketubuhnya.

"Mulai besok appa akan pindah dari rumah ini" yunho menelan ludah lalu sambil menggenggam putra tercintanya

"Appa tidak bisa menjadi ayahmu lagi mulai besok"

"Appa?" moonbin melihat ayahnya dengan bingung dan sedih

"Maafkan appa…maafkan appa" kata yunho berulang-ulang sebelum ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengantarkannya ke kamar, selama satu jam yunho didalam kamar anaknya dan berbicara dengannya setelah selesai ia lalu keluar lagi mendekati jae yang sedang melamun di sofa, wajah jae pucat pasi, matanya membengkak akibat menangis.

"Moonbin sudah tertidur lelap, ia akan baik-baik saja besok" ujar yunho

"Kenapa kau begitu tega terhadapnya?...terhadap kami semua" Tanya jae sedih, tangannya tak henti mengusap tubuhnya yang telah mendua.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang jae, ada supirku menunggu dibawah"

"Jangan pergi!" kata jae nanar padanya, Yunho tidak menggubrisnya, ia malah membawa tasnya keluar dari kamar lalu tanpa melirik kearah jae yang bersedih ia memakai sepatunya, sebelum yunho dapat melangkah pergi sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, menahan kepergiannya

"Kumohon jangan pergi…Aku, aku akan menjadi istri yang lebih baik lagi, aku akan menuruti semua kemauanmu…asal tinggallah disini bersama kami" kata jae sedih

"Kau tidak akan mengerti kenapa aku melakukan hal ini, aku benar-benar harus pergi"

Jae menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin mengeratkan ikatannya

"Aku tidak ingin mengerti apa-apa, aku tidak ingin mengetahui kenapa alasanmu ingin meninggalkanku, aku hanya kau disini dan bersama dengan kami!"

"Aku sudah membuat surat warisan untukmu, moonbin juga untuk anak yang akan kau lahirkan, aku sudah menjamin kalian, apartemen ini juga sudah berganti nama atas namamu"

"Aku tidak ingin uangmu!"

"Aku hanya ingin kalian hidup dengan layak, anak kita sekolah dengan baik setinggi-tingginya"

"Tega sekali dirimu…aku tidak butuh uangmu, aku butuh dirimu" jae mulai menangis dipundaknya, ia tidak ingin melepaskannya, tidak setelah semua penderitaannya selama ini.

"Maaf supirku telah menunggu" kata yunho sembari melepaskan ikatan tangan jae namun jae mengikatkannya lagi erat-erat.

"Kumohon jangan pergi…jangan tinggalkan aku dan anak-anakmu"

Yunho melepaskan ikatan tangan jae dengan kuat kali ini sampai terlepas, ia lalu mengangkat tasnya, dengan wajah terus terangkat ia melangkahkan kakinya, dan tangannya memutar kenop pintu, namun seutas senyum tersungging diwajahnya sebelum ia bernar-benar pergi.

"Selamat tinggal Jae, salam untuk anak kita tercinta, mulai besok kau akan membenciku lalu kau akan terbiasa hidup tanpaku…Maafkan aku" ujar yunho lalu ia menyeret kakinya menjauh dari apartemennya.

Jae terus melongo ke arah pintu didepannya bahkan sampai pintu itu bergeser dengan sendirinya, ia masih menatap kosong kearah pintu itu, ada lubang besar menganga di dalam dadanya, yang ia sendiri tidak yakin bagaimana mengatasi rasa hampa itu sekarang.

Kelam

OoO

**Sorry kalo lama updatenya, semoga ngga mengecewakan...masih TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

**Place to Return**

Hari ini adalah hari terkelam dalam hidupku, sudah seminggu Yunho meninggalkanku namun aku tak merasa tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi seumur hidupku, aku tetap memasak dengan porsi banyak dan memasak makanan kesukaan Yunho setiap harinya seperti orang bodoh.

"Omma appa tapan pulang?" Tanya moonbin setiap harinya, ia selalu mondar-mandir di depan pintu pada jam biasa yunho pulang dari kantor berharap ayahnya segera pulang, walau hatiku sakit mendengarnya aku masih saja berpura-pura seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, bahwa ayahnya akan segera pulang.

"Appamu akan pulang telat, kau lebih baik tidur dulu" kataku seraya menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke kamar tapi ia menggeleng kepalanya.

"Appa…Binnie mau ketemu appa" serunya dengan lantang, anak kecil itu tidak bisa tidur sebelum melihat appanya, sudah beberapa hari ia merengek seperti ini dan jawabanku selalu sama setiap harinya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kau tunggu disofa saja sambil makan ya" kataku menenangkannya, setelah makan ia pasti akan tertidur pulas dan melupakan kedatangan ayahnya.

"Bin mau makan dengan Appa" katanya kali ini padaku

"Dengar sayang! Kalau kau tidak menurut pada ummamu maka appamu tidak akan datang kesini" kataku sedikit keras terhadapnya, aku tidak berniat menyakitinya namun kepergian yunho dan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi dari anak kami sangat menyakitkanku dan anak yang sedang kukandung.

"Iya omma" katanya dengan kepala menunduk, aku ingin memeluknya dan berkata lupakan ayahmu tapi aku tidak bisa, walaupun harapan ayahnya kembali pada kami sangat kecil, aku masih tetap berharap pada sinar sekecil apapun.

Jam dua belas malam aku mengusap lembut rambut binnie yang telah terlelap ditanganku, sedangkan aku terus menatap pada pintu yang sama sekali tidak bergerak. Aku masih berharap ia akan kembali kepelukanku.

.

.

Esoknya dengan harapan yang sama dan tingkah Binnie yang selalu sama setiap harinya aku berusaha melalui hariku dengan gundah.

"Appa tapan pulang?"

Kudengar suara anakku dari ruang tengah, buru-buru kudekati arah suara itu dimana bin sedang memegang telepon rumah dan berbicara dengan seseorang

"Bin!"

"Shhht…omma ini appa" katanya dengan polos padaku lalu ia melanjutkan percakapannya lagi pada seseorang di telepon, karena penasaran aku segera merebut telepon itu dari tangan mungilnya, seketika hatiku langsung bergetar mendengar suara bassnya berkata padaku.

"Binnie sayang ada apa?" Tanya suara dibalik telepon itu

"Ini aku…Jae" kataku mencoba melepaskan suara beratku , sedikit marah namun penuh kerinduan, aku mencoba setegar mungkin mendengarkan suaranya.

"Oh kau jae…moonbin tadi menelepon ke kantor, aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia melakukannya tapi kurasa ia hapal nomor extensi yang sering kugunakan jika menelepon sekretarisku dari sana"

"Oh" kataku pendek, jeda agak lama diantara kami sampai ia kembali berbicara.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan anak yang kau kandung?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kalian pasti menderita karenaku"

"Tapi kami masih bisa hidup, terimakasih karena semua uangmu" kataku menyindirnya

"Jae…maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin kalian selalu bahagia"

"Aku selalu memaafkanmu dan kau selalu kembali menyakitiku, kau pikir bahagia menurut versimu bisa benar-benar membahagiakan kami?"

"Jangan maafkan aku kali ini, aku tidak dapat membuat kalian bahagia"

"Aku tidak bisa, kau ayah anak-anakku, moonbin sangat merindukanmu, aku sangat…sangat mencintaimu"

"Jae mari lupakan hubungan kita dan lupakan kita pernah mengenak satu sama lain…jika kita bertemu kembali mari kita berkenalan seperti pertama kali kita bertemu, lupakan semua tentangku dan jadilah jae yang baru"

"Kau ingin melupakan semua kenangan kita?"

"Iya, aku tidak pantas untuk kau maafkan dan aku tidak pantas untuk kembali padamu, maka dari sekarang anggaplah aku sebagai orang asing bagimu dan aku akan menganggapmu demikian juga"

"Lalu anakmu?"

"Biarkan mereka menganggapku sebagai ayahnya setidaknya moonbin, ia belum mengerti apa-apa, aku akan melayaninya jika ia ingin berbicara atau bertemu denganku"

"Kau jahat sekali, memikirkan perasaan anakmu tapi tidak dengan perasaanku"

"Maafkan aku, kumohon lupakan aku dan tegarlah demi anak kita"

Aku menelan ludah dan mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Aku lihat di TV pernikahanmu lusa"

"Iya"

"Selamat kalau begitu" kata jae dengan setengah menangis

"Iya"

"Selamat tinggal Yunho, kuharap kau bahagia dengannya"

"Iya"

Dengan hati tersayat-sayat aku menutup telepon, lalu aku langsung memeluk anakku dan membiarkan airmataku jatuh dipundak kecilnya.

OoO

Siang itu aku baru saja selesai memeriksakan kandunganku ke klinik ditemani sahabatku Changmin yang setia menemaniku check setelah yunho menghilang.

"Bagaimana menurut dokter?" tanyanya padaku, senyumnya manis sekali tapi tidak semanis ayah anak yang kukandung.

"Janinnya tumbuh dengan baik dan kemungkinan ia mempunyai penyakit yang sama dengan kakaknya sangat kecil, jadi aku bisa tenang sekarang" jawabku

"Baguslah kalau begitu…kau mau makan apa hari ini?"

"Yunho bisa ke…" aku seketika langsung menutup mulutku, changmin tersenyum kecil, apakah ia tersinggung dengan ucapanku?

"Ah maaf…aku tidak sengaja" kataku berusaha meluruskan

"Tidak apa-apa wajar kalau kau masih mengingatnya"

"Aku seharusnya melupakannya, ia meninggalkanku dan anak-anaknya, ia sungguh brengsek" ujarku kesal, tangannya langsung ia daratkan diatas tanganku, mungkin ia mencoba menyemangatiku.

"Kau pasti bisa menjalaninya, setelah hari esok berlalu, kau pasti bisa melupakannya"

"Iya, aku juga berharap penikahannya cepat-cepat terselenggara supaya aku cepat melupakannya"

**MVROOO!**

"Hei bukankah itu mobil yunho?" ujar changmin pada mobil yang tiba-tiba melintasi mobil kami, itu memang mobilnya, tapi untuk apa ia berada didekat sini.

"Mungkin ia hanya kebetulan lewat" ujarku yang tidak ingin merasa penasaran

OoO

Sementara itu di butik tempat fiiting gaun pengantin Taeyoen tengah memutar-mutarkan gaun pengantinnya sambil melihat dirinya dicermin, saat pantulan yunho terlihat dicermin wanita muda itu langsung berhenti berputar dan memeluk pria dibelakangnya.

"Oppa kau dari mana saja?"

"Habis jalan-jalan"

"Ayo coba bajumu"

Taeyoen mengambil jas milik mempelai pria dan ditempelkan di badan yunho

"Kau baru melihat jae oppa kan?" Tanya taeyoun, mata dan tangannya tetap sibuk mencocokan baju dengan tubuh yunho.

"Aku hanya melihatnya sebentar ke rumah sakit" ujar yunho menjelaskan

"Oppa jika kau menjadi suamiku kau harus memperhatikanku saja" ujar taeyoen lagi sambil memakaikan jas ketubuh tegap yunho.

"Baiklah"

"Hmmm….lihatlah kecermin kau sungguh tampan sekali dengan setelah ini" ujar taeyoen sambil menepuk pundak yunho kearah cermin

"Hei tae kau tidak lelah mengurus persiapan pernikahan kita?"

"Memangnya kenapa, aku menyukai kegiatan ini"

"Kenapa tidak menyerahkannya saja langsung ke event organizer, kau sudah cukup berjalan kesana-kemari menyibukkan diri"

"Oppa aku sungguh-sungguh semangat dengan pernikahan ini, kau tidak perlu kuatir padaku, setelah kita menikah aku akan punya banyak waktu untuk istirahat" jawab taeyoen menjelaskan

"Baiklah"

"Oppa lihat gaunku yang lain ya"

Gadis itu masuk ke ruang gantii dan mengganti gaun pengantin yang lain, saat tirai dibuka yunho terpaku pada kecantikan gaun yang dipakai taeyoen, alih-alih terpaku dengan wanita didepannya pikiran yunho malah melayang pada namja cantik yang ia bayangkan memakai gaun itu dihadapannya.

Yunho melihat gadis cantik yang sejak seminggu yang lalu sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahan mereka didepannya dengan tidak fokus, Taeyoen sendiri yang mendesain baru, mencari gedung untuk pernikahan mereka, serta mencari catering dan persiapan lainnya, belum pekerjaan regulernya yang sangat menguras tenaganya, didalam lubuk hatinya yunho merasa bersalah tidak benar-benar memperhatikannya karena selama ini ia diam-diam menguntit Jae dan anaknya karena ia tidak bisa melupakan namja cantik itu begitu saja.

"Hei kenapa kau melamun Oppa?" Tanya taeyoen pada yunho yang kedapatan terdiam saat melihatnya memainkan gaun pernikahannya.

"Tidak apa-apa"

Taeyoen melihat jam tangannya dan ia teringat sesuatu dikepalanya

"Oya oppa siang ini aku ada janji dengan perusahaan travel untuk honeymoon kita"

"Honeymoon, taeyoen aku belum bisa pergi honeymoon, aku sedang sibuk"

"Apa kau menolakku?"

"Bukannya begitu aku…."

"Sudahlah oppa aku hanya bercanda, bagaimanapun kau tidak bisa menghindar dari bulan madu kita, semua sudah dibooking" terang taeyoen tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi wajah yunho yang keberatan dengan rencana honeymoon mereka.

Gadis muda itu tersenyum kecil pada yunho dan memegang tangannya agar mendekat ke cermin

"Oppa aku berdoa semoga pernikahan kita berjalan dengan lancar" katanya dengan riang pada pantulan mereka di cermin yang mengenakan gaun pengantin.

Yunho menghela nafas, ia tidak tahu keputusannya untuk menikah dengan gadis muda ini akan merumitkan hatinya, ia terpaksa menikahinya karena hutang pada ayahnya yang mengharuskannya menikah demi membalas jasa karena ayahnya memberi kehidupan pada moonbin, namun ia sangat menyesal pada taeyoen karena telah membohongi hatinya sendiri dan nampaknya gadis itu juga tahu hati yunho untuk siapa, namun demi rasa cintanya yang tinggi dan baktinya pada orangtua taeyoen tidak keberatan menerima setengah cinta Yunho.

"Iya aku juga berdoa semoga pernikahan kita bisa berjalan dengan lancar" balas yunho sambil tersenyum kecil.

OoO

Hari ini adalah hari dimana pernikahan yunho akan dilangsungkan, aku mematikan semua televisi dirumah

"Omma bin mau nonton" seru binnie dari sofa, aku tidak ingin anakku tiba-tiba melihat berita tentang pernikahan ayahnya.

"Hei bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan ke tempat kakekmu?"

"Benalkah?! Yaay bin ambil jaket ya…bin ambil jaket" katanya girang sambil melesat menuju kamarnya dan keluar lagi dengan jaket kecil di tangannya

Sesampainya di rumah ayahku aku menitipkan anak kecilku padanya, ayahku yang selalu memperhatikan berita tahu tentang berita pertunangan yunho dan pernikahannya, ia hanya diam tanpa berkata apa-apa padaku. Ia tahu hatiku sakit dan ia tahu aku butuh tempat sendiri saat ini.

.

Mobil merah menyala milik yunho berhenti di lampu merah di distrik Myoengdoeng yang penuh dengan orang berlalu lalang, banyak orang yang menyebrang jalan melirikkan sejenak matanya kearahku, mereka pastinya merasa heran dengan pemandangan yang sangat ironis. Mobil Ferrari merah dengan bak terbuka dan pengemudi yang berurai air mata.

OoO

Iringan pengantin wanita mulai memasuki lobbi hotel, para wartawan berebutan untuk mengambil gambar sang mempelai dari sudut terbaik, taeyoen yang malam itu dengan gaun putih panjang rancangan disainer terkenal menjelma bak putri kerajaan hendak menuju singasana pangerannya, sesekali ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada wartawan.

Saat pintu dibuka ia melihat sang pangeran yang sudah menunggunya dengan senyuman lebar terpancar. Dengan dada yang berdegup kencang gadis itu melangkah pelan namun pasti, ia melihat lantai dibawahnya sedikit berputar lalu ia melihat pria jangkung dihadapannya juga berputar lalu melayang, ia merasa sangat ringan sekali, lalu semua gelap.

"Taeyoen!"

OoO

"Hei kau sudah baikan?"

Taeyoen membuka matanya, ia sadar dirinya sedang di kamar hotel yang sangat mewah dan calon suaminya disampingnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku oppa?"

"Kau pingsan saat didalam, kata dokter kau terlalu lelah karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi persiapan pernikahan kita"

"Oh begitu ya…lalu acaranya?"

"Kau baru bangun 4 jam setelahnya, semua sudah pulang"

"Oh jadi acaranya batal ya"

"Kita bisa menjadwalkan ulang"

Taeyoen termenung lalu ia memegang tangan yunho

"Oppa apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu kau mencintai Jaejoong oppa karena ia memiliki anak-anakmu namun aku ingin tahu apa kau punya sedikit rasa cinta untukkku?"

"Untuk apa kau mengetahuinya?"

"Itu akan membuat perasaanku sedikit membaik, aku tidak pernah tahu sedikitpun tentang perasaanmu terhadapku, kumohon jujurlah padaku"

"Perasaanmu tidak akan pernah bisa membaik tae, kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku"

"Jadi…kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku?"

"Tae…aku menyukaimu, namun rasa cintanya berbeda ketika aku bersama Jae"

"Iya aku tahu, kau juga setuju untuk menikah denganku karena tuntutan ayahmu dan aku pun tidak bisa menolaknya karena ayahku juga memaksaku"

"Semuanya memang diluar kemampuan kita namun kita harus mengerti dengan perasaan kita, ada hal yang memang tidak bisa dipaksakan"

"Oppa….apa kau pikir kita harus membatalkan pernikahan kita?"

"Aku takut ini menjadi permasalah di keluarga kita, namun aku hanya bisa memberitahumu bahwa kau akan menerima tubuhku namun tidak hatiku, aku mencintai Jae dan sampai kapanpun cintaku hanya untuknya"

Taeyoen menurunkan kepalanya, ia tahu yunho akan mengatakan ini, hatinya terluka namun ia bisa lega sekarang.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya….lebih baik kita membatalkan pernikahan ini"

"Kau serius tae?"

"Iya, aku tidak ingin menyakiti diriku sendiri karena kau tidak mencintaiku, aku ingin bahagia dan dicintai, juga aku tidak bisa menyakiti Jaejoong oppa dan moonbin…aku semula berpikir walau kita menikah terpaksa namun kuharap aku juga diberi kesempatan untuk mendapatkan cintamu" ujar taeyoen sedikit terisak, yunho merapatkan tubuhnya untuk membawanya kepelukannya, gadis muda itu mulai menangis dan meminta maaf atas semua kehilafannya, karena keegoisannya sehingga yunho menelantarkan keluarganya.

"Terimakasih Tae"

Yunho menepuk-nepuk pundak gadis itu dengan lembut, ia merasa bersyukur bertemu dengan gadis itu, wanita yang sangat baik dan pengertian terhadapnya, namun ia hanya menyukainya sebatas saudara saja bukan cinta yang selalu ia rasakan selama ini, karena cinta itu sudah terpenjara pada seseorang dan tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu membuka gerbang itu karena ia tahu pemilik hatinya hanya pada mata besar itu, mata yang selalu membuatnya luluh, tatapan lembut yang sanggup menggetarkan hatinya.

OoO

Jae menggas mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi ketika mencapai bukit, sejak beberapa jam yang lalu ia hanya berputar-putar di tempat keramaian, namun kini ia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya diatas bukit, dimana banyak kenangan tercipta bersama Yunho.

Ia melihat jam dan air matanya terus menetes, ia teringat akan cintanya pada yunho yang saat ini pasti telah menjadi suami seseorang dan dia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya ikut hancur berkeping-keping bersamaan dengan berjalannya waktu.

Ia lalu berhenti di atas bukit dimana ia sangat mengenalnya, Yunho sering mengajaknya kemari untuk menikmati malam-malam mereka, jae masih bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh yunho saat memeluknya, bisikan manis dari pria jangkung itu di telinganya, tubuhnya bergetar karena ia sangat merindukannya, hatinya tersayat karena ia tidak akan bertemu dengan kehangatan seperti itu lagi, ia menangis, menangisi nasib dirinya dan kekasihnya

Ketika berjalan setapak demi setapak melewati rerumputan menuju puncak bukit ia melihat seseorang, seseorang itu sedang duduk sambil melihat gemerlapan lampu kota dihadapannya, kepala pria itu berputar ketika sadar ada seseorang mendekat.

Mata besar Jae menatap pria di hadapannya dengan terkejut, semula ia berpikir ia hanya hantu mantan kekasihnya tapi hatinya berdetak kencang, ia tahu jika itu adalah dia, ayah dari anak-anaknya, satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuatnya gila.

Jae menatap sosok pria didepannya dengan terpaku, ia memutar kepalanya lagi mencoba untuk berbalik namun pria itu berseru padanya.

"Duduklah disini" kata pria jangkung pada pemuda cantik itu, karena tubuhnya yang kelelahan juga ia akhirnya mematuhinya untuk duduk disampingnya.

Jae menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menangkap peristiwa semua ini namun ia tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan mengapa pria itu ada disini, bukankah malam ini adalah malam pertamanya dengan wanita pilihannya, kenapa sekarang ia ada dihadapannya untuk mengacaukan hatinya lagi.

"Udaranya dingin disini ya…" sahut yunho setelah mereka lama terdiam

Jae menganggukkan kepalanya, matanya selalu tertuju kedepan, ia tidak bisa melihat kearahnya

"Kau mau jaketku?" ujar yunho sambil memberikan jaket tebalnya pada namja disampingnya, namun jae menggeleng kepalanya, ia tidak menginginkan jaket itu.

"Aku Jung Yunho"

Ujar Pria jangkung itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda yang tengah berbadan dua disebelahnya, senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku Kim Jaejoong" balas jae tanpa menerima uluran tangannya

"Aku tinggal di barat Seoul, kalau kau?"

"Di selatan dekat pasar" jawab jae, ia belum berani menatap pria disampingnya

"Kau sering main kemari?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya yunho lagi

"Aku hanya ingin kemari, apa perlu aku memberitahu pada orang asing sepertimu!" kata jae kesal, yunho yang mendengarkannya hanya tersenyum.

"Apa kau sedang teringat seseorang makanya kau ketempat ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Kau habis menangis?"

"Kenapa kau banyak bertanya padaku! Aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu, aku orang asing bagimu, begitu juga dirimu!"

Jae bangkit dari kursinya karena ia kesal, saat ia hendak berjalan menjauh yunho menahan tangannya dan membawanya ke pelukannya, Yunho merekatkan pelukannya lagi lebih erat.

Saat itu jae hanya diam tidak melawan, ia sangat membencinya, benar-benar membencinya.

"Maafkan aku Jae"

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi…hik"

"Maafkan aku"

Jae mulai menangis di punggung yunho, ia tidak mengerti dengan semua keadaan ini, yang ia tahu walau ia membencinya ia hanya ingin memeluk pria dihadapannya dan tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi lagi.

**OoO**

**Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir, so…buat yang suka nyampah ngatain fic ini kaya sinetron yang ngga habis-habis please deh berhenti nge-flame apalagi yang ngga pake ID…you guys really messed up with me. Made my mood getting worst**

**However enjoy it guys :) Happy nice weekend  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER FINAL **

**SEASON 1**

**OUR HOME**

Mata jae berkelap-kelip setelah ditiup angin segar yang berhembus dari jendela, tak lama kemudian ia bangkit dan melemaskan semua otot di badannya…namun tiba-tiba ia terdiam karena ingat sesuatu.

"Yunho!".

Buru-buru jae pergi keluar kamar mencari dengan gelisah dimana gerangan sosok pria yang semalaman tidak ia lepaskan dari pelukannya, malam tadi sangat luar biasa untuk hubungan mereka, perasaan yang berkecamuk selama ini, kesalahpahaman mereka tuangkan dalam lisan dan bahasa halus tubuh mereka di ranjang.

Jae mencari ke kamar anaknya namun lelaki itu tidak disana, ketika keluar kamar ia merasa hidungnya seakan ditusuk sesuatu yang sangat menyengat dari dapur, ia langsung menyeret langkahnya ke dapur dan lelaki tegap itu ada disana, senyum pertama hari ini melengkung di bibirnya.

Kekasihnya sedang di depan kompor memegangi wajan dengan serius, sesekali mengecilkan apinya, tampak kikuk untuk seorang pemula yang sedang memasak sesuatu, Jae ingin tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang kebingungan dengan alat masak itu namun matanya malah berkaca-kaca.

"Yunho…" seru jae dengan manja padanya sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Ya apa?" ujar yunho tanpa melirik kearahnya karena ia harus melihat masakannya.

"Yunho!" kata jae lagi sambil mendekatinya, ia kesal karena lelaki jangkung itu tidak sedikitpun melihat kearahnya.

"Iya sebentar…aduh bagaimana ini!" ujar yunho pada wajan didepannya, nampak kepanikan melanda karena isi wajan tersebut mulai menghitam.

"Yah Yunho!" jae akhirnya berteriak tidak sabaran, kali ini yunho melirik kearahnya.

"Ada apa jae?"

Melihat lelaki jangkung itu melihatnya seketika tangisnya membuncah, entah apa yang jae sedihkan saat melihat pria itu, jae lalu seketika berlari dan memeluk pria ber-apron itu.

"Yunho!...HUAAAAAAA" .

"Hei ada apa denganmu, aku disini" ujar yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, semalam mereka telah berbicara banyak dari hati ke hati namun nampaknya jae masih khawatir yunho akan pergi dari sisinya.

"Kukira kau akan pergi lagi dari rumah saat kau tidak ada di kamar…huhuhu"

"Aku disini…lihat ini aku" katanya seraya mengangkat wajah jae, ia tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke bibir merah merekah pemuda cantik didepannya, mengecupnya dengan lembut, yunho selalu tidak tahan untuk mengecupnya, mencium jae adalah pekerjaan yang paling disenangi yunho didunia.

"Kau percaya sekarang?" tanyanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Uhm iya, kau bukan hantu".

"Tentu saja mana ada hantu setampan aku" kata yunho bercanda.

Karena jae kesal ia langsung menginjak kaki yunho.

"OUCH…Yah! ada apa denganmu!".

"Aku ini menangis karenamu dan kau bisa-bisanya bercanda ha?!".

"Memangnya siapa yang bercanda, aku memang berkata jujur kalau aku tampan" bela yunho

"Yang benar saja dasar narsis!…sana cepat siapkan sarapannya aku sudah lapar!".

Jae menyilangkan lengannya di dadanya sambil berjalan kearah meja makan lalu duduk bak tuan putri yang menunggu hidangannya. Yunho hanya menurut karena ia memang ingin berbaikan dengan jaejoong.

"Ini…ayam goreng dengan mayonaise" ujar yunho kemudian memperkenalkan hasil masakannya yang menghitam. Potongan ayam kalkun yang gosong dengan mayonaise diatasnya

"Apa ini?" kata jae dengan judes pada makanan di depannya.

"Ini kubuat khusus untuk jaejoongku tercinta…ini cobalah, sedikit gosong tapi kurasa akan enak, aku menyadurnya dari internet" katanya dengan penuh percaya diri pada masakannya, ujung bibir kanan jae terangkat melihat masakan didepannya, membuat seleranya berantakan.

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya, kau suapi aku".

"Baiklah".

Jae membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan yunho memasukkan daging ke mulutnya, belum sempat ia menelannya matanya langsung terbuka lebar lalu ia berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ke toilet untuk membuangnya.

"Apa ini! Apa kau mau meracuniku!"

"Apa rasanya tidak beres?" yunho mencubit dagingnya dan dimasukkan ke mulutnya.

"Eh iya asin sekali, tidak bagus…kalo begitu kita buang saja".

Yunho mengangkat dagingnya dan dibuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Kita pergi saja ke restoran ya".

"Tidak mau, buatkan sarapan untukku".

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memasak, maafkan aku sayang lain kali aku akan buatkan yang lebih enak dari ini".

"Tidak mau, aku ingin masakanmu…bayi ini yang menginginkannya" ujar jae seraya memegang perutnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya dengan manja, entah mengapa ia ingin sekali bersikap manja pada kekasihnya pagi ini.

"Benarkah? Dia menginginkannya?".

"Uuum" jawab jae sambil mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya. Karena tidak ingin mengecewakan kekasihnya yunho kembali kedapur untuk memasak lagi.

Setengah jam kemudian yunho menghidangkan hidangan ke-2 dengan porsi yang sama ke hadapan jae, kali ini tidak gosong seperti tadi.

"Puihhh sepertinya ini cukup lumayan, cobalah sayang" ujar yunho setelah mengelap keringat di dahinya, Ia ingin sekali menyenangkan kekasihnya yang sedang manja itu.

Yunho kembali menyuapkan dagingnya ke mulut jae, namun reaksi jae tidak nampak lebih senang dari masakan sebelumnya.

"Yunho ini tidak enak"

"Benarkah?" yunho mencoba masakannya sendiri, matanya sedikit menyipit.

"Ini lumayan kok daripada sebelumnya".

"Ini tidak enak, anakmu tidak menyukainya" ujar jae sambil membelai perutnya.

"Ya sudah kita makan diluar saja, lebih aman".

"Tidak mau".

"Apa?".

"Aku dan bayi ini tidak ingin makan selain masakanmu, ayo masak lagi".

"Yah kau ini mau mempermainkanku ya, kau bilang masakanku tidak enak tapi kau tidak ingin makan selain buatanku" ujar yunho yang mulai kesal.

"Tapi anak ini yang memintanya".

"Bagaimana kau tahu janin itu ingin apa? Apa dia bicara padamu? Huh?"

"Bayinya mengamuk diperutku…lihat ia mengamuk lagi karena kau menyalahkannya" ujar jae dengan bibir yang terpout.

"Benarkah?".

Yunho mendekatkan telinganya dirinya keperut jae, ia belai pelan-pelan perut yang mulai membesar itu.

"Hey kau jangan bandel ya, ummamu itu sangat bawel, kalau kau tidak bisa diam aku yang akan kerepotan".

Jae langsung menginjak kaki Yunho.

"Yah sana masak lagi! Jangan mengomel pada bayimu!"

"Baiklah nyonya".

OoO

Akhir-akhir ini Yunho merasa gelisah karena setiap ia pulang jae selalu menyambutnya dengan cemberut, kadang jika yunho menyentuhnya jae suka marah-marah tidak karuan dan yunho sering berakhir tidur di kamar anaknya.

Dokter bilang ini karena pengaruh stres disaat kehamilan, yunho mengerti itu walau kadang keinginan ngidam jae yang aneh-aneh harus ia turuti dari membeli makanan di tengah malam, buku-bukunya yang harus ia singkirkan dari rak, namun kebiasaan anehnya yang tidak bisa yunho tolerir adalah jae sekarang jarang ingin sentuh olehnya.

"Jae kau kenapa akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya yunho, malam ini ia menghadiahi jae cokelat kesukaannya, berharap ia tidak marah padanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya kelelahan".

"Maaf. aku tidak banyak membantumu karena aku bekerja, apa kau mau aku sewakan pembantu?".

"Ah tidak usah, aku masih bisa mengurus rumah dan Bin sendirian".

"Oh tapi kau kelihatan stress akhir-akhir ini".

Yunho lebih mendekatkan dirinya lagi ke diri jae, mencoba memegang pundaknya namun dengan cekatan jae langsung menghindar.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Jae menjauhkan dirinya dari pemuda itu.

"Sudah dua minggu ini kita belum berhubungan badan".

"Tidak ada seks sebelum menikah" ujar jae dengan judes.

"Apa?".

"Nikahi aku dulu, aku tidak ingin tertipu kali ini".

"Memangnya siapa yang menipumu, aku sedang mengurus surat pernikahannya, kita akan pergi jika dokumen-dokumennya sudah siap, pengacaraku bilang kemungkinan dua minggu lagi".

"Ya sudah kalau begitu tunggu saja sampai dua minggu lagi"

"Tapi dua minggu…".

"Memangnya kenapa?" ujar Jae langsung memotong kata-kata yunho dengan judesnya, yunho terdiam mati kutu.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, aku lebih baik tidur dengan bin saja" kata yunho dengan lemas.

"Ya sudah sana".

OoO

"Jae aku berangkat ya" kata yunho berpamitan setelah ia menghabiskan sarapan paginya. Ia mencium kepala anaknya lalu mengangkat tas kerjanya, jae mengantarkannya ke depan pintu.

"Hari ini kau mau kemana?" Tanya yunho padanya.

"Hanya jalan-jalan sebentar, aku ingin membeli beberapa baju untuk bin".

"Baiklah hati-hati menyetirnya".

"Iya".

"Love you" ujar yunho sambil mendaratkan ciuman ke kening dan bibir pemuda cantik itu.

"Love you too" balas jae

Siangnya saat jae hendak keluar tiba-tiba bel pintu kondominiumnya seketika berbunyi, jae terkejut sekali saat mendapatkan seseorang yang ia kira tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya rumahnya sudah berdiri dihadapannya kini.

"Appanim" sahut jae pada mertuanya.

"S…silahkan masuk" ujar jae lagi dengan sungkan.

"Kau kelihatannya akan bersiap keluar".

"Iya kami akan pergi berbelanja".

"Oh".

"Duduklah dulu…Bin beri salam pada kakekmu!" perintah jae pada anaknya yang baru keluar dari kamar, bin yang baru mengenal kakeknya dengan semangat langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"Haraboji!".

Ayah yunho memeluknya dan menggendongnya ke sofa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?".

"Uuum…uuum" jawab bin sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Berkat dirimu keadaannya semakin membaik, terimakasih banyak, aku tidak dapat membalas perbuatanmu" kata jae pada kakek bin, pria lanjut usia itu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar kalian berbelanja, bukankah kau sudah bersiap akan keluar?".

"Ah tidak usah repot-repot".

"Ayolah, sekalian ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu".

"Baiklah".

Dengan suasana kikuk jae pergi bersama mertua dan anaknya, ayah yunho menunggu dikafe sementara jae dan anaknya berbelanja baju di toko langganan mereka, setelah selesai mereka pergi ke kafe untuk menemui ayah yunho yang sudah lama menunggu.

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama".

"Tidak apa-apa duduklah".

"Ah iya baiklah" jaejoong duduk sambil menggendong anaknya yang sudah tertidur di pelukannya.

"Kau tidak berat menggendongnya seperti itu?".

"Tidak apa-apa, kebetulan ini jam tidur siangnya".

Pria paruh baya tersebut tersenyum lalu menyeruput kopinya.

"Kudengar kalian akan menikah di amerika?".

"Iya".

"Kau tahu aku belum memberikan restu pada kaliankan?".

"Iya, saya tahu".

"Kalian pasti tidak menganggap kami sebagai orangtua".

"Bukan begitu, kami selalu ingat tentang kalian, aku sudah mengatakannya pada yunho tapi dia bilang lebih baik jika tidak melibatkan kalian karena mungkin anda akan berusaha menggagalkannya".

"Aku memang ingin menghentikan pernikahan kalian".

"..."

"Aku masih merasa kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan anakku".

"Aku mencintai anak anda, aku tidak akan sampai mempunyai Bin dan janin ini bila tidak serius dengannya" ujar jae seraya membelai perutnya.

"Apa kau pikir kau sanggup membahagiakannya?".

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang aku tahu bahwa aku tidak sanggup hidup tanpanya, kami saling melengkapi dan kami sangat bahagia hidup bersama".

"Ini untukmu".

Pria setengah baya itu menyodorkan amplop coklat dengan isi yang sangat tebal.

"Apa ini?".

"Jika kau bersedia meninggalkan anakku, aku akan menambahkannya setiap bulan ke rekeningmu dengan jumlah yang sama".

"Terimakasih atas perhatiannya, bagiku kau mendonorkan bagian tubuhmu saja untuk anakku sudah merupakan pemberian yang tidak ternilai bagiku, aku tidak bisa meminta lebih, apalagi ini, silahkan ambil kembali".

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau meninggalkan yunho secara sukarela?...terus terang saja ia berjanji akan meninggalkanmu jika aku memberikan sumsum tulang belakangku pada cucuku, namun rupanya ia mengingkari janjinya. aku tidak suka orang yang tidak menepati janjinya".

"Maaf".

"Kalian hidup terpisah bukan hal yang susah dibanding kehilangan anak kalian bukan?".

"…".

Jae melihat lantai, ia tahu yunho sudah menceritakan semuanya tentang alasan kenapa ia harus menikahi taeyoen, ia mengerti perpisahan mereka tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kehilangan nyawa anak mereka, namun jae tetap tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa yunho.

"Kau memang manis dan aku menyukai Bin namun aku tidak bisa menerimamu dikeluargaku, aku banyak bertemu orang sepertimu dan aku fikir sebesar apapun kau mencintai anakku kau tidak lebih mencintainya dibanding dengan apa yang dia miliki"

"Kenapa kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?...apa karena aku tidak selevel dengannya?".

"Aku hanya menduganya, aku lebih banyak makan asam garam dengan orang-orang sepertimu".

"Aku ingin menikah dengannya, mempunyai bayi-bayinya, aku ingin tua bersamanya dan aku ingin ingin mati dipelukannya…apa alasan itu tidak cukup?".

"Usiaku mungkin tidak akan lama lagi, jika kau melihat pengorbananku untuk anakmu maka aku ingin kau memikirkan apa yang aku inginkan".

"Kau ingin aku berpisah dengan anakmu?".

"Jika kau tidak keberatan".

"Tapi aku sedang mengandung anaknya, aku tidak bisa hidup sendirian dengan dua orang anak".

"Kau bisa hidup tanpanya, kau punya uang yang akan mensupportmu".

"Tapi anakku…mereka akan kehilangan ayahnya".

Mata jae mulai berkaca-kaca, ia tidak sanggup untuk kehilangan yunho.

"Itu urusanmu, aku hanya ingin masa tuaku tenang, setelah aku mati aku tidak perduli kalian akan melakukan apapun dibelakangku, setidaknya sampai aku mati berpisahlah dengan anakku"

"…"

Jae memeluk anaknya dengan erat, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada pria didepannya.

"Bagaimana?...lagipula kau tidak perlu takut, beberapa tahun lagi mungkin aku akan mati".

"Jangan berkata begitu. Aku tidak ingin kau mati, kau pahlawan untuk anakku, walau perkataanmu tidak masuk akal, aku tetap akan menyayangimu sebagai ayah yunho dan kakek dari anakku".

"Kalau begitu kau bersedia memenuhi permintaanku?".

"Aku takut aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa yunho"

"Jadi kau lebih memilih untuk melihatku mati tersiksa?".

"Kumohon jangan bicara tentang kematian lagi, kau tidak akan mati, kau akan menimang cucumu dan kau harus melihat cucu-cucumu sampai mereka dewasa".

"Jadi?".

Jae menggingit bibirnya .

"Aku akan bicara dengan yunho untuk meninggalkanku" perasaan jae pilu dan matanya tidak bisa membendung airmatanya jatuh.

"Baiklah, aku akan pegang janjimu, aku tidak akan mengancammu, aku hanya ingin lihat sampai dimana kesungguhanmu padaku".

OoO

"Aku pulang!".

Yunho masuk keruang keluarga, ia melihat jae sedang menatap lurus ke depan tembok dengan tatapan nanar.

"Hei ada apa?" yunho duduk disampingnya lalu membelainya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa".

"Mana Bin?".

"Ia bersama ayah".

"Kau kenapa jae?, kau nampak murung".

"Yunho aku rasa kita harus membatalkan pernikahan kita?".

"Apa?...kau ini bicara apa?".

"Aku bertemu dengan ayahmu, ia mau kita berpisah".

"Jangan dengarkan omongannya".

"Aku sudah berjanji akan berbicara padamu dan membuatmu meninggalkanku".

"Apa maksudmu berjanji seperti itu padanya?".

"Aku harus membalas atas apa yang ia perbuat untuk Bin".

"Ia hanya pria tua yang stress, ia tidak bisa dengan mudah mempercayai seseorang karena ia beberapa kali menerima pengkhianatan dari para kolega dan keluarganya, aku paham ia tidak mempercayaimu namun bukan berarti ia berhak mengatur seseorang yang kucintai untuk berpisah dariku".

"Yunho".

"Sudahlah hentikan semua omong kosong ini, kita akan pergi beberapa hari lagi ke LA, lebih baik kau siapkan baju-bajumu".

"Yunho kita tidak boleh begitu padanya".

"Jangan berdebat denganku jae, aku dulu sudah meninggalkanmu dan menuruti kemauannya untuk menikah dengan taeyoen, aku sudah melunasi hutangku padanya, kini ia tidak berhak memohon padamu, kalian keluargaku dan aku tidak peduli apa katanya!".

"Jika bukan karenanya kita tidak akan melihat Bin lagi".

"Sudahlah jae aku ngantuk, jangan bicarakan dia lagi".

"Yunho…".

"Jae apa kau tega meninggalkanku seorang diri? Aku butuh dirimu, anak-anakku, aku sudah hancur tanpa dirimu dan aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu lagi untuk kedua kalinya, kumohon jangan tinggalkan diriku, aku sangat mencintaimu".

"Aku mengerti".

OoO

Pagi-paginya saat Yunho baru bangun ia melihat koper besar tergelatak diruang tamu, jae keluar dari kamar anaknya dengan memakai jins ketat dan kaos hitam putihnya, anaknya pun sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"Kau mau kemana? Kita baru ke amerika lusa".

"Kita tidak akan menikah ".

"Apa katamu?".

"Aku tidak ingin menikah sebelum mendapat restu dari ayahmu".

"Yah jae jangan macam-macam, apa maksudmu dengan semua ini".

"Ia telah menolong Bin, bagaimanapun kita harus membalas jasanya".

"Aku sudah membalasnya, sekarang kau tidak usah ikut-ikut simpatik dengan pria tua itu".

"Yunho dia ayahmu, kakek dari Bin dan bayi kita".

"Aku tidak peduli, bagiku kalianlah keluargaku, aku tidak punya hubungan lagi dengannya".

"Dia memberi separuh hidupnya untuk anak kita, kenapa kau berkata begitu padanya, kau sudah rela meninggalkanku dulu demi hidup anakmu, aku sangat menghargainya, dan kini aku tidak bisa membiarkannya hidup menderita".

"Lalu kau ingin apa? Kau ingin meninggalkanku karena ia meminta balas jasamu bagitu?".

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu yunho, bukan karena aku tidak mau tapi karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, aku akan berjuang mendapatkan hati ayahmu".

"Kau belum tahu ayahku".

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencobanya".

"Kau gila".

"Yunho tidak ada hal yang tidak sepadan demi keluarga kita".

"Apa sebelum ia merestu kita kau tidak akan menikah denganku?".

"Tidak".

"Tapi…aku harus menikahimu".

Jae menghampirinya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajah yunho yang penuh dengan kecemasan..

"Jika kau serius denganku kau harus bisa bersabar dan percaya denganku".

"Jika kau gagal?".

"Kita belum mencobanya".

"Jae jangan main-main kau belum tahu siapa ayahku".

"Yunho…aku tidak akan gagal ok".

Yunho memegang tangan jae di pipinya, ia melihat sekilas tekad kuat dimata kekasihnya yang sedang mengandung.

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan menjemputmu jika kau gagal, aku tidak akan membiarkan keinginannya merusak rumah tangga kita".

"Iya".

Lama sekali yunho meremas tangan jae dipipinya, ia menatap jae, seakan ia ingin mengurung mata besar itu selamanya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu jae".

"Aku juga yunho".

Jae mengalungkan lengannya di leher yunho, kakinya sedikit berjinjit demi mendapatkan sudut yang tepat untuk mencium kekasihnya, yunho langsung membalas ciumannya, lidahnya menggulung lidah jae, tangannya mengganggam erat pinggang jae, ia menciumnya dengan lama sekali.

"Yunho sampai jumpa" ujar jae saat ia selesai memberikan ciuman perpisahan.

"Jangan mengecewakanku".

Jae mengecup yunho.

"Baiklah" balas jae.

Dengan berat hati yunho melepaskan tubuh jae dari tangannya, ia sangat ingin menggendongnya ke tempat tidur namun ia pikir kini ia harus bersabar beberapa waktu lagi.

"Bin ayo berangkat". ujar jae pada anaknya

"Tunggu kalian mau pergi kemana?!".

"Ke tempat nenekmu, aku akan mencari tahu semua tentang ayahmu".

"Kenapa tidak bertanya saja padaku?".

"Kau ini tidak dekat dengannya, lagipula aku tidak akan kembali padamu sampai ayahmu menyetujui pernikahan kita".

"Ja..jangan bawa bin".

"Apa maksudmu, kau takut aku membawa lari anakmu?".

Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku akan kesepian".

"Aku janji kalau kau bersabar kau bisa berbuat semaumu padaku di malam pertama" ujar jae sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya pada yunho.

"Baiklah".

"Bagus…jadi anak baik dirumah ya" ujar jae sambil mengacak rambut yunho.

"Iya".

"Cuci baju dan jemur sampai kering".

"Iya".

"Jangan pulang malam dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk selingkuh!".

"Baiklah".

"Appa jangan nangis ya" ujar bin kini menimpali dari belakang.

"Iya".

Jae memasukkan koper kedalam mobil, ia segera memeluk kekasihnya yang wajahnya dari tadi tertekuk seakan tidak ingin melepas mereka. Bin memeluk ayahnya juga sebelum masuk kedalam mobil, ia hanya tahu ummanya akan membawanya pergi piknik ke rumah nenek yunho.

"Daah Appa…" ujar anak itu dengan semangat.

"Daah… telpon appa ya".

"Neee appa...nanti kesana ya...".

"Iya, jangan nakal"

"Kami pergi dulu".

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik".

"Tentu saja".

Vrooom vroooooom….

Yunho menatap mobil yang membawa jae serta anak-anaknya pergi, walau ia sedih ia harus menunda pernikahan mereka namun didalam hatinya ia merasa beruntung bertemu seseorang seperti jae yang tidak egois dan ingin berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati orangtuanya. Ia tahu walau apapun yang terjadi mereka akan kembali bersama karena kemanapun mereka pergi, mereka akan tetap pulang ke rumah.

**END**

Catatan:

**Big Thanks buat semua supportnya…**

**Maaf telat update karena author banyak kesibukan dan author tiba-tiba kehilangan mood menulis, untuk menulis ternyata tidak gampang, dibutuhkan tekad untuk membuat seseuatu yang baik, terlebih jika ceritanya bersambung karena mood kadang mempengaruhi cerita…so buat yg udah support terimakasih. juga buat semua kritikannya yang baik maupun sinis thanks all, karena tanpa kalian author tidak akan terpacu semangat sampai sejauh ini.**

**Pasti semua tidak setuju untuk akhir yang tidak memuaskan ini, tapi beginilah keinginan author hahaha (otak authornya lagi nge-hang ngga bisa bikin cerita bagus). pastinya karena author jg tidak puas dengan endingnya maka akan author sambung ke season 2 bagi yang ingin terus mengikuti perkembangan keluarga jae, yunho, bin, dan adiknya.**

**Bonus untuk fic terbaru author, bukan baru sih karena sudah pernah dimuat di tempat lain dlm versi b,inggrisnya, mudah2an suka.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**SEASON 2 **

**CHAPTER 23  
**

Cuaca di Namwon hari ini sangat terik sekali, prakiraan cuaca memprediksi suhu hari ini sekitar 27 derajat tapi kurasa suhunya lebih dari itu, kaosku bahkan sampai basah karena tubuhku tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan keringat.

"Omma ini" kata anakku sambil menyodorkan segelas air, setelah gelas berpindah ia beranjak kebelakang pundakku dan mulai memijitiku.

"Omma lelah?" kata anakku, ia memang beberapa hari ini memperhatikanku membantu nenek yunho berkebun.

"Ah tidak Umma baik-baik saja" Kataku sambil mengelap keringat

Siang ini Halmony menyuruhku menanam tumbuhan ketimun jepang di ladangnya, badanku yang sedang berbadan dua dipaksa untuk bekerja ekstra demi memperlihatkan kesungguhanku untuk diterima sebagai bagian keluarga Yunho, namun ternyata perjuangannya tidak semudah dugaanku.

"Kau sedang apa duduk-duduk disini, kalau kau tidak bekerja cepat, kau tidak akan selesai sore nanti" ujar halmoni yang tiba-tiba datang mengganggu istirahat siangku.

Aku kembali berdiri sambil menopang tubuhku, usia kehamilanku memang masih 4 bulan tapi rasanya tubuhku seperti mengandung 9 bulan, sakit sekali apalagi jika aku harus menunduk untuk mengompos tanah.

"Omma masih lelah" kata anakku berusaha membelaku.

"Aigooo, Binnie kau kenapa disini nanti kulitmu bisa hitam, sana main sama pamanmu, dia mau mengajakmu menunggang kuda"

"Tapi Omma"

"Umma baik-baik saja nak, sana pergi" ujarku menenangkannya.

"Nee omma"

Halmoni kemudian membawa bin menjauh dariku, aku lalu melihat matahari dari balik tanganku, rasanya aku sudah tak sanggup lagi tapi aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku jika kami masih ingin tinggal disini, padahal aku ini kekasih cucunya tapi mengapa aku diperlakukan sama seperti para petani lainnya, apa memang nasibku seburuk ini, Hik.

Malamnya setelah kami makan malam dan Binnie tertidur pulas aku buru-buru membuka teleponku, kulihat ada beberapa miscall dari Yunho, ia mengirimkan satu pesan yang membuat air mataku langsung meleleh.

_Jae, aku rindu padamu._

Aku langsung membalasnya.

_Aku juga._

Tak lama kemudian ia membalasku.

_Kau mau aku datang?._

_Tidak usah hari sudah malam._

Kemudian teleponku berbunyi, aku mengangkatnya dan kudengar suara beratnya diujung sana.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah didepan rumah halmoni"

Aku buru-buru membuka gorden kamarku, diluar gerbang memang ada mobilnya yunho terparkir disana.

"Kau sedang apa disini?".

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan Binnie".

"Tapi kau tidak diijinkan menginjak rumah halmoni, kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan kami".

Karena kasus yunho yang tidak mematuhi perintah ayahnya dan bersikeras untuk menikah denganku menjadikan hubungan ayah dan anak itu menegang sehingga halmoni ikut-ikutan marah pada yunho dan tidak mengijinkannya untuk datang kemari sebelum mereka berbaikan.

"Asal kau tidak ribut".

Telepon ia tutup, aku memperhatikannya memanjat gerbang yang cukup tinggi, ia lalu bagai maling mengendap di pepohonan sebelum berlari menuju kamarku di sayap kanan rumah. Ia mengetuk jendelaku setelah ia sampai didepan kamarku, kubuka jendelanya dan ia langsung masuk dan memelukku.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu" ujarnya sambil memelukku erat-erat.

"Aku juga".

Ia tersenyum sambil membelai pipiku.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa halmoni menyusahkanmu?".

Aku menggeleng kepala.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ia baik pada kami".

"Benarkah?".

"Uhm, aku membantunya berkebun, halmoni selalu berkomunikasi dengan orangtuamu dan ia melaporkan tentangku pada mereka".

"Kami juga menanam ginseng untuk ayahmu, jika sudah siap nenekmu akan mengajakku ke rumah orangtuamu".

"Oya?".

"Uhm, kata halmoni ia akan membantuku mendapatkan hati ayahmu".

"Wah kau ini ternyata sungguh-sungguh ingin jadi menantu ayahku ya?".

"Tentu saja, aku juga tak ingin menjauhkanmu darinya, kau harus sayang padanya, tanpanya anakmu tidak akan hidup".

"Baiklah-baiklah aku paham. Sekarang apa boleh aku menciummu?".

"Tidak boleh".

"Kenapa?".

"Aku pasti akan selalu membayangkanmu dan aku akan menangis lagi saat sedang sendirian".

"Aku akan datang jika kau ingin melihat diriku".

"Kau tidak bisa datang dan pergi seenaknya disini kau tahu halmoni itu galakkan?!"

"Nanti bisa kuatur"

Yunho mulai memegang tanganku, mendekatkan wajahnya padaku lalu mengecupku dengan lembut, mataku dengan refleks tertutup, aku ingin merasakan ciuman lembutnya, merasakan lidahnya menari didalam mulutku, aku rindu sekali padanya, nemun seketika fokus kami buyar saat mendengar suara derap kaki mendekati kamarku.

"Jae…jaejoong!"

"Yunho itu Halmoni kau harus sembunyi"

Kami panik mencari tempat untuk Yunho sembunyi, akhirnya aku memasukkannya ke dalam lemari. ketika pintu kubuka disana sudah ada halmoni, anak bungsunya Sam serta dua orang pelayan sambil memegang alat dapur.

"Kau lihat pencurinya?".

"Apa? Pencuri apa?".

"Itu tadi tuan Lee mendengar ada suara orang mengendap masuk ke rumah ini, kalungku hilang dari kamar". Ujar Halmoni panik

"Benarkah, aku tidak tahu".

"Sial sepertinya ia sedang bersembunyi disuatu tempat, ayo kita periksa kamar satu persatu".

Halmoni dan putranya masuk kekamarku dan melihat seisi kamar, saat halmoni hendak membuka lemari tiba-tiba suara terdengar dari luar.

"Maling! Maling!".

Halmoni dan Sam langsung mengambil langkah seribu berlari menuju arah suara dari balik dapur, aku menghela nafas ketika aku membuka lemari untuk yunho.

"Ada apa?, ribut sekali" tanyanya

"Katanya ada pencuri masuk ke kamar nenek dan mencuri kalungnya"

"Dasar…ini salahnya, aku sudah bilang untuk menaruh barang berharga dalam lemari besi juga mengetatkan keamanan rumah namun nenek tua itu selalu menolak usulanku, kini rasakan sendiri, kau tahu sudah berapa banyak pencuri masuk kerumah ini"

"Kau ini jahat sekali, dia lagi kesusahan kau malah mensyukurinya…aku harus membantunya"

"Hei kau mau kemana? Ini malam kita"

"Apa maksudmu! Kau sudah menciumku, sekarang sana pulang"

"Yah! Aku sudah menghabiskan 4 jam untuk sampai kesini, kau tidak bisa menyuruhku pulang begitu saja"

"Kalau kau tetap disini kau akan disangka sebagai malingnya"

"Apa? Untuk apa aku mencuri kalung murahan Hhalmoni?!"

Saat itu aku melihat seorang dengan penutup wajah dan kepala sedang berlari didepan kamarku.

"Yah itu malingnya, aku akan mengejarnya"

"Tunggu kau sedang hamil, biar aku saja"

Yunho lalu bergegas keluar jendela guna mengejar sang pencuri itu, dibelakangnya mengikuti Halmoni dan putranya dengan sapu ditangan .

Karena penasaran aku segera memakai jaketku dan keluar kamar menuju beranda, disana halmoni dan beberapa orang kelihatan berhasil membekuk sang maling, mereka beramai-ramai sedang asyik memukuli sang maling.

"Hei sudah cukup" kataku berusaha melerai mereka, ketika mereka mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang bukan main kagetnya diriku saat melihat orang yang babak belur tersebut adalah Yunho

OoO

"AuW..pelan-pelan sedikit" ujar yunho meringis saat Halmoni memplester dagunya yang kena pukul.

"Siapa yang suruh kau diam-diam masuk kerumahku!"

"Halmoni, cucumu ini korban, kenapa kau terus memarahiku!"

"Aigoo lihatlah anak kurang ajar ini, apa kau mau kupukul lagi"

"Halmoni sudahlah"

"Gara-gara dirimu pencurinya kabur!"

"Aku kan bermaksud membantu kalian tapi kenapa kalian malah memukuliku?"

"Ya sudah! setelah kau selesai diperban kau pulanglah"

"Halmoni aku ini korban, masa kau teganya mengusirku pulang malam-malam seperti ini"

"Kau lebih baik pulang kerumahmu!"

"Aku ingin bertemu keluargaku"

"Yah memangnya siapa keluargamu!"

"Baiklah aku akan pulang"

"Halmoni yunho masih sakit, ijinkanlah ia tinggal sampai besok" ujarku.

"Baiklah tapi besok ia harus membantumu berkebun sebelum pulang".

"Iya-iya aku akan melakukan perintah halmoni!".

OoO

"Pipimu masih sakit?".

"Lumayan…kalau kau menciumnya mungkin akan baikan".

"Aku ngantuk, aku tidur dulu ya".

"Yah jae, nanti dulu, aku sudah jauh-jauh kemari, kau jangan tidur".

"Aku besok harus berladang".

Yunho naik keatas tubuhku, mengapit wajahku dengan tangannya.

"Kau bisa tidur jika aku disampingmu seperti ini?"

"Yah yunho ingat tidak ada sex sebelum menikah"

Tanpa mendengar omonganku ia menciumku dengan penuh nafsu, lidahnya menggulung lidahku, jujur aku sangat menikmatinya, aku tidak ingin melepaskannya. Ia lalu membuka kemejaku dan menjamah nippleku.

"AAH yunho sudah hentikan"

Aku menghela nafas, jilatan demi jilatan yang ia berikan membuat akal sehatku tak karuan, ia mencapai perut buncitku dan terus menciuminya.

"Omma".

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya sambil melirik kesebelah, moonbin mengucek matanya sambil melihat kami, yunho langsung bangkit dan menutup piyamaku.

"Bin kau mengigau".

"Pipis..Bin mau pipis" katanya polos tanpa menyadari yunho ada disana.

"Ya sudah ayo umma antar".

Ia menggandeng tanganku keluar kamar, aku melirik yunho sambil mengepalkan tanganku ke arahnya.

Sekembalinya dari kamar mandi kami mendapati yunho sudah tertidur pulas, Bin yang baru sadar langsung berteriak memanggil appanya

"Appa…Appa!".

"Ssst jangan berisik, Appamu sedang tidur, kita bangunkan dia besok ya"

"Um Umma" balasnya, lalu ia tidur di samping Yunho seperti anak kucing.

Tengah malamnya aku membangunkannya , bukan untuk melakukan hubungan sex tapi untuk menyuruhnya membelikanku Tteokbokki, sejenis cemilan di Korea. Dengan muka setengah tertidur ia pergi bersama mobilnya lalu kembali lagi setengah jam kemudian dengan sebungkus pesananku.

"Thanks" kataku padanya, ia tersenyum dan mengecupku dengan mesra.

_Ah enak sekali punya suami seperti ini._

OoO

Besoknya Yunho dan Binnie reunian, mereka bagai tak terpisahkan di meja makan, Halmoni yang masih kesal terhadapnya terus mengusirnya agar pergi, namun yunho bersikeras untuk tinggal sebentar lagi setelah membantuku bekerja.

_**Satu jam kemudian setelah membantuku berkebun**_

"Aiishh apa ini! Kenapa kita harus mengerjakan hal semacam ini!" katanya sambil membanting kol-kol yang harus kami panen.

"Kau bilang kau mau membantuku kenapa kau mengeluh?!"

"Yah! seharusnya kau bilang padaku, ini namanya kerja rodi, Halmoni tidak boleh menindasmu seperti ini"

"Yunho ini urusanku"

"Kemari kau"

Ia menarik paksa tanganku dari ladang, tak lama kemudian ia sudah membawaku ke hadapan Halmoni.

"Halmoni! Jae ini manusia bukan robot kenapa kau memaksanya bekerja seperti para petani lainnya?"

"Yah kenapa kau ribut sekali, ia ingin tinggal dirumahku, maka ia harus menurut perintahku".

"Aku akan membayar pekerja untuk menggantikannya".

"Oooh jadi kau mengadu ya pada cucuku?" Tuduh halmoni padaku, aku menunduk.

"Ia sedang mengandung anakku, kau tidak boleh semena-mena padanya".

"Ya sudah bawa dia pulang saja, memangnya siapa yang memaksanya untuk tinggal disini".

Halmoni kelihatan marah sekali, ia lalu pergi menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu.

"Yunho apa yang kau lakukan? Kau buat dia marah".

"Bereskan barang-barangmu, ayo kita keluar dari sini".

"Aku tidak mau, janji adalah janji, aku masih ingin tinggal disini".

"Yah! Kim JaeJoong!".

"Pulanglah yunho".

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menderita seperti ini".

"Jika kau tidak ingin melihatku menderita seumur hidup dengan merasa bersalah pada keluargamu maka tolong hargai keputusanku".

Yunho diam, kelihatan sekali wajahnya yang kesal denganku.

"Baiklah terserah dirimu, aku akan pulang saja, jaga dirimu sendiri, jangan menyalahkanku jika terjadi apa-apa pada janinmu" katanya dengan nada marah padaku.

Yunho benar-benar pergi setelah sebelumnya mengajak putranya berkeliling kota dahulu, ia pergi tanpa berpamitan padaku.

Malamnya aku menangis kesakitan, aku ingin sekali makan sesuatu namun tidak ada orang yang membelikan untukku. Aku memang kadang-kadang mengidam makan yang aneh malam-malam, jika tidak terlaksana perutku akan sakit luar biasa dan aku akan menangis.

_Begini ya rasanya tak ada suami, sungguh menyedihkan. Hik…hik._

_OoO_

Besoknya halmoni menyuruhku untuk libur bekerja karena ia melihat mataku yang bengkak akibat menangis, ia bertanya ada masalah apa antara aku dan cucunya dan aku menjawab kami baik-baik saja, walaupun kelihatannya ketus ia sangat perhatian padaku.

"Hei sini ada sup sarang burung dara untukmu makanlah" seru Halmoni padaku, ia ingin menghiburku dari pertengkaran antara aku dan Yunho.

Saat aku menyeruput sup buatan Halmoni tiba-tiba airmataku jatuh.

"Itu akan dipotong dari gajimu ya, harganya sangat mahal, habiskan" kata halmoni, aku mengangguk pelan, sebenarnya aku teringat ummaku, ia juga suka membuatkanku sup ini waktu aku lagi hamil moonbin, rasanya sangat hangat di perutku.

"Jangan menangis, anak itu besok past kesini lagi" ujar Halmoni menghiburku sambil membawa mangkuknya pergi.

Aku menikmati sup hangat itu sendirian ketika seseorang menyapaku tiba-tiba dengan suara khas yang kukenal.

"Selamat siang".

"Senghyun Hyun?".

Aku melihatnya berdiri dibelakangku, ia memamerkan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, kata halmoni kau sedang berlibur disini?"

"I..iya" jawabku gugup, jantungku mulai berdegup tak beraturan.

Aku terpaku pada wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak berubah selama lima tahun ini, ia masih terlihat keren. Karena hari ini aku libur ia mengajakku berkeliling kota lalu kami berhenti di taman kota, Hyung membelikanku minuman saat aku duduk sambil menikmati pemandangan.

"Oh jadi begitu ceritanya, jadi kau ingin agar ayah yunho merestui pernikahan kalian?" tanyanya setelah aku menceritakan tujuanku menginap di rumah halmoni.

"Iya, aku ingin diterima sebagai keluarga mereka"

"Kau sangat berniat sekali sepertinya, sampai membantu Halmoni segala".

"Aku akan melakukan apapun asal Yunho mau bertemu dengan ayahnya lagi dan mereka bisa menerima kami".

"Kau benar-benar orang yang bertekad kuat".

"Oh ya ada urusan apa kau tiba-tiba kembali ke Korea?".

"Oh itu. Aku datang untuk urusan bisnis, kami berhasil mendapat kontrak dengan salah satu supermarket besar di Jepang untuk memasarkan hasil kebun kami".

"Wah hebat sekali".

"Iya, dan mulai bulan depan aku akan pindah kesini agar aku bisa fokus untuk mengimpor barang kami".

"Keluargamu?".

Senghyun terdiam dengan pertanyaanku, ada segurat kekecewaan di wajahnya.

"Kami sudah bercerai".

"Oh maaf aku tak tahu".

"Tidak apa-apa, toh kami pun belum membicarakannya pada keluarga kami masing-masing, perceraian bukan hal yang gampang untuk diterima, kami akan berpisah baik-baik".

"Dan bagaimana dengan anakmu?".

"Ia akan bersama ibunya, sebulan sekali aku akan menemuinya di seoul, mantan istriku bersikeras ingin meniti karir sebagai model, dulu ia tidak bisa karena harus mengurusku dan anaknya".

"Pasti sangat sulit untukmu dengan keadaan sekarang".

"Aku hanya merindukan anakku".

"Makanya kau datang kesini untuk menyibukkan diri?".

"Iya, namun rupanya aku bertemu lagi denganmu, ini tandanya kita berjodoh".

"Hehehe iya ya".

"Sampai kapan kau tinggal disini?".

"Entahlah, kemungkinan sampai bayi ini lahir".

"Apa Yunho setuju dengan keadaan kalian seperti ini?".

"Ia sedikit menentangnya tapi aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku serius".

"Kau benar-benar Jae yang dulu kukenal. Mulai sekarang bekerjasamalah denganku". ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Iya, dengan senang hati" kataku membalas uluran tangannya

OoO

_**FF MN1E juga udah update…cekidot…**_


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

**My Lover VS My First Love**

Kehadiran Senghyun di perkebunan kami memberi warna tersendiri bagi hidupku, aku mempunyai teman yang bisa kuajak ngobrol setiap harinya, jika malam aku tiba-tiba menginginkan sesuatu aku tinggal meneleponnya dan ia akan membelikan pesananku dengan cepat.

"Ini pesananmu". Ujarnya seraya memberikan pesanan es krimku di tengah malam.

"Kau cari dimana es krimnya?".

"Di mall dekat kota sebelah".

"Memangnya buka?".

"Makanlah, kau tak perlu repot memikirkannya".

"Iya, terimakasih".

"Binnie sudah tidur?".

"Iya".

"Aku juga membelikannya ini".

Ia menunjukkan kue ikan di tangannya.

"Simpan saja di kulkas".

"Baiklah".

"Mau makan denganku?".

"Kami lalu berbincang di beranda sambil menikmani suara jangkrik dan melihat bulan.

"Bagaimana es krimnya?"

"Enak…kau tahu ternyata rasa pelangi ini kesukaanku".

"Kau lupa aku tahu segalanya tentangmu"

"Ah itu kan masa lalu, tapi terimakasih kau masih mengingatnya".

"Bagaimana kabar Yunho?"

"Entahlah, sudah beberapa hari ini kami tidak bicara".

"Ia mungkin akan kesini segera jika tahu aku ada disini゛.

"Mungkin".

"Kau tidak takut ia akan salah paham terhadap kita?".

"Salah paham untuk apa? kita tidak melakukan apa-apa".

"Iya tapi ia menggira aku pasti mengincar dirimu lagi".

"Biarkan saja".

"Kau tidak takut berpisah dengannya?".

Aku terdiam, tentu saja itu tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku.

"Kami tidak akan berpisah".

"Wah kau ini percaya diri sekali ya…kau tidak takut kejadian dulu terulang?".

"Yunho sudah berubah".

"Bagaimana kalau kali ini aku yang ingin merebutmu darinya?".

"Apa!".

"Hffftt…kau lucu sekali, tentu saja aku beercanda, mana bisa aku melawan Yunho, ia pasti akan membunuhku duluan".

"Kau ini jangan bercanda ya, aku ini sudah punya anak, aku juga tidak suka dengan dirimu lagi".

"Hei, kau ini serius sekali".

Ia berbaring di balkon sambil menatap bulan.

"Aku iri pada Yunho".

"Iri kenapa?".

"Kau mati-matian berjuang demi diterima di keluarganya demi Yunho dan anak-anakmu, kau akan melakukan apapun demi orang yang kau sayangi, ia beruntung memilikimu".

"Hyung".

"Aku…aku juga ingin berjuang demi dirinya".

Ia memejamkan matanya, tak lama kemudian air matanya mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Aku ingin menjadi ayah yang baik bagi anakku, aku ingin ketika ia tumbuh nanti ia akan bangga punya ayah sepertiku".

"Kau sudah meneleponnya hari ini?".

Ia mengangguk tanpa membuka matanya.

"Ia menangis di telepon, ia ingin bertemu denganku".

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjenguknya besok".

"Ibunya melarang jika bukan pada jadwal berkunjung yang sudah ditentukan".

"Kapan itu?".

"Dua minggu lagi".

"Kalau begtu kau bekerja saja yang rajin, pasti waktu akan berjalan cepat".

"Aku senang kau dan anakmu disini".

"Memangnya kenapa?".

"Karena kalian hiburanku...Binnie mengingatku pada si kecil".

"Aku akan membantumu kalau kau butuh diriku".

"Benarkah?".

"Iya".

"Kalau begitu maukah kau menciumku?".

"Yah! kau ini! Lebih baik aku tidur saja".

"Hahahaha kena kau jae, nanti aku adukan ya sama yunho kalau kekasihnya genit pada pria lain".

"Yah enak saja siapa yang genit! Awas kau!".

Aku memukulnya dengan keras.

"Eh iya iya…Hahahah"

Kamu berdua lalu tertawa sampai kelelahan, sebelum tidur aku mengambil telepon dan melihat jika disana ada panggilan telepon dari Yunho tapi ternyata tidak ada, lalu aku berinisiatif untuk menelepon dirinya.

"Yeobseo?" ujar suara diujung sana, aku sangat merindukannya.

"Halo".

"Kau belum tidur Jae?".

"Belum, aku ingin mendengar suaramu".

"Oh Baiklah, ada apa?" ujarnya sedikit menguap, ia pasti sudah tertidur ketika aku meneleponnya.

"Yunho…jika kita berpisah kau tidak akan mengambil Moonbin dariku kan?".

"Hei kau ini bicara apa?".

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan memisahkan aku dan anakku".

"Jae kau ini memangnya kenapa? Apa halmoni membuatmu susah lagi?".

"Tidak..aku cuma sedih temanku bercerai dan ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan anaknya, kau tidak akan berbuat demikian kan?".

"Walaupun apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan melepaskan kalian, kau puas?".

"Baiklah".

"Apa kau berniat berpisah denganku?".

"Tentu saja tidak".

"Apa kau ingin aku kesana?".

"Tidak, lagipula kau kan sedang marah padaku".

"Oh soal itu aku minta maaf, aku bukannya marah tapi kesal dengan sikap keras kepalamu, aku mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu".

"Aku tahu, aku juga minta maaf".

"Oh ya memangnya siapa temanmu yang bercerai?".

"Senghyung hyu…eh maksudku teman sekolahku dulu". Ujarku buru-buru meralat.

"Kau bilang Senghyung Hyung? Dia ada disini?".

"Oh… itu".

"Hei jujur saja!".

"Iya, dia baru kembali".

"Dan ia sudah bercerai?".

"Iya".

"Hmm baiklah aku akan kesana besok".

"Eh kenapa? Bukankah kau sibuk sekali?".

"Aku tidak bisa tenang jika ada dia disampingmu".

"Yah Yunho kau ini meragukanku ya?".

"Pokoknya besok aku akan kesana".

Telepon langsung ia tutup.

"Ih kenapa dengannya, menyebalkan".

Aku lalu menatap wajah lembut anakku yang sedang tertidur, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Yunho ayahnya, ia adalah buah cintaku dan Yunho, mustahil kami berpisah karena bagaimanapun demi anak ini kami akan melakukan apapun asal bisa membuatnya bahagia.

oOOo

Besoknya aku kembali berkebun seperti biasa, hyung sesekali muncul untuk menyemangatiku sambil melihat hasil kebunnya, aku serasa mendapati semangat baru ketika dia di dekatku.

Kurasa hubungan kami adalah simbiosis mutualisme, ia selalu membantu pekerjaanku serta siap siaga jika aku sedang mengidam, ia juga sangat dekat dengan anakku sehingga binnie tidak selalu ingat akan ayahnya dan merengek pulang, sedangkan aku dan anakku bisa menjadi penghiburnya sehingga ia tidak suka kepikiran tentang anaknya yang jauh. Namun tentu saja ada seseorang yang tidak akan mengerti tentang hubungan ini, dan orang itu tidak akan tinggal diam.

Malam ketika kami hendak makan malam tiba-tiba kami dikejutkan dengan suara ketukan pintu.

"Aduh siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?".

Pelayan Halmony membukakan pintu dan aku melihat wajah Yunho sedang berdiri memandang ke arahku dan anaknya yang sedang duduk di pangkuan pamannya dengan tidak senang, Bin langsung turun dari hyung dan langsung memeluk Yunho.

"Appa…appa datang lagi".

"Kau rindu pada Appa?゛

"Iya"

"Kau mau apa kesini!" omel halmony tidak senang.

"Maaf Halmony aku ingin menginap beberapa hari disini".

"Hah! Kau pikir rumahku ini hotel?.

゛Aku mendengar Hyung sudah pulang dari Kanada...aku rindu sekali padanya゛ Ujar Yunho sambil memandang hyung dengan judes, Senghyun hyung malah tersenyum lalu bangkit mendekatinya.

"Yunho apa kabar?".

"Baik, Kau juga apa kabar?" tanyanya.

"Baik".

Mereka lalu berjabat tangan, namun aku merasa aura kelam disekitar mereka.

"Kau tidak kesini karena curiga padaku kan?". Bisik Senghyun hyung pada Yunho.

"Kau rupanya cerdas ya". Balas Yunho.

"Hei hei ada apa dengan kalian, cepat makan nasinya sudah dingin!" Omel halmoni meleraikan mereka.

゛Oya karena kau ingin tinggal disini, mulai besok kau bantu Jaejoong berkebun ya!". Sahut halmony.

"Baiklah".

"Awas kalau kau lari lagi!".

Yunho memandang hyung lalu diriku.

"Aku tidak akan Halmony".

OoooO

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa datang-datang sudah tidak ramah begitu pada Shenghyun?". Tanyaku di kamar.

"Bagaimana mau ramah ia memangku Bin seperti anaknya sendiri".

"Yah ia itu pamannya, kenapa dekat saja tidak boleh?".

"Aku akan mematahkan kakinya jika melihat dirimu dipangkuannya".

"Yah kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, kau ini terlalu berlebihan".

"Aku tidak berlebihan, kalian akan dekat karena aku jauh, dan jika aku tidak memperhatikan, kalian pasti akan jatuh cinta kembali".

"Ah kau ini benar-benar berlebihan, sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur, besok aku akan bekerja".

"Hei peluk aku dulu!".

"Apa katamu?".

"Setidaknya beri aku hadiah pelukan karena sudah jauh-jauh datang ke tempat ini demi dirimu".

"Kau tidak malu pada anakmu?".

"Ia sudah tidur".

"Sini".

Ia mendekat padaku lalu aku memeluknya dengan erat, ia meraih wajahku, saat kami hendak berciuman pintu kamar kami berbunyi, aku segera membukanya walaupun Yunho nampak kecewa.

"Hyung ". ujarku pada orang yang sedang berdiri di depan kamar kami.

"Ini untukmu". Ujarnya seraya memberikan bungkusan makanan padaku.

"Aku khawatir kau menginginkan sesuatu untuk nanti malam...aku membelikannya lebih dulu". Katanya lagi.

"Terimakasih Hyung".

"Salam buat Yunho ya". Katanya.

"Iya".

Senghyun Hyung lalu pergi, ketika aku menutup pintu Yunho menatapku dengan pandangan tidak senang.

"Wah rupanya kau sudah punya pengantar delivery yang setia ya?!". Sindirnya padaku.

"Yah kau ini, ia kan ingin membantuku".

"Dengar ya...mulai besok aku yang akan melayani semua kebutuhanmu, jadi jangan meminta bantuannya lagi, mengerti?".

"Iya…iya".

Yunho lalu menutup badannya dengan selimut, berbalik sambil memeluk anaknya, ia lucu sekali kalau sedang ngambek.

"Yunho kau tidak jadi ingin menciumku?".

"Tidak, aku sedang kesal".

"Oooh sayang sekali padahal aku sudah bersiap ingin dicium".

Yunho berbalik.

"Ya sudah, aku tidur saja". Kataku lagi sambil meraih selimutku.

"Hei jae cium aku dulu". Ujarnya, aku tersenyum.

"Tapi aku ingin tidur sekarang".

"Yah Jae!".

"Hihihi Kau lucu kalau sedang cemburu ya".

"Jika kau menciumku aku tidak akan marah lagi". Katanya dengan manja.

Aku hanya terdiam saat ia mendapatkan pundakku, bibir kami bertemu, lidah kami saling menggulung satu sama lain, kami menghabiskan malam dengan berciuman sampai pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

"Yunho bangun sudah pagi!"

"Appa bangun!"

"Hmmm sebentar lagi".

"Kau ini malas sekali".

"Ayo kita sarapan sama pamanmu saja". Kataku pada bin, saat kami hendak beranjak tanganku lengsung ditariknya.

"Tunggu aku". Katanya.

Aku tersenyum

"Baiklah".

Diladang walaupun aku tahu Yunho kesal dengan pekerjaan memetik kol dan melemparkannya ke truk pengangkut namun ia berusaha serajin-rajinnya demi menggantikanku, aku disuruhnya beristirahat sambil melihatnya bekerja.

"Hei ini untukmu". ujar Hyung seraya memberikan jus jeruk padaku.

"Terimakasih".

"Baru kulihat ia serajin ini selain di belakang meja kerjanya menghitung uang". Ujarnya sambil melihat Yunho.

"Ia cemburu padamu".

"Bukankah itu bagus, karena aku ia sampai datang kesini dan meringankan tugasmu".

"Kau ini, ia itu menyeramkan kalau sedang marah".

"Jae kau bahagia dengannya?". Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku melirik ke arah yunho, ia kini sedang melihat kearahku juga.

"Aku bahagia". Jawabku.

"Bagaimana jika orangtua Yunho tidak merestui kalian?".

"Maka aku akan terus berusaha".

"Apa ada kesempatan untukku jika keluarganya menolakmu?".

"Hyung aku akan terus berusaha".

"Tapi kita harus punya rencana cadangan bukan?".

"Yah apa yang kau katakan!". Kata Yunho tiba-tiba pada pria disampingku, sepertinya ia mendengarkan kami.

Yunho menarik tanganku ke belakang punggungnya.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melepaskannya, sampai kapanpun! walau tidak seorangpun di dunia ini yang akan merestui kami, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya! Camkan itu!". Katanya dengan berapi-api.

OoooO

_Masih ada yang protes ficnya kepanjangan, FYI fic ini sudah tamat di episode 22, dibuat season 2 hanya yang buat yang request pengen baca kelanjutannya, kalau merasa kepnjangan en ngga mau kjebak ky nonton tersanjung ya udah ngga usah baca, jgn malah protes ngga jelas, emangnya nulis dibayar, situ tinggal baca kok protes! suka-suka dong penulis mau ngapain._

_Hahaha sorri esmosi, abis kesel masih aja ada yg ngeselin,mending kalo yg protes idnya jelas, kalo anynomous yang pengecut trus maki-maki karya org emangnya enak, udah disuruh berhenti tetep baca ngatain sama pula setiap chapternya, heran ada antis segitunya. Emang ni fic bagus bgt ya smp punya haters segitunya. Ehem..._

_Enjoy ^_^;_


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

**Becareful With Witch Girl**

Cuaca kota Namwoon sangat cerah sekali, sampai cerahnya sehingga membuat dua orang pria bersemangat saling berlomba satu sama lain, entah berlomba untuk apa akupun tidak mengetahuinya dengan pasti.

_**Saat makan malam**_

"Ini untukmu".

Senghyun memberikan steak yang sudah dipotong-potong terlebih dulu olehnya, Yunho yang duduk disebelahku melirik tidak senang, ia juga memotong-motong bagian stiknya dan diberikannya padaku.

"Kau ini saja" ujarnya sambil mengembalikan piring stik dari senghyun.

Besoknya saat aku membantu halmony mencabuti akar ginseng, Yunho dan senghyun hyung kembali mencari muka.

"Ini aku bawakan minum untukmu".

Hyung memberikan minuman buah untukku

"Jae kan kau kan lebih senang dengan ini, campuran sayur dan buah".

Yunho memberikan jus mixed sayur dan buah padaku.

"Wah kalian ini baik sekali bawa minuman untuk Halmoni". Ujar halmoni.

"Bukan untuk Halmoni ini untuk jaejoong" kata Yunho

"Terus untukku mana?"

"Hei berikan minuman itu untuk halmoni" seru Yunho pada senghyun hyung.

"Tidak bisa, minuman ini untuk Jae, berikan saja minumanmu itu"

"Yah!"

Mereka berdua lalu berhadapan saling berdecak pinggang.

"Ah benar-benar mengesalkan cucu-cucuku itu, datang kesini hanya untuk bertarung mencari muka padamu…dasar cucu durhaka" sahut halmoni kesal.

"Maafkan aku"

"Untung saja ginsengnya sudah siap, besok kau ke rumah orantuanya Yunho, mereka sudah setuju untuk mengijinkanmu menginap beberapa hari".

"Benarkah?"

Bukan main gembiranya hatiku mendengar kabar itu, akhirnya impian untuk mendekati orangtua Yunho dapat terkabul.

Halmoni lalu melihat Yunho dan senghyun yang sedang beradu mulut itu.

"Lebih baik kau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada cucu-cucuku itu, supaya rumah ini tenang lagi".

"Baiklah".

"Huh…akhirnya para pengacau akan pergi dari rumah ini…aku bisa tenang"

"Halmoni terimakasih atas semua"

"Yah jangan senang dulu, bukan berarti aku sedih kau pergi, aku ini senang, sangat senang". Kata halmoni pura-pura.

Sebenarnya aku bisa melihat raut sedih diwajahnya, walaupun kelihatannya ia membenciku namun ia sangat perhatian padaku dan sangat menyayangi anakku.

.

.

.

_**Malamnya Senghyun Hyung meneleponku.**_

"Kau mau pesan apa untuk nanti malam?" tanyanya.

Yunho yang memperhatikanku langsung merebut telepon dariku dan menutupnya.

"Kalau kau mau sesuatu tinggal bilang padaku, tidak usah menyuruh orang lain, kasihan".

Aku tersenyum dengan sifatnya yang kekanakan tersebut.

"Hei kau ini sudah punya anak, sebentar lagi akan punya dua, apa kau tidak malu berebut hal yang tidak penting seperti itu"

"Aku tidak bisa tenang kelihatannya ia berniat merebutmu dariku.

"Kau ini, selalu berburuk sangka, dia itu sedang mengalami hal yang berat, kita harus membantunya".

"Ya ya ya membantunya untuk merebutmu…terimakasih"

"Aku mencintaimu Jung Yunho"

"Aku tahu"

"Kau besok harus pulang"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan pindah ke rumah orangtuamu"

"Apa?"

"Halmony berusaha membuatku masuk ke rumah orangtuamu, pekerjaanku disini sudah selesai, aku hanya harus berurusan dengan orangtuamu kali ini".

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan kan?"

"Iya".

"Jae, kau akan tersiksa disana"

"Yunho hanya ini cara satu-satunya, aku harus memasuki kehidupan mereka, dengan begitu mereka aku bahwa aku bersungguh-sungguh atas putra mereka dan cucu-cucu mereka"

"Jika kau disana aku tidak bisa menemuimu"

"Aku tahu"

"Aku akan merindukanmu dan Binnie"

"Aku tahu"

"Aku akan tersiksa"

"Yunho bersabarlah, kelak balasannya akan setimpal dengan pengorbanan kita"

"Baiklah…tapi kalau terjadi apa-apa kau harus beritahu aku"

"Iya"

Yunho meraih kepalaku dan mencium keningku.

"Sekarang ijinkanlah aku berpamitan pada senghyun Hyung"

"Baiklah, ia juga akan sangat kehilanganmu"

Tok Tok Tok

Senghyun Hyung membuka pintuku untukku.

"Jae?"

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Silahkan. Maaf berantakan"

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Melihat bintang"

Aku menuju beranda, melihat teropong bintang miliknya.

"Sedang melihat bintang apa?"

"Cassiopea".

Aku melihat dari lensa gugusan bintang yang berkelap kelip di langit yang gelap.

"Waah…indah sekali"

"Dulu kau suka sekali melihat bintang dari apartemenku"

"Iya, lalu setelah itu kau akan cerita panjang lebar tentang asal muasal terbentuknya rangkaian bintang-bintang itu"

"Aku merindukan masa itu"

"Aku juga"

"Aah masa itu saat kau energik sekali"

Ia lalu berbaring di beranda kayunya, melihat langit seperti biasanya.

"Hyung aku ingin berpamitan".

Ia bangkit, kaget.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan pergi"

"Pergi kemana?"

"Ke tempat orangtua Yunho"

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya, itu adalah tujuan utama aku datang kesini"

Ia melihat kearah langit.

"Kurasa aku akan kesepian mulai besok, tidak bisa melihat senyummu dan tawa moonbin lagi".

"Kita akan bertemu lagi".

"Apa saat itu kau akan jadi istri sepupuku?".

"Iya".

"Kau percaya diri sekali".

"Hanya itu yang membuatku tetap kuat sampai sekarang".

"Jae, tentang permintaanku kemarin aku bersungguh-sunguh". Ujar hyung, matanya menghunus tajam kemataku.

"Permintaan yang mana?"

"Aku akan menunggumu jika mereka tidak merestuimu".

Aku tersenyum.

"Baiklah".

oOoOo

Besoknya Aku berpamitan pada semua orang di perkebunan ini, tuan Lee sang koki, para pembantu dan sam putra angkat halmony, semuanya sedih atas kepergianku, halmoni sebelum melepasku memberikan kenang-kenangan padaku.

"Ini untukmu"

Ia memberikan kalung berlian dari dalam brangkasnya padaku.

"Ini untukku?"

"Hadiah atas kerja kerasmu selama ini"

"Halmoni"

"Ini diberikan turun temurun bagi para menantu dikeluarga kami"

Aku terharu air mataku hampir jatuh.

"Jangan senang dulu, kau pikir ini gratis?! Ini semua dari gajimu selama bekerja disini"

"Tapi gajiku tidak cukup untuk barang semahal ini"

"Nanti akn kusuruh Yunho membayar sisanya"

Aku tersenyum.

"Terimakasih banyak"

"Jaga Binnie, beri dia makan yang banyak, anak cucuku harus hidup dengan layak"

"Baiklah".

"Halmoni, Aku boleh datang kesini lagi kan?".

"Tidak boleh, kecuali kau ingin membantuku berkebun". Jawabnya dengan judes

"Baiklah".

Aku tidak melihat Hyung dideretan orang-orang yang mengantarkan kepergianku ketika aku masuk mobil, saat mobil berjalan pelan melewati perkebunan hpku berbunyi, pesan masuk dari Hyung.

_Semoga sukses, aku akan menunggumu_

"Siapa?"

"Hyung, ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku"

"Oh"

.

.

.

"Kau yakin hanya ingin diantar sampai sini?"

"Iya"

"Appa".

Moonbin memeluk ayahnya dengan erat.

"Kau jaga umma untukku ya"

"Iya".

"Aku akan merindukanmu dan anak kita".

"Aku akan meneleponmu sebisaku".

"Aku mencintaimu".

"Aku juga"

Aku menciumnya sebelum kami naik taxi yang akan membawa kami ke rumah orangtuanya. Di genggamanku sekeranjang Ginseng untuk ayah yunho. Mobil Yunho terlihat menjauh, perjuangan baru dalam hidupku akan dimulai.

oOoOo

_**Di rumah keluarga Yunho**_

"Yoooboo…Jaejoong dan Moonbin sudah datang".

"Se—selamat malam Appanim" aku memberi salam pada pria yang dari tadi sibuk membaca Koran.

"Memangnya siapa appanimmu itu?"

"Yooboo".

"Sana salam pada kakekmu" kataku pada moonbin.

"Kakek selamat malam".

Moonbin memberi salam pada kakeknya, kali ini ayahnya Yunho menutup korannya dan memeluk cucunya, ayah yunho mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum". Jawab moonbin.

"Aku membawa Ginseng untuk Appanim…Silahkan diminum khasiatnya baik bagi kesehatan anda" ujarku.

Ia tidak melihat kearahku, ia malah sibuk bersayang-sayang dengan Binnie.

"Yoooboo…kau harus menerimanya…Jaejoong dan Omma-nim sudah jauh-jauh menanamnya untukmu" sahut ibunya Yunho membantuku.

"Aku tidak suka hal tradisional seperti itu, buang saja, baunya sungguh menyengat" katanya ketus.

"Yoooboo".

"Biinie kau mau makan dengan haboji?"

"Iya".

"Sayang siapkan makan ya". Ujar ayah Yunho pada istrinya.

"Baiklah".

Ayah Yunho pergi menggandeng Moonbin ke ruang makan, ginsengku digeletakkan begitu saja dilantai. Hatiku sungguh hancur.

"Ayo kau makanlah dulu, kau pasti lelah".

"Ah Iya, terimakasih".

Ibunya Yunho membawaku ke ruang makan, disana ayah Yunho hanya sibuk memperhatikan cucunya tanpa sedikitpun ingin melirik kearahku, untung saja ibunya Yunho bersikap baik padaku, ia menuangkan makanan padaku dan menyuruhku untuk tidak mengambil pusing tentang sikap ayahnya Yunho.

"Kalian akan tidur disini kan?" Tanya ibu Yunho kemudian.

"I—iya kalau diijinkan".

"Tentu saja kami akan menerima kalian dengan gembira, lagipula sudah lama tidak ada anak kecil dirumah ini, suamiku pasti senang sekali, bukan begitu sayang?" Tanya ibu Yunho pada suaminya.

"Ehm…Dengar kami sebenarnya tidak sepakat untuk mengijinkan kalian tinggal disini hanya karena kau kekasih anakku dan anaknya adalah cucuku, pembantuku sedang pulang, jika kau ingin tinggal disini gantikanlah ia".

"Yoobooo Jaejoong ini bukan dating untuk disuruh-suruh".

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Baiklah Appanim, saya akan berusaha semampu saya".

Dalam hati aku sedih, tidak neneknya Yunho atau Ayahnya, mengapa mereka semua memperlakukanku layaknya seorang pembantu.

.

.

.

Ibunya Yunho lalu mengantarkanku ke kamar kami.

"Kau harus sabar ya, perangainya memang seperti itu, Ia dan Yunho sama-sama punya sifat keras kepala, keduanya sulit untuk mengalah satu sama lain, kau harus paham itu"

"Iya tidak apa-apa"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, ia sangat menyanyangi Moonbin, lama-kelamaan ia juga akan sayang padamu"

"Iya"

Aku sedikit lega mendengar pernyataan tersebut, memang selama ada moonbin kami tidak akn diusir dari sini, setidaknya anakku dapat dijadikan umpan efektif.

.

Besoknya aku bangun subuh-subuh untuk menggantikan pembantu yang cuti sementara waktu, Ibunya Yunho memberi pengarahan apa-apa saja yang harus kulakukan di rumah ini, pertama-tama aku mencuci baju yang sudah bertumpuk di ruang cuci, setelah itu menyapu lantai satu, perutku kadang membuatku harus beristirahat sebentar untuk menenangkannya, apalagi aku sudah tidak bisa bermanja-manja dengan semua keinginan ngidamku.

"Mana sepatu golfku?" tanya ayah Yunho tiba-tiba padaku, ia sudah bersiap memakai kaos olahraganya serta menenteng tas golf.

"Sebentar".

Aku masuk keruang sepatu, disana terdapat banyak ratusan sepatu berjejer, aku ambil saja sepatu besar untuk olahraga.

"Maaf apa yang ini?".

"Bukan yang ini yang warna coklat".

Aku bergegas kedalam lemari lagi dan mencari sepatu golf berwarna cokelat.

"Yang ini?".

"Bukan yang ini, yang ada motif binatang dibelakangnya".

"Ah baiklah"

Aku mencari lagi di dalam lemari, setelah lama mencari sepertinya aku menemukan apa yang ayahnya Yunho inginkan.

"Apakah yang ini?".

"Iya".

"Aku akan ajak Moonbin ya".

"Ah iya, silahkan".

"Omma, moonbin berangkat ya". Sahutnya sambil mencium pipiku

"Iya, hati-hati".

"Janganlupa bereskan kamarku ya, pastikan lantainya kau pel, aku alergi kotor".

"Baiklah Appa-nim".

Ayah Yunho dan cucunya lalu pergi meninggalkanku, aku miris melihat anakku digandengannya.

_HIk…HIk…kenapa Moonbin dianggap seperti pangeran tapi aku seperti pembantu, apa memang nasibku sejelek ini. Hik…hik_

Karena sedih selesai membereskan pekerjaanku aku segera mengirim menelepon Yunho.

"Yunho aku rindu padamu"

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?, ayahku tidak menyiksamu kan?"

"Tidak, ia hanya menyuruhku bekerja".

"Kau pulanglah, aku tidak senang kau menderita terus".

"Tidak bisa, ia sangat senang moonbin bersamanya, aku tidak bisa memisahkannya dengan binnie". Kataku beralasan.

"Aku khawatir padamu dan janin kita".

"Aku tidak apa-apa".

"Kau yakin?".

"Iya".

"Apa itu anakku Yunho?" Tanya ibunya Yunho dari belakangku tiba-tiba.

"Aaah iya Ommonim…kau mau bicara dengannya?".

"Iya".

"Yunho ibumu…".

Tut tut tut tut

"Maaf ia menutup teleponnya" kataku dengan tidak enak ibunya Yunho.

"Ah iya tidak apa-apa, mungkin ia masih marah soal ayahnya".

Ibunya Yunho pergi dengan rasa kecewa, kupikir masalah orangtua dan anak akan gampang diatasi namun melihat wajah ibunya Yunho yang sedih pastinya tembok penghalang diantara mereka sangat tinggi.

_Sementara itu di kantor Yunho_

Yunho menutup telepon dengan cepat karena ia mendengar suara ibunya, ia memang tidak punya masalah dengan ibunya namun karena ayahnya memusuhinya ia pun jadi segan untuk berkomunikasi dengan ibunya lagi.

"Tuan, pegawai barunya sudah datang" ujar staffnya.

"Suruh dia masuk"

"Baiklah"

Seorang perempuan cantik tinggi semampai masuk ke ruang kerja Yunho dengan setelan yang seksi, roknya sangat tinggi sampai memperlihatkan bentuk kakinya yang panjang.

"Mrs. Hyuna?" uajr Yunho sambil mengulurkan tangannya, wanita itu membalas uluran tangannya.

"Selamat Siang, aku Hyuna".

"Silahkan duduk".

"Terimakasih".

Yunho membuka kertas keterangan kerja milik wanita tersebut.

"Jadi kau sudah berpengalaman dalam merancang busana…selama 10 tahun…wow berarti kau merancang baju sejak usia 15 tahun?"

"Iya, ibuku punya batik, aku yang merancangnya dan beliau menjahitkannya untukku".

"Punya pengalaman dengan aksesoris?".

"Iya aku juga bisa merancangnya".

"Baguslah…kami punya proyek untuk sebuah store di daerah Gangnam yang ditujukan untuk remaja yang dinamis, untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut kau bisa Tanya pada Mrs. Jenny di bagian Desain".

"Iya".

"Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat datang di kantor kami, mohon kerjasamanya".

"Iya, sama-sama".

Yunho menjabat tangan wanita didepannya lagi namun baru melepaskannya agak lama, entah mengapa mata gadis itu seakan menghipnotisnya.

oOoOo

**FF My Number 1 Enemy (Remake) UPDATE…cekidot**


End file.
